Dragonball Z Alternate Universe: Vegeta's Rebellion
by Cokusan
Summary: Dragonball Z Alternate Universe: Vegeta's rebellion Summary: Vegeta has enough of the torture Frieza makes him go through. He decides to rebel against his cruel master. He decides to send Raditz to earth. Raditz manages to convince them to their cause in a friendly manner. This changes everything… Chapter 28 is now up! Thanks everyone for the reviews thus far! R R
1. The rebellion begins

**Dragonball Z Alternate Universe: Vegeta's rebellion **

**Summary: Vegeta has enough of the torture Frieza makes him go through. He decides to rebel against his cruel master. He decides to send Raditz to earth. Raditz manages to convince them to their cause in a friendly manner. This changes everything… R+R**

**Chapter 1: The rebellion begins**

Vegeta was fierce. He was only twelve years old, but tough as they come. He was a Sayain and a proud one at that. His spiky black hair made him a lot taller and his young face had an angry expression on it. But for Vegeta, that was his neutral expression. His ivory white battle armour was modelled to his tiny, but muscular frame.

The Sayain walked through a white hallway with doors on both sides. He encountered two bulky green aliens whom scurried away at first sight of Vegeta. The small prince grinned and seemed to enjoy the fear. He paced around a corner and unwillingly walked into something.

He looked up just to see a fist raining down on him. He tried to block, but even his super-human speed couldn't manage to be fast enough. The fist crashed into his skull, shaking him to his very core. He was thrown down and let out an unusually deep grunt for a boy his age.

"Watch where you're going!" the "something" Vegeta had walked into was now shouting. Vegeta slowly got up and wiped some of the blood away that was running over his forehead. "You bumped into me, Cui!" Vegeta roared in return.

Cui was fierce as well. He was a member of a mighty race of warriors, much like the Sayains. Cui's people were called the Visarin's and they had developed their fighting power in thousands of years of tribal wars. He was twice Vegeta's age and had been fighting all his adulthood. Visarin's grew into adults after only three years…

Cui's skin was a dark purple and his face was oddly shaped and lizard-like. His slanted eyes looked at Vegeta with murderous intent. If looks could kill, the prince would be dead by now.

"You might be Frieza's pet, monkey, but I won't spare you for that!" He screamed out.

Vegeta countered by striking his fighting stance. "Why don't you bring it then Cui? Walk the walk?" taunted the young prince whilst putting on his most confident smile. Cui seemed to explode in rage as he charged the young prince whilst shouting a battle cry.

Cui struck out with his right fist but the prince managed to dodge it. Cui's fist went right through the wall the prince was standing in front of. Cui yanked his arm back and forth in a desperate attempt to free his arm. Vegeta jumped on this chance and jumped up.

He kicked out as hard as he could. A sickening crunch, his boot connecting with Cui's head.

Cui let out a cry of pain as he lost his footing. He was now hanging, face down with his arm still stuck in the wall. Vegeta started to laugh. "How embarrassing! The mighty Cui, stuck in a hole!"

Cui was really mad this time. He shouted out in anger and freed his arm by melting the wall around it with pure concentrated energy. He swung around on his feet and was now facing Vegeta. He dashed in without warning, slamming into the young Sayain with his shoulder.

Vegeta was caught in his abdomen. His head was spinning and the pain was so intense that he had difficulties not to pass out. He managed to recover whilst still hurtling through the air. He used his momentum and flipped over backwards before landing back on his feet.

He went back into his fighting stance and anticipated a new attack when a familiar voice put a hold to things. "Stop it right now boys!" was heard in a high, female like voice. The two fighters obeyed the command immediately.

The voice was the voice of Frieza. Vegeta and Cui were fierce, but Frieza was something else. He belonged to a select company of all powerful tyrants. His mind alone was said to be able to eradicate planets. Everyone admitted that they feared Frieza and those who didn't, were lying.

Frieza was not only powerful he was also as mean as his white armour plated lizard-like appearance would suggest. He was not tall, about the same height the boy Vegeta was. But he was truly a great tyrant. Vegeta turned around and Cui bowed humbly. "Though I enjoy the prospect of you two destroying each other I won't allow you to." He said moving his black lips.

"Cui, get out of here before I change my mind!" Frieza shouted pointing his black leather glove at the purple alien. Cui obeyed immediately and ran off. Vegeta looked up at Frieza in expectation of shouting. But Frieza just stood there, looking at him with those evil eyes.

"I just saved you there. Cui would have beaten you up." He said. Vegeta felt an anger coming up inside him, stronger than his reason. "Shut it Frieza! I would have destroyed him!" was his barking response. Frieza smiled. "Always the snappy comeback eh Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted, making him seem almost animal-like. "Never forget who you're talking to! I will make you remember!" Frieza said and he lashed out with his thick, muscular tail. The impact came with a loud snap, connecting with Vegeta's spine. Vegeta's sights went dark and he felt his knees hitting the floor.

He was out before his face hit the ground.

Vegeta woke up suddenly. His muscular torso was bathed in sweat and covered with battle scars, he was panting heavily. It had been a dream, but also a memory. Vegeta had learned to shut down his emotions when he was awake, but he could not control his mind when he was asleep.

He stepped out of the bed and stomped his foot down, rocking a nearby cabinet until it nearly fell over. "Darn it!" He shouted in anger before standing up. He had trained all those years (he was now twenty six years old) but Frieza was still able to kill him in a second if he wished so.

But Vegeta had enough. He didn't care if Frieza was so much stronger. He was going to rebel, starting today. He paced out of the room, put his armour on and strolled out into the hallway. He walked for a few minutes, passing scared-to-death minions of Frieza in the process.

He was no longer a kid, but he still enjoyed their fear.

He stopped at a large door and knocked on it. A dark voice sounded from the room before the door slid open to reveal a huge hulking figure in the door. The figure belonged to Nappa, a former Sayain general and elite class warrior."Eh… You woke me up, Vegeta." Said the man who was bald, except for a thin moustache on his upper lip. Vegeta walked into the man's room without further ado.

"Get dressed Nappa. I am putting my ambitious plan in motion…" Vegeta said. Nappa hurriedly closed the door again. When the door was closed and he was certain no one could hear them Nappa asked "The rebellion starts?" with large, panicky eyes.

Vegeta nodded. "Indeed it does. Get dressed… I'm not asking you again." Vegeta commanded. Nappa nodded and disappeared into another room. When he came back his huge muscular frame was covered by an armour identical to Vegeta's.

"What is our first move Vegeta?" Nappa asked. "To get out of this place!" Vegeta said and he reached down into a pocket of his armour. He pulled out an odd looking device. "Put your scouter on, act like we have orders from Frieza. No one will suspect our absence in this enormous complex, not after several days." Instructed the smaller Sayain.

Nappa nodded and the two walked out of the room and back into the hallway. Vegeta patrolling the hallways alone was scary enough, but the combined intimidating force of both Vegeta and Nappa caused Frieza's troops to nearly piss themselves.

The two Sayains paced into a hangar with dozens of pod-like spacecraft lined up along it's walls. "Punch in coordinates 34-567-18. It is not our final destination." Vegeta instructed as Nappa lowered his huge body into the small pod. He obeyed and punched in the coordinates on a screen.

"If not our final destination, what is our reason of going there?" Nappa asked. Vegeta smirked. "We are going to recruit Raditz' brother. He might be a low class, but he's still a Sayain. And for our, excuse me, my plan to succeed we need all the help we can get. Raditz' on his way there now."

Nappa raised his eyebrows when something popped up on the screen. "One year? I guess I better buckle up then." The Sayain said, strapping himself into the pod. "Yes, Nappa. See you in one year." Vegeta said before the door of his pod slid shut.

Tremendous noise filled the hangar when the engines of the pods started roaring. The pods lifted up themselves before shooting off at high velocity.

The spacepod entered earth's atmosphere. It made it's way down in a ball of fire that increased in size as the pod progressed through the atmosphere.

A beam of light showed itself in darkness of the night. Then there was an explosion that rocked the earth and scared animals away for miles to come. The spacepod lay in a crater that it had just created moments earlier. The door was unlocked and a tall figure pushed it open.

The tall figure got up to his full height and moved his hand through his long black hair that ran down to his lower back. The figure grinned. His tail gave away his origin. This man was a Sayain. He was dressed into full body armour. The man looked up before leaping up out of the crater with great speed. He remained in the air for a few seconds and looked around.

He then moved his finger to a button that sat on his scouter. A few electronic beeps sounded and number began to appear on screen. "Multiple power readings higher than normal…" The man said to himself. He pressed another button on the scouter and it locked on to the nearest high power reading.

"350, that could be my brother!" He shouted and then flew off in the direction of the reading.

He arrived at the source of the reading only moments later, having covered several miles within one minute. There was a waterfall running of a cliff. The water ran into a small lake. He looked around carefully and then allowed himself to land on the soft, moist soil.

"Show yourself!" Shouted the Sayain with his thundering, deep voice. Somebody reacted, but it was not in words. A beam shot out from behind the waterfall, incinerating the water as it came into contact with it. The Sayain blocked the energy blast effortlessly by slapping it up into the air where it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

A roar sounded and a green man with spiky green ears jumped through the waterfall. His growling revealed his sharp teeth. "Why hello there, earthling!" the Sayain said with a smirk on his handsome face. The green figure balled his fists. "Who dares to disturb Piccolo?" He asked.

The Sayain folded his arms in front of his chest and laughed. "Well, Piccolo. My name is Raditz. You don't happen to know anyone by the name of Kakarot?"

The green man gave a startled look. "Never heard of anyone by that name. But… I feel I have met you before. The signal you're power gives off, it's… familiar." Piccolo said, his voice as deep as that of Raditz. How could he never have heard of Kakarot? Did this mean his brother had failed and that he was dead?

Piccolo let out a cry of shock. "I know! That signal, is that you?" Piccolo asked, a panic sounding through in his voice. "Who do you think I am?" asked Raditz with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Is it you Goku?" Piccolo asked. Raditz grinned. "I don't know who this Goku is, but it's not me." He said. Piccolo looked surprised. "But you are like him. I could swear it was him before I saw with my own eyes that you are not." Replied Piccolo.

"Then I think you're talking about the person I'm here for." The Sayain explained. "What is your business with him?" Piccolo asked. "I'm not here to kill him, if that's what your concerned about." Raditz replied and Piccolo grunted. "Too bad."

Raditz raised his eyebrows. This man was obviously no friend of Kakarot. "Can you show me where he is?" Raditz asked and Piccolo nodded. "I know where he is at any time. Follow me!" said Piccolo and he jumped into the air and flew off, quickly followed by his new acquaintance.

A short bald man with six stars tattooed on his forehead turned around and looked into the air. He couldn't see anybody, but he knew someone was coming. Sweat broke out on his forehead when he identified one of the sources, Piccolo. The bald man hesitated for a moment before running off into the woods at ridiculous speed.

The bald man stopped running when he reached a small house built between two large trees in the forest. He opened the house's door without knocking and rushed in. He was greeted friendly by an attractive young woman who had her hair in traditional Japanese style and was dressed in a kimono. "Hi, Krillin!" The woman said.

"Hello, Chi-Chi! Where is Goku?" He asked, still panting from his long run. "Out hunting with Gohan… why? Did something happen to my lovely Goku?" She said with despair in her voice. "No. Not yet at least! I need to warn him, where did he go?" Krillin asked impatiently.

"He was going after a large bear he spotted a few days ago. I'm sorry but I don't know where he is!" Chi-Chi said. This was just as Krillin had feared. He would now have to use his powerful mind to pinpoint the location of his best friend. He concentrated and after a short pause he picked up his friend's trail. He bowed to Chi-Chi before running out of the house and into the woods again.

A young man was sneaking through the thick bushes on his hands and knees. His black hair was spiky and grew out into several, seemingly random, directions. He wore a traditional gi of bright orange fabrics. He was followed by a small, dark haired boy who was very much a copy of him.

The young man moved his finger in front of his mouth to indicate to the boy that he had to be silent. Then, without warning, the young man leapt out of the bushes. A startled, huge, bear grunted at him and dashed in in a reflex driven by instinct. The bear was twice the young man's size with ease.

Claws were lifted up into the air and fiercely slashed at the young man. But the young man ducked out of the way before jumping into the bear. His head crashed into the beast's chest and the crushing of bones was heard. The bear let out a yelp of pain before it collapsed.

A stomp on the back of the neck did the rest of the trick. The mighty beast had fallen. The young man now started laughing with intense joy. "Come out, Gohan! It's save now!" He said and the boy came crawling out of the bushes, obviously relieved.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried out and hugged his father. "Time to get out of here!" The young man said and he lifted the thousand-pound bear of the ground and hoisted it onto his shoulders, strangely enough, he did not seem to have any effort with the beast's great weight.

"This bad boy here will provide us with a month's worth of food." The young man said and he started to walk in eastern direction with the bear steadily down on his back.

The young man was followed by his son. He stopped walking suddenly after several minutes. "Gohan, hide!" Commanded the young man and his son immediately obeyed and made himself disappear into the bushes.

The young man dropped the bear of his back and it's hulking body crashed into the ground with a thud. The young man struck a fighting stance and looked forward whilst he listened to what was happening around him. He heard the cracking of branches under heavy boots.

Something was running nearby and it was coming directly at him and his son. Goku let out a sigh relief when he saw the source of the noise. It was Krillin, his best friend. He dropped his stance and walked up to the newcomer before hugging him.

Krillin let out a cry of pain. "Goku, you're kind of breaking my back here…" The smaller man said and Goku dropped him quickly. "Sorry, I just keep forgetting my own strength." Goku said. Krillin smirked. "Poor Chi-Chi…" He mumbled.

"Poor me!" Goku responded pointing to a lump on his head. Krillin chuckled but immediately straightened his face. "I am here to warn you Goku! Piccolo's coming!" He shouted. Goku nodded. "I know, I felt that already!" was his reply. Krillin felt very insignificant now, he had ran all that way for nothing?

"Don't you think he's here to fight? Don't you think you have some preparing to do?" Krillin said rhetorically. "No. As a matter of fact I don't think he's coming down here to fight. I sense fear in his power signal, not the usual anger. And I don't need to prepare for battle, I'm always ready." Goku said. Krillin smirked, his best friend could be naïve at times but always seemed to be right when it came to it.

Gohan suddenly appeared out of the bushes and Krillin was so shocked that he fell down onto his back. The little boy started crying and jumped into his father's arms. "Who's that little bugger?" Krillin asked as he got himself back up. "This is my son!" Goku replied.

Krillin's mouth fell open. "Your what?" He asked. Goku smirked. "You heard me, it's my son." Krillin looked at the boy and now saw the similarities but his eye fell onto the tail the boy had between his legs. That put it beyond doubt. This was in fact Goku's son.

Goku suddenly handed Gohan over to his friend. "Piccolo's coming, get him home! Now!" Goku shouted and Krillin nodded before running off with the dazzled child in his hands.

A faded "Daddy!" sounded as Krillin disappeared into the woods. Goku started running now jumping and weaving to avoid the trees and branches whilst meanwhile maintaining his high speed. It was an awesome display of grace and speed, Goku was in full control over his body.

He got out of the woods and called out: "Nimbus!" and magically a cloud appeared on which he leapt and, surprisingly, was able to float on. Then he took to the skies and disappeared.

He reached a cliff that looked out over a wasteland. "Perfect. Nothing to be damaged or hurt here, if Piccolo will come, this is the ideal place." He said to himself before crouching down. He looked out into the horizon and waited.

"Are we getting any closer yet? Green man?" Raditz enquired, getting impatient. His new companion was slow and they had been flying for over half an hour, passing many different terrains in the process. "We're here." Piccolo responded and he stopped in mid-air.

"I don't see anyone…" but Piccolo cut him off. "Behind that cliff, let me show you…" he whispered. He then shouted and powered up before pointing out his hand and firing off a bright orange blast of energy. The blast impacted and triggered a thundering explosion.

The formation of rocks was shattered into thousands of pieces. What remained was a cloud of thick black smoke. The smoke cleared slowly, revealing the figure of Goku, staring at them seemingly unmoved and unscathed. Raditz laughed.

"So you must be Kakarot!" He roared in excitement. Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. Who was this stranger? He gave off an enormous signal and he seemed somehow familiar. "Kakarot?" he asked. Raditz' mind was racing. The presence of the green man and the few earthlings he saw suggested he had failed to take over the planet.

And to think of it, he was missing his tail! Was this even Kakarot? He didn't even seem to know the name. A press on the scouter confirmed it, he was the strongest being on the planet. This _had _to be him. His resemblance of his father was remarkable. "Listen, there's no time to dawdle. I'm your brother, you are a Sayain."

Goku again raised his eyebrows. "My brother? Wow…" He murmured. "Yeah. I'm your brother." He slashed his tail. "You are a Sayain, the mightiest race of warriors in the universe!"

Piccolo floated next to Raditz and tried to access the situation. If this man was really Goku's brother, that would explain the tail. Also, it would explain the power Raditz was emitting. Piccolo was thinking fast, if these two were to turn against him, he would stand little to no chance of survival.

So he bailed out. He took off suddenly at high velocity. Goku stared at Piccolo gunning away, knowing that he was now already too far away to catch and he wondered why Piccolo was on the run. But Raditz took off after him.

Piccolo had at least five seconds on Raditz but the Sayain was nowhere to be seen when Piccolo looked over his shoulder. He tried to sense him out and suddenly looked forward. The Sayain was there, right in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

Piccolo let out a cry of shock and forced himself to a complete stop. Raditz chuckled. "Please… stay. We might have a use for you later. You seem to be strong." Raditz said. "I'll take you on, don't worry!" Piccolo yelled and he jabbed out with his left with great precision.

He aimed it straight for Raditz' chin, but the Sayain put up a block with amazing speed. Raditz then countered with a hook to Piccolo's gut. Piccolo screamed out as purple blood hurtled out of his mouth and his abdomen folded around the Sayain's fist.

Raditz didn't lower his fist and Piccolo hung over it, numbed by the sheer power of the blow.

Raditz then made jabbing move, launching Piccolo back. He flew motionless through the sky for a few seconds before he got a hold of himself.

He couldn't fathom the blow. It had been too fast to block and too powerful to take. He cursed and roared at the same time, an animalistic rage boiling inside him. "I'll get you for tha-" He attempted to finish his sentence but Raditz shut him up. "You stay." He commanded and raised his fist as a threat.

Piccolo knew there was no escape. He roared with anger, but obeyed in the end and dropped down to where Goku was standing. Raditz did the same and stood now facing the two warriors of earth. "Listen up. I have a business proposal. For the both of you." He said.

Goku and Piccolo briefly looked at each other. "What kind of proposal?" Goku enquired eventually. "I join you here on this planet. We'll train together." Raditz said, his eyes serious. Piccolo liked where this was going. Train together with this man? That would be a great way to gain power. The power he needed to destroy Goku.

Goku was still confused. His brother suddenly appears out of nowhere and tells him to train with him? He had defeated Piccolo with so much ease that Goku knew he was no match for him either. He seemed to be friendly, but there was something dark about him.

"Train for what?" Goku asked. "I arrived here today… I'm from outer space. I used to fight in the army of a tyrant. But our fellow Sayain Vegeta, our prince, had decided he's had enough. He sent me here one year ago to recruit you for our cause." Raditz explained.

Goku grinned like a child. "An adventure in outer space huh? That's awesome! I'm looking forward to training!" He shouted and he bowed politely. Piccolo looked at Goku with pure disgust. He then looked at Raditz. "Teach me what you know." He said.

Raditz grinned, everything was panning out as it should. He found his brother a little odd, but he seemed capable by the scouter's reading. He knew that as a Sayain, his brother had great potential and he was eager to start training.

In space the two pods flew passed Jupiter with great speed. It would now take Vegeta and Nappa only two weeks to arrive on earth…

END OF CHAPTER

POWERLEVELS *as of now*:

Kid Vegeta: 6000

Vegeta: 18000

Nappa: 4250

Raditz: 1200

Goku/Kakarot: 450 (no weights)

Piccolo: 420 (no weights)

Krillin: 250

Cui: 20000

Frieza: 500000

As you have read it, please comment on the first chapter of this new story! Greetings- Cforzaking1


	2. What doesn't kill you

**Chapter 2: What doesn't kill you…**

Raditz balled his fists and jumped backwards. "Show me what the pair of you can do!" He shouted. Goku looked at Piccolo to see the green demon leap at Raditz immediately. Raditz blocked the incoming roundhouse kick. He spun away and was now behind Piccolo.

A jab to the spine knocked Piccolo onto his face. Goku saw an opening now and dashed forward. But Raditz spun around so quick that his surprise attack had no more surprise left in it. Goku let fly with a right hook, but Raditz ducked out of it's way and sent his boot into Goku's chest with a spinning kick.

Goku shouted as he flew backwards through the air and smashed into a large rock. His body impacted the rock at such velocity that the rock split in half upon impact. Goku skidded over the ground before coming to a stop, a cloud of dust shielding him from Raditz' sight.

Raditz smirked. As he had anticipated, these two proved to be no match for him. Piccolo grunted as he pushed himself up and got back on his feet. He bared his sharp teeth. "See if you can take this?" He said and then began to grunt and balled his fists.

He shouted in pain for a second and then cried out loud. His body was split into two and then the two halves formed into two Piccolo's. Raditz raised his eyebrows. He had seen the technique of body "cloning" before, but never had it been executed at such speed.

He smirked. "Interesting." He said. The two Piccolo's smirked back at him, before dashing in at him at the same time. He blocked the left attacker's kick, but this left him open for an elbow to the neck the right attacker threw.

The elbow hit him flush and knocked him back. He struggled to regain his balance when the Piccolo he had blocked kicked him again. He nearly lost his footing and threw a blind punch in a desperate attempt to fend off one of his attackers.

The punch hit luckily and the Piccolo that was hit was knocked down. There was now only one Piccolo attacking him and Raditz approached him with great speed. The two warriors clashed in mid air. Raditz and Piccolo locked in a struggle.

Raditz laughed as he pushed back his opponent with ease and forced him backwards through the air. Piccolo smirked and Raditz knew why. He had exposed his back with this struggle, the stupidity! He shouted in pain as the other Piccolo's boot connected to his neck.

This pushed Raditz down to the ground with great force and he pushed the other Piccolo he was struggling with down with him. The two smashed into the ground and were drilled into it.

Raditz roared in anger and he raised up his fist, aiming it at the Piccolo that was below him, being pressed down by the Sayain's knees.

But to his surprise, the intended target of his blow disappeared and his fist drilled into the ground. He looked up over his shoulder. The two Piccolo's were merging again. Raditz got on his feet and spun around to face Piccolo again. Piccolo was grinning.

"Not bad… Not bad at all green man!" Raditz complimented. He was standing in the crater relaxed, arms folded across his chest. Goku had been watching the two going at it from a distance. Both of them were so strong, it was amazing. It made him feel like fighting them at his best ability.

Goku chuckled in excitement and flew towards the two warriors standing off. Raditz watched his brother as he arrived. He had seemingly no damage from the hit he suffered. That impressed Raditz. These guys had low class powerlevels, but could take quite the punch.

"All right then. Both of you. Full frontal assault." Raditz said, grinning tauntingly. Goku and Piccolo looked at each other, then the two nodded at the same time. To Raditz' surprise, the two were now taking off some of their clothes and their boots.

The clothes landed on the surface with surprisingly loud thuds. "Taking off your clothes will help you how?" Raditz asked, eyeballing the clothes in their little craters. Goku stretched his arms and legs. He smiled. "Much lighter now." Goku said.

Weighted clothes, that was what Raditz made of it. A cunning way to train whilst not even training, the Sayain contemplated. He hurriedly pressed his scouter. Their fighting powers had come up. Both of them had increased with about a hundred points. That was amazing, Raditz couldn't deny it.

He struck his fighting stance whilst a grin formed on his lips. "Bring it!" He shouted. Piccolo and Goku obeyed immediately. The two fighters both came in from a different angle. Goku threw a kick to Raditz' head, but his brother managed to block it with his forearm.

Piccolo threw a left-right straight punch combination, but the Sayain dodged the first punch. The second punch hit him flush on his chin and forced him to jump back. His two opponents weren't planning on giving him a moments rest and dashed in together again.

Raditz jumped up into the air and over his opponents. He flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet behind them. He was now facing their backs, but they quickly spun around. Raditz dashed in now, catching Piccolo on the chin with a powerful right uppercut.

This sent Piccolo back and gave Raditz some time. He clutched both his hands together and held them over his head like a hammer. Goku anticipated the attack and tried to react but the hammer fist caught him on the top of his head. He let out a cry of pain and fell down on his back.

Raditz raised up his boot over Goku's face. "Check." Raditz said. Goku realised Raditz was right, there was no escape from this position. But then Raditz was hit under his bottom by a flying kick which sent him up into the air, spiralling round in his flight.

He cursed as he regained control and stopped spinning up in mid-air. "Sneaking up on me huh? Not bad!" Raditz exclaimed. He locked his sight on Piccolo and then flew down with dazzling speed. "Here comes the delivery!" Raditz shouted as he was now halfway.

Raditz kicked out in the air and his boot caught Piccolo in his gut. Piccolo shouted and pain as he was hurtled away. He spun around in the air and he crashed into a wall of rock, back first.

The rock cracked behind Piccolo and collapsed, burying the demon warrior under the rubble.

"Isn't that a bit too much Raditz?" Goku asked looking a little shocked. "He isn't dead yet. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger… don't you know that little brother?" He said, letting the last two words drip in sarcasm. Goku shook his head.

"Never heard of that expression…" Goku mumbled. "Especially you, a Sayain, should know this. Battles and injuries make us only stronger." Raditz explained. Goku thought for a few seconds. "I grow stronger if I recover from damage, that's true." He said.

Raditz nodded. "That's because you are a Sayain. That's where your tail comes from. Why do you hide it?" Raditz asked looking at where Goku's tail was supposed to be. "It's gone." Was Goku's simple reply. "What? You let someone take your tail? Where's your pride?" He asked, his voice thundering with anger.

Goku walked back a little startled at the outburst of anger. "I had surgery…"

This made Raditz explode inside with anger. "You should have never let anyone take your tail! It grants us our greatest power. The power of transformation!" He rumbled. "Transformation?" Goku asked. Raditz nodded.

"At full moon we Sayains transform into giant apes! Don't tell me this is new for you?" the older Sayain exclaimed. Goku frowned. "I never recalled it… But I've been told of the transformation. It's why they cut my tail off, it was too dangerous."

Raditz folded his arms in front of his chest again, a vein bulging on his forehead. "Too dangerous? It's what makes us so powerful! You are a fool for cutting it off brother." Raditz said stomping his foot down, his boot digging a hole in the soil.

"Wow, you got some temper! Take it easy!" Goku said, trying to calm his angry new-found brother down. Raditz grunted. "Alright. I guess it's your own choice. As long as you can progress in strength you won't be completely useless…" The long haired Sayain said.

"But I don't think Vegeta will appreciate it." He followed. Goku raised his eyebrows whilst Piccolo's arm now emerged from the pile of rocks, bloody and scathed. The demon warrior launched himself up and rocks flew around in the air everywhere.

His growl was so deep it sent chills down Goku's spine. "I'm not done yet!" Piccolo screamed out. "Goku! Get ready. We'll circle around him. There must be a way through this guy's defence." Goku nodded. "Always ready to go!" Was his, truthful, answer.

Raditz smirked. "You don't know when to stop, do you?" He taunted and he shifted swiftly into his fighting stance. Piccolo dashed in from the distance and Goku leapt backwards, he would Piccolo take the first shot and then follow in. He was determined to prove he was worthy of training after the speech about his tail.

Piccolo roared out a battlecry as he attempted to land a flying kick. As expected, Raditz blocked it but this left him open on one side. Goku jumped into the fight and attacked the open side with a hook. It connected to Raditz' ribcage, but the armour took out most of the strength of the blow.

Raditz smirked and slapped Goku to the side. Goku's cheek burned like fire but he countered immediately but saw that his roundhouse kick was caught in the larger Sayain's arms. Raditz threw Goku's leg up into the air and Goku flipped over backwards. He let out a cry of despair but managed to land back on his feet with an amazing display of balance.

Raditz' back was now turned towards Piccolo and the demon threw out a knee to the back of Raditz' neck. The Sayain shouted out in pain and grabbed his neck whilst turning around. There was pain on his face. "Why you!" He shouted and then attacked with a sideward kick that connected to Piccolo's hip and knocked him onto one knee.

He was about to punch Piccolo on the chin to finish him off when Goku launched a energy blast that exploded when it hit Raditz' back. The explosion hurled the off guard Sayain away through the air and left a cloud of smoke. Goku and Piccolo's eyes met and they nodded simultaneously without any kind of premeditation.

They both dashed in after Raditz who was just now recovering and stopped in the air. He floated on the spot, waiting. Piccolo was still far away, but managed to surprise Raditz by suddenly extending his arm and punching him in the face. Raditz let out a cry of shock as the punch threw his head back.

Goku followed in and used the moment of shock to his advantage. He elbowed Raditz down with all his strength and Raditz was now hurtling down towards the ground. He did however manage to recover before he hit the ground and landed on his feet. "That won't be enough!" He shouted at Goku. Raditz was about to attack Goku when Piccolo jumped in between.

He landed a roundhouse kick and began to throw a barrage of punches, forcing even the mighty Raditz into defence. "Power up for the kamehameha!" Piccolo suggested. "I'll try to keep him busy!" He followed.

Goku nodded and started to gather power. Raditz was still under pressure from Piccolo, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He wondered what his brother was up to. He dodged a jab and then rammed into Piccolo, knocking him back. This gave him some time. He looked over to Goku when the scouter bleeped.

"What? His powerlevel's rising?" Raditz asked to himself. But yes, his eyes weren't playing tricks. The scouter had never made mistakes before, Goku's power was indeed rising and rising fast. Piccolo came at the Sayain again now, throwing an elbow, but Raditz ducked out of the way with ease.

To be honest, his interest in fighting Piccolo had faded now. He was anxious to see what his brother was up to. "Ka…." Sounded from Goku's mouth, his voice deeper than normal, as if he was grunting. "Me….." He followed and Piccolo kept putting the pressure on Raditz, all the while increasing the distance between them and Goku. Raditz was constantly blocking and dodging the demon warrior's attacks.

Piccolo's jab nearly missed his nose as he weaved out of the way. He then countered with a knee to Piccolo's gut and the demon warrior spat out some blood and clutched his stomach in pain. "Ha..." Sounded now and a small blue orb formed between Goku's hands now, sweat running off his forehead.

Raditz hammered down the still recovering Piccolo with an elbow to his neck and immediately dashed in at Goku. He still didn't know what he was up to, but it was potentially dangerous, even for him, the mighty Raditz. "Meeeee…." Sounded again, this time louder.

Raditz had almost reached his brother and was preparing to kick him in the stomach. But Piccolo's diversion had worked and Goku had fully loaded his Kamehameha now. "Haaa!" Shouted Goku, finalizing his sentence. The orb that was floating between his hands grew in size and Goku pushed his arms out forward, turning the orb into a beam of intense light.

Raditz let out a cry of shock as the beam shot at him. He threw up his arms in a block and flew straight into the beam. The explosion created a crater the size of a house. A cloud of smoke hid Raditz from Goku's sight. Goku waited for a few seconds. He then started to worry as there was still no sign of life.

But then the smoke cleared and Raditz was standing there, still putting up his block. Smoke was circling up from his gloves and he was panting in exhaustion. "You almost damaged me seriously with that. If I hadn't blocked…" Raditz exclaimed, obviously impressed by his brother's feat of strength.

Goku smirked. "Sorry about that! I was worried there for a moment!" He shouted, his voice excited. "Don't worry. I can handle myself." Raditz said and he allowed his body to relax again. "But can you handle this?" Raditz wondered out loud and he spread his arms out.

He concentrated his power and Goku got in his fighting stance. He knew some kind of blast from Raditz could seriously injure, or kill him, and he was planning on getting out of it's way. Blocking would be of no use. Raditz smirked and two orbs of yellow energy formed in his opened hands.

Piccolo lifted his head up from the ground. "Goku! I'd dodge that if I were you!" Piccolo brought out. Raditz smirked as his attack was now at full power. Two large orbs were now sitting in his hands. "Double… Sunday!" Raditz shouted out and he brought his arms together combining the orbs into a beam which then shot towards Goku.

Goku let out a cry of shock before jumping as high as he could up into the air, he spread his legs in the air and the beam missed him by a hair. The beam then went on to smash into a large hill. The explosion thundered and made the earth shake. A cloud of smoke was now hanging where the hill had stood.

Goku sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "That was close! I don't think I would have survived." He exclaimed. "I think you would have. A Sayain doesn't die so easily. But a good job on dodging that, I'm impressed." Raditz replied with a smirk.

Piccolo pushed himself up from the ground and looked at the cloud of smoke. That move was more powerful than Goku's Kamehameha. It baffled Piccolo to know that Goku had a brother with even more power… This was something he hadn't anticipated.

Piccolo hoisted himself up. "That was good Raditz. Why would a man of your power even need our help?" He asked. Raditz smirked. "Where I'm from, that's nothing. The tyrant Frieza is stronger than me. By a lot. My powerlevel is 1200, Frieza's power reaches over half a million." The Sayain explained.

"What in the name…" Piccolo said, baffled. "He's five-hundred times as strong as you?" Goku asked. "Roughly… yes." Raditz confirmed. Goku scratched his head. "Wow, I guess we'd better continue our training then…" He said.

Raditz nodded. "Get ready!" He shouted and struck his fighting pose. Piccolo and Goku followed his example.

Meanwhile…

Krillin ducked away from a frying pan. "How? Tell me! How could you let him go off to fight that horrible Piccolo?" Chi-Chi was yelling hysterically. "Chi-Chi! It was his own call! I can't stop him once he get's something in his head you know?" Krillin protested.

"You shouldn't have let him go alone!" Chi-Chi shouted. "I would only get in his way! I can't do anything against Piccolo!" Krillin responded. The shouting was suddenly stopped when Gohan broke out into tears. "Stop fighting!" He cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Chi-Chi's expression changed from raging mad to neutral. She bent over and picked the little boy up in her arms. "Hush. Go to bed. Daddy will be home when you wake up." The mother said to her child before putting him down again. Gohan nodded, wiped the tears from his face and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Krillin. I want you to go looking for Goku. And find him! If you come back without him I will make you wish you had searched a little longer!" Chi-Chi said, her expression changing into raging mad yet again. Krillin knew better than to protest. He nodded and ran out of the house.

He could still feel Goku's power quite well, so he wasn't dead. But he could also feel Piccolo's power so he feared the two had to be fighting. He shook his head and ran off into the distance, chasing the signals the powerlevels left behind.

An hour later Krillin finally stopped running. He bowed over forward, placed his hands on his knees and panted for a few seconds. He was now close to Goku, he could feel it. The trail of Goku's power had led into the desert wasteland. Krillin looked up and was amazed.

"What in the hell happened here?" He wondered out loud looking at the crater-littered wasteland in front of him. Piles of rubble seemed to sit on random spots. He leapt up onto a rock for a better view. He saw a cloud of smoke slowly blowing away with the wind a few miles ahead.

He sighed. Why did he always get himself into situations like these? He ran through the wasteland until he reached the spot where the smoke had been hanging. He saw Goku. And Piccolo. And they where, side by side? This confused him greatly.

The shock was even greater when he saw a man stand in front of them. He had a striking appearance, large and tall with his long black hair. Goku and Piccolo looked pretty rough. The other man didn't seem to have a scratch. Krillin jumped away from the rock he was hiding behind. Maybe there was a use for him now, this might be his moment of glory.

"Goku!" He exclaimed. Piccolo and Goku turned around quickly, their faces bloody and swollen with bruises. "What in the name is going on in here?" Krillin asked. Goku smirked and so did Raditz. "This… is my brother, Raditz!" Goku said happily as he pointed at Raditz.

Krillin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "What? Your brother?" Krillin cried out. Goku nodded. "Yeah, look, he's got a tail." Goku said and he pointed at Raditz' tail. Krillin nodded in disbelief. "I see… Seems like you've already got on to getting to know each other huh?" He said, looking at the wounds on Goku's body, secretly still hoping he could be of use.

"Don't worry, we've been training all day." Goku explained. "Seems like you two got it handed to you!" Krillin said, disbelief dripping from his voice. These were the two strongest guys Krillin knew and by the looks of it, Goku's brother was even stronger. Goku nodded with a grin on his face. "Yeah… he's strong!"

Raditz smirked. "You're damn right I am." The Sayain said, unfolding his arms from his chest. Krillin had some shivers down his spine. There was something off about this man. He possessed some kind of a dark power. And lots of it.

Krillin looked at Goku and Piccolo. They were barely holding themselves up. "Shouldn't you guys eh… call it a day?" He suggested, knowing in the back of his head that the two warriors he was addressing were too proud to come up with such a suggestion by themselves.

Krillin knew Goku, he would rather fight himself to death then tell anybody he couldn't handle the situation. Goku spat out some blood and allowed himself to drop down onto his bottom. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. "Come on Goku, you need to go home. Chi-Chi's worried sick." Krillin said whilst walking over to his friend.

He passed Piccolo who gave Krillin an angry look which scared the small bald man near to death. Raditz pressed his scouter and was surprised. This small earthlings powerlevel wasn't as bad as he had expected. "255." He said, reading the numbers that appeared on the screen of his scouter.

Krillin felt that Raditz was looking at him and chills went over his spine again. "Bald man! What is your name?" Raditz demanded. Krillin stated his name in response. "You seem strong. Care to join us?" Raditz asked. "He'll join us." Goku said and he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Krillin looked around in shock to see Goku smirking. "Join you for what exactly?" Krillin asked cautiously. "A space adventure! But let's go home first, I'm starving. Care to join us for a bite, Piccolo and Raditz?" Goku enquired. Piccolo shook his head. "I don't eat." He said and then he flew off into the distance.

"How about you?" Goku asked his brother and the Sayain nodded. "Yeah, sure, I could eat a horse." He said. Krillin chuckled. "Well, if you're really his brother, I don't even think that was a joke." The small bald man said. "It wasn't." Was Raditz' fast reply. Krillin smirked as Goku called Nimbus and hopped on.

He was lifted up into the air by the cloud and Raditz flew until he was floating along his side. "Guys… I can't fly?" Krillin brought out. "Hop on." Raditz said and the human obeyed, jumping onto Raditz' back.

Then the trio took off towards Goku's house at dazzling speed.

END OF CHAPTER

Powerlevels:

POWERLEVELS *as of now*:

Kid Vegeta: 6000

Vegeta: 18000

Nappa: 4250

Raditz: 1200

Goku/Kakarot: 450 (no weights)

Piccolo: 420 (no weights)

Krillin: 250

Cui: 20000

Frieza: 500000

So my readers, please comment. Yes Raditz is indeed a lot friendlier in my fic than in the series, but don't forget… this is a what if!

Like to hear from you… C.


	3. Demonic threat

**Chapter 3: Demonic threat **

Piccolo sat on a cliff, sipping some water that was held in a large leaf functioning as a cup, staring out over endless plains and canyons. He contemplated what he had seen today. The power of this Raditz was beyond belief. The combined might of him and Goku had not been enough to defeat the Sayain even once in many attempts.

He looked at his wounds, many had already regenerated. He had studied the Sayain's moves as closely as he could. The Sayain possessed over twice the speed and strength he himself had and his energy attacks were demolishing to say the least. He grinned. There was still something to train for after he had killed Goku it seemed.

He was anxious to see if he could keep up with his rival, Goku. And he was also anxious to see the arrival of Raditz' companions in two weeks. Until that time, he would be training at his absolute maximum best.

Goku jumped off Nimbus, flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He had landed in a crouched position and now stood up. "My humble home." He said and pointed at the house. A sign stood out in front of the door saying "Son Goku & Chi-Chi".

Raditz landed on the ground and Krillin hopped off his back. It was a comical sight. "Follow me." Goku instructed and the other two followed him inside the small, simple house. It was decorated with a simple eating table and a kitchen placed against the wall, there really wasn't that much room for more. A stairs led to the upper level where the bed- and bathrooms resided.

Chi-Chi let out a cry of shock when she turned around and saw Goku in his badly beaten shape. She then let out an even bigger cry when her eyes fell on Raditz. "What is this Goku? Has this nasty Piccolo done this to you?" She barked, pointing her fingers at the large gashes and bruises on his body. Goku shook his head.

"He did." Goku said and he pointed at Raditz. "Who is this guy anyway? Some kind of a pirate or bandit?" She demanded. Raditz smirked and nodded. "You could say that. I like you woman, you got some fire in you." Chi-Chi gave him a foul look.

Raditz bowed. "I'm Raditz. I'm Kakarot's brother." He said. "Kakarot?" was Chi-Chi's puzzled response. "Excuse me, I mean the one you refer to as Goku!" He said, raising his voice in impatience. Chi-Chi looked shocked. "You have a brother Goku? And you never told me? How dare you!" She roared as she held the frying pan in her hand as a threat.

"I didn't know it either Chi-Chi! But look, he has a tail like I used to have!" Goku sputtered pointing at the tail bound around Raditz' waist. Chi-Chi's eyes bulged. "I see ! So it must be true then… What you need to do big guy, is take a shower! You won't be enjoying my dinner smelling like that. Get upstairs." Chi-Chi commanded and she pointed up the stairs.

Raditz blushed in embarrassment, both for his body odour and for the fact that a woman had just commanded him. "I suppose I could use a bath. Be right back." He said and started climbing the stairs, following Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi stopped in the hallway when she saw Gohan blocking her path.

The little boy was naked and Raditz let out a cry of shock when he laid eyes upon the child.

He had a tail! This boy was a Sayain. "Is that your son?" Raditz asked and he nodded his head in Gohan's direction. Chi-Chi nodded. Raditz acted quickly and pressed his scouter to gauge the boy's fighting power. He was disappointed at the number five. He cursed in himself, the boy had inherited his father's looks, but not his fighting power. He was of no use.

Raditz walked on, ignoring the boy further as the mother picked him up and put him back in his bed. "Where is the bathroom, woman?" The large Sayain demanded and Chi-Chi showed him the way. He took off his armour after the woman had left, revealing his scarred and muscular physique. He filled up the bath and got in it, washing the dirt from his body.

Goku and Krillin sat at the table when Chi-Chi arrived backstairs again, holding the now dressed Gohan in her arms. Gohan took place at the table and Chi-Chi went on to cook dinner.

The scent of the food triggered Goku's extreme hunger and he started drooling from his mouth.

A few minutes later Raditz had finished his bath and got dressed in his armour again, after washing it down. The scent of the food made him drool as well. "Is the food ready woman?" He asked boldly. Chi-Chi again gave him a dirty look. "Yes." She said before serving it out on the table.

Goku and Raditz attacked the food like a pair of hungry lions. Rice bowl after rice bowl was downed by the two brothers, with the occasional chicken leg thrown in between. A pile of plates and bowls was soon created and rested on the table when Chi-Chi had ran out of food.

At the end of the meal, Chi-Chi, Krillin and Gohan had barely eaten a thing. The two brothers were burping in satisfaction after the king-worthy meal. Goku grinned vaguely. "I'm off to bed. I'm so tired." He said and stood up. He waved his hand before climbing the stairs. He took a quick shower and dried himself up.

He then let himself fall onto the bed. His muscles were exhausted and he was bruised all over his back, legs and chest. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Chi-Chi directed Raditz up to the guest room and the Sayain laid down on the bed, he too was soon asleep.

Krillin said his goodbyes and then left the building. Chi-Chi sighed as she put Gohan to bed. She then went up the stairs and joined a snoring Goku in bed. The next morning she woke up early, she sighed and went downstairs and started to clean up. She paused and looked out of the window at the sun rising, but she didn't know that from the trees she was being watched.

A short, demon-like creature with light green skin and sharp ears stood in the shades. An evil smirk formed on his lips. That was the way to get to Goku, abducting his wife would surely lure him into a trap, he thought. And Goku was Kami's favourite pet. One thing would lead to another. If he could take Goku as his hostage, he could lure Kami from out of his magical fortress in the sky. Then they could fight on equal terms. The demon floated forward slowly and then suddenly dashed in at the building.

He crashed through the window and grabbed onto Chi-Chi. She cried in fear and was shut up when the demon knocked her out with a headbutt. The screams of terror had woken Goku up. He jumped down the stairs only to catch a glimpse of the demon disappearing through the crashed window whilst holding Chi- Chi's unconscious body in his arms.

Goku growled in anger. He was too late. He had to warn his brother, he had seen his speed. "Raditz!" He yelled out. The Sayain dropped down from the stairs with a puzzled, sleepy look on his face. "What is it?" Demanded Raditz, his voice in the morning even deeper than normal.

"Something took Chi-Chi! I saw it flee through the window!" Goku said, panicky, pointing at the broken window. "Let me see." Raditz said as he pressed the scouter. "Ah… something's running to the east. What? It has a powerlevel of 600?" Raditz shouted in surprise.

"Is that a lot?" Goku asked. Raditz looked at his brother and nodded, confirming his brother's question. "That means he's stronger than you! Follow me!" He exclaimed and ran out the door, closely followed by his brother. "He is flying that way!" Raditz said, pointing to the mountains sitting far away in the east. He jumped up and flew away in that direction at high speed.

Goku called Nimbus and started to give chase. After a few short minutes of flying the demon landed near a cave, putting the woman down. He could feel that something was chasing him, just as he had planned. He called out into the cave. "Get ready, he's coming!" The demon yelled.

And then more demon-like creatures emerged from the depths of the cave. One of them was as small as the first demon, but his eyes were fire red and his skin was a deep olive and he smirked baring his sharp teeth. "Ginger! At your service, lord Garlic!" He introduced himself and he hurriedly picked Chi-Chi up and carried her into the darkness of the cave.

A second, much taller demon ran his hand through his white hair. "Nicky, ready to rumble." He said. His skin was lighter than that of Ginger and more of a blue than a green. His body was sleek and he didn't look like he weighed much.

The third demon was the opposite. He was taller than Nicky and possessed great muscular bulk. His skin was grey and covered with small lumps. Long red sideburns ran down his cheeks. "Sansho." Said the large creature. "We only have one or two minutes at most, hide!" Garlic instructed and the four demons scurried into the cave.

Goku and Raditz arrived soon after. Goku leapt off of Nimbus and landed on his feet next to his wife. He crouched down and then stood up and looked around with a frown etched on his face.

Raditz landed next to Goku and pressed his scouter. "I'm picking up five readings, the faintest one must be your woman…" Raditz said. "Watch out! They're in that cave!" Warned the older brother. And just in time. Goku barely managed to get out of the way of an energy blast that later went on to cut down a tree.

Ginger came dashing out of the cave without warning, clawing at Goku with his hands and drooling from his mouth in excitement. Goku anticipated quickly and got out of the demon's way by turning to the side. The demon overshot and Goku countered with a well placed elbow to the back of the creature's neck.

The creature let out a cry of hurt as he was launched into the line of trees, bringing many of them down as he crashed to the ground. Nicky now came dashing out of the cave, coming directly at Goku, a long sword seemingly growing from out of his arm whilst he was in his dash.

He slashed at Goku, but the Sayain jumped over the attack and used his higher position to his advantage and kicked Nicky in his face. The demon clutched his face and shouted in pain as he stumbled backwards. Goku followed his attack up. He threw an uppercut to the demon's stomach and then let his elbow slam into his opponent's temple, knocking him down.

Goku let out a surprised "Woah!" as the hulking figure of Sansho was now dashing at him. The large grey skinned demon lashed out with his enormous fist and Goku threw both of his arms up in a cross block, but the force of the punch still managed to push him off balance and thrust him backwards.

"Here I come!" Raditz announced and he dashed at Sansho. He threw a spinning kick and knocked the large demon back. Sansho managed to recover from the blow in mid air however and he and Raditz now dashed at each other simultaneously. They clashed in the air.

Raditz won the confrontation convincingly, dodging Sansho's jab before swinging his knee up into the demon's chin. Sansho cried in pain and he was whipped over backwards by the strength of the attack. He landed on his back and bounced off the ground once, throwing up dust into the air.

Raditz laughed. "Ha! You freaks are nothing compared to the might of me!" He exclaimed as Nicky and Ginger were now recovered and jumped out of the bushes towards the two Sayains.

Nicky turned his arm into a sword again now started slashing at Raditz with great skill and precision, but Raditz was simply too fast and danced out of the way of the slashes. He leaned to the left and snapped out with a right straight that connected to Nicky's chin and knocked him backwards, snapping his head back.

Nicky's legs wobbled and he was unable to stop Raditz from grabbing him. Raditz pulled the demon close to him. They were now face to face and the demon's face gave away his fear. "Say goodbye, blue man!" Raditz said with obvious pleasure in his voice. He then threw Nicky up into the air with great strength.

The demon was now flying helplessly up into the air shouting in fear as Raditz fired off a blast of bright yellow energy. The blast came into contact with the demon and exploded, eradicating him instantly.

Ginger cried out in shock and stumbled backwards. "How could you be so strong?" He wondered out loud. His expression of shock then suddenly changed into one of anger. A short moment of concentration caused two scimitars to shoot from his arms.

He dashed in whilst shouting at the top of his lungs and wildly slashed out when Goku jumped into the path of his attack. Goku ducked out of the way of the first slash and stayed down whilst leaning to the left to avoid the second. He then sweeped out with his right leg and knocked Ginger down.

The demon however quickly pushed himself up off the ground with his arms and was now shooting up into the air, his face looking down. He shouted and fired off an energy blast that was now racing towards Goku, who dug his legs into the ground preparing for the blast.

He stood there without moving, waiting for the right moment. He then swung at the blast with his arms locked together, using them as a bat. The energy blast bounced off his arms and was now racing back at the sender who was now screaming in fear.

The blast raced back at a higher speed as when it had been fired and Ginger stood no chance of dodging it. The explosion turned him into ashes. Raditz laughed. "Impressive brother! Never even saw it coming!" He said, shortly applauding demonstratively.

He turned around suddenly and swiftly as his scouter indicated activity behind him. Sansho's long, muscular leg was now kicking at him. Raditz allowed the kick to get close to his head before ducking out of it's way with surprising speed. He then counter attacked with a wildly executed spinning back fist charged with energy that connected to Sansho's big head.

The head turned around on it's neck with a sickening crunch. Raditz was now staring at Sansho's neck, instead of his face. The lifeless body fell to it's knees and landed on it's back and face, the neck twisted.

Laughter rose up from the cave. "What an awesome display of power that was!" A high pitched voice shouted out. Raditz grunted. "Show yourself!" Raditz shouted and he pressed his scouter. This was the same high power life form he had encountered earlier. "But I still don't think you'd stand any chance against the likes of me!" He followed, laughing hysterically after he had finished the sentence.

The laugh echoed in the cave and sent chills down Goku's spine. "Reveal yourself or get blasted out!" Raditz threatened. Garlic Jr. laughed again before stepping out of the darkness of the cave, an evil grin on his goblin-like face. Raditz smirked.

"So you are the powerful warrior eh? You don't look all that tough to me." Raditz exclaimed. Garlic Jr. responded with a smirk. "Well then, I guess looks can be deceiving… I am the mighty Garlic Jr.! Son of Garlic, the demon!" Garlic Jr. said, the evil grin still on his face.

He then straightened his face into a neutral expression and looked at Goku.

"That was impressive Goku. I had expected my henchmen to have you under surrender and captured by now." The demon said. "But you proved me wrong. I guess I have to take care of you and your… mystery friend myself." He followed and then without warning dashed at Goku.

His speed was unexpected and Goku was caught off guard. Garlic Jr. hit him on his chin with both knees and sent him up into the air. He flew after his target with great speed and caught up with him fast. He waited until he was above Goku and then fiercely kicked his leg down at the Sayain, sending him spiralling down towards the ground.

Goku hit the ground and bounced up before landing permanently. The impact had shook his body from the inside and shook his brain inside his head. He let out a suppressed cry of pain as everything turned black. Raditz growled and dashed up so fast that Garlic Jr. was caught completely off guard. Raditz kicked out at the small demon and knocked him backwards, hurtling through the air.

He followed the demon in his flight and closed in. He fired an energy blast into Garlic Jr's chest from close range and the explosion sent the demon down towards the ground at high speed. He crashed into the ground back first and was dug into it a few yards down.

He lay there in his personal crater, one eye closed and pain written on his face. "Curse you!" he yelled out. "I don't know who you are! But you are forcing me! I am no match for you, this is evident. At least, I am no match for you, in this form!" He laughed maniacally again as he stood up and pointed his long-nailed finger at Raditz.

"Watch! As I turn into what you will fear for the rest of your pathetic life!" He shouted and bared his pointy teeth. He started to shout as his limbs grew to over twice their normal size and his skin darkened. His body increased in bulk by so much that he ripped out of his clothes.

He got up to his full height now. He was now towering two heads over Raditz and grinned, his face a reflection of evil. His muscles were bulging against his skin and he balled his large claw-like hands into fists. Raditz showed an expression of shock. "What kind of sorcery is this?" He asked out loud.

Garlic Jr. chuckled. "This is not magic. This is only your demise!" The demon spouted out. Raditz gave a quick look over to Goku before pressing his scouter. "We'll see about that…" Raditz said as the scouter calculated. The reading made Raditz' mouth drop open. "1400? What? That's impossible!" The Sayain shouted.

Garlic Jr. grinned and dashed in whilst shouting: "See how you like being the small one!"

Raditz dashed in as well. This creature might now have a higher powerlevel than he had, but Raditz had beaten warriors far stronger than 1400 and he had no fear for his new opponent.

Plus he knew that when Goku got up from his little stay in dreamland the combined might of the two would be far too much for Garlic Jr. to handle.

A thud sounded as the two fighters clashed in the air. Raditz was surprised when he realized the creature was now pushing him back. He growled and spun away, breaking free of Garlic Jr.'s grip. He threw a wild straight kick at his opponent's head but Garlic swiftly ducked the attack. He now grabbed onto Raditz' ankle and swung the Sayain into a group of trees.

Raditz let out a few cries in pain as his body smashed into a tree which then toppled over from the impact. He rubbed his head on the spot that had crashed into the tree before pushing himself up. Garlic Jr. was staring at him from a distance, a maniacal laugh on his evil face.

Raditz grunted and spat on the ground. He then struck his fighting pose and gave Garlic Jr. a taste of his dirtiest look. "Come on then!" Raditz shouted before dashing in.

He reached Garlic Jr. and threw a quick jab to the demon's head, only to see the demon lean out of the way and countering with a powerful left hook. The hook connected with Raditz' ribcage and he screamed in pain as his armour cracked. He was thrown to the side and could barely maintain his balance.

He looked over to his opponent to see a large clawed hand grabbing for his head. He managed to duck out the way and then rammed his shoulder into the demon's gut. Purple blood flew out of Garlic Jr's mouth as he was sent backwards. His back smashed into the rock wall on the side of the cave's entrance. He bounced off the wall and landed down on a knee.

Raditz smirked.

That attack had hit home flush. Garlic Jr. lifted his head up to look at Raditz and his eyes couldn't hide his rage. "Darn you!" The demon shouted and then dashed in at Raditz again, swinging wildly with his right arm. Raditz dodged the incoming punch and spun out of the way.

He threw an energy blast at Garlic Jr.'s back but the demon spun around in mid-air and volleyed the blast into the sky. He laughed maniacally again and threw his own blast. Raditz needed both his hands to throw up a block and deflect the blast up into the sky. This left an opening for Garlic Jr. to dash in.

An opening that he used immediately. He managed to get close enough to Raditz and buried his knee deep into the Sayain's gut, doubling him over on his knee. Raditz shouted as pain overcame his body. Blood flew out of his mouth.

Garlic Jr. started to laugh again before launching the Sayain from his knee up into the air and dashing after him again. He threw a blast of intensely bright energy out in front of him which exploded and clouded Raditz in smoke. Garlic Jr. kept on flying and launched himself into the cloud.

A scream sounded as Raditz was hooked down to the ground by the hulking presence of Garlic Jr. A thud sounded as he was drilled into the dirt. Garlic Jr. dashed in laughing maniacally again and grunted as his drilling kick just missed Raditz as the Sayain was able to roll out of the way.

Raditz now had room to throw an attack of his own, a jumping high-kick to Garlic's head. The demon shouted in pain as his head was snapped to the side. He growled and pushed Raditz against the rock wall behind him. Raditz tried to get out of the corner, but Garlic Jr. folded his large hand around the Sayain's throat and pressed him up against the rocks.

Raditz panted as he struggled for a breath as Garlic Jr. increased the strength of his grip and shut Raditz' windpipe. Garlic Jr. smirked at the sight of Raditz struggling. "Prepare to die!" He announced as he lifted up his free arm and balled his hand into a fist.

He was just about to strike and crush Raditz' skull between his fist and the rock wall when a blast of yellow energy caught him in the face and exploded. The demon stumbled back and dropped Raditz from his choking grip before clutching his face.

"My eyes!" he cried out in agony. Raditz opened his eyes and was shocked to see his rescuer. "What? You?" He hissed.

END OF CHAPTER

Ah yes, the cliffhanger. Find out what happens next soon in chapter 4!

Powerlevels:

POWERLEVELS *as of now*:

Raditz: 1200

Goku/Kakarot: 450 (no weights)

Piccolo: 420 (no weights)

Garlic Jr. : 600

Sansho: 300

Nicky: 260

Ginger: 240

Hoping to hear your critiques and reviews! Keep them coming, they are a great motivation and inspiration to me!

-C.


	4. Raditz the Demonslayer

**Chapter 4: Raditz the Demonslayer **

Raditz growled as he hoisted himself up. "You again green man?" Raditz asked as he eyeballed his rescuer. Piccolo smirked and nodded. "You shouldn't have done that! I had him, I only needed a few more seconds!" Raditz growled.

The Sayain's frustration amused Piccolo. "I just saved your life. Lighten up." He said calmly and then turned to Garlic Jr, who was still stumbling backwards whilst clutching his charred face. "Besides… looked like you could use some help." He said and smirked, baring his sharp teeth.

Raditz growled in reply. "He was the one that needed help!" He barked and he pointed at Garlic, who was slowly starting to regain his vision. Tears of blood rolled down his cheeks as he took his hands away from his face.

Goku had regained his consciousness in the meantime and pushed himself up slowly. His head was buzzing and he shook it off. He let out a cry of shock as he saw the transformed Garlic Jr. for the first time. His confusion became even greater when he saw Piccolo standing alongside Raditz.

Garlic Jr. let out a cry when he saw Piccolo. "You! You are the son of the demon king Piccolo! That makes you a relative of Kami! Die!" The demon exclaimed and he dashed in at the green skinned warrior. Piccolo flipped out of Garlic Jr's way and flew up into the sky to avoid him but the demon gave chase immediately and was catching up with him during the entire flight.

Piccolo knew that he would never be able to outrun the hulking mass that was chasing him and he turned around in mid-air. He grunted as he gathered energy in the palm of his right hand. Shining yellow energy circled over his palm before turning into an orb. He grinned as his attack was now fully powered up.

Garlic Jr. was dashing in to wildly to dodge the attack. "Demon wave!" Roared Piccolo and he threw his hand out forward. The energy in his hand turned into a rolling wave of yellow.

An explosion sounded after the wave had engulfed Garlic Jr. in it. There was an explosion.

Then Garlic Jr's body was spiralling down towards the ground as it fell out of the fresh cloud of smoke. Garlic Jr. grunted as he regained control and stopped the fall in mid-air. He was now hovering and looking up at Piccolo with murder written all over his eyes.

He dashed back up again, too fast this time for Piccolo to dodge. Piccolo cried out in pain as his skull was grabbed tightly. Garlic Jr. started laughing maniacally as he started to rush towards the ground, holding Piccolo out in front of him.

He waited until he was close enough to the ground and he then threw his victim down into the ground, digging him in. Piccolo shouted as he was buried beneath a pile of rubble and hidden from sight. Garlic Jr. now focused his attention at Goku, but the Sayain from earth was ready to act and flipped over him.

He landed behind Garlic Jr. who now quickly turned around. The demon struck out with his left fist but Goku had anticipated the attack and leaned out of it's way before countering quickly with a roundhouse kick that caught Garlic in his enormous ribcage, knocking him back.

He was knocked right into the way of Raditz' freshly fired beam of energy. The beam however didn't explode on impact, but pushed the demon up into the air, unable to free himself from the grip of the energy. He screamed in panic as he struggled to break free.

Goku looked at Raditz with a puzzled look on his face. Raditz responded with a grunt. "What are you waiting for? Hit him with that special beam of yours!" the older brother instructed and Goku nodded in reply. He formed his hands into a cup and an orb of blue energy appeared.

"Kamehameha!" He shouted, this time in one breath. A powerful beam of energy shot at the struggling Garlic Jr. Raditz made his beam explode exactly when Goku's touched Garlic Jr. There was a double explosion that threw up a great cloud of smoke and produced a thundering noise.

The two Sayains stared up into the sky eagerly, awaiting the fall of the demon. But to their surprise, there was no fall. The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal Garlic Jr. floating in the sky, his body charred and bruised. He was panting and had thrown up a cross block to shield from the blasts, but he was still in one piece.

Piccolo launched himself up from the pile of rubble. Garlic's expression showed off his anger and frustration. He looked down at his opponents and gauged his chances. Then he decided that he wouldn't win from the three of them. He fired down a blast to cover his retreat.

The blast raged directly at Goku, whom let out a cry of shock. Goku jumped up into the sky as high as he could and the blast missed him by the length of a hair. Raditz dashed at the blast and volleyed it away with a well timed deflection.

When Raditz searched the sky for Garlic, the demon had already fled the scene and disappeared. "Should we give chase?" Piccolo asked. Raditz shook his head after pressing his scouter. "My scouter can't even pick him up from here, he's long gone." The Sayain explained.

"I can still feel him though…" Piccolo exclaimed. "Feel him?" Raditz asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Every living being gives off a power reading, some strong, some faint. The demon's power is incredible. I could sense him even if he was in outer space."

Raditz raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a little trick you can teach me later… Let's get after him!" The Sayain commanded and he and Piccolo were about to take off when Goku stopped them. "I will bring my wife home. After that I will rejoin the fight! I too can sense power." Goku said and he hurried into the cave.

Piccolo and Raditz looked at each other briefly. "You lead the way, green man." Raditz said and Piccolo nodded before flying away.

Later…

Goku arrived at his residence, Flying on Nimbus, holding Chi-Chi's unconscious body in his arms. He looked surprised when he saw that someone was waiting for him. "Krillin?" He yelled out as he could now make out who it was. His friend greeted him.

"I sensed that Piccolo was making his way out here… When I arrived here I sensed you coming towards me, so I just waited." Krillin explained. Goku nodded and handed over Chi-Chi to his friend. "Take care of her and Gohan for me. I need to get back!" Goku instructed.

Krillin nodded and rushed inside. Goku wiped some sweat from his forehead. He looked up into the sky and sensed out Piccolo and Raditz. They were headed east, right into the Diablo desert. He nodded and took off on Nimbus, urging the magical cloud to fly at it's top speed.

Meanwhile…

Piccolo pointed out in front of him whilst he was soaring through the air over the gruelling Diablo desert. "There he is!" Piccolo grunted and Raditz grinned. The green man had actually found him.

Garlic Jr. looked over his shoulder and let out a cry of shock. They were on him, but how? His diversion had worked and he had had quite some time to get away. He cursed in himself as he started to accelerate to his top speed, leaving his pursuers behind.

"Don't let him get away!" Piccolo shouted to Raditz. The Sayain nodded with a smirk as he accelerated. He was now on Garlic Jr.'s tail. The demon might have been stronger, Raditz was faster. The demon looked behind him in panic as he made a tight turn to the left, trying to shake his pursuer off.

He cursed when he spotted the Sayain behind him still and he flew straight up. Raditz laughed as he stayed on the demon. "Nowhere to run!" The Sayain shouted. He grabbed out for Garlic Jr.'s leg, but the demon flipped over and let himself drop down through the air, back first.

Raditz flipped over and he was now dropping through the sky above Garlic Jr, facing his opponent. The demon let out a cry of shock as a kick to his face sent him hurtling down towards the air. He spiralled down with furious speed, but he was able to recover.

Raditz laughed and fired down a beam of orange energy that caught the demon in his chest. There was an explosion and Garlic Jr. barrelled down towards the ground out of control. The ground cracked beneath him and he was drilled into it, throwing up a large cloud of dust into the air.

He screamed and winced in pain as he clutched the smoking wound on his chest. His eyes widened in shock when he spotted Raditz flying down towards him, knees first. "No! Don't!" He protested in fear but the Sayain just responded with loud laughter.

His knees dug into Garlic Jr's already wounded chest. The demon shouted in intense pain after a sickening crunch. He was drilled even deeper into the ground, being pushed down by Raditz. The Sayain finally stopped his flight down into the ground.

Garlic Jr. growled in anger as he tried to bite Raditz in the neck, but the Sayain pulled his head to the side and avoided the attack. He then launched himself from the hole in the ground and hovered above it. "See if you can withstand this!" The Sayain announced as he gather energy in the palms of his hands. The orbs grew in size and he smirked. "Double Sunday!" The Sayain shouted and he fired the yellow beam into the pit. It exploded as it came into contact with Garlic Jr.

Smoke rushed out of the pit in thick black clouds and Raditz stared down below. The Sayain let out a cry of shock when the demon suddenly dashed up through the smoke, blowing the cloud apart into two. He grabbed onto the Sayain as tight as he could.

Raditz struggled to get free from Garlic Jr.'s grip but the demon was strong enough to hold the Sayain in place. He lifted Raditz up high above his head and then threw him down with all his strength. Raditz shouted as he bashed into the ground and slid over the rocky surface of the ground.

Garlic Jr. laughed and started walking towards his fallen opponent. "I can withstand _anything_ you throw at me, fool!" The demon barked mockingly. Raditz got up in front of him. "I'm not so sure about that!" Was the Sayain's cocky reply. Garlic grunted in anger and dashed at Raditz.

Raditz stepped away to the left and roundhouse kicked Garlic in the ribs in one fluent move. The demon cried out in pain as he was thrown to the side. "Come on!" Shouted Raditz and he dropped himself onto his left knee before launching himself up.

His fist caught Garlic Jr. straight on the chin and knocked him back. Raditz was relentless and flipped over his opponent before jabbing him to the lower back. The demon screamed before swiftly turning around. He threw a left that Raditz dodged easily by leaning backwards and then rammed his right fist into Raditz' face.

The blow knocked Raditz back but he stayed on his feet. Garlic Jr. growled in frustration and threw another, but wild, blow which missed Raditz as the Sayain ducked out of it's way. Garlic Jr. was thrown into the air by Raditz' knee slamming into his gut.

The demon sailed through the air before smashing into a lost rock that sat in the desert. He panted as he pushed himself up out of the rubble. Raditz smirked as he rubbed his knuckles. "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, slime!" The Sayain shouted and he slowly walked towards his exhausted opponent.

Piccolo landed behind Raditz and started walking in the same direction. Raditz looked at him. "Can't let me miss out on all the fun." The green warrior exclaimed and Raditz shrugged his shoulders. Garlic Jr.'s legs were wobbling and he started to pant even heavier as the two warriors walked towards him.

"He can barely keep himself up!" Piccolo noted before dashing in without warning. He grabbed Garlic Jr. as soon as he got close enough and held him in a chokehold from behind. Garlic Jr. growled as he struggled to break free, but his strength was running out fast. He knew it was over.

His voice pitched up higher again as he let out a long stretched scream. Piccolo let out a cry of surprise as the demon he held in his grip transformed back into a much smaller one. The transformation was too exhausting to maintain for long and he was planning to use the remainder of his strength to run for it.

He started to fly away as fast as he could but Raditz laughed at his attempt to get away. "Demon! Running won't save you… from this!" The tall Sayain roared as he pointed at the fleeing creature. He clutched his hand into a fist and his energy caused the fleeing demon to explode.

When the smoke cleared, the ashes were the only thing that remained of Garlic Jr. Raditz laughed. "Not so tough now." The Sayain exclaimed. "What was all that about anyway?" Piccolo asked. "He came out of nowhere, stealing my brother's wife. This ought to teach him a lesson." The Sayain stated and grinned.

Piccolo frowned when he heard a familiar voice in his head. "Piccolo!" it sounded. _Kami? _The green warrior responded in his mind. There was an affirmative response. _What are you doing sneaking around in my head? _"I need you to come to my palace. We've had our differences… But I can boost your already considerable power, if you'd let me." Was the response.

Piccolo grunted. He looked at Raditz before saying. "I need to go, I have things to take care of." Raditz nodded in response before the green warrior flew away. Raditz stood about for a few seconds and was about to leave when his scouter beeped. He looked around to see his brother flying in on the cloud.

"Did I miss the fight?" The younger Sayain asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

END OF CHAPTER

That's the end of some action, was good fun to write and hopefully good to read! Like to hear suggestions for the story! What would you like to see? Leave your reviews!


	5. The arrival of the Sayains

Chapter 5: The arrival of the Sayains

Piccolo arrived at the lookout up in the sky. He landed on the platform and looked around. "Kami? Show yourself!" Piccolo barked impatiently. He glanced over at the building to his right when a small, black skinned man walked out of the front door.

"Follow me, Piccolo." The man said. Piccolo grunted and did as instructed. He walked down the stairs and was led into a large room. Kami sat against the wall in a throne built for his old, frail frame. "Welcome… Piccolo." Kami said in his deep old voice.

The young green warrior growled in reply. "What is your business, old man?" Kami as a response got out of his throne with surprising agility. "I can help you get stronger…" Kami opened. "Go on…" Piccolo said impatiently. "There are means of training here. Means that will make you stronger, but only if you are willing to accept them." Kami answered.

"Such as?" Piccolo asked, getting all the more impatient. "Mister Popo, show him the chamber of time…" Kami instructed. Mr. Popo bowed and walked out, being followed closely by Piccolo. The green skinned fighter was anxious to find out more about this "Chamber of time".

The pair arrived at a large door. "This is where I leave you alone." Mr. Popo said before pushing the door open. Piccolo walked into the room to find it empty. He looked around. Was this some kind of a sick joke from the old geezer? If that was the case, he was going to teach Kami a lesson.

But just as he was about to leave the room the floor disappeared and he fell down. He grunted as he landed on the ground. He looked around to see that he was in what seemed like an attacked village, still burning. He wondered what had killed all the bodies that were scattered through the village.

And then he was staring into a reflection of himself. He knew immediately who the man smirking at him was, the Demon King Piccolo, his father. "Who are you?" The Demon King asked whilst frowning. There was a pause as Piccolo remained silent and just stared in amazement.

"Not the speaking type?" The Demon King taunted as he put his foot onto a dead body and crushed it by pushing down with his boot. Piccolo grunted. "I am Piccolo! Your son and this is not real, as you are dead!" Piccolo yelled out. The Demon King let out a high laugh.

"Good one!" He exclaimed.

"It's not a joke. Look at me and find out." Piccolo said as he stepped into the faint light of the half moon. Another one of Kami's magic tricks… He thought. The Demon King let out a cry of shock. "That's… impossible.! I haven't created an offspring equal to myself yet!" The King shouted.

Piccolo smirked at his father. "Your eyes do not deceive you." Piccolo said. The Demon King grunted. "What is this trickery?" The King said as he got into his fighting stance. "You're lying!"

King Piccolo dashed in at his son. The two green warriors clashed in mid-air, but the son was stronger than his father had ever been and he kneed him on his chin and sent him backwards.

The father growled as he stomped on the ground beneath his feet in rage. "Dodge this! Demon beam!" The King shouted as he shot a thin beam of yellow energy at Piccolo's head.

Piccolo grunted as he moved his head out of the way. The beam grazed his face and cut open a wound on his cheek. The King growled. He was angry at this stranger, it had been many, many years since someone had stood up to him like this. And then there was the resemblance. It was uncanny. The King had no idea who this stranger was, but he didn't like him one bit. He'd like him better if he were dead.

"Is this your doing?" Piccolo asked as he looked at the bodies of the helpless people who were scattered through out the village. The King nodded as he smirked with pleasure. "It was my doing, yes." The King confirmed Piccolo's suspicion. Piccolo growled.

Was this man really his father? The one that left him the desire to destroy Goku? This man was not worth dying, or killing for. This came to Piccolo as a shock. The man he always believed to be strong and mighty was no more than a man who got a high out of picking on the weak.

Suddenly he knew why Kami had sent him here. The hatred he felt for Goku was fading quickly. He was not going to hate Goku only because this man told him so. His hatred was misplaced, he realized it now. He felt stronger, as if a burden had been lifted of his shoulders.

He roared out as he dashed in at the Demon King, hitting him on top of his head by bashing his elbow down on it. The Demon King shouted in pain as a gash opened on his forehead. He squinted as blood started running into his eyes. He stumbled back and left himself completely open for Piccolo's next elbow strike.

The strike hit home in the King's gut and knocked him onto his knees and made him clutch his abdomen with both hands whilst showing an expression of pain.

Piccolo pushed his index finger against his father's temple. The King looked at him with intense fear in his eyes. "You laugh as you kill those who are harmless to you, yet you cower in fear when you meet one who's stronger!" Piccolo said as he charged energy into his finger.

"You! I don't know who you are, but I curse you!" The King said and Piccolo smirked. He shot the charged energy out of his finger, making it shoot straight through the King's temple and brain, killing him instantly. Piccolo grunted at the sight of his father, a hole in both sides of his head, his eyes empty with death.

He then suddenly fell through a hole in the ground again and fell down into what he recognized as the empty room. He pushed himself up and wiped some sweat of his brow. That was quite the experience. He felt… lighter. And therefore stronger.

He walked out of the room. When he put his first step out of the door, he was a new man.

Twelve days later,

Vegeta gasped for air as he woke up from his one-year cryo-sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light after a year of darkness. "Arriving at destination in approximately… one hour." The pod's artificial intelligence announced.

Vegeta sat back into the pod's seat with a smirk on his face. It was never a pleasant experience to wake up from cryo-sleep, but he was happy to be awake. His dreams had all been about him and Frieza. And it never ended well for him…

"Vegeta? You awake?" Nappa asked through the intercom of his ship. "Yes Nappa. And ready to see what Raditz has managed on that little planet." Vegeta said. The two spacepods raced past the moon at high speed, approaching their destination quickly.

Meanwhile…

Raditz swung his right, but Goku ducked the attack. His brother's progress had impressed him greatly. His powerlevel had gone from under five-hundred to 720 in just twelve days of training. And his improvement could really be noticed, he had became harder to beat after every round of sparring they had.

The long haired Sayain flipped over his brother and landed behind him. Goku turned around but couldn't avoid Raditz' boot drilling into his gut. Goku shouted in pain as he was knocked down to his bottom. Goku had improved, but so had Raditz. His powerlevel was now at 1550, instead of 1200. The fight with Garlic Jr. had wounded both the Sayains badly.

But Sayains grew stronger as they recovered from their wounds and this was exactly what had accelerated the process of them getting more powerful. By almost killing them, the demon Garlic had actually done the Sayain brothers a favour.

Krillin sighed as he dashed in at Raditz. He had been training profusely with the two brothers and although he stood no chance of keeping up, he had given it his best and he too had improved quite a lot. His powerlevel had risen to 350, which to Krillin's excitement made him the strongest human on the planet.

He threw his best attempt of a right hook at Raditz' face and let out a cry of surprise when he actually hit his target. Raditz stumbled back before countering with an uppercut that launched Krillin through the air. The human was knocked onto the ground and decided to stay down and… recover for a while.

Goku had pushed himself up and flicked an energy blast at his brother. Raditz slapped the blast out the way and it missed Goku. The young Sayain let out a cry in shock when he saw the blast was not firing off into the distance, but directly at the young Gohan.

Raditz dashed after the blast but realized he would never make it in time. But then, as the blast was about to come in contact with the boy, an aura flared up around Gohan and he slapped the blast away with as much ease as Raditz had had. The two Sayain brothers looked baffled as the blast exploded in the air.

Gohan suddenly seemed to snap out of his new powerful state and fell down on his beneath before bursting out into crying. "That can't be right… His powerlevel just spiked to a thousand!" Raditz said, now no longer having to rely on his scouter as he had been taught how to sense powers. But the large Sayain still wore and used it. Habit, he supposed.

"I felt it too!" Goku and Krillin cried out in unison. The three of them stared at the boy. He could be of interest, Raditz thought. That spike in his power was even higher than his father's powerlevel. That was unheard of, even for a Sayain. And Kakarot had told him the boy had never been trained.

Then suddenly Goku looked up into the sky. "Krillin, Raditz! Are you picking that up? Man, what power!" Goku said as he scanned the skies for the source. Then he realised the powers were far away and what he was feeling was just faint.

Two thousand miles further north in the freezing cold Torturing Tundra,

Two crashes split an iceberg in two. Two pods dropped down to a lower plateau of ice. The doors swung open and revealed the silhouettes of Vegeta and Nappa. "Frieza would feel right at home here… " Vegeta remarked as he got out of the ship and stretched his muscles.

"It's cold here all right, seems like we've overshot our destination by quite a bit, damned spacepods." The larger Sayain, Nappa said as he now stretched as well. "Well then… let's not loiter around here longer than necessary. Let's see if we encounter anything worth stopping for…" Vegeta said and he took off, pushing the piece of ice he was on under the water.

Nappa launched himself into the air after Vegeta and narrowly avoided getting his boots wet.

The two Sayains accelerated and disappeared in the sky.

Back at Goku's house,

Raditz nodded. "I know those powers all right. That's Vegeta and Nappa." The Sayain said. Goku was amazed. "Such power…" he said. Raditz smirked. "Yeah, they are quite the pair, huh?" Krillin didn't know what to think. He had felt like he had grown pretty strong these last few days but his power was next to nothing in comparison to these guys.

"What should we do?" Goku asked. "Just wait for them to get here." Was Raditz' response.

"Trust me. They'll be here soon." Raditz added before they went inside the house for food, Goku dragging his son with him.

The Diablo desert, an hour later,

Vegeta and Nappa were now closing in on a high powerlevel their scouters had picked up. "703, not bad at all." Nappa said as his scouter had finished calculating.

Vegeta smirked at the sight of a green warrior furiously throwing energy blasts into a cliff, bringing it down eventually. Piccolo stood panting when he felt the massive power doom up behind him. The Sayains were here!

Vegeta and Nappa landed in front of the panting warrior. "Why hello there, green man." Nappa said, folding his buff arms in front of his massive chest. Piccolo grunted. "You must be the Sayains?" He asked. Nappa chuckled. "I see Raditz has told you of our existence. Yes, we are the Sayains." The large bald hulking man said.

Piccolo nodded. "Do you where Raditz is, green man?" Vegeta asked as he suddenly realised that this man was not an earthling. "He's been training with Goku, or Kakarot, as you call him." Piccolo said. Vegeta smirked. "Good. How you did you end up on this planet anyway green man?" The Prince asked.

Piccolo frowned. "I was born here?" He said, not completely sure of Vegeta's intentions. "I see. But you do know that you're a Namekian?" Vegeta asked, pointing at the demon symbol that was sowed onto Piccolo's chest. Piccolo let out a cry of shock. He had never heard the term "Namekian" before, but it seemed so familiar. He knew this Vegeta wasn't lying. So he was from outer space, an alien. That made him and Goku more alike than he would ever have liked to admit. Kami suddenly invaded his mind again, confirming his suspicions.

"Bring us to Raditz." Vegeta commanded and Piccolo obeyed, flying off into the air.

Goku's house,

Raditz and Goku had engaged in another feeding frenzy and now sat burping in satisfaction again. Chi-Chi shook her head as she cleaned up the table. Goku suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran outside after opening the front door. He stared at the sky, knowing what was coming.

Raditz and Krillin joined him outside and the three of them stared at three small dots in the sky far away. "Wow. Those powerlevels are truly insane!" Krillin muttered. Raditz smirked and nodded. "You bet, baldie." The Sayain said.

The trio in the air soon arrived at Goku's home and they landed in front of the three warriors that had been waiting out in front of the house. Vegeta smirked at Goku, this was definitely his father's son. "Kakarot." He said and nodded in Goku's direction. Goku nodded back as Vegeta pressed his scouter. The device calculated before coming up with three readings.

"Ah, Raditz. I see you've improved greatly in your short time of being here." Vegeta said, complimenting the lower class warrior. Raditz bowed in response. "Yes my prince." He said. "And Kakarot… not bad. Actually, a lot better than expected." Vegeta said smirkingly. The Sayain prince's smirk turned into a frown when he spotted no tail on Goku.

"Where's your tail?" The Sayain prince demanded, raising his voice. Goku explained that he had it surgically removed, which drove the prince into madness. "What kind of an idiot are you?" The prince roared. Goku gave a non-caring look. "Trust me. I don't need it." Goku responded.

Vegeta let out a growl that made him sound like a wild animal. "Judging from your powerlevel… you're going to need a lot more than your tail for the mission that awaits us!"

Nappa laughed at Goku. "Yeah, that's right, kid. Frieza's no pushover. We might be strong, but we still don't stand a chance in Hell against the alien freak." The large Sayain said as he grinned. Krillin didn't like what he was hearing, the power that these two exerted was enough to make him tremble on his legs. And this Frieza they were talking about… He was even stronger than them?

Vegeta hissed as he controlled his temper. "Raditz… Are these weaklings the only useful warriors you encountered on this planet?" The Prince demanded. Vegeta's use of the word weaklings made Piccolo grunt in discomfort. He didn't like these two guys, not one bit.

"Yeah. Thus far…" Raditz said. Vegeta growled and stomped down on the ground. He cursed in himself. He hoped that this bunch would somehow prove them wrong, but he doubted it. Kakarot seemed of no use either. He didn't even have his tail…

Krillin stepped forward and the Sayains noticed him for the first time. "Look Nappa! It's a bowling ball!" Vegeta said as he pointed at Krillin and laughed out loud. Nappa laughed as well, he was bald, but no one would dare to call him a name like that, his physique made up for what he lacked in hair growth.

Krillin grunted in anger. "Well then I guess you don't want me to tell you…" Krillin opened. Vegeta stopped laughing immediately and looked at Krillin with curiosity written on his face. "Tell me what?" The Sayain barked. Krillin smirked. "Every year, a World Martial Arts tournament will be held." Krillin said. Vegeta grinned at the news. "How good is that to hear! When will this tournament take place, baldie?" The Prince enquired.

"Tomorrow." Was Krillin's short reply. Nappa laughed. "Good… We'll enter it. See who's worth bringing along and getting some nice practice in the meantime." The large Sayain said, rubbing his knuckles. Vegeta sniffed as the scent of food entered his nostrils.

"Kakarot! Do you have any food?" He demanded. Goku nodded. "Sure… plenty!" Was his reply. Vegeta smirked. "Good, I'm starving!" The Prince said as he invited himself to walk straight into Goku's house. He sat down at the table and his stomach growled in anticipation.

Nappa was about to follow Goku and Krillin inside when Raditz grabbed him and pulled him towards him. "Nappa. There's something you and Vegeta need to know. Kakarot's got a kid, he almost got hit by one of our blasts in training and then his powerlevel spiked up to over a thousand!" The Sayain exclaimed. Nappa smirked. "So he's stronger than his dad, huh? How old is this kid?" Nappa asked.

Raditz nodded. "This is were it get's interesting… the kid's only three!" Raditz said and Nappa looked at him with shock in his eyes. "Seriously? That would make him stronger than Vegeta was at that age!" Nappa cried out in shock. Raditz nodded in reply.

The two Sayains then finally walked inside and Raditz looked over his shoulder to see that Piccolo had disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders before taking place at the table and digging into the feast. After dinner there had been some discussion.

Where were the two Sayains going to sleep now? Goku's house had no more free beds. Vegeta had growled before he and Nappa took off into the wilderness. The Prince knew that he would thrive better outside in this hot climate anyway. The men had made the appointment to meet each other in front of Goku's house, the next morning.

Vegeta and Nappa strolled through the dense forest, observing their surroundings at all times. They found a suitable, tree-free area and set up camp. Vegeta chopped down a tree with a roundhouse kick and set it alight with an energy beam to supply the two Sayains of heat for the night.

Nappa sat down on his portable bed and smirked. "Vegeta… Raditz told me something back there. Kakarot's got a son." The large Sayain general opened. Vegeta turned around on his feet. "What use is that information to me?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "The kid has a powerlevel of a thousand I've heard." Nappa said.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "How old is he?" The Prince asked, his impatience growing by the minute. Nappa smirked. "He's three years old… sir!" Was his reply. Vegeta cursed in himself. "We'll see what that will bring… For now, I'm off to sleep." The Prince said as he dropped down on his portable bed, he rolled over a few times before drifting off into sleep…

The next morning Goku woke up with Vegeta standing over his bed staring at him with his black eyes. Goku let out a cry of shock which made Vegeta chuckle. "Don't sweat it, Kakarot! I'm here to take you with me to this… World Tournament. Due to the low powerlevels on this planet me, Nappa and Raditz are going to have to hold back to avoid lethal casualties. But I suppose some things just can't be avoided…" The Prince said.

Goku gave a puzzled look. "I need to eat first…" He said. Vegeta smirked. "Hungry? Ha! Maybe you are indeed a true Sayain! We roasted a boar that Nappa caught this morning, plenty left." Vegeta said. Goku nodded as he got up out of bed, Chi-Chi as usual was already awake and unwillingly had to let Vegeta in as he stormed in.

Goku took a quick shower and Vegeta went back outside. That small earthling known as Krillin was staring at him. Vegeta didn't like it when somebody stared at him like that. He folded his arms across his chest and gave an angry look the bald man's way.

Krillin quickly looked away from his gaze. Vegeta laughed. This man was full of fear of him. The Sayain prince enjoyed that kind of terror in others. It fed his ego and his power. Vegeta could kill Krillin within a couple of seconds and both of them knew it. "Did you like what you saw?" Vegeta mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Krillin looked down at the ground in fear and shame. This was a good start to the day for Vegeta. Raditz and Nappa were awake as well and sat on the ground outside the house eating away large chunks of the grilled wild boar, this Kakarot was a lazy one, he had slept the longest of them all, even his son had gotten up earlier than him.

When Goku finally walked outside of his house the others were raring to go to the Tournament. Gohan was forced to stay home as he was too young to enter and his mother would fight to the death with anyone who'd want to take him.

When Piccolo arrived the others all took to the sky. It didn't take the party long as Goku and Krillin had learned how the fly from Raditz in the past two weeks. Goku passed Nimbus down to Gohan. They arrived at the island where the tournament was held. Goku immediately spotted a few familiar faces upon landing at the beach…

END OF CHAPTER

Got this chapter done really quick, but as it is finished, I guessed I'd just post it.

Eksrag : I don't want Piccolo and Kami to fuse yet, that would make him far too powerful far too soon. Remember, we're only about two weeks in since Raditz has arrived on Earth.

Pointer39: I used Garlic to get a little action into the story. Thought he and Raditz would make a nice match up.

Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, Goku indeed missed out on the fun this time, but there will be plenty of moments for him later on this story. It's only just begun!

Thanks for the reviews and I hope the rest of your questions have been answered in the chapter…

Ha! Another little cliffhanger… Who do you think they'll encounter at the Tournament? Review, and let me know. As Vegeta has now arrived on Earth, his rebellion starts to take a little more form. Stay tuned for the next chapter as the warriors are off to the World Tournament! Like to hear your ideas and reviews again! Thanks to all of those who have been reviewing!

Regards, C.

Powerlevels (as of now):

(Sayain Oozaru form boosts x10)

Vegeta: 18000

Nappa: 4000

Raditz: 1550

Goku: 720

Piccolo: 703

Krillin: 350

Gohan: 5-1000


	6. The World tournament

**Chapter 6: The World tournament begins**

Goku yelled out in enthusiasm. "Hey Bulma and Yamcha!" Goku said as he landed in front of them. "Hi, Goku! Long time no see!" The woman he referred to a Bulma responded. The man she was with had deep battle scars on his face, but it wasn't enough to make him ugly. The man was very muscular and wore similar clothing as Krillin and Goku were wearing.

Yamcha raised his eyebrows when he laid eyes upon the three Sayains. These guys looked like they were really tough and he was having second thoughts on entering the Tournament already. The Sayains introduced themselves to Yamcha and Bulma. Vegeta pressed his scouter to gauge Yamcha's powerlevel. He was shocked by the result, 520.

"Your power is amazing Yamcha! How'd you get so strong?" Goku asked, sensing Yamcha's power. Yamcha showed a cocky smirk. "Something Bulma designed for me, a gravity chamber, that is what got me this strong!" The human warrior exclaimed. Krillin was disappointed when he had felt Yamcha's power. He was not the strongest human on this planet anymore it seemed.

Vegeta turned towards Bulma with frightening speed. "Woman! What is this gravity chamber?" He wondered. Bulma grunted. "First off, you can start by calling me by my name next time, handsome." She said and pushed her palms to her hips. Vegeta grunted back.

"Alright then, _Bulma, _what is this technology he was speaking about?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma smirked. "Well, I've found a way to increase the gravity in a sealed room. I'll spare you the scientific details… Training in twice the gravity of the planet is twice as heavy, you got it?" Bulma said. Vegeta let out a cry of surprise and smirked. This could be just what he needed to get this band of misfits ready to fight Frieza's men. Not to mention he could profit from it himself as well.

"Show me this _Gravity chamber _after this tournament, woman!" The Prince commanded and Bulma opened her mouth to protest but Vegeta gave her a look that could kill and the blue-haired beauty queen was unable to say what she had wanted to say. She nodded nervously instead and Vegeta smirked. Maybe his trip to Earth would actually turn out to be worthwhile…

"Contestants line up to sign up!" A small, bald man announced as he waved at the hundreds of fighters hoping to make it to the finals. A mass of men and women rushed at the announcer. They all wanted to be the first on the list.

Vegeta and the others stood at the end of the line. Vegeta thought these Earthlings were simply pathetic, fighting with each other and calling each other names, all for a spot on that stupid list. Didn't they realize that everyone would get their turn? The way they tried to speed the process up instead slowed it down tremendously. It made Vegeta want to kill every last one of the imbeciles.

After two hours of boredom Vegeta sighed as it was finally his turn to sign up. "Name?" The announcer demanded. Vegeta thought for a while before smirking. "Prince." Was his reply and the announcer jotted it down. "Good, everyone who wants the enter the Tournament has to defeat one of the monks from the temple on the nearby island. Those who lose to him won't stand a chance in the tournament… Good luck." The announcer said as he pointed to a fighting ring made of tiles a few hundred feet to the east. Vegeta smirked.

Nappa and Raditz were next in line. Nappa's alias was Grunt and Raditz' was Lion. The three Sayains were about to walk towards the ring for their evaluation match when the announcer let out a cry of shock and pointed at Piccolo. "You're the Demon!" The frightened announcer exclaimed. Piccolo smirked before nodding. "That's damn right. You know my name, write it down." The Namek said and the announcer happily obeyed and jotted down the name on his paper.

There was sweat running from his forehead, the man was scared to death. Piccolo chuckled as he joined the waiting Sayains. Finally, Yamcha, Goku and Krillin signed themselves up and the party made it's way over to the ring. The ring was normally used for the monks that habited the island to train in.

They past a stand where many disillusioned warriors now resided, their bodies bruised and battered. They obviously didn't have what it took to be competitive in the tournament. The guy who was in the Ring now however exerted enough confidence for two, or maybe three. Or maybe it just wasn't confidence, but cockiness.

The man had chest hair coming out from his loose shirt and a beard on his masculine face. An afro resided on top of his head, giving him a "Disco" type of look to him. The man struck a weird looking pose and smirked. "Yeah. Hercule's here!" He barked as many spectators let out cries of shock.

Hercule was quite the celebrity in the eastern part of the world. He had made the bulk of his considerable fortune fighting, or acting, as a professional wrestler. Vegeta gauged the cocky wrestling champ with his scouter. "45? Pathetic…" Vegeta said as he chuckled.

He pressed his scouter again and accessed the power of the skinny monk dressed in simple gowns that opposed this Hercule. "30… This just keeps getting better and better…" The Prince mumbled sarcastically. He watched in entertainment as the bell rung.

Hercule dashed at the much skinnier and younger monk with surprising speed. He jumped over his opponent and landed behind him. He grabbed the monk by his robe and threw him clean out of the ring. He roared in excitement over his win. "Yeah! Didn't even see me coming!" Hercule exclaimed as he walked out of the ring, a victorious smirk on his face.

Hercule's fans stormed at him asking him for signatures and pictures and the wrestling champ obviously enjoyed all the attention he was getting. He was laughing and looking around him when he walked straight towards Raditz, whom was watching the scene in amazement.

The champ didn't notice the Sayain warrior in his way and he let out a cry of shock when a push of Raditz' shoulder knocked Hercule down on his back. Vegeta burst out in laughter, which caused the rest of the party to start laughing as well and join in the fun.

Hercule growled in anger as he pushed himself up. He pointed his finger as a threat at Raditz' throat. "Let's do this!" Hercule demanded. Raditz just kept his cool and smirked in return. He then put his hand on the champ's shoulder. "Meet you in the ring, tough guy." Raditz said and he grinned as Hercule paced away in anger.

A few other fights took place, non of them interesting to Vegeta. This Hercule was actually the strongest fighter at the tournament, aside from his own party off course. The Prince smirked as they called his nickname and requested him to come forward.

The Prince granted the request and entered the ring. In front of him stood a monk. The monk was built like a sumo-wrestler and stomped his feet down to get in his stance. He grinned at Vegeta, revealing that he missed some teeth. Vegeta spat on the ground in disgust. "Remember, take it easy!" Goku hollered as the bell rung.

The huge monk dashed in at Vegeta with surprising speed for a man of that size. The monk threw a wild swinging hook but the Sayain prince laughed as he blocked the punch. With his chin… The monk screamed out in pain as his hand shattered upon impact. The Prince moved at super-speed, seemingly disappearing for a split-second. The movement was too fast even for Goku's trained senses.

Then the prince suddenly reappeared behind his opponent. A blow at full strength would be nothing less than lethal, so Vegeta threw his softest punch. The punch hit the monk on the back of his head and sent him flying out of the ring. The crowd watching the fight turned to silence. Vegeta looked over to Goku and the others, a malicious smirk on his face.

Nappa, or Grunt, was next in line. Nappa was matched to a short monk who was obviously scared of the hulking figure in front of him. The bell rung again and the fight was over within a few seconds as the huge Sayain simply walked up to his opponent and shoved him out of the ring.

The crowd again turned silent and Nappa seemed stoic as he rejoined Vegeta and the rest. It was now Raditz' turn. He was matched against the same monk that Hercule had fought and needless to say, he beat his opponent with ease. Piccolo's reputation scared his opponent so bad that the monk gave up before the fight could even begin.

Goku, Krillin and Yamcha dispatched their opponents with great ease as well and now all of Vegeta's party had qualified for the tournament. As they were now amongst the stars of the tournament, they got V.I.P treatment and got to stay in a hotel with all their entourage on the costs of the organisation of the tournament.

They all slept in their own room, Yamcha sharing his with Bulma. They all eagerly anticipated the following morning, when the tournament would start.

The night passed,

The following morning the fighters had gathered in the prepping room after downing their breakfasts. The stands of the stadium which held the ring were packed full with thousands of enthusiast fans. The stadium turned silent as the announcer grabbed his microphone. He let his hand go through his dark blonde hair and put his sunglasses on straight.

"Fans of the Martial Arts! Today we gather for the twenty-third World Tournament of Martial Arts!" The announcer shouted. The stadium applauded. "On the screen to your right…" The announcer said and he pointed at a large screen on the right side of the stadium.

"You will see the results of the random pickings by the computer, who will fight who?" Again, applause rose up from the stands. "First match is… Hercule…" The announcer begun, pausing to raise the tension of the crowd. "Versus Lion!" The crowd roared in excitement.

Raditz smirked backstage. Hercule immediately ran out towards the ring, waving at the stands and baring his teeth with a cocky smirk. "Good luck Raditz, you'll need it." Nappa mocked with the sarcasm dripping through in his voice. Raditz chuckled as he rubbed his knuckles. "Yeah." Was his short reply before he walked off towards the ring.

"In the red corner, everybody's favourite wrestler, Hercule Satan!" The announcer shouted and the crowds roared yet again as Hercule bowed down, his ever-present smirk on his face.

"And in the blue corner, the stranger, Lion!" The announcer resumed as the stands gave a shocked reaction. Guys that looked like Raditz weren't exactly common. Some of the crowd even began to boo and they cheered at the top of their lungs for Hercule.

Raditz shook his head. These fools actually fought that clown was going to beat him…

"Let's not stall it any longer!" The announcer said as he hurried out of the ring. "You ready?" The announcer asked. Raditz and Hercule both gave quick nods as they struck their fighting poses. Raditz was not going to show his true power just yet, he would just play with this clown a little before knocking him out of the ring. He chuckled as he concluded that his chances of losing were zero percent.

"Go!" The announcer had barely said the word when Hercule dashed in. Hercule was intent on beating this strange chump after that stunt he pulled, knocking him down. Hercule attacked with a flying kick at Raditz, who had just stood there without moving.

The Sayain leapt out of the way of the kick and Hercule almost tumbled out of the ring, to the shock of the crowd. Hercule growled before turning around on his feet and dashing in again. He struck out with a left jab but Raditz dodged it with ease and then kicked Hercule to the side with about a tenth of his power. The power however almost overwhelmed Hercule as he screamed in panic and barely avoided falling out of the ring. He grunted. Who the hell was this warrior? Hercule wasn't able to land a single blow!

The wrestling champ dashed in again, his expression one of anger. "Take this! Dynamite…. Punch!" Hercule shouted as he punched at Raditz' face, but the Sayain caught Hercule's fist in the air, stopping him in his tracks. The champ wrestler shouted in frustration before Raditz forced him on his knees by squeezing in his fingers.

Hercule shouted out in pain as the Sayain applied even more pressure. Raditz just gave Hercule a smug look. When the Sayain finally let go of Hercule's hand, it was swollen red and felt broken. Hercule gritted his theeth and got up quickly to throw a surprise attack, a kick to Raditz' head.

But the Sayain again dodged it and now he had had about enough of this clown. He brought up his knee and let it smash into Hercule's stomach. The human folded over his knee like he had been hit by a car. His eyes bulged out and blood flew from his mouth. Raditz stepped back, removing his knee from Hercule's gut and he was ready to strike again when the wrestler collapsed in front of him.

"My… ribs…" Hercule muttered as he fell down on his back. The announcer counted him out. A wave of amazement rose up in the stands and Raditz, or Lion, got all the praise he could wish for. That Hercule guy had been truly weak. The knee he threw was no way near his full power. Yet it knocked Hercule down as if he had been hit with a bat.

Raditz grinned as he left the ring after Hercule was carried away on a stretcher by two monks.

"Wow! Now that was an unexpected turn of events!" The announcer shouted through his microphone. "Next up! It's Prince… versus…. Piccolo!" was announced. Piccolo frowned, he would finally get a chance to see the power of this Vegeta for himself. He was less happy it was going to be unleashed on him.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other. Both of them were showing of a confident smirk. Piccolo knew he stood no chance, but he would try his best anyway. Piccolo didn't fear anybody. Vegeta walked out into the ring, the crowd was dead silent. It seemed that Vegeta's might was an universal language. He took place in the red corner and waited, his arms folded in front of his chest.

The silent crowd started to let out cries of surprise and fear when Piccolo entered the ring. They hadn't forgotten about the Demon and his fight with Goku at the last tournament.

The announcer cleared his throat and picked up his microphone. "In the red corner… The powerful young stranger, Prince!" The announcer said.

Vegeta smirked as the crowds began to root for him. Everybody in the stadium was hoping Piccolo would lose. But Vegeta laughed in himself, if they only knew who he _really _was…

"And in the blue corner…" The announcer began as the stadium turned dead silent again.

"Is the Demon, Piccolo!" The crowds started to boo, showing off their disgust for the Namekian.

"Fighters ready?" The announcer asked and both Vegeta and Piccolo gave the announcer a quick nod. "Alright then, go!" The announcer shouted. Piccolo smirked as he flew up into the air. Vegeta followed him up and the crowds gasped as Piccolo threw a blast at the incoming Sayain. The blast exploded on impact, but Vegeta simply flew up through the cloud of smoke, undamaged.

Vegeta laughed as he struck Piccolo across the cheek with the palm of his right hand. He swatted his opponent down as if he were a fly. Piccolo grunted as he crashed into the tiles that made up the ring. A few gashes were opened up on his face as he crash landed, face first. The Namekian let out a cry of pain as he pushed himself up and wiped some off his purple blood from his lips.

Vegeta laughed as he landed in front of Piccolo. "Come on then, green man. Show me what you're capable of!" Vegeta demanded as he struck his fighting pose. Piccolo grunted. "If that's what you want!" Piccolo shouted as he dashed in at the Sayain. He opened with a right uppercut but Vegeta weaved out of the way with ease and turned on his feet, so that he was now facing Piccolo's back. The Namekian spun around in a hurry and threw a quick left.

Vegeta laughed as he ducked out of the way with ease and then jumped back a little, increasing the distance between the two warriors. Piccolo growled in frustration. The Prince's speed was amazing… And Piccolo knew that he was still holding back. By a lot. Piccolo started a dash and Vegeta threw up a block in anticipation. But the Namekian extended his arm and it hurtled towards Vegeta's chin.

The Sayain's eyes revealed that he had been caught by surprise, but he still managed a turn to the side and he grabbed Piccolo's extended arm.

Piccolo let out a cry of shock as the Prince pulled him towards him. Vegeta waited for the right moment as the Namekian was now flying uncontrollably towards him. Vegeta timed it perfectly and his knee smashed into the Namekian's gut. Blood flew out of the Namekian's mouth as he was thrown backwards. He wobbled, but managed to stay on his feet.

He looked around him, but everything was blurry. That knee had done some serious damage to his intestines he figured, but it was nothing his regeneration abilities couldn't fix. He tried to regain his senses but it was to no avail as Vegeta dashed in and threw a hook straight to Piccolo's jaw.

Piccolo cried out in pain as he almost lost his consciousness and he struggled to hold his footing, stumbling back. The Namekian was still living in a blurry world but he counter attacked with a roundhouse kick that Vegeta simply jumped over. The Prince was now floating off the ground in front of him and their heads were now at the same height.

Vegeta smirked before pulling the Namekian towards him and dishing out a headbutt. The sound of the impact was sickening. Piccolo fell over onto his back. His head was spinning from the attack and blood from his forehead was running into his eyes. A small dent sat where Vegeta had smashed his head into. The Namekian clutched his skull. He knew he could regenerate a wound like that, but he would need to survive in order to be able to do so. Even though the Sayain was not nearly fighting at his maximum, the possibility of dying was very real for Piccolo.

So he decided to end it for himself. He rolled off the ring and fell into the grass, automatically making Vegeta the winner. Vegeta laughed as the crowds began to cheer his alias. Piccolo just laid there in the grass, blood leaking from his head. The Namekian was panting heavily. He was severely injured by those few blows. The Sayain prince was amazing , without a doubt the strongest fighter Piccolo had ever faced. Hell, even Goku would stand no chance against this beast.

Vegeta turned around and walked out of the ring, his smirk still on his face. The announcer rushed in to ask him a question, but he dared not ask it when Vegeta ignored his existence and walked into the prepping room. The Namekian had an interesting fighting style, that was for sure. If the Namek could find a way to increase his power, he would be a formidable foe. Even for Vegeta.

Nappa and Raditz smirked at the sight of Piccolo, beaten near to his death but still refusing to get on a stretcher. Piccolo pushed one of the monks trying to help him over and threatened to hit the other monk in the face, sending the young man running for his life. The Namekian then flew up into the air, his flight path all over the place, before disappearing in the sky.

"No match for you, eh?" Nappa asked Vegeta. The Prince smirked in return. "He's not that bad. It's just that I am to good." Was the prince's smug reply. Vegeta looked over his shoulder all over sudden. He noticed Kakarot was watching him. "Like what you see?" Vegeta demanded and Goku smirked. "Man, Piccolo is no pushover! But he was far away from being a good match for you…" Goku said.

Vegeta nodded. "Best get used to it, Kakarot. Powerful warriors like me are scattered all over the universe. Though you may be the strongest fighter on this world, the top ranking men of Frieza would laugh at you." The Prince exclaimed before laughing evilly. Goku just nodded and his expression turned into a serious one. "I still have ways to go…" Goku said.

"Don't sweat it yet. You're a Sayain, the most powerful race of warriors in the universe. If you have your father's potential within you, then you're not done for a long time." Vegeta replied. Goku smirked before nodding.

"Goku and Al Hamed, come to the ring, please!" The announcer said and Goku spotted his opponent who walked out to the ring out in front of him. Al Hamed was an Arabian warrior, legendary in his own parts for killing a cruel and evil warlord. Hamed was towering a head over Goku and he had an athletic build. He wore traditional Arabian robes and his long, black beard reached down to his chest.

He grinned, baring his yellow teeth. The crowd applauded softly. Then Goku got in the ring and he was certainly not forgotten about by the crowd whom were chanting his name and cheering at the top of their lungs. Goku smirked and waved at his fans, who responded with even more applause.

Goku eyeballed his opponent. Al Hamed was definitely intimidated by the amount of praise Goku was getting and he swallowed before wiping some sweat off his forehead. He then struck a fighting stance to look confident, but his knees shaking revealed his nervousness.

Goku laughed. "Hey, lighten up! I won't kill you or anything , you know!" Goku said, a big smile on his face.

Al Hamed responded with a grunt. Goku was so relaxed that it made the Arabian warrior even more up tight. "In the red corner! Al Hamed!" The announcer said. "Against Goku!" He finished and the stadium burst out into cheering. Al Hamed swallowed again.

"Fighters ready, go!" The announcer said and Goku smirked as he dashed in. Al Hamed let out a cry of shock as he dashed in as well. The Arabian warrior threw a wild combination of punches, all of them being dodged by Goku who weaved out the punches' way, his eternal smile still on his face.

Hamed threw an elbow strike which Goku blocked with his arm. He then countered Hamed's attack with a low kick, knocking his opponent down onto one knee. He then pushed forward with his leg, performing a kick straight out to the front. Hamed shouted as he was launched out of the ring. He landed on his behind, a disappointed look written on his face.

Goku laughed as he walked over to Hamed. He crouched down and patted the Arabian on his shoulder. "Some good moves you showed me there! Better luck next time." Goku said as he walked off, a smile from ear to ear on his face. Hamed sat there baffled before he picked himself up and walked away, the stands clapping loud at Goku's action.

"_Goku the kind!" "Goku the kind!" "Goku the kind!" _Sounded from the stands.

It made Vegeta want to throw up as he held back a gag. "Good going there, _kind Kakarot_." The prince mocked. Goku ignored the taunt and just yelled out an excited "Thanks!". Vegeta growled. This Kakarot was a mock Sayain. A real Sayain would have been in his face by now.

Krillin stretched in front of his match and was about to enter the ring when Vegeta cried out in shock. Krillin turned towards Vegeta swiftly, as did everyone else. "What's up Vegeta?" Nappa enquired. "My scouter just picked up a reading… it must be malfunctioning…" Vegeta muttered.

"Why? Was it a high powerlevel?" Raditz asked. "It was… over twelve thousand!" shouted Vegeta. Nappa and Raditz let out cries of shock simultaneously. "Forget about this tournament! Kakarot! Tell the woman to bring us to the gravity device when we get back. Come with me!" Vegeta commanded. Goku nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. Twelve thousand, he wondered who that could possibly be.

He turned to Bulma. "Bulma, listen. Get the gravity room ready for when we get back…" Goku said. Bulma nodded. "Sure, Goku! No sweat." She said and Goku smiled at her.

She smiled back before turning around and walking out of the prepping room. Vegeta nodded as he balled his fists. He had pressed his scouter and it hadn't malfunctioned. Someone with a powerlevel of twelve thousand was on this planet. That would rank him with Frieza's elites…

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah, another cliffhanger. I promise there is going to be lot's of action in the next chapter as they find out who the mystery warrior is! Thanks again for the reviews, stay tuned and keep me posted on your thoughts! – C.


	7. Frieza's henchman

**Chapter 7: Frieza's henchman**

The fighters had left the tournament and were now flying in the direction of the powerlevel. The power signal led them straight into the Diablo Desert. "There!" Goku shouted as he pointed in front of the party of fighters. What Goku saw was just a small dot in the sky but they were closing in fast.

Soon, the dot turned into a the figure of an alien creature. His head was pointy, long and oddly shaped and his skin was a faded light purple. His face had more resemblance with a snake's then with a human's. Vegeta immediately recognized him. It was Appule… One of Frieza's top ranking men. What in the Hell was this clown doing out here? Vegeta growled as he sped up.

He and Appule were now flying straight towards each other and they both came to a sudden stop when they reached a good talking distance. Appule had a smirk on his ugly face. "What a pleasant surprise! Tell me, please, Appule. What are _you_ doing here?" Vegeta asked. Appule grinned. "When you left for Earth, Frieza wasn't happy. Oh, no. He wasn't happy at all..." Appule said as he pressed his hands to his hips.

"But you're not here to kill me." Vegeta stated. Appule let out a confused cry. "And why would I not be?" Appule asked. "Because you don't stand a chance in Hell against me, Appule." The Prince said. Appule smirked. "Good one, Vegeta. Your right." Appule said.

Vegeta nodded confidently. "I am always right…" The Sayain muttered. "I don't stand a chance against you… alone." Appule said before whistling. The whistle was the signal for his armoured squad to join in the action. Appule had four men under his command and these warriors flew up into the sky from behind the rock they had been using to hide.

One of the men in Appule's squad was of the same species as his commander. He was slightly shorter and his skin had a darker complexion with red and orange spots. His name was Paero and he was Appule's second in command. His powerlevel reached up to 7500, making him an elite of the second rank.

The second man that emerged from the hiding spot looked like a dark skinned human. He was around Goku's height and his pupils were red with his hair having a crimson colour, his name was Grutu. The third looked much like Cui, but his skin was a bright yellow and red hair formed a beard on his chin. This warrior was called Vasa.

The final warrior that emerged from the hiding spot looked much like a crocodile and was wearing a helmet with breathing equipment. This one was called Croc. His body was hulking and his arms were much thinner than the rest of his body in comparison. Vasa, Grutu and Croc had powerlevels of 4500, 6000 and 6200.

Vegeta chuckled as behind him the other warriors in his party arrived. "You're outnumbered… Appule. And outmatched!" Vegeta said as he pointed at the arriving group of warriors. Appule smirked. "We'll see about that, Vegeta! We are the elites!" Appule boasted.

Vegeta growled as he dashed in at Appule without warning and with amazing speed. Appule shouted as an elbow caught him in the throat and he was sent flying down towards the ground. He bashed into the soil of the ground and threw up a cloud of smoke. Vegeta followed up his attack as he dashed after Appule again.

Panic rose up with Appule's men. Croc growled as he flew down. "Coming to save ya!" The crocodile-like alien said. Nappa quickly cut Croc off and kicked him on the back of his head, cracking one of the tubes of the breathing device and throwing Croc forward. Nappa smirked as he flew out in front of his opponent and watched as Croc gasped for a breath.

Without the device, the oxygen on Earth was deadly to him. Might as well end his suffering… Nappa opened his mouth and fired a beam of energy at Croc, who was unable to get out of the way. The explosion created a cloud of smoke and reduced Nappa's opponent to ashes.

Appule had in the meantime been able to push himself up and threw up a block as Vegeta came dashing in. The two fighters clashed and Appule managed to block Vegeta's roundhouse kick, but this left him open and Vegeta let fly of a right hook which caught Appule straight between his eyes and knocked him onto the ground.

Appule let out a cry in pain as he clutched his face. Vegeta laughed as he kicked Appule in his ribs, rolling his opponent over. Appule was now on his face and the Sayain planted his boot on his opponents neck. He was about to finish him when Vasa rammed his shoulder into him and knocked him away from Appule.

Vegeta growled as he was still being pushed backwards and grabbed out for Vasa's neck. The Sayain Prince was still being pushed back when he got a hold of Vasa's neck and twisted it in an unnatural way with great power. A sickening crunch was heard as Vasa's neck broke and he was killed instantly.

Vegeta flew away from the now lifeless body, which went on to crash onto the ground. He smirked evilly as he dashed at Paero, who was standing in front of Appule in his fighting stance. The oddly shaped alien let out a cry of shock as he turned to the side, barely getting out of Vegeta's way. But the Prince spun around in the air and threw a high kick.

Paero's head was snapped back when the kick connected and he was sent into his commander. Paero let out a cry of pain as his head bashed into Appule's nearly impenetrable armour. Appule was thrown back a little and Paero was sent flying the other way, back at Vegeta.

The Prince grinned as he fired a blast out forward. It exploded as it hit Paero, sending the second- in command flying before crashing into the ground. Vegeta grinned as his way to Appule was now free. He sped up and rammed his knee into Appule's gut when he was in range.

Appule shouted in pain as blood flew out of his mouth and he was folded over the Prince's knee. He was knocked back and recovered in mid-air, his expression now betraying his extreme anger. He grunted in pain and anger as he pointed his finger at his opponent. "Vegeta's mine! Get the others, men!" Appule shouted as a thin beam of energy shot out of his index finger.

Vegeta grinned as he dodged the beam by ducking to the side. Grutu and Paero followed their superior's command and they dashed in at the warriors who had come with Vegeta.

Nappa laughed as Paero, who was heavily ravaged by Vegeta's earlier attack came dashing at him.

The large bald Sayain threw a chopping punch into Paero's neck and knocked him to the side, but the alien quickly countered his move and knocked Nappa back with a spinning kick that hit him in his gut.

Grutu fired a blast out in front of him that Raditz managed to deflect into the sky.

Grutu and Raditz clashed in mid air and the Sayain was unable to block or dodge Grutu's elbow to his neck. He screamed in pain as he was launched towards the ground and bashed into it. Krillin yelled out in fear as Grutu now turned to him and grabbed him by his right arm. He then punched his free hand into Krillin's ribs, making the bald monk scream out in agony. Grutu laughed with a high pitch before throwing Krillin down to the ground.

Krillin let out a cry of pain as he smashed into the ground, face first. "Krillin!" Goku yelled out concerned before dashing in at Grutu. The elite laughed as he dodged the first punch and blocked the following left with the palm of his hand. He struck back with a right hook, but Goku managed to lean out of the way and counter attacked immediately, landing a roundhouse kick to Grutu's ribs. The elite let out a cry of shock as Goku started throwing a flurry of punches.

The elite was pushed back by the sheer amount of punches and kicks being thrown at him. Goku tried to land a spinning back fist, but Grutu jumped back to avoid it. He then countered with a flying knee. Goku cried out in pain as he was launched away into a nearby rock formation which shattered upon impact.

Nappa threw a flying kick aimed for Paero's head, but he missed it as his opponent spun out of the way. Paero was now in a good position to counter and he roundhouse kicked Nappa in the ribs so hard that his armour cracked. Nappa growled in pain as he clutched his side. Paero let out an evil laugh as he grabbed the back of Nappa's head before pulling it down towards his knee.

Nappa's nose broke instantly as the knee hit him right across the face. He stumbled back in shock, wiping the blood from under his nose. "You damaged my pretty face! Die!" Nappa shouted as hysteria overcame him. He dashed at Paero in blind rage and charged energy around his fist. A flame of bright yellow was now burning around his hand.

"Take this!" The large Sayain barked as his hook hit Paero right on the chin. Paero screamed in pain as the charged fist bashed into him, causing a small explosion. Paero stumbled back and Nappa grabbed his foe before lifting him up over his head and smashing him down to the ground.

Paero rolled over in pain and Nappa chased him down, kicking him in the ribs and rolling him over. Nappa laughed as he grabbed Paero by his undershirt and pulled him up. "Say goodbye, you fool!" Nappa said as he threw his opponent into the air. Paero spun around out of control and Nappa charged blasts in both of his hands. "Bomber… DX!" The Sayain shouted as he fired the two blasts forward, making them form a beam.

The beam came into contact with it's target before exploding in a large cloud of smoke. The explosion had been so powerful that it rocked the earth. Nappa let out a cry of shock as Paero's charred body dropped out of the smoke, leaving a trail behind him as he fell.

"Time to eradicate your presence from this universe!" Nappa said as he threw a high powered blast down.

Paero shouted in fear as the blast raged at him. He did his best to avoid it, but failed and the blast exploded. He didn't have the energy to shield from the blast this time and he turned into ashes instantly.

Grutu laughed as he walked towards Yamcha and Raditz, who were stumbling back. "Prepare to feel my wrath!" Grutu roared as he balled his fists. Yamcha swallowed in fear. "Nappa! Come help us out here!" Raditz yelled and the large Sayain came flying down moments later.

Grutu let out a battle cry as he dashed in.

He hit Yamcha with a lowkick knocking his legs away from under him. Yamcha shouted in pain as his face bashed into the ground. Nappa tried to jump on Grutu's back, but the elite threw a backwards kick at him to throw him back again. Raditz tried to hit home with a hook, but the elite ducked out of the way and countered with a jab to Raditz' throat.

The long haired Sayain stumbled back with his hands around his throat. Yamcha launched himself up and crashed into Grutu with his shoulder, knocking him back. Grutu growled as he recovered and he lifted Yamcha up by his collar before hurtling him into the incoming Nappa.

Nappa was thrown down to the ground as Yamcha crashed into him. "Die, you fool!" Shouted Raditz as he fired a blast. Grutu laughed as he deflected it into the air. "You stand no chance! Weaklings!" Grutu said cockily. Nappa pushed up, growling as he pushed Yamcha away. He was now surrounded by his three opponents, but he seemed all too sure of himself.

He jumped up into the air without warning and threw a blast at the ground. The explosion launched Nappa, Raditz and Yamcha away in three separate directions. Grutu laughed as he charged up another blast, this one aimed at Yamcha in particular. "Time to say goodbye!" Grutu shouted as he fired the blast.

Yamcha shouted in pure terror and backflipped out of the way. The blast exploded creating a crater in the ground. Nappa growled as he and Raditz fired beams up at Grutu. Grutu spun over Raditz' beam but was caught by Nappa's beam. There was an explosion and Grutu himself was knocked back through the air. Nappa dashed in after him and ended his flight by kicking him down to the ground.

Grutu shouted in pain as his body skidded over the ground before coming to a stop. "Time you die!" Nappa shouted as he jumped forward. He stomped his boot down, stomping on Grutu's windpipe and crushing it instantly. Nappa now turned to watch Vegeta.

The Sayain prince had a smirk on his face as he avoided Appule's flurry of punches. He blocked an elbow strike aimed for his neck and countered by throwing a straight right punch into his opponent's face. Appule shouted as he was knocked back. Vegeta followed up his attack and hit Appule in the gut with an uppercut, lifting the alien from the ground a little.

The fist cracked Appule's armour and the alien shouted in pain as he was thrown back. He dashed in at Vegeta but his flying kick missed it's intended target as the Prince ducked out of the way. Appule spun around, shouting in anger. He threw a left hook which Vegeta blocked with his forearm.

The two fighters then both threw a right hook. Vegeta's hook reached Appule's face before Appule's hook could reach his. Appule let out a faint cry of pain as his neck twisted from the hook. He was knocked down and looked up at Vegeta with a little blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Vegeta's mouth showed a smirk as he raised his hand in front of his opponent, who sat in front of him.

"Tell me now, Appule. What should I do with you?" Vegeta asked, aiming his hand at the alien in front of him. Appule was panting and sweat formed above his eyes, he knew all too well what Vegeta was capable of doing with that hand. "Please Vegeta! Spare me!" Appule begged, his voice stricken by terror. Vegeta laughed softly and commanded for Nappa to come over. The large Sayain nodded before flying towards Vegeta.

The bald Sayain landed next to his Prince. "This piece of vermin is pleading for me to save his life… Shall I be merciful?" Vegeta asked, the evil grin never leaving his face. Nappa burst out in laughter. "You want my advice? You already know what I'd do…" Nappa said.

Vegeta laughed. "Yes, I do, Nappa… And I think Appule here knows all too well." The Prince said, his hand still pointing at Appule. Appule let out a cry of shock. "D-don't kill me!" He begged. Vegeta growled. "And why wouldn't I?" Vegeta shouted.

"D-dodoria and Zarbon will be here soon!" Appule said, raising his hands in front of his face in fear. "What?" was Vegeta's quick reply, his voice showing his disbelief. "It was never my objective to kill you Vegeta… I was sent here to capture you after Frieza found out you left without his command and hold you here so Dodoria and Zarbon could turn you in and get all the honours." Appule explained.

Vegeta smiled before lowering his hand, making Appule wipe his brow in relief. "Then I guess there might be some use to you…" Vegeta said. Appule let out a sigh. "What use?" The alien asked. "You can join us it you want Appule… Or I could just make an example out of you and leave your body here for Frieza's two favourite pets…" Vegeta said smiling.

Appule showed an expression of shock. "I…" He said and then hesitated. "Choose wisely!" Vegeta shouted and he raised his hand up again, installing the intense fear in Appule again.

"Okay, okay! I'll join you! Please spare me!" Appule shouted.

Vegeta smirked and let out a soft laugh. "Well then, I guess that settles it. But I warn you, Appule. One wrong move and you're as dead as your little friends…" Vegeta said as he pointed at the disfigured body of Paero. Appule nodded quickly before getting up.

"Got that?" Vegeta asked. "Yes…" Appule responded. "Yes… who?" Vegeta asked. "Yes… sir." Was Appule's answer. Vegeta smirked. Appule didn't really stand a chance against Vegeta… But he could make for a powerful ally. The only danger was that Appule feared Frieza more than Vegeta. How the Sayain Prince hoped he wouldn't turn on him as easy as he turned on Frieza.

If what he said was indeed true and Zarbon and Dodoria were coming… He would need all the help he could get…

END OF CHAPTER

Ah, the story takes an interesting turn! Stay tuned for the next chapter as the fighters start using the gravity chamber! Leave your reviews, hints, tips and suggestions! Tell me if you hate it or love it!

Powerlevels:

Vegeta:12000

Nappa:4500

Raditz:1600

Goku:750

Yamcha:550

Krillin:350

Appule: 12500


	8. 20 times gravity

**Chapter 8: 20 times gravity**

Gohan sat behind his desk, quickly reading through the pages of his History book. His mom desperately wanted him to be a scholar, but he dreamt of being like his dad. He enjoyed the hunting trips in which his dad taught him to survive a lot better than these books, that was for sure.

He knew that his dad was out there competing at the Martial Arts Tournament and desperately wanted to watch. Part of him even wanted to join in, but his mother would never let him. He turned his chair and dropped himself on the floor, landing on his palms. He had seen his dad train many times and was determined to copy his behaviour, in the hope to be strong like his father. He pushed himself up and dropped down again. He repeated the process, over and over.

Suddenly, Gohan felt something change inside him. He felt, light. More powerful. The fear of fighting that been in him up till then, was now suddenly gone…

Meanwhile…

The Sayains and their human companions were soaring through the air at high speed. Amongst them was Appule, who was flying with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You sure about him, Vegeta?" Goku said as he pointed at Appule. Vegeta nodded. "Appule hates Frieza as much as I do. After me, he's the most powerful warrior here. And if Zarbon and Dodoria are coming this way… We need all the powerful warriors we can get." Vegeta said.

The group was now travelling towards Capsule Corp. Vegeta couldn't believe his ears when he heard it… A gravity chamber. That could speed up the training process immensely. The Sayain Prince remembered that the higher gravity of his home planet had made his people so strong.

With this chamber, they might have a chance against those freaks Zarbon and Dodoria…

If only they had enough time.

"Appule! How long will it take Dodoria and Zarbon to travel here?" The Prince enquired. "They left a week after me. Knowing that they'll stop on a few planets to ravage them, they will probably be here in ten days." Appule said. Vegeta growled. "We best get our training going then!" The Prince barked. "Scarface! Show me the way!" Vegeta said before pointing at Yamcha.

Yamcha growled before nodding. He then accelerated.

The group of fighters arrived at the Capsule Corp. shortly after. Amazed looks from the streets fell their way. Yamcha ignored the looks as he strolled towards the entrance of the dome-shaped building. The letters Capsule Corp. graced the front.

Bulma ran into the reception when the warriors' arrived. She let out a cry of shock when she saw the battle damage that most of them had suffered. "Wow guys, who have you been fighting?" Bulma asked. Yamcha grinned as Appule entered the reception. "Him." Yamcha said as he pointed at the odd looking alien. Bulma let out a cry of shock as she saw him.

"What's so special?" Appule demanded and Vegeta burst out into laughter. "She just likes your looks, Appule. And who can blame her?" The Prince mocked. Appule growled but was quickly shut up when Vegeta gave him a dangerous look. "So woman. Where is this gravity chamber?" Vegeta enquired.

Bulma sighed. "For the last time, my name's Bulma!" Vegeta just gave her a faint smirk. "Alright, woman. Now show me the way." The Prince said. Bulma turned around and pushed open a door the right. The group was led through a hallway before reaching an oddly shaped spaceship.

Bulma pointed at the ship. "In there?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "Armoured from the inside and outside to withstand explosions. Built-in gravity chamber." She stated. Vegeta smirked. "I see…" He said as he pressed the button to open the entrance door. He smiled as he walked into the ship. It seemed larger than he expected from the outside.

"Does that panel operate the device?" Vegeta said as walked over to panel. "Yeah. Press the up button to increase gravity, press down to lower it." Bulma explained. Vegeta grinned. "Good, woman. Now leave. Unless you want to get crushed…" Vegeta commanded and Bulma growled at him in anger before leaving the ship.

The other fighters joined Vegeta inside. "The Sayains are first. The rest of you should stay outside." Vegeta said. Appule and Krillin opened their mouths to speak but Vegeta shut them up with an angry look. "Wait outside. We'll train in turns. We only have a short time and we'll need every last minute of it, can't have you getting in my way." Vegeta explained.

The non-Sayain fighters walked out of the ship, sighing and whispering in anger. Vegeta ignored them. He couldn't afford it to be slowed down by those weakling humans. But he knew Kakarot would protest if he'd left out the humans alone. He smirked at the thought of Appule being stuck with the humans.

Vegeta observed the panel. He frowned before pressing the up button. "Increasing gravity." A computer voice said. Goku let out a cry as gravity suddenly pushed down on his shoulders. Vegeta grinned. "Man up Kakarot. It's time to go home…" Vegeta said. Goku looked puzzled. "What do you mean by home?" The Sayain said.

Nappa and Raditz smirked. "Ten times gravity. The common amount of gravity on planet Vegeta." Raditz explained. Goku swallowed as Vegeta moved his hand over the panel again. He grinned as he pressed the button eight times. "Increasing gravity…" The computer voice said again. Goku growled as he was pushed onto his knees.

He struggled as he slowly got himself on his feet. "Wow! This is something else!" Goku exclaimed as he finally found balance. "You got it down quickly, son." Nappa said, patting Goku on the back and almost knocking him down on his knees again. Nappa and Raditz burst out in laughter.

"The time for fun is over. Kakarot, this is your chance to impress us. I've dreamt of a machine like this for a long time…" Vegeta said, a grin on his face. Vegeta clapped his hands. "Raditz you will spar with your brother." Vegeta commanded and Raditz nodded before smoothly striking his fighting stance. He was completely used to the ten times gravity.

"Loser does a thousand push-ups." Nappa said. Raditz then suddenly dashed in. Goku would have been able to jump out of the way, but the gravity pressed down on his shoulders and his jump was a lot smaller than he intended. Raditz caught him in the chest with an elbow and sent his brother flying into the wall of the ship.

Goku shouted in pain as he bounced off the wall and landed on his knees with an unusually loud thud. Raditz laughed. "What's wrong brother? Feeling a little heavy?" He mocked. Goku grunted as he lifted himself up again. "That's an understatement!" Goku exclaimed as he slowly struck his fighting pose.

Outside, Krillin and Yamcha were looking at Appule with distrust written on their faces. Appule grunted as he had enough of the staring. "What are you looking at?" Appule asked, his voice sounding annoyed. Krillin and Yamcha blushed as they looked away. Appule grunted. "That's what I thought…" The alien exclaimed, folding his arms in front his chest and leaning back into the tree.

Back inside, Goku dashed in at Raditz, but his brother was much faster as he spun away and roundhouse kicked Goku in the spine. Goku shouted in pain but managed to recover in mid-air and turned around when his feet touched the floor. He lashed out with a high kick that narrowly missed Raditz as he leaned backwards.

Goku grunted as he threw a right hook, but Raditz jumped back avoiding the blow. Raditz flipped over his brother, who turned around only to find an uppercut flying into his abdomen. He shouted as he stumbled back. Vegeta grinned. Raditz was much better than Kakarot, but Kakarot was lasting for longer than Vegeta had expected. Raditz' little brother kept on surprising him.

Raditz ran towards his brother and kicked him on his shin. Goku lifted up his leg to block the attack and avoided going down. Raditz was now close to him and Goku took his chance and threw a jab to his brother's face. Raditz let out a cry of shock as he was knocked back by the blow.

Goku jumped up and threw a flying kick, but Raditz managed to jump to the side to avoid it. Goku turned and threw a faint. Raditz threw up a low block, leaving his face open. Goku's knuckles rammed into his brother's chin. The large long haired Sayain was launched through the air and Nappa and Vegeta had to jump out of the way to avoid being rammed.

Raditz smashed into the wall and bounced off. Now he was on his knees. Vegeta applauded. "Bravo! The tables have turned." The Sayain Prince said. Raditz growled as he got up. "Not bad, brother. Seems like you still have some hidden tricks up you're sleeve." Raditz stated.

The long haired Sayain rubbed his knuckles and cracked his neck. He then struck his fighting stance. "Come on!" he taunted and Goku responded, dashing in. The two brothers clashed and Goku started to throw a flurry of punches. Several combinations were missed or blocked by Raditz. He was pushed back however and it wasn't exactly his wish to be on the defensive.

He growled before stepping to the side and kneeing Goku in his ribs. Goku winced in pain as he was thrown to the side. Raditz turned towards him and threw a left roundhouse in the same spot. Goku growled as he was smashed into the wall. He clutched his ribcage. That kick had crushed one of his ribs.

Raditz laughed. "What's wrong little brother? Giving up?" Raditz mocked as he watched Goku's pained face. Goku then showed a faint smirk. "This is intense. Even when things seem hard, I seem to become stronger in response! This isn't over yet." Goku said and he struck his fighting stance, ignoring the pain. "You prove to be tougher than expected…" Vegeta stated.

"Trust me, I've been through worse!" Was Goku's response before dashing at his brother again. He grabbed him by the sleeve of his undershirt and twisted around, launching Raditz over his hip and throwing him down to the ground. Raditz growled as Goku lifted him up and smashed him down again.

The higher gravity made the impacts ten times heavier and Raditz shouted in pain. He was lifted up for the third time and swung his legs up into the air. His power doubled with the higher gravity was enough to knock Goku down on his back and Raditz landed on his feet.

"Nice move!" Goku said as he rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Yeah, I got some tricks up my sleeve, too!" Raditz said as he smirked. "This time I will go at you at full power!" Raditz announced as he concentrated and closed his eyes. He shouted and his aura flared up, a dark purple. He laughed as he struck his fighting stance, surrounded by his aura.

Goku swallowed as his brother dashed in. He managed to block Raditz' first right straight but the second hit him right on his cheek. He was knocked into the wall and bounced back into Raditz' range. Raditz threw his entire weight into the right hook. The punch caught Goku flush on the chin and knocked him down.

Raditz smirked as he jumped in front of his brother. He raised up his palm and gathered energy in it, aiming it at Goku's face. "Check mate, that means push-ups for you, brother." Raditz said. Goku let out a disappointed sigh. "Best get to it." Goku exclaimed as he started performing the exercise. "One… Two… Three…" Goku named the number after every push-up. "Don't worry Kakarot, only nine-hundred and seven to go!" Vegeta mocked.

Meanwhile…

Gohan dropped onto the floor face first. He was bathed in sweat and his muscles were soar. It took him about an hour, but he had managed to perform a thousand push-ups. He figured that was enough for the day and he was exhausted. He dropped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

Far away…

Piccolo landed near the dead body of Grutu and observed it. The man was wearing Sayain armour… He strolled along the obvious battlefield and took everything in. A great fight had been fought here. Did the Sayains turn on Goku? Could he have missed it?

He growled. He sensed out into the world. Goku was still alive, that was for certain. He concentrated and sensed out the powers of Krillin, Yamcha, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and… Gohan? Could it really be? The kid's power seemed to be incredible. He nodded before flying off into the direction of the child's power signal.

He arrived at Goku's after about an hour. He stood outside for a moment, sensing. It was indeed the child that was emitting this power. It was greater than his dad's and also greater than his own. The motivation to train suddenly returned to him. He smirked as he ran off into the forest.

Back at Capsule Corp…

"999... One thousand!" Goku said before dropping onto his face. Sweat trickled off his forehead as he laid there, totally exhausted. His body had been drained of all it's energy. Vegeta let out a laugh. "Good job on that Kakarot. You'll be soar tomorrow, that's for sure." Goku gave the prince a faint smile.

"Now it's mine and Nappa's turn. But… We'll go in at twenty times gravity. And you'll will be here to watch." Vegeta announced and he walked over to the panel, the gravity seemingly not affecting him at all. Goku looked at Raditz and swallowed, displaying his fear, making the long haired Sayain chuckle.

"I'm drained." Goku exclaimed. He was still lying down on the floor and was panting. "You can't handle it, Kakarot?" Vegeta mocked. Goku growled before sitting up. "I can do it!"

He said before pushing himself up again. His efforts in the gravity chamber combined with his Sayain genetics were starting to pay off. He felt much lighter already.

Goku smirked and drooled when he spotted the fridge in the corner. He dashed in at it and opened the door. The fridge was stuffed with delicious food. Goku dug in immediately until he had his fill. He burped loudly and fell down on his behind, a completely satisfied and dull look on his face.

Vegeta laughed at the spectacle. "A Sayain's appetite." Nappa said and he grinned. Vegeta then quickly paced over to the control panel. "Get ready boys. We're kicking it up a bit." Vegeta said and he quickly pressed the up button ten times. "Increasing gravity…"

Goku shouted as his torso was pressed onto the ground. He was now laying on his back and struggled as he slowly managed to get back into a seated position. Raditz could feel the intense gravity pressing down on him, but standing up wasn't going to be a problem for him.

Vegeta grinned as he struck his stance and jumped away from Nappa before turning around to face him. "Let's see how you do…" Vegeta said. Nappa grunted and planted his feet down. Nappa dashed in at Vegeta without warning, but the Prince leapt over Nappa with much greater speed. He flipped in the air and landed behind Nappa.

He lashed out with a kick and Nappa was launched into the wall. The Sayain came down with a loud thud and winced in pain, the pain in his back was so intense that he couldn't get up. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "Seems like none of you can even touch me… I'll get Appule in here. He was born in fifteen times gravity. It's a disgrace for the Sayain people that I have to resort to that freak to get a decent match!" Vegeta barked, getting angrier and angrier towards the end of the sentence.

Raditz and Nappa blushed in embarrassment and Goku frowned. The Prince growled and paced out of the spaceship.

Krillin and Yamcha both let out cries of shock when Vegeta stormed out of the ship. "Appule! I need you in here!" Vegeta commanded and Appule nodded. He then followed Vegeta into the ship. Appule let out a chuckle as he saw Nappa who was still struggling to get up.

The gravity seemingly affected him as little as it did Vegeta. "You against me Appule. Get ready." Vegeta announced as he balled his fists. Appule got into his stance and swallowed. He had seen the skill and ferociousness of Vegeta many times before…

*Flashback*

A strange looking short, bright green skinned alien with a bright orange mohawk ran for it's life through a small village, an assault rifle hung from it's back. He was wearing metal armour shaped around his body. It let out a cry of shock as Vegeta suddenly landed in front of it. The alien screamed in fear and threw a punch in desperation. Vegeta smirked as he grabbed the alien's arm.

He twisted it to the side and snapped it with a sickening crunch. The alien screamed in pain as it dropped to it's knees. Vegeta smirked as he raised his palm. He waved his hand before saying: "Say goodbye…" The alien screamed in terror as Vegeta fired off a small blast.

The alien's head exploded and his headless body fell to the ground. Vegeta then turned around as a group of these aliens stormed at him, their rifles firing at him rapidly. Vegeta smirked as he threw up an energy shield, stopping the bullets in their tracks. He then pushed the shield forward, sending the bullets back at those who fired it.

The aliens screamed in terror as they were gunned down by their own bullets. "An A for creativity, if I may say so myself…" Vegeta said as he chuckled. Appule had been watching from a distance. He and Vegeta had been sent on the purge of this helpless planet. Appule wasn't a faint hearted man, but even he got chills when Vegeta did what he did best… Kill.

"No resistance here at all…" Appule muttered. Vegeta then let out a cry of shock as he looked up into the sky. Appule looked up and saw the largest airship he had ever seen. It was shaped much like a jet fighter but as large as a ten story building. Batteries of guns and rocket launchers were mounted on the hull of the metal giant. It was able to fly and float in the air with four huge, turnable, engines placed on every corner of the ship.

This was a serious machine. This was a threat, even to the likes of Vegeta and Appule. Vegeta looked over at Appule shortly and then flew up into the air. Appule followed the Sayain's example. "Hit it with all that you've got!" Vegeta commanded, extending his arms in front of him whilst loading up an energy blast.

The two warrior's fired down two beams that exploded as they impacted the hull. The ship rocked in the air, but remained in flight. The turrets then suddenly turned towards the two warriors. Appule let out a cry of shock as dozens of missiles flew in. Vegeta quickly dashed up out of range, leaving Appule as the sole target for the heat-seeking missiles.

Appule screamed as the missiles exploded in a huge cloud of smoke. He was launched backwards through the air, his armour burning and his face charred from the explosion. He crashed down on the ground, throwing up a ball of dust. Vegeta growled as the ship started spewing bullets his way. He quickly flew out of the way and lifted his hands over his head.

Bright purple energy formed in his hands. He screamed as the energy formed a large orb. "See if you can take this, puny ship!" The Sayain shouted. "Galic… gun!" He exclaimed and he threw the orb down. It turned into a beam which exploded upon impact with the ship.

It split the hull in half as it went right through and into the earth of the planet. The two halves of the ship exploded with thundering noise. The planet quaked as it's inner core had been disturbed by Vegeta's Galic gun. "The planet's gonna blow!" Vegeta shouted as he flew over to Appule.

Appule coughed in pain. His lungs had been burned from the inside. These wounds didn't allow him to move… That fool Vegeta didn't know his own power… He was going to blow this planet up. This made the chances of their survival very slim…

Vegeta flew towards Appule and hoisted him on his back. The two fighters then took off at high speed. The planet kept on rocking and rocking under them. They finally reached the two pods and Vegeta roughly threw Appule into his pod. He then jumped into his own and the two spacecraft took off.

They had just left the planet's orbit when it exploded behind them, the explosion lighting up the space behind them.

That had been a close call, but Vegeta hadn't panicked for a moment, he had stayed calm the entire time. Appule had heard of this Sayain before, but he had no idea his power stretched this far. He had destroyed that planet by accident… He now finally understood why Frieza feared the Sayains so much…

*End of flashback*

Appule swallowed as Vegeta dashed at him. He truly believed that he could have defeated the Sayain with the help of his armoured squad, but he had been wrong. He knew all too well that he stood no chance against the Sayain in a one on one fight. But he was determined to give it his all.

He grunted as he jumped out of Vegeta's kick. He flipped in the air and threw a left-right combination, but Vegeta blocked the first punch and jumped back to avoid the second. He and Appule exchanged flurries of punches and kicks at high speed and Appule was eventually pushed back. He let out a cry of shock when he found out he could never get out of the way of the right straight Vegeta threw at him.

He shouted as he was knocked back. He was unable to throw up a block for Vegeta's sideward kick that drilled into his abdomen. He was knocked back again and recovered just before crashing into the wall. Vegeta grinned as he fired a blast at Appule, who shouted as he realised there was no avoiding it.

The explosion sent him flipping through the air before smashing into the ceiling. The strong gravity then pulled him down at high speed and he crashed into the floor of the ship. He let out a cry of pain and then growled. He pushed himself up and wiped some blood from his lips.

He then powered up and threw his own blast at Vegeta. The high gravity pulled it down before it could reach Vegeta however and exploded as it hit the floor. Appule growled in frustration and Vegeta dashed through the cloud of smoke, surprising his opponent.

Appule was caught in the throat by Vegeta's perfectly placed elbow strike. Appule was thrown on his back and grabbed his throat as he struggled to breathe. "Fight's over." Vegeta said and he folded his arms back in front of his chest. "For the coming weeks we will be training here! We all need to improve greatly to be able to stand a chance against Frieza's pets!" Vegeta commanded and he balled his right fist.

The Prince walked over to a bench press machine and started to perform set after set. The others soon joined in and they finished after one hour. They came out exhausted, drained to the bone. It was time for them to get their rest and Bulma led them to the guest rooms. Soon, the Sayains and Appule were asleep.

The humans sparred inside the gravity chamber for an hour at ten times gravity, which had demolished their strength. Soon, they were off to bed as well.

Vegeta rolled over and growled in his sleep. His forehead was sweaty and he bit his lips. It was obvious that the Sayain was dreaming…

In his dream, Vegeta was running as fast as he could, but no matter how much he ran, Frieza kept catching up. The tyrant's evil laugh pierced right through to his bones. "Stop! Leave me alone!" Vegeta cried out as he punched at Frieza in panic and desperation. But just as his fist was about to hit, Frieza kept disappearing and disappearing.'

Vegeta then turned around and started running into a dark hallway that seemingly had no end to it. He screamed in terror when the maniacal laugh of Frieza accompanied him during his run. He looked up and screamed in terror when he looked in front of him again.

There stood the evil tyrant… holding what seemed to be… him? But his hair was golden and his eyes were a light green. He looked into his own eyes to see… death.

Vegeta woke up panting and bathed in sweat. He wiped his forehead and rolled out of his bed, completely exhausted. He ran for the shower and looked in the mirror, relieved to find that he was still alive. He growled. He really didn't have a clue what that dream had meant. Golden hair and light eyes? Could it be? In the dream, was he… a Super Sayain?

END OF CHAPTER

So, the fighters commence their training. We will do a little timeskip in the next chapter! The arrival of Zarbon and Dodoria is imminent… Will our (anti-)heroes be able to be victorious? Find out in the next chapter! Leave your reviews as usual!

Pointer39: Was a little typo, ignore it please!

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: 18000

Appule: 12500

Goku: 850

Raditz: 1600

Nappa: 5000

Piccolo: 800

Gohan: 1000

Krillin: 400

Yamcha: 550


	9. Extraterrestial visit

**Chapter 9: Extraterrestial visit **

In two large craters lay two space pods. The pods had been laying in wait as the pilots had flew away. But now they had returned. One of them, the much better looking one, landed next to the crater and folded his arms over his chest. His skin was a light green. He had a serious look on his handsome face. He nonchalantly threw his hand through his hair and smirked.

"Seems like that was the last of 'em, Dodoria." The handsome green skinned alien said. The other alien that he was addressing nodded, he was so fat that there was no neck that seemed to be moving. He had an angry, rough featured face with sharp spikes instead of hair on top of it.

His skin was a bright purple. He burped loudly.

"Scouter doesn't pick anything up. Shame that this beginning civilization had to run into us…" Dodoria answered and he laughed. Zarbon nodded at the pods. "Let's get the hell out of here…" The handsome alien said. "I got ya. We have some monkeys to kill." Dodoria replied and he bashed his fist into his palm. The duo then got into their spaceships and took off.

They had only three days of travelling left before they would reach their destination… Earth.

Three days later…

Goku shouted as he powered up. He flipped out of the way of Raditz' attack before countering with a shin kick that caught his brother flush on his forehead. Raditz let out a cry of pain as he was knocked onto his back. Goku had trained hard the past few weeks. He had pushed himself to his limits everyday and had recovered stronger from it each time.

Raditz growled at himself. His brother had surpassed him… How could he have let that happen? He cursed as he dashed at Goku. He threw a combination of straight punches at his brother's face. The first missed as Goku leaned out of the way, but he only leaned into the path of Raditz' second strike.

Goku shouted as he was knocked back. He then managed to recover and dashed out of the way of Raditz' following attack. "Almost got me!" Goku shouted and he laughed. Raditz looked at his brother. He didn't even seem to be serious… Yet he was incredible at fighting. He was the mirror image of his father…

Raditz smirked. He and his brother were all alone in the gravity chamber. They had pushed the gravity up to twenty-five times the Earth's. Though Raditz would not readily admit it, he really had missed his brother all those years. He had enjoyed the past months with his brother and he was determined to enjoy the sparring match that was now to come.

"Alright! Get ready!" Raditz announced as he balled his fists. Goku laughed in response. "Always!" The younger brother said as he got into his stance.

The two brothers dashed at each other with great speed. Raditz drew first blood by kicking Goku in the ribs. Goku shouted as he was thrown into a wall. The impact had left a small dent. Goku bounced off the wall and landed on his feet. His ever present smirk was all Raditz could see.

He growled as he dashed in again, this time throwing a high kick that Goku barely managed to dodge. Goku threw his own kick as a counter, but Raditz had anticipated the move and blocked the kick before grabbing hold of his brother's leg. He yanked his arm back and Goku fell down on his face.

Raditz laughed as Goku rolled out of the way of his stomp. The increased gravity made the stomp so powerful that the ship rocked from side to side. Goku jumped up again and dashed back at him. Both brothers jabbed out forward at the same time. Their fists crashed into each other and both of them were thrown back.

It made both of the warrior's smirk. Goku had no idea who would win this battle and that encouraged him even more. He shouted as he flew in, kicking at Raditz' head. Raditz shouted as he was hurtled into the wall. He bounced off and Goku dashed at him immediately.

Raditz grit his teeth as he threw his hand up in a block. He managed to grab his younger brother's wrists and they interlocked into a struggle. It was already going on for ten seconds without anyone budging when Vegeta entered the chamber. The brothers stopped their struggle immediately.

"Hello boys." Vegeta said and he cracked his neck. He pressed his scouter to gauge his two fellow Sayains, he had learnt how to do it without the device, but still liked the exact numbers. They had both been making impressive progress. Both of them were at around 4000, which was insane considering that they had more than doubled their strength. Nappa had gained some power as well, but Vegeta supposed his older age was starting to slow him down. Nappa came in at 6000 now.

Appule then entered the room after Vegeta. He had been condemned to being Vegeta's punching bag as he was the only one who could keep up with the Sayain prince. Appule's power had risen to 19500. That power reading would make the likes of Cui shit in his pants. But Vegeta still had nothing to fear from Appule. His own powerlevel had been boosted greatly to 23000. This made him as strong as Zarbon.

He knew that Frieza's slave boys were coming and he was happy about that. His power was now finally sufficient. He would no longer have to stand up to their mockery. The time of the Sayains had arrived. Vegeta's lips folded into a smirk subconsciously.

The Diablo Desert,

Piccolo stood on a hill, watching out over the Desert he called home. The wind blew his robe to the side. The other fighters on Earth had impressive ki-sensing abilities. But Piccolo was a Namek, which made him even more capable in the misty arts of ki. He sensed the two powerlevels out in space. It send a chill down his spine. There was no doubt in the Namek, these were two evil men. And they were very, very powerful.

The Namekian looked around him before jumping up and flying away at high speed.

Capsule corp.,

Piccolo arrived at the Capsule Corp. a few hours later. He pinpointed the location of Goku and Vegeta and ran into the gravity chamber. He growled and let out a cry of shock as he was pushed onto his knees upon entering the chamber. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the newcomer and let go of Appule's collar which he had been using as a handlebar so that he could keep on repeatedly punching his face.

Appule fell onto the floor, his eyes swollen and bruised and blood running from the corners of his mouth. "What is your business, green man?" Vegeta demanded as he started walking towards Piccolo. Piccolo grunted as he barely managed to stand up. Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, let me fix that for you." Vegeta chuckled at the struggling Namek. He walked over to the panel and pressed a few buttons. "Returning Gravity… Back to normal." The computer voice said and Piccolo let out a cry of relief when the gravity returned to normal. Vegeta then turned around and was now facing Piccolo.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta enquired. "I feel two… enormous powerlevels." Piccolo said. He hesitated for a second before continuing. "One of them is as strong as you are right now, Vegeta." Vegeta growled in response. He then showed an evil, calm smirk. "Good. There is only one person I can think of with a power like that. It seems Appule wasn't lying…" Vegeta said, looking down at Appule, who was lying in his own blood on the floor out of consciousness.

Piccolo raised his eyebrows. "Who's coming?" He asked. Vegeta smirked at him. "Two men I _used _to fear. But now, they will fear me!" was the Prince's reply. Piccolo nodded. "I see. So these are the men you used to work for?" The Namekian enquired. Vegeta violently shook his head.

"I only ever listened to Frieza. I never respected these two fools… Nor did I respect their commands… They stopped trying after Frieza told them to leave me alone. The fools… Should've killed me when they had the chance." The Prince barked.

"What is this device anyway?" Piccolo asked pointing at the panel. "It allows us to increase gravity, loner boy. You should have stuck with us. Kakarot is already so far ahead of you now that I don't see you catching up…" Vegeta explained. The Prince then pressed his scouter.

He smirked. "Impressive… But Kakarot is more than twice as strong as you are." The Prince revealed. Piccolo replied with a cry of shock. Vegeta grinned as he picked Appule up and hoisted him onto his back. He then left the building, carrying the fallen warrior on his back.

"She's all yours…" Vegeta hinted before leaving the chamber. Piccolo rushed over to the panel and studied it. He pressed the up button and the gravity was increased. He smirked. This was indeed a handy device, but he knew the alien's were coming. Training now would be of no use, it was quite simply too late for that now.

He ran out of the ship in a hurry. Vegeta had met up with Nappa. "What's the matter Vegeta?" The hulking bald Sayain demanded, seeing that his Prince seemed upset. Vegeta growled. "They're almost here. Gather the others. We have to prepare for battle." Vegeta instructed and Nappa sped off into the Capsule Corp. Building.

Piccolo turned towards the Sayain Prince, who seemed to have true concern on his face. This scared Piccolo. He had seen many things in Vegeta, but concern had not been one of them. It made them wonder… How powerful were these two alien warriors that were coming?

Two hours later, The Diablo Desert…

Vegeta stood in front of the group of warriors, his back facing them. They all stood there, waiting for what they knew was coming. Sweat trickled off Raditz' forehead. "I can feel them! They're close and coming in hot!" The long haired Sayain exclaimed. Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other. They both thought that they had no place in this battle.

Then suddenly, two streaks of bright light lit up the sky. Two thunderous explosions sounded off in the distance. "That's them! Let's go!" Vegeta commanded and he dashed up before flying towards the two explosions. The other fighters followed him in suit.

They arrived at the crash site before the two aliens had been able to get out of their pods. Vegeta laughed as he fired a blast into the crater. The explosion threw up a cloud of thick black smoke. The fighters looked into the smoke in anticipation. Had Vegeta taken care of this new threat so simply?

The smoke cleared to answer their question. The figures of Zarbon and Dodoria were revealed, standing next to their pods who had been ravaged by the Prince's attack. The two warriors however, did not seem to have a scratch on them. Vegeta growled.

Then Zarbon jumped out of the crater, an evil smirk on his face. He let his hand run through his hair before looking up at Vegeta. "So… The fallen hero has been retrieved." Zarbon said, pointing his gloved index finger at the Prince. Dodoria let out a cry of shock when he laid eyes upon Appule.

"Ah, seems like someone found it necessary to betray us…" The pink, fat alien said and his expression turned into one of anger. Appule grunted. "To live under Frieza's terror is a fate worse than death." Appule said in response. Dodoria burst out in laughter.

"Hear that, Zarbon? Little Appule's grown a voice!" Dodoria said. Zarbon smirked. "When we're done with those Sayain monkeys, you will be next, Appule." The light-green skinned alien stated. Appule swallowed before growling in anger.

Vegeta stepped forward and balled his fists. "Come on then. Enough of the talk! Bring it on!" Vegeta exclaimed and he got into his stance. He pointed at Zarbon and smirked. "Come on, pretty boy… You're mine!" The Prince shouted and he dashed in. Zarbon retaliated with a dash of his own.

The two powerful warriors collided in mid-air. Zarbon let out a cry of shock as Vegeta's fist caught him flush on his chin and knocked him back. He flipped over in mid-air and recovered quickly, countering Vegeta's attack with a powerful right roundhouse kick. Vegeta growled in pain as Zarbon's boot smashed into his ribcage.

Zarbon then grabbed Vegeta by his shoulder pads and threw him into a rock formation, which shattered upon impact. Zarbon laughed as he threw a blast of bright yellow energy. He was expecting an explosion, but he was surprised when his blast was volleyed back from out of the rubble.

He spun to the side, barely dodging his own attack. His face showed his shock and he glanced over at Dodoria. His pink partner had his mouth open with shock. "There's no way!" Zarbon shouted after he had pressed his scouter. "24000? That's as strong as I am!" The light-green skinned alien muttered.

Laughter rose up from the pile of rubble Vegeta stood in. "That's right, Zarbon. You're eyes are not deceiving you… Today we stand in front of each other as equals…" Vegeta stated and then, without warning, he threw a powerful blast towards Zarbon.

Zarbon growled as he deflected the blast with his forearm, swatting it high up into the air where it exploded. Vegeta's blast had never been meant to kill Zarbon though. It posed merely as a diversion and Vegeta used Zarbon's lack of attention to dash in. He swung his knee up and caught Zarbon on his chin, knocking him back and down onto the ground.

Vegeta grinned as he turned towards Dodoria, who let out a cry of shock as he threw a high-kick that was aimed for the Prince's head. Vegeta grinned as he ducked out of the way. He then jumped up again, butting his head into Dodoria's with great speed.

The pink alien cried out in pain as he was launched into a rock formation. Vegeta's successful assault of Dodoria had left his back open, however. Zarbon jumped at the chance and lifted his arm up, ready to strike his elbow into Vegeta's neck.

But Zarbon was hit in the head before he could finish his attack. Zarbon roared in frustration as he was knocked back by the kick Appule threw at him. Zarbon landed on one knee a little further in the desert and he wiped some blood from his chin, his expression showing his anger.

"Thanks, Appule!" Vegeta said, thanking his rescuer. Appule grinned. "No thanks… Now tell me Zarbon? How did that feel?" Appule mocked. Zarbon growled as he got up to his full height. "I'll make you pay! You damaged my pretty face!" He shouted, rubbing over the wound that had been inflicted on his chin.

Appule got into his stance. "I am no longer the pushover I used to be, Zarbon. Prepare for a real battle this time around!" Appule said. Zarbon smirked before pressing his scouter. "We'll see about that…" The green-skinned alien said as the scouter calculated. A number appeared on the screen and Zarbon's smirk disappeared as fast as it had came.

Appule laughed. "Shocked?" He taunted before dashing in. He threw a chopping kick with his right leg, but Zarbon dodged it with ease and countered with an elbow strike to his opponent's lower back. A sickening crunch sounded and Appule was forced onto his knees. He looked up in terror as Zarbon charged up a blast and aimed it for his face.

"It's ov-" Zarbon tried to finish his sentence, but he was caught off when Vegeta grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back. Zarbon cried in pain as tears formed in his eyes. Vegeta smirked as he yanked his arm back hard, throwing Zarbon back and pulling out a hand full of hair.

Zarbon turned around quickly. "Why you!" He muttered in anger. He struck out with a left jab, but Vegeta leaned out of the way and launched a forward kick that drilled into Zarbon's stomach. The green-skinned alien doubled over Vegeta's leg before he was launched into a rock wall.

Vegeta turned around swiftly. Dodoria had just gotten up from the previous attack and he rubbed his head as if that would make the pain go away. The sight of the pink blob in pain made Vegeta chuckle with excitement. "What's the matter? Hit your head?" Vegeta said, a grin on his face.

Dodoria growled in anger. "Die, monkey!" The pink alien shouted and he fired two blasts short after each other. Vegeta jumped out of the way of the first blast and deflected the second one, sending it into the other blast. Both of them exploded and Vegeta and Appule were now concealed by smoke.

Dodoria growled as he fired a new blast into the smoke. To the surprise of Vegeta, the blast missed it's target by far and went on to fly straight up into the sky where it exploded. "Utterly harmless!" Vegeta exclaimed as he dashed out of the smoke. Dodoria let out a cry of shock shortly before Vegeta butted his head into the pink alien's.

Dodoria's nose broke with a sickening crunch and he fell onto his back, clutching his face. Blood ran over his cheeks down to his chin and tears formed in his eyes. Vegeta laughed loudly as Dodoria crawled backwards in fear. "V-Vegeta! Please!" The fat alien begged.

But the Sayain Prince knew no mercy. He grabbed Dodoria by his chin and lifted him up off the ground. Dodoria gasped for a breath as his throat was shut by the Sayain's grip. Vegeta laughed as he charged a blast in his free hand. "Time to die!" Vegeta announced and he was just about to fire the blast when Dodoria kneed him in his gut in desperation.

Vegeta growled in pain and blood flew out of his mouth. He was knocked back and forced to drop his opponent. The energy in his hand disappeared as his concentration was broken. He stumbled back a couple of steps before looking up, his expression one of pure anger.

He growled as he threw a wild, right hook. Dodoria managed to block it with his right hand and jumped back. Vegeta jumped after him, growling in anger. He grabbed Dodoria by his collar and threw him into the air. Goku, Piccolo and Krillin shouted as they had to perform some evasive manoeuvres.

Dodoria recovered in mid-air and was now looking down at Vegeta and Appule. The Sayain prince smirked. "Keep him busy, Appule. Call upon Nappa and Raditz if you need them. In the meantime… I will see to it that Zarbon doesn't bother us again…" Vegeta commanded and Appule nodded before flying off into the sky.

Vegeta turned towards Zarbon, who slowly crawled up from his crater and got back onto his feet. His face showed off his anger. "You monkey! How dare you!" Zarbon shouted as he pointed at Vegeta. "What's the matter, Zarbon? You can't win and then it's not fun anymore?" Vegeta growled, mockingly.

"Who said I can't win? Die!" Zarbon exclaimed and he fired a thin beam of bright yellow energy. It had been aimed for Vegeta's neck, but the Prince was able to jump to the side. The thin beam raged on and pierced through a rock wall as it came into contact with it, shooting out on the other side.

Vegeta dashed at Zarbon, closing the distance. He then lashed out with a left uppercut, but Zarbon was able to lean backwards just enough to avoid the blow landing on his chin. The two warriors growled in unison and both of them started to throw wild flurries of punches and kicks.

Vegeta smirked during the clash, he enjoyed this thoroughly. Zarbon was really struggling. This was finally it, he would make that green freak pay for all the abuse he suffered by his hands. He ducked out of the way of Zarbon's left jab and countered with a powerful right hook that caught Zarbon flush on his chin and threw him back.

Zarbon jumped back up immediately and he ducked out of the way of the Prince's right cross. He then landed a left hook into Vegeta's gut and followed it up with a quick sideward kick. Vegeta growled as he was knocked back. He recovered, but Zarbon had already closed in and elbowed him on his face, opening a gash over his right eye, knocking him onto the ground.

Vegeta hissed in pain as he pushed himself up. Blood trickled down over his face and into his mouth. He licked his lips. "Now you've done it Zarbon! You made him thirsty… for blood!" Nappa shouted from the relative safe distance he was hovering in. Zarbon smirked.

"That's just a little taste, you monkey. You might be able to outclass Dodoria now, but you are still no match for me! And Dodoria will eat your little friends right up!" Zarbon shouted and he showed a cocky grin. Vegeta grunted and balled his fists. "You want it? You can get it!" The Prince shouted. He then dashed in and threw a flying kick.

It connected with Zarbon's head, snapping it back. Zarbon shouted in pain as he was knocked back. Vegeta followed up his attack immediately with a small energy blast which exploded and threw Zarbon off balance. This left him open. Vegeta lunged through the air at Zarbon and caught his hair.

He tightened his grip and hurtled his opponent away with all the strength he had. Zarbon shouted as he spun through the air uncontrollably. Vegeta growled as he cupped his hands. Bright purple energy formed between them. The earth shook as Vegeta powered up.

"Prepare to die, Zarbon! Galic…. Gun!" Vegeta shouted and he fired the beam at Zarbon. Zarbon let out a cry of shock as his scouter exploded from the sheer power the beam gave off. He had to dodge it. Deflecting would be of no use. He growled as he barely leaned out of the way off the beam, the energy coming so close that it actually scorched his face.

He growled in pain as the beam went on into space. It raged on and on… Right into the orbit of the moon. The beam came into contact with the moon, blasting it into a million pieces with a great explosion. Dodoria and Zarbon let out cries of despair at the sight of the attack. He turned towards Vegeta, who now dashed in at him.

Vegeta laughed loudly as he hit Zarbon in the face with his palm. Zarbon was knocked back again, a bruise forming over his eye. Zarbon threw a spinning kick in retaliation, but Vegeta threw a lowkick and their legs clashed. Vegeta's kick had more power behind it and Zarbon was pushed back even further.

Vegeta laughed as he balled his fists. "Give it up, Zarbon!" Vegeta said. Zarbon chuckled. "You expect me to just roll over and die?" Zarbon mocked. "Dodoria! Kill the others! No more joking around… Vegeta. You've seen the beauty… Now witness the beast!" The light-green skinned alien announced, a maniacal grin on his handsome face…

END OF CHAPTER

Powerlevels:

Vegeta:24000

Zarbon:24000

Dodoria:21500

Appule:19000

Took a little while to complete hehe… but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your reviews! Greetings C.


	10. Death of Dodoria

**Chapter 10: Death to Dodoria**

Zarbon growled as he clenched his fists. His body started trembling and Vegeta stumbled back in shock as cracks in the soil formed. Zarbon looked up at Vegeta, a devilish smirk on his face. He shouted in what seemed to be very painful, before suddenly transforming into a warrior the size of Nappa. His handsome features had disappeared, making place for a monstrous face.

Zarbon laughed, his voice a lot deeper now. "Been a while since I saw you like that, Zarbon!" Dodoria said, laughing. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. He had no idea Zarbon had a transformation like this… The power he was sensing was insane. He cursed.

Zarbon laughed loudly as he rubbed his knuckles. "Should never have let me done that… You don't stand a chance in hell now, monkey." Zarbon said cockily. "You sure are ugly!" Vegeta mocked as he dropped into his stance. "But appearances don't tell the story, Zarbon, you of all people should know that!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed in.

Zarbon grinned and spun out the way, Vegeta turned his way quickly and threw a left hook, but Zarbon dodged it by ducking out of it's way. He then rammed his shoulder into Vegeta's chest, sending the Sayain flying through the air, screaming in pain. He smashed into a rock and was thrown to the ground. Zarbon laughed loudly as he dashed after the Prince.

Meanwhile, Dodoria and Appule floated in the air facing each other. Dodoria cracked a smile. "Come on now Appule, you know you shouldn't play with the big boys!" Dodoria said, his evil face showing a smirk. Appule stumbled back but recovered. He had to remind himself that he was a different warrior now. He yelled out a battle cry before dashing in at Dodoria.

Appule threw an elbow strike, but Dodoria caught the attack in his palm and countered by smashing his free hand onto Appule's chin with great force. Appule growled in pain as he spun towards Krillin. Krillin let out a cry of shock and then grabbed Appule. Appule growled in such a manner that Krillin let go of him immediately.

Appule roared in anger as he dashed at Dodoria again. He threw a roundhouse kick that caught Dodoria by surprise. Dodoria was hit in the ribs and thrown to the side, but his evil smirk never left his face. "How nice of you to tickle me!" Dodoria mocked and he lashed out with his left hand.

Blood flew from Appule's mouth as he was knocked back. He tried to counter by spinning around and elbowing at Dodoria's head but the fat alien ducked out of the way with surprising pace and threw his right hand. It crashed into Appule's armour, cracking it. Appule shouted in pain again as he was thrown back again.

Dodoria laughed as he dashed in, but Appule managed to flip over him and was now facing his opponent's back. He lifted up his elbow and smashed it on to the back of Dodoria's head. Dodoria winced in pain as he was sent flying down towards the ground. He crashed into it, throwing up a cloud of smoke at impact.

Appule cheered in himself. He had finally landed a blow and sent that fat blob into the ground. He chuckled as he loaded up a blast. It was time to show this blob his true power…

He roared loudly as he threw down the blast. Dodoria had gotten up and looked at the oncoming blast with bulging eyes. He then smirked as the blast closed in. It was about to hit him flush when the fat alien smashed up into the air with both his fists, sending the blast flying up into the air.

Appule growled in frustration before looking over to Nappa, who was hovering in the distance. "Nappa! I need your help with this fool." Appule said and Nappa smirked before flying over. Nappa reached Appule and the two of them looked down at the pink alien who gave an evil grin.

"Ha! You think bringing Nappa in will save you? We both know better!" Dodoria rumbled, pounding his chest as he stated it. Nappa growled in anger. He then flew down with great speed, but Dodoria jumped to the side and Nappa could barely pull up before smashing into the ground. Dodoria then fired a blast of purple energy up at Appule, who had to dodge it.

Appule's evasive manoeuvres gave Dodoria time to attack Nappa without being surprised by an attack from Appule. He laughed as he kicked the large Sayain under his bottom, launching him up into the air. Nappa shouted in terror as he spun into the distance out of control. Dodoria laughed. "One point for Dodoria!" He exclaimed as Nappa disappeared into the clouds at high velocity.

Appule dashed in after avoiding the blast and threw a roundhouse kick aimed for Dodoria's head. The kick missed by the length of a hair and Dodoria was forced to jump back. The two then twisted around each other with spinning moves. They both stopped for a second to face each other.

Dodoria then growled as he dashed in, grabbing Appule's wrists. Appule shouted as he put all of his strength into freeing himself from Dodoria's crunching grip, but it was to no avail and he winced in pain as Dodoria applied more pressure to his opponent's wrists. "Get ready for a crack!" Dodoria said as he prepared to twist Appule's wrists so far that they would break.

Appule closed his eyes in anticipation, but Dodoria could never execute his plan as Goku suddenly dashed in and threw a blast into Dodoria's face at point blank range, blinding him temporarily. Dodoria stumbled back with his hands covering his eyes. "Darn it! Where'd you come from you little insect?" Dodoria growled in anger, swinging his arms around him wildly. Goku smirked at the sight of the blinded Dodoria and followed his attack up by dashing in at the pink alien again.

He jabbed Dodoria between his eyes and knocked him back. Dodoria quickly recovered however and punched back. Goku winced in pain as he was knocked down and skidded over the ground. "That'll teach you to jump on me!" Dodoria shouted and he stomped down on the ground in anger.

"Maybe this will teach you how to keep your guard up!" Appule shouted before lunging in and kicking Dodoria in his face, sending him hurtling backwards through the air. Dodoria recovered in mid-air and let out a deep roar before opening his mouth and firing off a beam of yellow energy.

The beam soared towards Appule who let out a cry of panic and desperately threw his hands up in a block. The beam exploded and Appule was sent flying through the air. He shouted in pain and left a trail of smoke before falling down on the ground. Dodoria roared with laughter.

"Nice knowing ya Appule!" Dodoria roared, laughing maniacally. But then suddenly, Appule rose up a twitching arm. "You're supposed to be dead!" Dodoria cried out. Appule then looked up, a look of rage written on his face. He slowly pushed himself up. His flesh was charred, but he didn't seem to have sustained any serious damage.

Dodoria stumbled back as Appule slowly approached him, his look intimidating the pink alien. Appule then suddenly dashed in and appeared in front of Dodoria. Dodoria faintly struck out with his left hand. Appule ducked out of the way and came back up whilst swinging his right fist.

The punch knocked Dodoria back. Dodoria growled in rage as he dashed back. "You don't scare me!" The pink alien roared. He threw a right cross, but Appule managed to deflect it. He stepped to the side and then threw a roundhouse kick. Dodoria chuckled as he grabbed Appule's leg under his armpit and used his leg to sweep his opponent down.

Appule rolled over backwards and then pushed himself on his feet in a single, flashy move. Dodoria hissed. "Darn you! All of you! It's time you die!" The alien shouted before looking up in the sky over to where Krillin was floating. "Starting with you! Easy does it!" Dodoria announced. He then dashed towards Krillin at murderous speed.

Meanwhile, Vegeta moaned in agony as he tried desperately to push himself up. Zarbon's face showed a grin from ear to ear as he paced towards the struggling Sayain. He laughed as he kicked Vegeta in his ribs, launching him up from the ground. Vegeta crashed down a few feet further, clutching his ribs.

Vegeta's left eye had swollen up and his cheek felt funky. Three of his ribs were cracked and his nose was bleeding profusely. He never knew Zarbon had a transformation like this… It sure made him pack a punch. Vegeta cursed as he used what little strength he had to get back on his feet. Vegeta was injured badly, but it was nothing he hadn't experienced before. He wasn't one to quit. And besides, he thought, Zarbon may have a nice transformation, Vegeta was pretty sure he had one that could easily trump his…

The Prince burst out in laughter, angering Zarbon. "What? Haven't had enough?" Zarbon demanded, swinging his fist. Vegeta was hit on his chin and he stumbled backwards, never stopping his laughing. "What's so amusing?" The monstrous Zarbon enquired as he grabbed Vegeta by his collar and pulled him up so that they were facing each other.

Vegeta spat some blood into Zarbon's face. "Why you!" Zarbon growled as he wiped the blood from his face with his free hand. Vegeta responded with more laughter. Zarbon started beating Vegeta in his face repeatedly, only stopping when the laughter died down. He then threw the barely conscious Vegeta away with a flick of his arm.

Vegeta came down with a thud. Zarbon growled when he saw that Vegeta's beaten up face still showed a faint smirk. "What are you laughing about, you darned monkey?" Zarbon growled. Vegeta chuckled. "Oh, be patient Zarbon… you'll find out, trust me." The Prince said as he painfully pushed himself up.

Zarbon hissed. "I think you've forgotten something about us Sayains, Zarbon." Vegeta hinted, freeing his tail from his waist and slashing up and down with it. Zarbon's eyes widened. Vegeta was right, he _had_ indeed forgotten about the true might off the Sayains…

Krillin flew up in panic, but the monstrous Dodoria closed in on him with dazzling speed. He quickly caught up with Krillin and grabbed the small warrior by his collar. He lifted his hand up to strike and Krillin thought quickly. He saw only one way out. "Solar flare!" He yelled as he moved his hands in front of his face.

Dodoria chuckled shortly, but then grunted in pain as a bright flash blinded him. Krillin let out a cry in fear as he hammered the now blind pink alien down with both of his fists clenched together. Dodoria screamed in pain as he soared down towards the ground. He crashed into the soil and bounced up.

Appule took the opportunity and dashed for the helpless pink alien. He grabbed him by his arm and hurtled him up into the air. Dodoria growled as he recovered in mid-air, but he still couldn't see a thing. He wildly threw down blasts but none of them went into the direction of anybody. Appule smirked. Dodoria would never see it coming. He pushed his hands out in front of him and gathered energy in front of it.

He concentrated and the energy formed into an orb. He then aimed the orb upwards, in the direction of Dodoria. "See if you can withstand my Starlight Cannon!" Appule shouted and the orb turned into a large beam that shot off towards the blind Dodoria. He never saw his demise coming.

The beam exploded with thundering noise. When the smoke cleared, Dodoria had disappeared with it. Appule could barely believe it… He had beaten the mighty Dodoria! He cheered out loud and looked at the other fighters, who all had smiles etched on their faces as well.

Vegeta let out a laugh after the smoke had cleared. That pink blob had finally met his end. Vegeta's sole regret was that he wasn't the one who had ended his life personally. Zarbon growled. "That fool! How could he have lost?" The alien monster growled in anger. Vegeta smirked. "You see Zarbon! You should never underestimate your opponent!" Vegeta brought out, every breath and every word causing him a sharp pain in his ribcage.

"I know what you're planning on, Vegeta! But it won't happen!" Zarbon said, before turning around and flying off into the air without warning. Vegeta growled. "Get back here you coward!" The Prince commanded. But Zarbon wasn't going to fall for a taunt. He had seen first hand the destruction that these monkeys could do if they transformed... He still had time to get out… But his spaceship had been wrecked by these fools… He had one chance and that was to look for Vegeta's or Nappa's ship.

He knew that in this form he was way too fast for the others to keep up with. Luckily, his scouter was still intact. He pressed the upper button and his scan quickly showed the location of three spaceships from Frieza's fleet. He grinned as he dashed towards the one closest to him. The navigation system of his scouter directed him north and he took off in that direction with great speed.

Vegeta had wanted to give chase to Zarbon, but he knew he would stand no chance. It was better to nurse his wounds and wait for another day… He knew that Zarbon was fleeing in the direction of his or Nappa's spaceships in that cold region. He cursed, knowing that he would never be able to get there before him.

He turned around and was greeted by the others. He grunted as he fell down onto one knee, his strength running low. Goku rushed in with concern but the Sayain prince used some of his last strength to push the Sayain from Earth away. "He'll run from this planet, you just watch! He is going to warn Lord Frieza…" Vegeta muttered. "We've gotten ourselves into some real trouble…" Nappa said.

Half an hour later,

Zarbon had installed himself into the pod. He closed it and smirked. This ship would do just fine in bringing him back to Frieza. He punched in the coordinates and the ship flew off into the air. How could he have forgotten about those stupid tails? He was relieved he had been able to get away… Fighting one of those giant apes would equal suicide. Hell, with the rate of improvement Vegeta showed, even Frieza had to start worrying.

He punched a few buttons as the pod flew out of Earth's atmosphere. He tried to contact Frieza already, but he was still about three months worth of travel out of the range of Frieza's communications channels. He cursed in himself. Frieza would not be happy with this defeat…

Vegeta and the others stared up as the spaceship took off into the sky in the distance. What seemed to be a beam of bright light shot off into the sky. Vegeta growled. They had all gotten out of this mess alive, it was nothing short of a miracle. He smirked. Zarbon had beaten him up pretty good. He would be too sore for a few days to commence training again, but recovering from this damage would make him far stronger. He laughed in himself as he wondered about his next step.

He believed it best to find more allies… They still had a long way to go before they were strong enough to face Frieza, that was for sure. A smirk formed on his face when he suddenly remembered what one of Frieza's thugs had whispered to him a year ago. Something about a Sayain pirate. He suddenly knew what to do next…

END OF CHAPTER

This was a bit of a short chapter… Thanks to everyone again for reviewing! I hope there's nothing unclear, if so, ask ahead! I think most of you already suspect who the Sayain pirate could be, eh? Find out in the next chappie!

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: 24000

Zarbon: 24000 (35000 transformed)

Appule: 19000


	11. The space pirate

**AN: The fighter's have spent 2 weeks recovering from the battle with Zarbon, but I decided to skip that part and get straight into some more important storytelling. Zarbon is now in cryosleep, with about 10 weeks of travel left. **

**Chapter 11: The space pirate**

Goku knelt down in front of Gohan. The little boy was sobbing and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why do you have to go daddy? Why can't you stay?" The boy demanded, his voice shaky from the ongoing crying. Goku showed a warm smirk to his son. "Don't worry Gohan! I won't be gone forever, I promise, besides, Mister Tien will take great care of you." Goku said.

Gohan looked up with watery eyes. "Come back soon!" Gohan shouted. Goku grinned as he nodded. He then turned around to face a tall bald man, muscular and athletically shaped. The bald man had pale skin and, strangely, had three eyes. "Thanks for having my back, Tien. I trust you will protect my family and train my son, as I have requested." Goku said.

Tien bowed in response. "It's an honour you would trust me with a task as grand as this, Goku." The two men extended their arms and shook hands. They grinned at each other until a deep voice sounded from behind them. "Kakarot! It's time to leave!" Said Vegeta, who came walking towards them.

Goku nodded, his expression turning into a serious one. He walked towards Chi-Chi and gave her a big kiss. He then hugged her tightly, her sobbing sounding faintly through. "Don't leave us for ever, Goku…" She said and Goku nodded with a smirk. He then turned around and walked towards Vegeta, looking over his shoulder and waving down as he took off into the sky.

Vegeta and Goku arrived at the Capsule Corp. about half an hour later. They landed in front of the building, where Raditz, Appule and Nappa leaned against the wall, anticipating their arrival. "Ah there you are…" Raditz said, patting his brother on his shoulder. Nappa coughed. "Took you long enough, I'm more than ready to get off this junk of a planet." The tall, bald and menacing Sayain stated, his arms folded across his chest.

"So am I." Vegeta said as he went inside the building. Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo had been waiting inside and greeted Vegeta. "Let's not dawdle… Follow me to the ship." Vegeta said and the three warriors from Earth followed him as he left the building and walked towards the Capsule Corp. ship that stood outside, waiting for them. He had discussed the usage of the ship with Mr. Briefs and had arranged for it with surprising ease.

The fighters entered the ship. Vegeta grinned as he walked over to the control panel. He punched in a couple of buttons and then smirked. "Best be ready boys…" He warned the others. "_Commencing launch in… 3… 2… 1…_" The ship's on-board computer began. As the countdown finished, the ship shot off into the sky with great speed. It wouldn't be long before they reached space. Vegeta had studied the entries Frieza's men had made inside the Scouter system a few days ago, looking for signs of the pirate.

He was last reported seen in the Western Quadrant, on a planet called Wasai, not too far away from Earth. Vegeta smirked. The Capsule Corp. ship was good, faster and more comfortable than Frieza's ships. Plus, it had the gravity chamber, a perfect means of improving your fighting strength. The planet Wasai would be reached in a month. They could use the time in between to train.

Meanwhile…

A Sayain, very much reminiscent of Goku, was whistling happily. He wore Sayain armour and a scouter over his eye. The only physical difference from Goku was his slightly darker complexion. The Sayain smirked, placing his hands on his hips. In front of the Sayain resided a small village that stood out from the distant planet's rocky, greyish terrain.

He moved his hand to the scouter and pressed a button. "Boys… I found what we were looking for…" The Sayain said, suppressing the urge to chuckle. The Sayain's name was Turles. He had led his men to this small distant moon of the planet Wasai, after first purging the planet itself. He grinned. There had been some of Frieza's men there… they had stood no chance…The purge had been too easy. But on the planet they had caught word of a legendary village located on this moon… And now they found it, or, he found it.

One of the natives had whispered about a race of sorcerers, who lived on the moon. Turles immediately figured out that the primitive native had mistaken powerful warriors for sorcerers. So he had decided to travel to the moon, his men and he were bored and needed a little fun… The loot the planet had offered had been very disappointing…

Soon the first of his men arrived. There was his second in command, Amond. Amond was a hulky figure, his skin a light red. He wore his dark red hair in a tight ponytail. He was also wearing Sayain armour and his face showed a smile that seemed to be evil. A deep scar ran over his right cheek. Turles knew that it didn't just seem to be that way. Amond was a ruthless criminal, notorious around the galaxy. But Amond was also completely loyal to Turles, as the Sayain once rescued him from a prison on his home planet.

A short time later, a humanoid alien arrived. He sported earrings and his green hair ran down his back, stiffened up with gel. Daiz had a different background. He was once a prince of the planet Kobacha. Turles recruited him into his army when he led the charge of his planet's army against the Sayain. He fought so bravely that Turles deemed him worthy to join his squad.

Wherever Daiz went, Cacao followed. Cacao was once built by a race that was destroyed by it's own creations. His skin resembled the look of magma, as if rivers of the hot stuff ran down his body. His face looked like that of a turtle and he sported cyborg components all over his body, which was made of a special kind of metal. Though Cacao had no room to improve his strength, Turles already deemed him strong enough to be a member of his squad.

These three warriors made up Turles' squad. He had found no other warrior he believed worthy of joining his squad yet. He took a step forward and glanced over his shoulder at Amond. "Let me check my scouter…" Turles said as he pressed the button. The scouter calculated and quickly showed a couple of numbers.

Turles smiled with satisfaction. "Not bad! There's multiple powerlevels over three thousand here!" The Sayain said and he pounded his fist into his palm, almost shaking with anticipation. Amond chuckled. "Don't make me laugh…" The red giant mocked.

Turles laughed. "Let's go… I need the exercise." The pirate said and he jumped off the cliff of white rock down towards the small village.

He flipped over in the air and landed on a small stone square in the middle of the village. His men landed behind him after a few seconds. Turles cracked a smile. "Let's wake 'em up." He said. He then fired a small blast into the air, that exploded with thundering noise.

A tall, black skinned alien that wore white robes stormed out of one of the small stone houses shortly after. "Ah, there's one. Let's see… 2850, not bad!" Amond said after pressing his scouter. The alien growled and turned towards Amond. "Who are you?" asked the alien, it's voice sounding like the growl of a wild beast.

"Doesn't matter, you're about to meet your maker…" Amond said and he dashed in with great speed. The alien managed to throw up a block against the flying knee, but was still pushed back. He growled as he recovered but Amond gave him no time to counter the attack. The alien growled in pain, exposing it's sharp teeth. It clutched it's ribs as it stumbled back.

Amond let out a violent cry as he fired a lethal blast. The alien was incinerated on the spot. Amond burst out in laughter. "Scratch one freak!" Amond roared. The noise had woken up more of these aliens and five of them hurried out of their homes.

"Look!" Daiz said. "Now they're pissed off!" Cacao finished his sentence. One of the aliens let out an intimidating growling noise as he dashed at Cacao. The cyborg warrior bashed his knee forward, breaking some of his opponents ribs on the spot. The aliens let out a pained scream as it fell to its knees. Cacao produced an amused sound as he chopped his opponent's head straight off with a roundhouse kick.

Daiz then dashed at two aliens, who stumbled back in fear. Daiz grabbed hold of one of them and pulled him towards him by his robe. He then pushed his palm into the alien's face and fired a blast at point blank range. The alien's decapitated body fell to the ground.

Daiz let out a maniacal laugh as the other alien in his vicinity tried to run. He charged up shortly and then fired a short beam after his fleeing victim. The alien was hit in his back and the beam pierced through his chest, killing him instantly. "Discrete and swift." Turles said, complimenting his comrade.

Daiz grinned in satisfaction. "Thanks boss!" He shouted as he turned towards his boss. In doing so, however, he turned his back to another alien, who now dashed at his back with great speed. The talons on the alien's hand scratched deep cuts into Daiz' neck and down his back, penetrating even his armour.

Daiz let out a high-pitched scream and dropped to his knees. The alien lifted his hand up, ready to strike down for the killing blow. But just as the alien was about to slash, Turles flew in and kicked him in the face. The alien's neck snapped with a sickening crunch.

There was now only one of the aliens left and it stumbled back in fear. "Please! What have we done to you?" he begged, dropping down onto his knees. Turles approached him slowly, a smile on his face. "Absolutely… nothing." The Sayain said before violently punching the begging man in his throat, crushing his windpipe and killing him instantly.

The body was dead before it hit the ground. "That was… easy." Turles said and he rubbed his knuckles. His fist was itchy from the intensity of the killing blow. Amond patted hit him hard on his back. "Let's get back to the planet boss, maybe take a break there for a few weeks? The climate there was great." The red alien suggested. Turles nodded his head and the group of warriors headed off towards their ship that would take them back to the fine climate of the planet Wasai.

Back on earth…

Tien jumped up into the air and was surprised to see the little boy climb into the air even faster than him. He reminded him so much of Goku… Tien flipped over backwards and landed on his feet. The boy landed in front of him shortly after. Tien let out a battlecry as he tried to kick Gohan, but the boy jumped out of it's way, seemingly with ease.

Tien then threw a small blast and Gohan responded with a fearful cry. The blast crashed into the boy and the explosion hurtled Gohan back. Tien let out a guilty cry of shock as he rushed over to the boy. He kneeled down next to the boy and put his hand on Gohan's head, a look of concern etched on his face.

He let out a relieved sigh as the boy opened his eyes and sat up. "You alright?" Tien asked. Gohan nodded. "If you show me how to do that… Mr. Tien." The boy responded. Tien cracked a smile. "You don't know how to harness your energy yet? Sure, I'll teach you." Tien said.

The boy looked at him with a smile on his face. It made Tien smile as well. The boy had phenomenal power… Teaching him how to fire off a blast would take no effort whatsoever.

"You concentrate. Let the energy you possess flow through you. As the energy forms, shape it to your desire. Bend it. With your mind." Tien said as he demonstrated what he meant as he spoke out his sentence, forming an orb of yellow energy floating on his palm.

Gohan nodded briefly. He then planted his feet down and stuck out his palm. He closed his eyes and pondered about what Mr. Tien had said. And then it happened, he could feel the energy starting to flow through his arm. And then, blinding bright yellow energy appeared in his palm, dissipating after a second.

Tien applauded shortly. "Great Gohan! I see you got your father's talent." The bald warrior said, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Let's keep practicing. At this rate, you'll have it down in no time." Tien resumed and he fatherly placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The boy smirked at him.

four weeks later,

Vegeta growled as he finally finished the hundred pull-ups at the gruelling sixty times gravity. He dropped to his knees, sweat trickled off his forehead down onto the floor of the ship. He smirked. He had gotten so much stronger thanks to this machine. After Vegeta had recovered from his wounds and started training again he got astronomically stronger. Zarbon didn't know what he got himself into…

The others were improving at alarming rates as well. Vegeta training in this gravity level meant that everyone except for Appule were pinned to the ground and had to muster all their strength to even look at him. It was a good workout for them in itself, he guessed. Vegeta worked out in short, intense sets as the others looked on.

They were a day away from the planet Wasai and he was trembling with anticipation. He wondered who this "Sayain pirate" was and if he would join their cause. But those, he decided, were questions to be answered in the future…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: Yes, I've purposely left Chiazou out of the story. I also wrote out the two short twin members of Turles' squad. I don't like the characters basically, sorry for the fans out there! Yes, this chapter was short but it serves it purpose as I thicken the plot. I promise that the next chapter will see a lot of action from some of the weaker characters. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your reviews! C. **

**The fighters have improved in their fighting power since their fight with Dodoria and Zarbon and they are training in space, so I kicked the powerlevels up a notch.**

**POWERLEVELS:**

**Vegeta: 40000**

**Appule: 32500**

**Gohan: 1000**

**Tien: 500**

**Yamcha: 2500**

**Krillin: 3200**

**Piccolo: 4000**

**Goku: 7500**

**Raditz: 6750**

**Nappa: 12000**

**Turles: 10000**

**Amond: 6000**

**Daiz: 5000**

**Cacao: 5000**


	12. Pirates cove

**Chapter 12: Pirates' cove **

The Capsule Corp. Ship touched down on the jungle planet of Wasai. The main entrance swung open, revealing the figure of Vegeta standing in the door. "Nice planet. Hot and humid. Just the way we Sayains like it…" The prince said as he stepped out of the ship.

He was followed by his group of warriors and grinned. He picked up a powerlevel he felt was very familiar. Yes, this powerlevel was definitely the power of the Sayain pirate he had come looking for. "Follow me Nappa! He's definitely here!" Vegeta said. "The rest of you scatter out over this planet… tell me if you find anything… interesting." Vegeta commanded, before jumping up into the air and flying off towards the east, with Nappa tailing him closely.

Appule smirked as Raditz stared at him. "Don't even think about it… I'm on my own here." Appule said as he flew off towards the north. Raditz then turned towards his brother. "Let's go, Kakarot." Raditz said as he flew down south. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo followed him quickly.

Meanwhile…

Turles was lying on his back in the soft white sand of the beach he and his men had chosen as their headquarters for the past month. The Sayain grabbed the fried fish he had lying next to him and ate it up with one gulp. He then burped loudly. He had sent Amond and Daiz on a hunt on the planet to see if they could find anything worth eating for today. He and Cacao waited at the camp…

The Sayain suddenly shouted in pain as the scouter exploded in front of his eye. "What the hell?" He muttered, thinking his scouter had malfunctioned or something. But then Cacao's scouter exploded shortly after. He immediately jumped up from the sand. There were only two things that could make scouters explode like that… Either an EMP blast or the powerlevel of someone very, very powerful.

Turles feared it was the last option… "Cacao… get ready! Someone, or should I say, something's coming!" The Sayain pirate said and his robotic companion nodded quickly.

On a different island,

Amond dashed after the large dinosaur-like creature, which growled in terror. The monstrous dinosaur turned it's head towards his flying pursuer and snapped out with it's powerful jaws, but Amond managed to dash out of the way and then kicked the large beast against it's skull. The beast let out a cry of pain as it fell down to the ground.

Daiz jumped up into the air and fired down a beam that drilled right through the dinosaur's stomach. The green haired warrior smirked. "One dead Dino!" He announced. "Let's chop it into pieces and take this baby back to Turles, eh?" Amond said. Daiz nodded and the two warriors were about to get to work when a group of a few warriors appeared in the sky and caught their undivided attention.

"Got some company…" Amond said, an evil smirk etched on his face. Goku, Raditz, Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo appeared in the sky. Daiz pressed the button on his scouter. "Meh.. Weaklings. These guys have powerlevels of 5… Are they even serious?" He said. The warriors of earth landed in front of the two warriors inside the dense jungle. Amond laughed. "5 huh? I'm gonna enjoy torturing them slowly." The red alien said with a smirk on his face.

"Is one of you Turles?" Goku asked suddenly. Daiz let out a cry. "You bloody look a lot like him!" The green haired warrior said. "Could be… I'm a Sayain as well." Goku explained. "You're a damned weak one, if that's true…" Amond said, smirking. Goku shook his head. "Judging by what I feel… You could be wrong about that." The Sayain from earth said and he smirked.

Amond briefly looked at Daiz before dashing in at Goku. Goku was caught by surprise and Amond's kick sent Goku flying upwards into the air. Goku managed to recover however, much to Amond's surprise. Then Goku threw down a blast. Amond growled as he deflected it. He dashed on until he reached his opponent and then grabbed him by his leg.

Goku let out a cry as he was thrown down towards the ground. He flipped over before recovering and stopped his fall in mid-air. He looked up to see Amond flying towards him at great speed. Goku flipped over to avoid the incoming attacker just in time. He then swirled around in the air and Amond followed his example. They were now face to face.

"There's no way your powerlevel's 5!'' Daiz exclaimed, looking up in awe. "You're right, Daiz, this guy's way above that!" Amond said, a look of concern on his face. "Sometimes there's more than meets the eye!" Goku said, showing a smile. "Here, I'll show you." Goku followed as he smirked.

He balled his fists and concentrated. He then let out a long scream as his aura flared up a strong blue around him. Amond growled as Goku's powerlevel quickly rose up. "4000… 5000… 6000… what? 7500?" Amond exclaimed in shock. "What in the hell?" Daiz said, stumbling back after hearing the news. Goku grinned.

"Nonsense!" Amond shouted as he threw his scouter away and obliterated it with a small energy beam. Goku just smirked, which frustrated Amond even more. At 7500, this guy would even be a good match for Turles… Maybe he wasn't lying about being a Sayain. "Why don't you bring it then? Hot shot!" Amond taunted as he got into his stance.

"Have it your way!" Was Goku's short response as he dashed at the red alien. He avoided the blast Amond threw down at him with great speed, weaving to the left. He then flew past Amond with such speed that the red alien's jab fully missed it's target. Amond let out a cry of shock as Goku kicked down.

He was hit on top op his head and knocked down towards the ground. He recovered however and rubbed his head, that now had a big bump on it. He growled in pain and Goku smirked, laughing softly. "You asked for it." Goku said. "Why you!" Amond shouted and he fired up a blast at his opponent.

Goku used his right hand to deflect the blast with pinpoint accuracy. It was volleyed back at Amond, who couldn't get out of the way. The explosion knocked him through the air, flipping over and over as he soared towards the ground. He crashed into it, throwing up a cloud of smoke. Krillin and Yamcha cheered and applauded. "He isn't down just yet…" Piccolo said as he looked at the cloud of smoke with a look of concern.

He knew he was badly behind Goku in strength. The guy that was losing to Goku was stronger than he was… He growled, he had to improve… and soon.

Amond shook off the hurt as he got back onto his feet. He looked up at Goku, his face showing off his rage. "Who the hell are you?" Amond demanded, stomping down his foot in anger and cracking the soil. Goku laughed. "My name's Goku. And I'm a Sayain… from earth." Goku explained. "That's ridiculous! Sayain's are from Vegeta!" Daiz exclaimed.

Raditz nodded. "Technically you're right… But it's a long story." Goku's brother explained. Daiz then let out a cry of shock as he saw Raditz' tail. "You're a Sayain as well!" He shouted in shock as he pointed at the tail. Raditz smirked in response. "You got that right, indeed." Raditz said and Daiz stumbled back in fear. "Screw this! I'm going to warn Turles!" Daiz said as he turned around and ran away from the other fighters.

He flew off into the air and Piccolo and Raditz looked at each other briefly before flying after him. Daiz looked over his shoulder in fear as Raditz closed in. "Stay away you bloody monkey!" The green haired alien screamed out, increasing his speed. But Raditz was too fast… Even Piccolo could keep up with the pace.

Daiz banked to the right and then immediately back to the left in a wild, desperate attempt to shake his pursuers. Raditz stayed on his tail the entire time… Daiz then flew straight up into the air, with the Sayain and Namek following him in his climb up. Daiz growled in frustration before firing down a blast. Raditz weaved out of the way and the blast went on to catch Piccolo in his chest.

There was a large explosion and Piccolo dropped out of the cloud of smoke a second later. The Namek growled in pain as he dropped down towards the ground at high speed. He braced himself for impact when he suddenly felt that he had been caught by someone. He looked to the side to see that Yamcha had sped over to him and caught him. He growled in anger and Yamcha dropped him immediately, a look of pure terror on his face.

Piccolo landed on his feet and clutched his chest. The skin of his chest was charred and burned badly by Daiz' blast. Piccolo looked up and growled. He should let Raditz take care of this clown…

Raditz had about enough of his fleeing opponent, but the green haired warrior was faster than expected and unrelenting. Raditz suddenly flew down, much to Daiz' surprise. The green haired warrior grinned as he ascended into the air quickly, increasing the distance between him and Raditz. Raditz looked up with a smirk.

He then loaded up a blast in each one of his hands and concentrated. Two orbs of bright purple appeared on top of his palms. "Double… Sunday!" Raditz exclaimed as he joined the two orbs into a single, powerful beam. Krillin looked on from the ground. Sweat formed on his brow. "Wow! Raditz is gonna fry him if that hits!" The small monk screamed out.

Daiz realized this as well and his eyes bulged out as he stopped and turned around in mid-air to face the incoming beam. He threw his hands forward in an attempt to block the attack, but it hit him head on. There was thundering explosion and the sky was filled with dark, thick smoke. Krillin was sure that Daiz could never have survived anything like that. Raditz once again had confirmed the fierce nature of the Sayains to Krillin…

But then suddenly Daiz appeared in the sky. He was panting heavily, bruised and charred all over his body. His face betrayed his extreme anger. "Darn you, Sayain!" He shouted before dashing down towards Raditz. He lashed out with a strong kick that caught Raditz in the gut and knocked him back. Raditz looked up just in time to see Daiz' fist flying for his nose.

The punch caught him flush and blood immediately started running into his mouth. Raditz stumbled back and Daiz shouted before kicking Raditz against is his ankle as hard as he could. Raditz let out a cry of pain as his ankle was hit and his balance lost. He fell onto his back and Daiz kicked him in his ribs, rolling him over onto his face.

He then grabbed Raditz by his long hair and pulled him up. Raditz winced in pain as his hair was being pulled. Daiz moved in close with his mouth and whispered into Raditz' ear. "Seems that even a Sayain can fall…" Daiz mocked. Raditz then growled in anger and threw his elbow back. It hit Daiz above the groin and the alien was knocked back and forced to let go off Raditz' hair.

Raditz then got back up and spun around. The Sayain bashed his fist into his palm and produced a low, angry sounding noise. Daiz stumbled back. "Keep your distance, Sayain… Or die!" The green haired alien said, throwing up his block in anticipation. Raditz smirked as he slowly approached his foe. "Run… Or_ you_ die!"

Daiz' could barely control his nerves as he forced himself not to stumble back. Raditz finally got into a striking distance of the fighter and struck out with a jab. Daiz threw a jab of his own simultaneously. The two fighters' attacks hit home at the same time. Raditz' head was twisted to the side a little, but Daiz was hit much harder and he was thrown through the air before falling on his back.

Raditz let out a victorious laugh. "You are no match for me, fool." The Sayain said. Daiz looked up from the ground with a panic stricken look in his eyes.

Amond and Goku were hovering in the air, facing each other. Goku decided to wait for his opponent to make the first move, but Amond seemed somewhat reluctant. "What's wrong? Having second thoughts?" Goku mocked. Amond responded with a low grunt. "Shut it… I never back down out of a fight!" He shouted as he struck his fighting stance.

Goku smirked as he prepared for battle. Amond let out a battlecry before wildly rushing in. He swung his right fist, but Goku ducked it with ease and flew back a little. Amond then tried with a flying kick, but the Sayain again got out of the way with ease. Amond turned around in shock to find that Goku was behind him.

The red skinned alien growled. "Fight like a man and quit running!" He taunted. Goku smirked once again. "Alright…" He said as he pulled down his blue wristbands a bit. He cracked his neck and raised his guard. "You want it, you can get it." Goku said. Amond dashed in overwhelmed by anger. He clashed with Goku in mid-air.

Amond shouted as Goku's uppercut caught him on the chin and flipped him over backwards. Goku then followed in and managed to get a hold of Amond's leg. He started swinging him in circles around him, increasing the speed with every swing. Amond started shouting hysterically as he was unable to do anything.

And then, Goku suddenly let go of Amond's leg. The alien screamed in terror as he crashed into a line of trees and brought them all down with him. The impact had shaken his head badly and he was dizzy as he pulled himself up by a hanging tree. It took a few seconds until he regained his senses. He then looked up with rage written all over his face.

He pointed his finger up at Goku, who was hovering quite the distance away. "I'll crush you!" He shouted. A beam of purple energy then shot from the tip of his finger. Goku laughed as he spun out of the way. Amond growled in frustration. Even that cheap shot hadn't worked. This guy fought a lot differently than anyone he had faced before. It seemed like this guy actually enjoyed fighting. But not a cruel way like Amond himself enjoyed it, no, this guy was actually having _fun_.

"I've had it with you now! Be ready for my signature attack! There are very little warriors who have lived to tell the tale!" Amond announced as he dashed in whilst spinning around quickly. He moved at such speed that he soon turned in to what seemed a tornado, beefed up by red energy. He spun towards Goku with great speed and the Sayain frowned in concern. This was a technique he had never encountered before…

The tornado of energy was now so close that Goku could feel the heat. He dashed up, but Amond kept up with him with ease. Goku roared in frustration. He stopped in mid-air and let the tornado approach him. He then flipped over the energy with great timing and dashed away with as much speed as he could muster.

Amond turned himself around and approached Goku again. But the Sayain had already cupped his hands at his hip and a orb of blue energy had appeared. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted in one breath. The orb turned into a beam that shot towards Amond at lightning speed.

The beam came into contact with Amond's red energy and overwhelmed it quickly. It then exploded into a great ball of fire and smoke. Goku frowned. He feared that beam had been a little to powerful… But then Amond's charred body dropped from the smoke. He seemed to be knocked unconscious. Krillin and Piccolo let out cheers as Amond crashed down in front of them and threw up a ball of dust.

In the meantime,

Raditz slowly walked towards Daiz who was on his behind crawling backwards in fear. "Where'd that smart mouth go?" Raditz mocked as he kept on walking towards Daiz. "Get the hell away from me! Turles won't be happy if you kill me!" He said, trying to warn Raditz out of doing it. Raditz knew Turles was the Sayain they were looking for. He suddenly halted his approach.

"So… How strong is Turles exactly?" Raditz demanded, leaning forward over the downed alien. Daiz trembled with intimidation. "A lot stronger than you!" Daiz said in conviction. Raditz smirked. "Is that so? How much… exactly?" Raditz resumed. "Yeah! I'm not bullshitting ya! His powerlevel is 10000!" Daiz exclaimed.

Raditz grinned. "Interesting… Thanks for the information." Raditz said and Daiz said in relief as he finally relaxed a bit. "But don't think I'll spare you for that… You coward, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Raditz resumed and Daiz screamed in terror as Raditz grabbed him by his arm.

He then pulled him up and grabbed his chin with his free hand, he then yanked to the right as hard as he could, snapping his neck instantly. Daiz let out a final cry as he dropped to the floor. Raditz smirked as he turned around. He then saw the others standing around what seemed to be an unconscious Amond. So those punks actually did it.

He flew over to the group and was greeted. "What happened to him? I was… preoccupied." Raditz said. Goku laughed. "He was stronger than I thought, but still no match for my Kamehameha!" The younger Sayain said, scratching his the back of his head in discomfort.

Raditz nodded. "Good. Very good. Now finish him." Raditz commanded.

Goku's happy expression turned into a frown. "I don't think so…" Goku said. Raditz sniffed in disgust. "You are quite peculiar, my brother." He exclaimed. Goku laughed but his laughing was halted when Raditz suddenly stepped forward and stomped down on Amond's neck. "What was that for?" Goku cried out in shock. Raditz gave him a hard look. "Trust me… He would have done the same to you, given the chance." The older brother said.

Piccolo nodded. "I agree with Raditz. Why leave him alive for him to attack us again?" He asked. "Precisely." Said Raditz, agreeing. "Everybody deserves a second chance, Piccolo. I gave you one and you've bettered yourself. You're the living example!" Goku said. Piccolo grunted. Bettered himself. And the bad thing about him saying it was that the bastard was actually right.

Somewhere else on the planet,

Turles was baffled at what he saw. He recognized the two men before him. He recognized them very well… The bald tall monster was Nappa, the general of the army he used to fight in. He didn't like this at all… He was sure Nappa would recognize him after his desertion…

The other man was even more frightening. The boy Vegeta had grown. And if the scouter exploding was any indication, his power had grown as well.

"So you're the pirate… Turles." Vegeta said, his arms folded across his chest. "These guys know you?" Cacao asked. Turles quickly shut him up by waving his hand. "Yeah. It's me. What do you want, my _prince_?" He said, cautiously sarcastic. Vegeta grinned. "Ah, Turles. Always the smart mouth huh." Vegeta mocked.

"Get down to business or leave." Turles said, changing his tone. Vegeta cracked a smile. "Sure. We've come here, to recruit you." Vegeta said, indeed getting down to business. "Recruit me for what?" Was Turles startled response. "For my quest in destroying the tyrant Frieza."

Turles' mouth dropped in shock and even Cacao stumbled back. "Frieza? Have you lost your mind?" Turles demanded. "Not at all, Turles. It's nothing short of my duty. He destroyed our planet, you know." Vegeta said. Turles nodded, to Vegeta's surprise. "Yeah, heard the news in a space bar a few years back… damn shame." Turles said.

Vegeta nodded. "But you can't fight that freak, he's simply to strong! He murdered out our race." Turles protested. Vegeta smirked. "Well… You could say it's do or die." Vegeta said. "That goes for you as well…" Vegeta soon followed in a warning tone. Turles nodded. He understood, he had no choice. He _had _to join them. He knew all too well Vegeta would eat him alive if he tried to resist. "As for your friend…" Vegeta resumed as he turned towards Cacao. "I'd rather see him dead then alive. A good chance to prove your loyalty to me, eh?" Vegeta said, an evil smirk showing up on his face.

Turles nodded before turning towards Cacao. The robotic warrior stumbled back in fear, but Turles grabbed him by his arm and fired a beam into his torso, point blank. The beam incinerated everything in it's path and when Turles stopped firing, all that remained of Cacao were his legs. The legs fell down into the sand with a thud. Vegeta grinned. Turles proved out to be a true Sayain, ruthless, just the way he liked it.

"Now that that's settled, we can regroup." Nappa said and he pressed his scouter, ready to pass through information. "Raditz, Appule, report." Nappa demanded. The two called in. "Meet me and Vegeta over here. We got Turles." Nappa explained. The others were soon on the way to them. Vegeta looked at Turles. He had forgotten how much these low class warriors looked alike…

Back on earth…

Tien stormed into Gohan's room, a smile on his face. "Hey Gohan, listen. I got good news!" Tien exclaimed. "What is it?" asked the young boy. "Kami has agreed to train us! He's the guardian of the Earth and he helped in making your father so strong! This is a great opportunity for us!" Tien explained. Gohan smiled. "So I'm gonna be as strong as my daddy?" Gohan asked. Tien nodded. "Sure does look like it!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN: Yeah, the group has a new member! Also, Gohan will develop his talents under Kami and Tien! Stay tuned for more! Powerlevels are still the same as last chapter. Greetings, C. **


	13. Call for the Ginyu force

**Chapter 13: Call for the Ginyu force**

Gohan blushed as he bowed in front of the old Namek, who sat in his throne. Tien smirked. The boy possessed such power, but still he was shy. Tien bowed as well. "Kami." He said, greeting the ancient guardian. "Tienshinhan." Kami replied. He then turned to look at the young boy before him.

Gohan's cheeks turned red as soon as he got through that he was being watched. "There is no need to be shy, my boy." Kami said as he rose up from the throne. Gohan looked up with amazement. He could sense that this Kami was very powerful. But his power was different than he had felt before. It was like 's had been, but somehow more mystic. He had no clue how strong Kami actually was.

Gohan tried to show a smile, but it was unconvincing as his discomfort shone through. Kami smirked. "Why have you called us here, Kami?" Tien requested. "This boy has the most potential I've ever felt. Even more than his father…" Kami said. Tien nodded in confirmation. "I can't beat him any longer in our matches…" The bald, three eyed man explained.

Kami smiled. "I see. Maybe I can utilize an old technique I had almost forgotten…" The Namek said. Tien raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What kind of… technique?" He asked. Kami then walked over to Gohan, who stumbled back in fear. The old Namekian then put his hand on the boy's head and closed his eyes as he concentrated.

A few seconds passed before a white aura shot out of Gohan's body. The boy opened his eyes to reveal them filled with shock. Gohan had no idea what Kami had done, but he felt like a completely different person… He balled his fists and stared at them. No way… Was he indeed as strong as he was feeling?

Tien stumbled to the side. The kid's power had been outrageous, but Kami had just somehow magically increased it over tenfold. Tien opened his mouth to speak when Kami put his hand on Tien's head as well. The same thing soon occurred. Tien fell to his knees. Kami had managed to increase his power to levels he thought he would never reach. And that in a mere matter of seconds…

Kami grinned as he fell back into his throne, completely exhausted. Tien rushed over. "You alright?" He enquired. Kami nodded, smiling. "Yes… Though the unlocking of one's potential is a very tiring thing to do… It had been thousands of years ago since I had last done that. Seems it still works a treat, eh?" Kami said and Tien grinned. "Thank you, Great guardian of the Earth!" Tien said as he bowed again, with Gohan following his example.

Later…

It had been three months ago since Turles had joined the Group. Since then, he had struggled to fit in. Though he was more powerful than Kakarot and Raditz, he still couldn't beat them. They had been training in the gravity chamber and that darned Kakarot had surpassed him quickly. What an odd Sayain he was, nothing like his brother Raditz. Raditz and he were at the same level, he ranking in at 35000 and Raditz at 33000.

But Kakarot had improved with stunning speed and he had become more powerful than Appule even. Only Vegeta could beat him now… As for Appule, Turles didn't trust him to be fully loyal to the cause, being a soldier of Frieza and all… But, he was indeed a powerful warrior. The numbers on those guy's powerlevels were outrageous. Vegeta came in at 85,000 now, absolutely insane. That was partly due to the fact that Vegeta allowed himself to get beat up by someone in training, so that he could recover and come out stronger.

But Kakarot wasn't too far behind… The peculiar Sayain came in at 60000. The big bald lump of meat Nappa's age was starting to break him up. His power increased stalled when he reached 30000. Appule's powerlevel was 55000. The gravity chamber truly was an amazing device. Even those weak earthlings had turned into quite the potent warriors. The green man had a powerlevel of 30000. The small bald guy came in at 20000 and that scarface Yamcha was their weakest member, coming in at 17000. Vegeta and Kakarot had been sparring each other in one hundred times gravity matches.

Those matches pitted the others on their butts. One hundred times gravity was no joke…

In the atmosphere of Frieza planet #1,

A space pod barrelled down towards the surface of Frieza's home planet. His father, King Cold, lived on his true home planet, but Frieza had picked this large ball of ice in the North Quadrant as his home. He liked the barren, icy cold weather that surrounded his enormous palace, that had been built by thousands of slaves under the supervision of he himself.

The space pod crashed into the surface of the planet. Inside his palace, Frieza sat on his throne, his face showing a confident smirk. Suddenly, a blue skinned, short alien came barging into the room. A purple beam shot right through his abdomen and the alien was killed instantly. Frieza thought these guys would know by now what happened when they stormed into his throne room like that. A second alien entered the room much more cautiously, stepping over the corpse of the unlucky soldier before him.

This alien was much taller than the other and possessed a lot more muscular bulk. Combined with his purple skin it made him an intimidating presence. But he too shook on his legs before the mighty tyrant Frieza. "An unannounced pod has landed on the planet sir!" The soldier said, his voice trembling heavily. "Who's pod is it?" Frieza demanded.

"It's… Vegeta's sir!" The soldier said, sweat running from his forehead as he saluted. Frieza smirked. "Good, now go, Palo, before I change my mind about sparing you." Frieza said, smirking a she spoke out the threat. Palo didn't have to think about his decision for very long and soon turned around and ran out of the room. Frieza laughed softly as he lifted up a glass of wine and played with it.

It seemed the monkey prince had finally returned. Frieza chuckled at the thought of what he would do to him… And he was anxious about finding out what happened to Dodoria and Zarbon… They should have reported back by now… He cracked a smile as he pressed a button on his scouter.

"Cui, you heard about the pod?" Frieza asked harshly. "Yes, lord." Was the short response. "Very well. Get over there. And bring me whoever's inside!" The tyrant commanded, raising his voice. "Yes, my lord." Was Cui's obeying reply.

Minutes later…

Cui arrived at the crash site, followed suit by Palo. Cui grinned and put his hands on his hips as he stood over the crater. Palo stared down into the crater. He had a powerlevel of 8000 and was considered one of Frieza's elites. But when he heard about the pod being Vegeta's, a shiver had gone down his spine. That guy was a one-man army. Being with Cui reassured him a lot. If anyone besides from Frieza could beat Vegeta, it was Cui.

Cui jumped down into the crater after the expected opening of the pod didn't happen. "Maybe he's dead in there already." He said and laughed. He then cut open the pod's locks for the door with a thin beam of energy. The pod fell onto the ground with a thud. Cui let out a cry of shock as the wounded figure of Zarbon was revealed.

Even though the green warrior was asleep, he was still panting. He had changed back into his normal, more handsome, form. He did it out of vanity more than need, he didn't want anyone to see him like that. His body was covered in small, insignificant wounds but a cut in his neck had been infected. The wound had turned yellow and Palo paled at the sight of it.

Cui grinned. Seems like Zarbon got his ass kicked. That made his day. But the thought that Vegeta was behind this, shocked him to his core. There was no way Vegeta could be that powerful. He and the monkey prince had engaged in battle many times. He won a few and so did Vegeta, the scores had been about even… And Cui knew he stood no chance against Zarbon. What was going on here?

"Palo, get him out of the pod and follow me back to Frieza. He will find this news… Interesting, without a doubt." Cui commanded as he smiled with his odd, thick lips. Palo nodded and jumped down. He hoisted Zarbon on his back, the warrior letting out a few pained cries in his sleep. He and Cui then took off for Frieza's palace.

They arrived about ten minutes later…

Large groups of low class warriors stumbled back when they caught sight of the wounded Zarbon. Cries of shock filled the halls and Cui paced through the lines of men, who all dispersed in order to avoid him. He then paced into Frieza's throne room, confidently and smiling. Inside, he hoped Frieza would kill Zarbon. With Dodoria missing as well, that would make him the only right choice to fill in Zarbon's position.

Palo followed Cui nervously, carrying the moaning, unconscious Zarbon in his arms. Frieza dropped his glass when he saw Zarbon. His smile had disappeared in a heartbeat. "What?" Frieza said, his voice revealing his disbelief. "That fool! How could it be?" Frieza screamed

hysterically. Could this really be the doing of Vegeta? And why did Zarbon come back without Dodoria? Dodoria had slain hundreds of Sayains single handed…

Cui and Palo both stumbled back at Frieza's sudden outburst… But they were lucky. Frieza hissed before regaining his senses. "What are you waiting for? Get him to the rejuvenation chamber, let's see what he has to say for himself. He better yet have a great explanation for this!" Frieza commanded and both Palo and Cui left the room, taking Zarbon with them.

A day went by and Zarbon quickly healed from his wounds, but the infected wound had left a dark scar in his neck. Zarbon hated nothing more than becoming older or uglier… He was helped out of the chamber by a lowclass and he pushed the yellow skinned alien to the side with a shove. He got into his gear and paced out of the room. He let out a cry of shock and stopped in his tracks when Frieza appeared in his sight. He had been waiting outside the chamber all along, the snake. "So, Zarbon. I take it you have some… explaining to do." Frieza quickly got down to business, smirking evilly.

Zarbon broke out a sweat. "My, my lord!" He said, his voice trembling with fear. He knew he had failed. And Frieza didn't take failure lightly. Frieza growled as he snapped out with his tail. It curled itself around Zarbon's neck and lifted him up off the ground. Zarbon grabbed the tail and struggled to get it off his neck with both his hands.

"Speak up before I tighten my grip!" Frieza commanded, growling in impatience. "V-vegeta's improved beyond belief! I didn't stand a chance!" Zarbon screamed in terror. Frieza growled again and snapped with his tail again, hurtling Zarbon into a wall. Zarbon cried in pain as he crash landed on his knees.

Zarbon crawled backwards on his hands and knees as Frieza approached him, his ever present evil smirk still on his face. "Plea-!" Zarbon started, but Frieza cut him off as he kicked him in the chin hard. Zarbon was launched backwards and landed on his back. His jaw sat in an unnatural position and blood dripped out of his mouth. Was this it? He wondered. Frieza had hit him before, but never this hard. He feared for his life.

"You've humiliated yourself, Zarbon. Dodoria's lucky he's not here! What happened to the fatso anyway?" Frieza demanded as he stomped his foot down, denting the floor of the palace. Zarbon trembled. "He, He's dead, my lord!" Zarbon's trembling voice said. Frieza's already extremely bad mood got even worse. He hissed. "Who killed him?" The tyrant said, planting his foot on Zarbon's chest and pinning him down.

Zarbon let out a cry of pain as he muttered. "Vegeta did my lord!" Zarbon shouted in one breath. Frieza hissed again, slashing his tail down on the floor in anger. "And how could that have happened?" Frieza insinuated. Zarbon swallowed hard. "He gained so much in power… I transformed into my more powerful form, but I still couldn't beat him. Fleeing the scene was the only option I had left, my lord." Zarbon explained.

Frieza kicked out forward, hitting Zarbon in the ribs and sending the light green skinned alien rolling onto his face. "No rejevunation chamber for you this time, Zarbon. Heal by yourself or die like the weakling you are." Frieza said before pulling up his nose with a sniff and turning around to pace away. Zarbon stayed down for a few minutes before he could summon the strength to stand up. He then made it back to his quarter's. No chamber, that would mean pain lasting for days. Zarbon cursed Frieza silently.

As Frieza got back in his throne room he sat down. He contemplated his next move for a short while. And then it hit him. If Zarbon wasn't able to beat the wretched Sayain, then he only had one option left… Calling in the Ginyu force.

A week later, in outer space,

Goku danced out of the way of Vegeta's thin, yellow beam. The Sayain from earth than jumped up into the air. Vegeta jumped after him, a confident smirk on his face. Goku kicked down but Vegeta blocked the attack with his forearm and was now able to counter. He closed the distance between him and his opponent and grabbed Goku by his throat as he soon as he was close enough.

Goku let out a few suppressed cries before he was thrown down onto the floor. They had been fighting at a hundred times gravity and Goku's fall left a dent. Vegeta landed in front of his fallen opponent and threw him a grin. "Again… not good enough, Kakarot." Vegeta said and he folded his arms in front of his chest. Goku picked himself up and showed that eternal grin. God, how Vegeta hated that grin…

"I'll keep trying… don't worry about it, Vegeta." Goku said happily. Vegeta growled. How moronic could one be? Vegeta then threw an unexpected right hook. Goku was caught flush on his chin and stumbled back. Goku turned his head back and showed his grin with blood running out of his mouth in thin streams.

Goku then threw a right hook off his own and he managed to catch Vegeta by surprise. The Sayain prince stumbled back with a grunt. He then turned his head and let out an angry growl. "Why you!" He screamed and then dashed at his opponent. Goku just barely managed to jump out of the way and over Vegeta's attack.

He then landed behind Vegeta and kicked backwards. Vegeta was caught in his lower back and he shouted in frustration as he was knocked forward. He came to a stop before he hit the wall and turned on his feet. The two warriors were now facing each other again. Vegeta's face was red with rage. The damned fool Kakarot was indeed a mighty opponent, there was no denying that.

Goku cracked another smile as he leaned back a little and relaxed. Vegeta was the most powerful man he had ever encountered. And not just physically, also mentally. Vegeta was a fierce warrior who would stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted to. Goku actually liked him, but he had the feeling that wasn't mutual.

Vegeta's deep growl shook Krillin to his core as he watched the Prince and Goku dish it out to each other at a hundred times gravity. The Sayain prince lunged in at Goku and rammed his shoulder into his opponent's chest, knocking Goku back. Vegeta then followed his attack up by grabbing Goku's collar. He then pulled Goku towards him as he butted his head at the same time.

Goku was hit in the face by the brutal blow. A sickening crunch could be heard as Goku was lifted off his feet and sent down onto his back. Vegeta chuckled. "You got a hard head…" He said as he rubbed the new bruise that formed on his forehead. He then turned around, convinced Kakarot had been knocked out cold. He was wrong.

Goku lunged up and wrapped himself around Vegeta's back whilst commencing to choke the Prince. Vegeta struggled as his windpipe was shut. If it was one thing Kakarot had going for him it was his ability to take blows. That headbutt would have knocked anyone out, or at least make anyone wish for it. Goku growled as he struggled to maintain his grip on the Sayain prince.

But Vegeta doubled over forward whilst pulling on Goku's collar. The movement sent Goku flying through the gravity chamber and he crashed into a wall before dropping down to the floor with a thud. Kakarot really didn't know when to stop…

Goku shook off the pain as he crawled back onto his feet. Vegeta hissed. He had half expected Kakarot to get back up again, but he had hoped that that attack would have finally shut him up. "Nice move, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta responded by balling his fists and dropping down into his stance. "Got a lot left where that came from, trust me." Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles as a threat.

"Good! Give me all you got!" Goku said, thrilled inside by every battle he fought, none had entertained him as much as his sparring battles with Vegeta. He admired the Sayain prince's strength and skill. But he was no fan of Vegeta's ruthless "kill or be killed" nature. But still, from what he had been told, this Frieza was ten times worse.

"Get ready for it, Kakarot!" Vegeta threw a hard look before leaping towards Goku. The two Sayains clashed in mid-air and both of them were thrown back a little. Vegeta then dashed in mercilessly and caught Goku in the gut with his knee. He then repeatedly bashed his knee in the same spot. Goku collapsed onto his back after the fifth blow.

Goku struggled to get up and clutched his gut. Vegeta was about to go in again when Goku raised up his hand and waved it to signal his surrender. Vegeta growled as he relaxed out of his stance. "Fine. Whatever you want, Kakarot." He said with an undertone of sarcasm in his voice. He then walked towards the panel and adjusted the gravity down by eighty points.

Sighs of relief sounded inside the ship as everybody was now able to move again. Krillin and Yamcha rushed over to Goku and picked him up to put him on the bed where he could recover from his injuries. That was starting to become the daily routine with Vegeta beating Goku up so badly everyday…

Back on Frieza's planet,

Frieza had spent the past three days eagerly awaiting the arrival of his beloved elite force. They had now finally arrived on the planet in their pods and were on their way to his palace. He patiently played with his ever present glass of wine as he waited.

The door leading to his throne room was then opened. Frieza smiled. That must be them, he thought. A beam of energy was fired when Frieza realized his mistake. It was one of those annoying engineers, he had no time for one of those fools right now…

He waited a little more when the door opened again. Frieza charged some energy on the tip of his finger, but he quickly made it dissipate when it turned out to be his beloved pet Captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu was tall and a had a wide, muscular frame. Two horns shot out of his odd head. His skin was a deep purple and he had a silly looking smirk on his face.

He saluted to Frieza. "Hello, Captain." Frieza said in amusement. "Captain Ginyu! Reporting for duty!" The purple skinned alien commander announced himself. He then struck a strange looking pose, kicking his leg out behind him and spreading his arms. A tall, blue skinned alien with firey red eyes somersaulted over Ginyu and landed on his knees. He then spread his arms tilting a little upward. "Burter!" The blue alien announced himself.

A shorter, red alien with long, punky white hair somersaulted over the captain as well and landed next to Burter before raising one knee and sticking his arms out forward. "Jeice!"

Then the largest and bulkiest of the group stormed into the room and skidded forward with his knees on the ground sideways. He also spread his arms, but tilted them downward. "Recoome!"

The strange introduction was ended when a short, frog headed, green alien ran into the room. He crouched a little so that he fit under his commander's crotch. He then lifted up his left knee and tilted his upper body to the right whilst pressing his knuckles against each other in front of his chest. "And… Guldo!" The shortest of the aliens said as he blinked with his outer pairs of eyes.

Frieza giggled in discomfort. He would never really get used to Ginyu's ridiculous displays. But he was soon overwhelmed with content. These guy's were going to go after that monkey… And the odds didn't seem to be in the Prince's favour…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: Palo is my first OC, hope you like him so far… He will have a minor role in my story. Plus, I have almost ran out of Frieza's soldiers and need some more. Good thing Frieza has an army of thousands under his control. For visualizing Palo, think of Burter, but then a dark purple. Greets, C. **

**Powerlevels: **

**Tien: 15000**

**Gohan: 20000**

**Vegeta: 85000**

**Goku: 67000**

**Turles: 35000**

**Raditz: 33000**

**Nappa: 30000**

**Appule: 55000 **

**Yamcha: 17000**

**Krillin: 20000 **

**Piccolo: 30000**

**Frieza: 500000**

**Cui: 19000**

**Palo: 8000**

**Ginyu: 180000**

**Jeice: 80000**

**Burter: 75000**

**Recoome: 60000**

**Guldo: 30000**


	14. Objective located

**Chapter 14: Objective located**

**AN:We go through a little timeskip of a month or so as our heroes top for supplies, everyone that mentioned my powerlevel of the Ginyu force were off, you're correct, but I increased their strength in order for them to be more interesting challenge. I am planning to keep "Vegeta's rebellion" going until roughly the end of the Frieza saga, which I find by far the most interesting. But, I am also planning on sequels to this, as well as a story which has Vegeta staying in the Frieza army for another ten years or and growing older without rebelling and begin the story from there, sounds interesting? Let me know… Enjoy! **

Tien leapt up and flipped in the air. He landed in front of Gohan and struck out with a side kick. The boy threw up a cross block quickly and threw his arms up upon contact, throwing Tien of balance and backwards. Gohan then countered with a flying kick, knocking Tien back.

Gohan concentrated briefly and then pointed his right index finger at Tien. "Dodon ray!" Shouted the little boy as a beam of yellow energy shot towards Tien. Tien managed to lean back just in time to let the beam shoot over him. It disappeared shortly after as it shot off into the sky. The boy was progressing well. Tien smirked.

Gohan then dashed in with great speed and slid in at the last moment, knocking Tien down on his hip. The boy then jumped up and got into his stance. Tien followed his example. He then dashed in. Gohan was caught off guard by Tien's palm strike and knocked back. He struggled to recover but managed to in time to avoid Tien's chopping hand strike.

The boy was about to counter the attack when an explosion hit in the middle of them and sent them flying. Tien jumped up as he was the first to recover and he looked up before letting out a cry of surprise. Before him now stood a man with dark hair and handsome features. He was muscularly built and wore a Red Ribbon uniform.

"Who are you?" Tien demanded, clenching his fist and waving it at the newcomer as a threat. The man before him grinned. "I am 's latest creation… Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Android 12. Have you by any chance seen Goku?" He said as he showed a smirk. Tien was about to talk back when the android threw a blast at him. Tien growled as deflected it. That was easy.

The android now dashed in, realizing it's energy attack approach wasn't working. Tien jumped over his opponent and struck it in it's back with a well placed kick to neck. The android fell down and skidded over the ground. Gohan had gotten up in the meantime.

The android dashed at the boy, thinking it would make an easier target. He was wrong. Gohan leapt up into the air and kicked the Android in the face. A metallic crack sounded as the android's nose broke. Android 12 then stumbled back in shock. "You're a robot?" Gohan and Tien said in choir.

The android growled as it dashed in again. But this time it was met by the full force of one of Tien's blasts. The robot was incinerated on the spot.

Hidden in a cave,

cried out in rage as he hurtled a drill at the screen. The transmission had ended there. His new Android model number 12 had stood no chance against the kid and the bald man, Tien. Darn it! It seemed clear to him now that his androids would still require a lot of work if they were going to beat Goku…

Across the universe,

The Capsule Corp. ship touched down in the middle of a wide, open plain. Vegeta was the first to go out. He grinned as he experienced low gravity once again. He felt lighter than ever and much stronger as well. The planet had a decently hot climate and plenty water and oxygen to ensure their survival. It didn't have any inhabitants on the planet. The only fact that Vegeta didn't like about the planet was that it was at about three weeks of space travel away from Frieza's homeplanet.

That also ensured that there would be scouts of Frieza around. This planet didn't show up in Frieza's database.

Two weeks later,

Vegeta growled as he looked up at the sky. A space pod. Darn it. He looked up at the sky. "It's two of them!" Raditz yelled as he spotted that Vegeta's attention had been drawn by the pod. Indeed, two. "Probably one of Frieza's scouting parties… Weaklings." Nappa exclaimed cockily. "Nappa, come with me. Best deal with them as soon as possible, before they patch our position through to that lizard..." Vegeta commanded and the two flew off in the distance simultaneously with two explosions caused by the pods crashing down into the distance.

Goku stared into the sky to see the two warriors disappear. Scouts of Frieza… That could mean bad news. But since Vegeta had so eagerly left without calling for the help of the others, he figured it wouldn't be that much of a threat. He wondered if Frieza's army had more warriors of Vegeta's skill and strength.

Minutes later,

Two aliens wearing shiny white battle armour and green scouters over their eyes flew through the air. They were two of Frieza's scouts. One of them hailed from the planet Huridosum, which had only been purged by a band of Frieza's warriors a couple years back. His skin had a light purple tone and his head resembled that of a snake, complete with dark red eyes.

His name was Huty and he was the partner of Yasha, another warrior from his planet. They used to fight together for protection of their planet. But they were now proud members of Frieza's scouting department. Yasha looked up when his scouter indicated a power level.

"A powerlevel of 500… That should be interesting. But damn, I don't think it's Vegeta… There goes our _big reward_." The snake like creature said with a strong lisp. "The reward would be totally dependant on Frieza's mood anyway, death or glory, can't have both." Huty responded. "Yeah, you're probably right about that… Okay, I'll start recording." Yasha said as he pressed a button on his scouter. A beep confirmed his action had worked.

"Wait a minute… That powerlevel of 500 is coming in fast…" Huty said, putting up his guard. "Your right! Best head down." Yasha agreed as he descended towards the ground. The two scouts looked up into the sky briefly.

Two simultaneously fired blasts rained down on them and destroyed them in a matter of seconds. The smoke cleared and Nappa grinned. "Minced meat. Never knew what hit them." The bald Sayain said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Vegeta cursed in himself. He sure hoped that hadn't been patched through to Frieza...

A formation of five space pods soared through space. The hulls wore the Ginyu insignia on the sides. Inside, five of the most powerful warriors in the universe sat, in cryosleep. Scouts of Frieza had landed on a planet somewhere out in the West quadrant. Their last transmissions had been painstakingly clear. They had been killed by the hand of Vegeta. That had is name was been Ginyu's cue to get out into the action. He and his squad were now very close to this planet…

On planet Cryosus,

Vegeta had just finished his breakfast that consisted out of the meat of a native animal and a pile of banana-like fruits he had gathered in the jungle-like forest days earlier. During their travel to and their stay on this planet they had resumed their training. Vegeta was confident, at this rate he would soon be strong enough to oppose Frieza.

But then the Namek let out a cry of shock, alerting Vegeta as he turned around swiftly. He knew the Namek's power sensing abilities were second to none and he wasn't exactly the jumpy type… "What is it?" Vegeta demanded. Piccolo frowned. "What power… Could it be, Frieza?" He wondered out loud. Vegeta let out a cry of shock. If the Namek thought it was Frieza heading their way his entire plan would fall…

"Where are the others?" Vegeta demanded. "Outside." Was Piccolo's short response. Vegeta grunted as he ran out of the ship. Nappa and Turles were sparring between the trees and Raditz was working his turn of picking the banana-like fruit that grew so abundant on this planet.

The humans and Kakarot were relaxing their over trained bodies in the hot, sweet water of the lake they had landed next to. A chill went down Vegeta's spine as he picked up the power. The one who was coming wasn't Frieza… But he wouldn't go as far as calling it bad news.

He let out a cry of shock and drew in everyone's attention instantly.

"It's the Ginyu force!" He cried out, pointing up at the sky. Five meteors appeared in the sky, falling down towards the surface of the planet with great speed. "Darn it! I should have known those scouts were able to patch through to Frieza!" Vegeta said, the vein on his forehead bulging. Goku rose up from the water suddenly. "I feel it too, what power!" He said, his mouth dropping open.

Then the five pods crash landed off in the distance, causing great explosions and briefly rocking the earth.

Ginyu laughed as he jumped out of the pod and stretched his muscles. The pods had landed on a grassy plain. The other member of his squad soon appeared from their pods and joined their commander in the morning gymnastics. Jeice smirked as he jumped up into the air and performed a somersault before landing in a crouched position.

"Gravity here is nice and light!" The red skinned alien said as he ran his hand through his hair. Ginyu soon after turned around on his feet and pressed a button on his scouter. "You getting this reading boys? 25000, that must be Vegeta!" Ginyu exclaimed. Burter nodded as he walked forward. "Explains why Zarbon and Dodoria got such a surprise. There's multiple other guys with Vegeta, ranging from 500 to 10000." The tall blue alien said with a smile.

Guldo chuckled. "How fun, all weaklings…" The four eyed frog faced alien said whilst rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He then added: "I just don't want to fight that darned Vegeta, that guy scares the living daylights out of me everytime…"

Two warriors soon appeared. Vegeta and Goku touched down in front of the Ginyu Force. Vegeta briefly glared over to Goku. Damned Kakarot, he was way too calm. Did he not know who he had in front of him here? Vegeta hissed as he wiped a drop of sweat from his brow.

Then the others, led by Turles, arrived a minute later and landed behind Vegeta. Ginyu let out a laugh. "Vegeta! Long time no see, my boy." The Captain said sarcastically. Vegeta growled, balling in his fist in rage. Goku looked over to Vegeta in surprise "Who are these guys?" Goku asked.

Ginyu burst out in laughter, startling Vegeta as he growled again. "Allow us, to introduce ourself!" Ginyu said, his smirk widening. They then performed the silly introduction routine with great precision. Goku frowned. A silly bunch of guys, he thought.

Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead. The sweat hadn't formed from fear though, but in embarrassment from the spectacle he had just witnessed. Those Ginyu cooks were really a foolish lot indeed, but their power was still immense. 180000 on Ginyu… The solution to this problem wasn't going to be simple…

Piccolo suddenly stepped forward. He had sensed out their powerlevels. He knew he stood little to no chance, but with Piccolo, it was always do or die. Ginyu raised his eyebrows as his eye fell upon Piccolo. He grinned. "Guldo… seems this one's yours! Green versus green." Ginyu commanded and Guldo jumped out forward. He was now facing Piccolo.

He then pressed his scouter. "Hmm, 4000 eh? I will crush you!" Guldo said confidently. Ginyu chuckled. At 4000, Guldo will tear this guy apart. "Here's the rules. It's one on one! Anybody jumps in, we all jump in… And we can make this a little battle royale if you want it." Ginyu said his face showing an evil smirk. Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other briefly.

Sweat ran of the foreheads of both of them. Guldo chuckled in anticipation as he leapt over Piccolo, turned in mid-air and landed on his feet. Piccolo quickly turned around and was now facing him. "You seem confident, he's almost ten times as strong as you!" Ginyu said, laughing at Piccolo's unmoved expression. What Ginyu didn't know, was that Piccolo was suppressing his power greatly.

His additional month of training in the gravity chamber and the further training since they had landed on this planet had increased his power. He was now at 40000. At 30000, This Guldo would seem to be a fine challenge. Piccolo smiled. "I'll show you why." He said as he removed his headband and robe, which crash landed in the soil, denting it. He then got into his stance and concentrated. A vein in his forehead bulged up as he charged his power.

The earth around them started to tremble softly and Guldo stumbled back in confusion. "No one with a power of 4000 can do that!" Guldo let out in shock. But a hard look from his Captain made him regain his composure. He then balled his fist. "I'll get you! What's he at now?" Guldo asked his teammates. Recoome smirked at the reading. "40000, eat your heart out Guldo!" The buff oaf said.

Piccolo cracked a smirk as he dashed at his short opponent. Guldo didn't hesitate for a moment as he sucked in his breath. Time froze around Guldo and his eyes revealed his entertainment. Thinks he's so tough eh? Not if he can't move! The short alien thought.

Guldo leapt up into the air and clenched his fists together. He then bashed them down onto Piccolo's neck, sending him flying down into the ground. The Namek had been frozen, floating in the air. However, the effort had taken a lot out of Guldo and he could no longer hold his breath.

Time started running once again and Piccolo let out a cry of shock and pain as he found himself face-down on the ground. He pushed up on his hands and flipped over to land on his feet. He then turned to face Guldo again. He put his two fingers on his forehead and concentrated.

Bright energy danced around his fingers. He then pointed his fingers at Guldo. "Special beam cannon!" He yelled as a beam of yellow energy shot towards Guldo. The short alien yelled out in shock as he held his breath again. He barely hopped over the beam and then took a big breath. The beam went on and shot into a rock, blowing it into thousands of pieces.

"Ha! Missed me!" Guldo exclaimed as he landed from his jump. Piccolo growled. Control of Time? What Guldo didn't realize was that Piccolo also had a few tricks up his sleeve…" Piccolo smirked as he got back into his stance. He and Guldo were facing each other a short distance apart from each other. Guldo didn't seem like the smartest, surely he wouldn't see it coming…

Piccolo growled as he extended his arm, indeed catching Guldo by surprise. He then formed a fist which cracked Guldo in the face and threw the alien on his back with a thud. Piccolo then retracted his arm, a smile of satisfaction etched on his face. Guldo got up rubbing his cheek which now had a red swelling on it. "Why you!" Guldo shouted as he picked up a large, sharply pointed rock with his mind alone.

"Dodge this, freak!" Guldo exclaimed as he launched the rock at Piccolo. The Namek grinned as he used his own telepathic abilities to return it to sender. It barrelled down towards Guldo who screamed in terror. There was no time for the small alien to dodge the rock. The impact came with a sickening crunch, killing Guldo on the spot. "Watch out who you call a freak next time…" Piccolo said as he looked over to the crunched pile of alien under the rock.

Jeice stepped forward growling and hissing in anger. "Good lord, Captain! He bloody killed Guldo!" The red alien cried out in disbelief. "Let me at him! I'll show him!" Jeice demanded, clenching his fist tightly as he struggled to hold himself back. Ginyu shook his head. "We're not changing the rules because we lost a little fight, Jeice." The commander said calmly, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Jeice hissed in disappointment as he relaxed his body. "Zero for Ginyu, One for you, Vegeta." Ginyu said, nodding approvingly. "Let's see, who will I pick…" Ginyu thought out loud as he gazed at Vegeta and the others. He then laughed as he pointed at Nappa. "You're up next, Nappa! You and Recoome, battle of the big guys!" Ginyu said after deciding who he was going to pick.

Nappa swallowed in fear. He knew Recoome's strength all too well. He had progressed greatly, but at a certain point, his progression had halted. Must be his damned age… He stepped forward with sweat dropping from his forehead. Nappa was scared, but he was still a Sayain and a proud one at that. Sayains never back out of a fight…

He struck his pose as he stared at Recoome. The Ginyu force's big oaf walked forward with a silly look on his face. He chuckled. "Hi there, Nappa! I've been wanting to this for a long, long time." He said as he stopped walking and bashed his fist into his palm. A demonic look shone through in his eyes….

END OF CHAPTER

**Yeah, Semi-Cliffhanger, a little short but only the first of a few featuring the Ginyu's! ty for the reviews again! C.**

**Vegeta: 95000**

**Goku: 75000**

**Turles: 40000**

**Raditz: 38500**

**Nappa: 30000**

**Appule: 60000**

**Yamcha: 22000**

**Krillin: 24000**

**Piccolo: 40000**

**Ginyu: 180000**

**Jeice: 80000**

**Burter: 75000**

**Recoome: 60000**

**Guldo: 30000**


	15. General's last stand

Chapter 15: General's last stand

Recoome showed his silly smirk as he scratched his head. "You ready Nappa?" Recoome asked, grinning evilly. Nappa nodded shortly and nervously. He had learned about the power of Recoome. Whenever a threat showed up that was too powerful for Dodoria or Zarbon and Frieza didn't want to get his hands dirty, the Ginyu force was called in. He had seen Recoome train before… That didn't spark a lot of hope in his heart.

Goku grit his teeth on the sidelines. That big guy Recoome was twice as strong as Nappa. He feared the Sayain General stood little chance. Recoome let out a chuckle before he dashed at Nappa with great speed. "Recoome kick!" The Ginyu force member shouted as he threw a roundhouse at Nappa's head. The Sayain was hit in his face and sent flying through the air.

He flipped over before crashing down on his back. Blood ran from his mouth and his jaw seemed broken by the force of the kick. Nappa grunted in pain as Recoome watched him from a distance and laughed loudly. "Come on, Nappa! Be a little bit of a challenge!" Recoome demanded. Nappa growled in rage as he pushed himself up. He wiped some blood away from his chin and got back into his stance. The freak wanted a challenge? He could get it!

Nappa now dashed in. His right cross missed as Recoome spun to the side. The Ginyu force member giggled as he jumped up and kicked Nappa in his back. Nappa growled in pain as he fell onto his face and skidded on. Recoome landed softly and let out another laugh. "That's no challenge!" He said as he pushed his hands on his hips and put on his sad face.

The kick had taken it's toll on Nappa and he struggled to push himself back up. He turned around to see Recoome smirking at him evilly. Nappa struggled to keep on his feet as he nearly collapsed. He wasn't giving up… Not that easily, anyway. "Darn you!" Nappa shouted as he pointed at Recoome, who was calmly observing him from the distance.

Recoome pointed at his chest and gave Nappa a silly look. "Who? Me? That's not a nice thing to say, Nappa!" Recoome exclaimed, grinning as he said it. Nappa growled, the vein in his forehead now bulging up. "Yeah! You! Take this!" Nappa announced as he threw a large blast of energy for Recoome. The Ginyu force member chuckled as he deflected the blast up into the air.

The deflection however left him open shortly and Nappa took his chance as he dashed in. He reached Recoome faster than the big oaf had anticipated. Nappa growled as he bashed his elbow into Recoome's forehead and opened a gash. Recoome was knocked back but managed to stay on his feet. The blow had never succeeded to make Recoome's smile disappear.

Nappa shouted in anger as he threw his knee at Recoome. The Ginyu force member caught the incoming leg with both his hands and stopped Nappa's move. He then yanked the leg up, throwing Nappa onto his back. Nappa growled as he rolled over to the side and jumped back up. He then threw a right hook, but Recoome didn't flinch as it hit him directly on the chin.

Recoome's head was thrown to the side a little, but he immediately twisted it back and looked at Nappa again, his evil smirk still present. Nappa stumbled back in fear. That had been direct hit, But Recoome hadn't so much as blinked. His chances of surviving this ordeal were indeed slim. Very slim.

Nappa was still stumbling backwards when Recoome launched himself at Nappa. He grabbed the Sayain by his collar and pulled him towards him whilst butting his head forward. Nappa screamed in pain as his nose broke when it came into contact with Recoome's skull. Blood sprayed all over Recoome's armour as Nappa rushed back, clutching his nose.

Recoome laughed as he wiped some of the blood from his armour. "Look! Nappa's got a fountain coming from his nose!" Recoome joked, laughing. Jeice and Burter let out chuckles and Ginyu grinned, his eyes still closed. Nappa growled. His anger was what kept him on his feet, but the pain he was suffering right now was close to unbearable.

He glanced over to Vegeta quickly. He had protected him ever since he was a boy, but he knew he shouldn't have to count on Vegeta rescuing him here. No. Vegeta was a true Sayain. And so was Nappa. He looked up at the menacing Recoome. Nappa knew survival wasn't probable. But he would die a soldier's death, if it came to it.

"Bring it then, you mindless runt!" Nappa said as he rose up to his full height and removed his hand from his face. His nose was awkwardly bent and blood was still rushing out of it. Recoome smirked. "Calling me names now, Nappa?" The red haired alien said confidently.

"You're gonna pay for that, mate!" Jeice enthusiastically exclaimed from the sidelines.

Nappa had a serious look on his face. He did his best to hide it, but he was badly hurting from the damage he had received. He growled as he balled a fist. "I'm not just going to roll over and die!" Nappa said as he got into his stance. Recoome smirked. "Good! So there will actually be some fun!" The alien said as he rubbed his hands together.

Nappa braced himself and then dashed in. Recoome was caught off guard as Nappa pummelled him with an uppercut to the chin that sent him flying back. He then opened his mouth wide and fired a beam after Recoome. Recoome let out a cry of shock as smoke from the explosion hid him from sight.

Nappa smirked. "Take that, fool!" Nappa shouted. But then the smoke cleared to reveal Recoome, hovering in the air. His right shoulder plate had been destroyed by the explosion, but he himself was still unscathed. "Not bad, Nappa! Seems like you've been training a little lately, eh? It's a shame it won't be enough for you!" Recoome said, laughing softly.

Nappa stumbled back in shock. He had hit the goof with all his might. Not even a scratch… Darn it. How was he going to get himself out of this situation? Recoome laughed as he looked down at Nappa. "Monkey see… Monkey do!" Recoome shouted before opening his mouth wide as well.

He then fired down a beam that shot down towards Nappa with great speed. Nappa made some evasive manoeuvres by jumping backwards, but the force of the explosion still caught him and sent him flipping over and bouncing up and down off the ground. He rolled over to land on his stomach and face.

His skin was slightly charred on some spots and cuts and bruises covered his body now. Recoome laughed. "You're lucky that wasn't a direct hit!" Recoome shouted down. Nappa growled as he regained his composure. He pushed himself up on one arm and turned around as soon as he was back on his feet.

Recoome laughed before dashing down. Nappa was powerless against Recoome's next attack. He grabbed the large Sayain by his throat and dragged him with him as he sped up his flight.

"Say goodbye, Nappa!" Recoome announced as he pitched his flight up, before using his momentum and all of his strength to hurtle Nappa down towards the ground.

Nappa shouted as he crashed into the ground at high speed, breaking the soil and the rock layer below it and leaving a decent size crater. Recoome descended and landed in front of the crater. He grinned. Nappa lay panting in the crater. He looked completely beat up and seemed to have trouble to even stay conscious.

Nappa raised up his palm and fired a faint blast at Recoome. But the Ginyu force member just slapped the blast away with no effort whatsoever. "You're done for, Nappa." Recoome said as he jumped down into the crater. He grabbed Nappa by his collar and pulled him up. Nappa growled with his eyes shut as he was unable to even muster up a defence.

Recoome laughed out loud as he raised his fist and let it rain down on the large Sayain's face. Nappa was launched from Recoome's grip as his undershirt tore and he was sent flying back.

He landed a little distance further and winced in pain.

Goku was not really that big of a fan of Nappa, but he couldn't bear the sight he was witnessing before him. He prepared to dash in, but Vegeta had anticipated his jump in and grabbed him by his shoulder before he could make a move. "Don't. Nappa is a soldier. Let him have an honourable death." Vegeta said, pulling Goku back behind him.

Goku growled. He had to grit his teeth and watch, it seemed. Ginyu grinned. That tailless Sayain had been about to jump in… What a shame, he would have enjoyed a little battle royale…

Recoome was about done with Nappa. The Sayain had fought valiantly and had provided him with quite a bit of fun. "I'm about done with you. Time to die!" Recoome said as he lifted Nappa up. Nappa looked into Recoome's eyes. He wasn't going to beg for his life. If death came, he would welcome it. But not before going out with a bang…

Recoome grinned as he raised his free hand to deliver the death blow. He was about to strike when Nappa opened his mouth and fired his remaining energy right into Recoome's face. An explosion followed and Recoome was knocked back, his face scorched and his hair burned away by the blast. He winced in pain as he clutched his face.

Nappa fell down on his back with a thud. He panted heavily. Blood rushed up from his throat and out of his mouth. He coughed out some more blood when Recoome dashed over to him. "Why you!" Recoome said as he lifted his boot up over Nappa's head. He then stomped down.

Nappa's skull was crushed as the boot hit home. The mighty Sayain General Nappa, was no more. Recoome laughed loudly as he turned around. Ginyu applauded with a smirk on his face. "Good going there, Recoome! One for us and one for you, it's a tie gentlemen!" The purple Captain said.

Recoome smirked as he flew back over to the other members of the Ginyu Force.

Goku could hardly believe it. What a cold hearted murder he had just witnessed. It had even made Piccolo cry out in shock. But Vegeta and Raditz had just stood there, their expressions unchanging. "Don't be so down hearted Kakarot, he had a soldier's death. He got he what wanted." Vegeta said, bowing shortly to give Nappa his final honour. Raditz followed the Prince's example. "One less Sayain…" Turles said sadly.

"I want to go next!" Burter exclaimed. Ginyu grinned. "Fine. You're up against him over there." The purple commander said. He had pointed his finger at Goku. Goku nodded shortly. He would try his very best to avenge Nappa, he swore it. Plus, he could feel that the blue tall alien in front of him was quite the powerful warrior.

Goku stepped forward confidently. He was looking forward to the fight ahead. Burter grinned. "This little shrimp over here?" Burter mocked. Goku smirked at him. "Don't worry. I'll try my best!" Goku said as he struck his stance and glared over at Burter with confidence.

"I'll wipe that smirk of you're face, chump! I'm the fastest being in the universe! Plus, my scouter says you're powerlevel's only 8000!" Burter said, laughing at the number. Ginyu growled. "Burter, you fool, have you not yet learnt from Guldo's mistake? These guys can hide their true powerlevels… Don't let that scouter fool you!" The Captain said.

Burter grinned. "Hiding their powerlevels, huh? That's a pretty neat trick…" Burter said as he also stepped forward. Ginyu laughed. "Now that everyone's ready… 3, 2, 1!" The Captain counted down. Burter dashed right in at Goku. Goku flipped over his incoming opponent and turned around quickly. Burter let out a cry of shock. Only Captain Ginyu was able to dodge him with such ease. How strong was his opponent really?

Burter growled as he swivelled around on his feet. Goku smirked as he threw a blast Burter's way. The blue skinned alien growled as he ducked out of the way. Goku then dashed in and threw a roundhouse kick, but Burter quickly raised his arm and blocked it. He then punched Goku in the chin with his free hand. Goku was knocked back but quickly recovered.

He got into his stance again. "You're really good!" Goku said cheerfully. Burter showed a puzzled look on this face. Was this guy actually complimenting him on that punch? "Well, there's plenty more where that came from!" Burter exclaimed before dashing in. He quickly started pummelling Goku with kicks and punches, but Goku blocked most of them ease and avoided some others with a swift show of balance. Burter cried out.

"Stop running away! Fight!" He demanded. Goku leaned back out of the way of a high kick and then countered with a palm strike to Burter's chest. Burter was knocked back by the blow and couldn't recover in time to avoid being hit by Goku's following spinning kick. He was caught in the stomach and doubled over Goku's leg.

His eyes bulged out as he was launched backwards and landed on his back. Goku grinned as he got back into his neutral stance. Burter produced a low growling noise as he recovered and jumped up. Goku took in his opponent. He was not weak by any means, but he depended solely on his speed. His strength wasn't up to par. Plus, he was a predictable fighter, Goku knew what his opponent was going to do before even Burter himself knew it.

Goku grinned as Burter dashed in again. The Ginyu force member kicked forward with all his might, but Goku threw up a cross block in front of his chest. The kick only pushed him back. Goku quickly retaliated as he jumped up into the air and raised his hands above his head before clenching them together. He then struck them down like a hammer.

Burter tried to duck away but was caught right on top of his head. He budged through his knees before dropping onto his face from the force of the blow. Goku was still grinning as he jumped back and gave Burter time to get up. What a fool, Vegeta thought. He had him only seconds ago and now he was letting him get up…

Burter growled as he rubbed the top of his head. A lump had formed there from the blow. This guy was an amazing fighter. There was no way he was a mere Sayain. "Who the hell are you?" Burter demanded, stomping down his boot and denting the ground. Goku responded with a smirk. "My name's Goku! And I'm a Sayain, from Earth." Goku explained.

Burter growled. "You're no Sayain! Sayain's are weaklings!" He exclaimed, clenching his fist tight. Goku got into his stance swiftly. "I'll take that as a compliment!" Goku said confidently as he waved at Burter to commence the fight again. Burter needed no encouragement. He roared as he dashed in.

He swung up both his knees and launched himself at Goku. Goku growled in pain as both of Burter's knees caught him on the chin and sent him flipping backwards. He then fell down on his back. Burter laughed as he fired a blast at his downed opponent. Goku rolled barely rolled away but was still caught by the shockwave.

He crashed a little a few yards away. Jeice jumped up into the air, pumping his fist. "Yeah, great going!" He cheered. Burter showed an evil grin as he confidently moved his hands to his hips. A second later, Goku got up and appeared from the smoke, much to Burter's surprise. "You're supposed to be dead!" Burter shouted, waving his index finger at Goku.

Goku answered with a foolish grin. "Guess I'm a little tougher than you thought!" Goku said. Burter let out a strange cry of frustration and fired another blast at Goku. Goku deflected it with his right hand and fired a blast of himself right back with his free hand. Burter barely flew up out of it's way. Goku dashed in after his blast and quickly reached Burter.

Burter growled as he threw a punch that Goku spun out of the way off. Goku then lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Burter cried out in pain as Goku's boot hit him in the back of his head. He was knocked forward and Goku dashed quickly until he caught up with him.

He was now in front of Burter, facing him head on. His knee hit Burter straight on the chin and knocked him back. Goku then again dashed after Burter, who was flying through the air out of control. He waited until the right moment and then kicked down hard. Burter growled as he crashed into the grassy plain and was drilled into a personal crater.

Goku flipped in the air and landed on his feet before turning around to face the crater. Vegeta smirked. Kakarot was giving Burter a run for his money…Kakarot had proven his skill to Vegeta in training, but watching this fight, he was now realizing Kakarot had been holding back in training. Or maybe it was just Kakarot's Sayain blood enabling him to be more powerful when he got into a real fight… Vegeta knew he was a lot stronger when his life was on the line…

Burter struggled his way out of the crater. He brushed the dirt off his armour and gazed at Goku. His eyes were ice-cold and filled with hatred. "Damn you! No one makes a fool out of Burter, no one!" Burter said, his anger and frustration getting the better of him.

Vegeta growled. Burter's anger would most likely be his downfall. The fool was so angry he barely even knew what he did. If Vegeta had a bet, it would be on Kakarot.

Burter rushed in with amazing speed, seeming to disappear as he almost reached Goku. Goku turned around quickly to find that Burter had reappeared behind him and barely managed to redirect Burter's jab with great timing. Burter was off balance as he stumbled forward and Goku shoved him in his back.

Burter shouted as he struggled to maintain his balance. He turned around just in time to catch Goku's right hook on his left eye. He cried out in pain as he was knocked down. His eye then swelled up quickly. Goku was disappointed inside, he had hoped this guy would prove out to be more of a challenge.

Burter jumped up again, immediately striking his stance. He panted and hissed as he tried to control his anger. But it was to no avail. Burter let out a battle cry as he wildly dashed in at Goku. He swung out with a wild left-right combination. Goku managed to dance out of the way of both hooks and then countered with an elbow strike that caught Burter in his ribs and threw him to the side.

Burter launched a desperate attack as he tried to grab hold of Goku's hair, but the Sayain from earth ducked down low enough to avoid. He then threw a sweeping kick and Burter growled as he landed on his hands and flipped over backwards. Goku smirked as he avoided Burter's countering blast by jumping to the side.

Goku jumped forward, lashing out with his right leg. Burter jumped forward simultaneously and the two fighters clashed in mid-air. Both of them growled as they engaged in a struggle of strength, their hands interlocked…

Goku shouted as he increased his power to his maximum. The earth rocked under the pressure as Burter commenced in doing the same. The two fighters struggled briefly as their combined power made them sink into the soil. Goku yanked his head back before smashing it forward.

The headbutt knocked Burter back and he lost his grip on Goku's wrists. He was still stumbling back when Goku jumped up and threw a left uppercut that connected with Burter's chin. Burter quickly regained his composure but his counter punch missed as Goku quickly got out of the way by leaning to the side.

Goku then jumped up into the air and flew right up. Burter looked up with a puzzled look on his face. He hesitated to dash in when he saw that Goku formed an orb of energy between his cupped hands that were placed at his hips. What was this fool up to now?

Goku grinned. Burter wasn't even making amends to get out of the way. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he launched a beam of blinding blue energy down at Burter. Burter realized his mistake a little late. He tried to get out of the way of the beam, but didn't manage to avoid it.

The beam exploded with thundering noise. Clouds of thick, black smoke spread out over the entire battlefield, hiding Burter from sight. Jeice cried out in shock. "Burter mate!"

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing Burter down on the ground. His eyes were closed and his mangled posture revealed he was out cold. Goku smirked as he relaxed out of his stance and landed on the ground. Vegeta hissed in anger. "Kakarot! What are you doing? Finish him off!" The prince commanded.

Goku looked to Vegeta with a puzzled look. "I've beaten him, he's done for!" Goku said. Vegeta growled as he came walking forward. His expression revealed his anger.

"You're doing it! Or I'm going to do it for you!" Vegeta said, hissing in anger, the vein in his forehead bulging out dangerously large. Goku growled back. "Don't do it, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, but it was too late. He knew Ginyu would step in because of this, but leaving Burter alive seemed as unwise a decision as any.

Vegeta pushed his palm out forward, a small ball of blue energy stuck to it. He concentrated and the ball increased until it was ten times as big as it used to be. "Big bang attack!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the ball of intense energy at Burter.

The ball exploded as it came into contact with the unconscious Burter. The explosion incinerated Burter into ashes instantly and threw up a great ball of smoke. Vegeta smirked. One less Ginyu to worry about… The smoke cleared, revealing an empty crater.

Ginyu growled in rage. "You did it now Vegeta! Prepare to die! Jeice, this is it, attack!" The Captain commanded. Jeice looked over to his Captain shortly before nodding. The both of them then quickly dropped into their stances…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: So we have our first death, sorry Nappa fans out there! For the next chapter: Get ready for the conclusion of the Ginyu fight, ladies and gentlemen! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave your reviews! Regards, C. **

**Powerlevels: See previous chapter.**


	16. The great ape

**Chapter 16: The great ape**

**AN: Oh yeah, as the title suggests! Enjoy this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!**

Zarbon cowered in fear before Frieza, who stood before him with a strict look on his face. The green skinned alien struggled to hide his fear as Frieza continued to look at him. "I see that you've recovered well… Apart from the odd scar here and there…" Frieza mocked pointing at the large scar that now sat over Zarbon's eye. Zarbon blushed in embarrassment.

"You've disappointed me greatly, Zarbon. You! Out of all people. After Vegeta, you've always been my second favourite. Luckily for you, you didn't disappointed me as bad as that monkey did." Frieza hissed as he referred to Vegeta. Zarbon nodded nervously.

"I'm giving you a second chance, Zarbon, don't blow it. You've been reinstalled into your position. Cui will be your right hand man, your new _Dodoria_…" Frieza said as he looked Zarbon deep into his eyes. Zarbon nodded as he took the information in. "Yes, my lord." He said as he got down on one knee and bent his head down in submission.

Frieza chuckled. "Good. You, Cui and Palo are now in charge of the planet's security. Just in case a certain monkey shows up… I don't want to get my hands dirty if I don't necessarily have to." Frieza said. Zarbon nodded as he turned around and paced out of the room.

Frieza growled when Zarbon had disappeared out of sight. He really, really hoped that the Ginyu force was going to be arriving back alive and well soon. If Vegeta would somehow be able to win from Ginyu then even Frieza had to admit he was beginning to get worried. He longed to end Vegeta's little revolt. As soon as possible.

Elsewhere,

Recoome grinned as he joined Jeice and Ginyu. Vegeta growled. If his calculations were correct, he should be able to dispose of Jeice and Recoome. But Ginyu was still going to be a problem… Ginyu laughed as he commanded his squad to start the attack.

Recoome dashed in at Yamcha, who let out a cry of shock. Yamcha flew backwards as fast as he could but Recoome dashed in and closed the distance. Yamcha desperately threw down a jab, but Recoome blocked it and countered with a jab of his own. Yamcha shouted as he was knocked back.

He quickly managed to recover however and looked up to see Recoome dashing in again. "Wolf… fang fist!" Yamcha yelled as he slashed his hand at his incoming opponent. Recoome growled as Yamcha's attack slashed three wounds into his face. Recoome shouted in pain as he covered his face.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha yelled, sending a thick blue beam at Recoome. Recoome was still covering his face and the beam hit him head on and pushed him down towards the ground. Recoome growled as he rolled off the beam before it hit the ground. The explosion left an enormous crater where the beam had hit. Yamcha let out a cry of shock when the smoke revealed Recoome wasn't in the crater…

Yamcha looked down at the battlefield in panic, when Recoome suddenly appeared behind him and elbowed him in his neck. Yamcha winced in pain as he hurtled down towards the ground, bashing into it and throwing up a cloud of smoke. His hand twitched as he slowly lost consciousness.

Recoome smirked as he loaded up a blast to finish Yamcha off when a disc of yellow energy raced towards him. He dodged it barely to see that Krillin was the one who threw it at him. He let out a cry of rage as he picked Krillin as his new target and dashed in. Fear shone through on Krillin's sweaty face. He raised up his right arm and another disc of yellow energy formed above it.

"Destructo… disc!" Krillin exclaimed as he threw the disc at Recoome, who was still dashing in. Recoome's eyes widened as the disc got closer and closer. He let out a final cry as the disc impacted his neck. His head was severed from his body by the soaring heat of Krillin's energy disc. His decapitated body was dead before it hit the ground…

Meanwhile…

Appule growled as he leapt up and flipped in the air before banking to the right and making an attempt to escape from Jeice, who was chasing him down with great speed. Appule let out a cry of anger as he turned around in mid-air and threw a blast forward.

It exploded into a small cloud of smoke, but Jeice quickly emerged from it, unscathed. He laughed as he hit Appule on the chin with a wild, swinging hook. Appule spat out some blood as he was knocked back. He then quickly countered with a hook of his own, but Jeice leaned back and grabbed Appule's wrist to stop the attack from hitting him.

Appule growled as Jeice yanked him towards his knee. A sickening crunch was heard when Appule doubled over his opponent's knee. Jeice grinned a he then struck down with a right cross that hit Appule on the back of his head and sent him flying down towards the ground. He crashed into the ground and was dug under a pile of rubble, hidden from sight.

Jeice confidently smirked as he looked over his left shoulder, down at his Captain.

Ginyu laughed as he danced out of the way and blocked the attacks of Vegeta and Goku. The two Sayains tried their very best, but it seemed to be to no avail as the Captain showed his great skill and extreme strength. Goku growled. This guy was definitely the strongest person he had ever fought, even the combined power of him and Vegeta was just barely enough to push their opponent on the defensive.

Goku growled as his right uppercut missed. Vegeta shouted in frustration when Ginyu ducked out of the way of the Prince's high kick. Ginyu spun backwards and increased the distance between him and the two Sayains before relaxing out of his stance and putting his hands at his hips.

He grinned evilly. "Keep it up, boys. At this rate you'll be punching yourselves out before you've even laid a hand on me!" Ginyu said mockingly. "Don't you dare mock me, Ginyu!" Vegeta growled as he dashed in at the Captain. He threw a wild roundhouse kick, but Ginyu ducked out the way with ease and grinned.

He then backed up, to Vegeta's frustration. The prince realised he wasn't even able to lay a hand on Ginyu… He growled as the vein in his forehead bulged up again. "I'll destroy you, you freak!" Vegeta exclaimed, aggressively pointing and waving his finger at his opponent.

Ginyu answered with a cocky smirk. "Well then, why don't I turn the tables?" Ginyu said, striking his stance. "It's your turn to run!" Ginyu exclaimed, laughing. He dashed in at Vegeta all over sudden, catching the Sayain Prince by surprise. Vegeta growled as Ginyu's fist pounded him in his face and knocked him back.

The force of the blow caused him to flip over backwards. Vegeta recovered in mid-air with a grunt and was now facing the incoming Ginyu again. Ginyu laughed loudly as he pummelled Vegeta with a quick multiple punch combination. Vegeta screamed in pain as he was knocked down. Captain Ginyu grinned happily as Goku dashed in at him, but was intercepted by Jeice who drilled the Sayain into the ground with a strong kick.

Ginyu then turned around to look at Vegeta again, but the Sayain prince had seemingly disappeared. "Up here, shithead!" Vegeta cried out. He had sneakily flown up when Ginyu had turned his back to him. The fool had even given him enough to load up his trump card.

"Galic… gun!" Vegeta resumed as he pushed his hands down and fired off a blinding beam of purple energy. Captain Ginyu grinned as he stood unmoving, waiting for the beam to reach him. He then laughed as he redirected the beam back up into the air at the last moment.

Vegeta cried in shock as he barely got out of the way of his own beam. It shot up into the sky before disappearing from sight. Vegeta's face betrayed his shock. He deflected that? Seems like he had underestimated Ginyu… And he wasn't exactly expecting it to be easy.

Ginyu chuckled as he jumped up. He and Vegeta clashed in mid-air. The two fighters briefly struggled before Vegeta was knocked back and flipped over backwards. Vegeta growled as he dashed at Ginyu. He then threw both of his legs out in front of him and caught Ginyu in the gut with both of his boots.

Ginyu winced in pain as the air was kicked out of his lungs. Vegeta dashed after him again and attempted to land a chopping kick, but Ginyu got out of the way with a flashy move and kicked Vegeta in his chest. Vegeta let out a cry of pain as he crashed into the ground.

"Give 'em hell! Captain!" Jeice exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. Jeice's attention was drawn away just long enough for Raditz to sneak up behind him. The long haired Sayains clenched his fists together and hammered down onto the back of Jeice's head.

Jeice growled in pain as he was knocked down. He managed to recover whilst still being in the air however and turned around, an angered look on his face. "Sneaking up on me like that! I'll show ya!" Jeice said, his voice raised by his anger. He charged in at Raditz with stunning speed.

Raditz threw up a desperate block that managed to take most of the force out of Jeice's right hook. He was still knocked back however and growled as he fired off a blast. Jeice slapped it away with ease. Jeice grinned as he then shot off towards Raditz and flew around him.

He turned towards the Sayain's back and kneed his opponent into the lower back. Raditz winced in pain as he struggled to remain conscious. He dropped down through the air, unable to move before crashing down onto the ground. "This will teach you!" Jeice said as he loaded up a bright red blast in his right hand.

He was still charging it up when Turles suddenly appeared in front of him. Jeice's blast quickly dissipated as he was forced to throw up a block against Turles' roundhouse kick. Turles followed his attack up by kicking out with his other leg and again pushed Jeice on the defensive.

Jeice growled. He had about enough of this Sayain… He blocked Turles' third kick before quickly striking Turles in the face with the back of his free hand. Turles winced in pain as Jeice's fist hit home. He barrelled down towards the ground before crashing.

Jeice laughed. "None of you is a match for me! Bring it on!" He taunted. Then Piccolo dashed up out of hiding behind a rock and started hovering in front of Jeice. The Namek got into his stance and smirked. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, hot shot!" Piccolo said as he extended his arm and sent a fist into Jeice's completely surprised face.

Jeice winced in pain as his nose broke with a sickening crunch. Blood ran out from hit and he looked at Piccolo from behind his hands with tears in his eyes whilst producing pained noise. He then recovered and wiped away some of the blood with his white leather glove. "Why you! You've broken my nose, mate!" Jeice growled.

He then dashed at Piccolo with great speed. The Namek winced as Jeice bashed him in the chin with an uppercut. Piccolo was knocked back before recovering in mid-air. Jeice had followed him as he had been knocked back and lashed out with a left roundhouse kick. Piccolo dropped his upper body down a little and blocked the kick with his arm.

The force of the blow threw him to the side but he managed to duck out of the way of the hook Jeice followed his attack up with. Piccolo then countered with a quick jab to Jeice's gut, knocking him back a little. He then threw a chopping punch into Jeice's neck, but Jeice laughed as it only snapped his head to the side a little bit.

He then mercilessly countered and elbowed Piccolo on the back of his head from above. The elbow sent Piccolo down towards the ground. He crashed and drilled into the ground, creating a crater as he dug down deeper into the soil. Raditz and Turles had gotten up in the meantime and looked up at Jeice with angry expressions on their faces.

Jeice laughed as he descended before landing on the ground. "Ha! You stand no chance against my might, monkey boys!" He mocked as he dropped into his stance. Turles and Raditz let out a simultaneous growl as they prepared for battle.

Meanwhile,

Goku had gotten up from Jeice's surprise attack and dashed up to assist Vegeta, who was being used as Ginyu's personal punching back. "Over here!" Goku shouted as he threw a blast at the Captain. Ginyu growled as he deflected the blast. He had in the process exposed his back to Vegeta however and the Sayain prince kicked him in the back of his head.

Ginyu doubled over forward in pain and frantically rubbed the back of his head as he turned around to face Vegeta again. "I've had about enough of you, you monkey!" Ginyu said as he balled his fist and hissed in anger. "I'm done playing, face my real power!" Ginyu said as he concentrated. His aura flared up around him and the sheer magnitude of his power caused the planet to shake.

Ginyu laughed as he finished his power up. He then looked at Goku and Vegeta with a menacing look in his eyes. "Game over!" He announced as he dashed towards Goku with dazzling speed. Goku could barely even spot his opponent as he came rushing in.

Ginyu's knee hit home into Goku's gut hard. If anyone could take a hit, it was Goku, but Ginyu was simply too strong… The impact of the knee had broken three of his ribs and bruised two others. Ginyu smirked as he bashed his knee into Goku's gut again, this time completely zapping Goku's strength.

Goku let out a faint cry as Ginyu threw him down towards the ground. The Sayain winced in pain as he clutched his ribs. Those two blows had really taken a lot out of him, it caused him enough effort to even keep his eyes open, so it seemed he could forget about getting up for now.

Vegeta dashed up but Ginyu was right on his tail. He kicked down but Ginyu banked out the way and was now at the same altitude as his opponent. He grabbed Vegeta by his collar and bashed his head into the prince's. Vegeta growled in pain as Ginyu repeated his move. He then shoved Vegeta back a little before hitting him with a sideward kick that caught Vegeta in his abdomen and knocked him back.

The Sayain prince dropped down on the floor with a thud. He looked up at Ginyu through a bloodshot eye. The other one was swollen shut so it was safe to say his vision was minimal… His vision cleared up a little. He wish it hadn't as he witnessed Ginyu dashing down at him, head first.

Vegeta screamed in terror as Ginyu flew into him, one of his horns piercing the prince's ribcage. Ginyu grinned as he pulled his horn back out and rose back to his full height. He stood confidently towering over Vegeta. "Seems there's no way out of this, Vegeta…" Ginyu said. "A shame, with your new found strength, you would have made an excellent addition to my Force!" Ginyu said as he kicked out forward, catching Vegeta in his ribs again and sending Vegeta rolling over onto his face.

Vegeta growled. He saw no other way out… It was the only way. He had to rely on the _true _power of the Sayains. If only he could last long enough… Vegeta growled as he fired a ball of pure bright light at Ginyu's face. The Captain dodged the ball of light by tilting his head to the side.

The ball shot up into the air and Ginyu laughed without paying any further attention to it. That was just as Vegeta had hoped… The Prince grunted as he forced himself back onto his feet. He clutched the wound on his chest as he spat out blood at Captain Ginyu. Ginyu let out an angry cry as the blood splattered on the chest plate of his armour.

"You dirty rat!" Ginyu shouted as he approached Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he jumped back out of the way of Ginyu's wild swing. He then countered with a flying kick that Ginyu blocked with his forearm. Vegeta growled as he bounced back and landed on his feet.

He was powerless to dodge Ginyu's fist crashing onto his chin. He grunted in pain as he was thrown down onto his back. Ginyu smirked. "Give up already Vegeta, you're done for!" The Captain said as he approached Vegeta again. Vegeta crawled backwards as he started to laugh.

"Well Ginyu, you couldn't be more wrong!" Vegeta exclaimed as he looked up into the sky with his eyes widened. Ginyu looked over his shoulder in shock and now spotted the orb of light hanging in the sky. He growled in anger. He had heard about the Sayain's power of transformation. He looked down at Vegeta again to see his fear confirmed.

The Sayain Prince grew in size rapidly, his facial features deforming. His teeth grew sharp and his eyes grew larger and turned crimson red. Ginyu stumbled back as Vegeta grew at an alarming rate. Ginyu swallowed as his scouter exploded when it tried to calculate Vegeta's new power.

Ginyu looked up as Vegeta got onto his feet, now unrecognizable as the giant Oozaru ape… He still wore his armour as it was made of the special material that allowed it to stretch out.

"What do you have to say for yourself now, Ginyu?" Vegeta mocked with a deep, growling voice as he walked forward, rocking the earth with every huge step.

Ginyu let out a cry of terror before flying up and over Vegeta. The Prince turned to look at the fleeing Captain. He opened his mouth and produced a loud growl before firing off a thick yellow beam that raged towards Ginyu. The Captain turned to witness his doom.

He cried out in pained terror as the beam swallowed him and incinerated him instantly. Vegeta let out a rumbling laugh as he turned to watch the other Sayains.

Raditz and Turles were chasing a frightened Jeice all over the battlefield. They were growling and stomping down wildly and showed no memory of their fighting styles. Their attacks were wild, swinging and snapping out with their jaws like wild beasts. Damned low classes, Vegeta thought.

Jeice flipped over and out of the way of Turles' grabbing huge hand. He fired a blast into the giant ape's eye shortly after. Turles growled loudly in pain, stomping his feet up and down and rocking the earth. Jeice was now being attacked by Raditz, who tried to bite him with his deadly set of teeth.

Jeice managed to quickly get out of the way of the murderous jaws and kicked his assailant on his nose, snapping his head to the side. He flew up, trying to find a way out, but Piccolo flew up after him and fired a blast in his back.

Jeice winced in pain as the blast exploded behind him. This stalled him long enough for Piccolo to catch up with him and the Namek grabbed him by his leg before pulling him down towards the ground. Jeice spiralled down shortly before recovering, but Raditz had jumped up and managed to grab him.

Jeice screamed in agony as Raditz squeezed mercilessly with his now extremely strong hand. The oozaru raised up his arm before throwing Jeice down at the ground as if he were a tennis ball. Jeice let out a faint cry as he crashed into the soft soil, creating a crater as he was dug into the ground.

Jeice's voice pitched up high as Turles jumped up. He landed with his enormous right paw in the crater, crushing Jeice under his great weight as he came down. The mighty members of the Ginyu force had stood little to no chance when they had transformed.

Vegeta frowned as Turles and Raditz started to destroy everything in their path by firing beams from their mouths and stomping their feet down as well as bashing down on the ground with their fists. If the idiots continued like this, the planet was going to come down…

Vegeta growled as he fired a beam from his mouth up at his artificial full moon. It dissipated as it came into contact with the energy. The transformation was starting its reversal immediately now. Vegeta panted as he dropped on his knees. He was completely exhausted.

Transforming back and forth like that was never a pleasant experience, not even after all those times he had used the transformation before. Once he had transformed he had had no effort in eradicating Ginyu's existence from this universe. If his calculations were right, his Oozaru form gave him a power level close to a million… Frieza had better start worrying, because Vegeta was planning on fulfilling his destiny.

Turles and Raditz grunted in discomfort as they had returned back to normal. Turles rubbed his head. "Always gives me a damned headache…" He said. Raditz looked at Vegeta and growled in shock. "My prince! That wound doesn't look to good…" The long haired Sayain exclaimed, pointing at Vegeta's puncture wound that sat in his ribcage.

Vegeta paled as he touched the wound, his eyes rolled up and he dropped down. Raditz rushed over and knelt down to Vegeta. He assessed the situation. Appule and the earthlings had received some damage, but Goku and Vegeta had gotten the worse of the beating.

Krillin then suddenly rushed over, a small leather bag in his hand. He got out a small green bean and threw it over to Raditz, who snatched it out of the air. "What's this?" He asked, studying the strange bean in his hand.

"Give it to Vegeta, It's a magical means of healing, called a Senzu bean, should fix him right up. I was going to save these for the battle with Frieza, but I guess you could call this an emergency…" Krillin explained. Raditz nodded shortly before bending over Vegeta and forcing the bean into his mouth. Vegeta let out faint cries as he swallowed the bean.

Krillin then hurried over to Goku. "Krillin… These guys were amazing, I'm in a bad shape…" Goku said, smiling faintly. Krillin returned the smile. "Here." Krillin said as he flicked the bean at his friend. Goku caught it with his right hand and threw it into his mouth. He chewed it once and then swallowed it.

He growled as he struggled through the pain of magical healing before getting back on his feet. He smirked. "Always does the trick…" Goku said. Krillin laughed. "Sure does, good to have you back Goku!" The bald monk said.

A little off in the distance, Vegeta had gotten up to his feet again as well. He grinned. With the Ginyu Force out of the way, his plan was still running on schedule. Shame about Nappa, but the fool was of no use if he got slaughtered by that oaf Recoome like that…

The bean had caused him to recover magically. The battle and the recovery had made him far stronger, he felt it in his ki. He clenched his fist. "Back to the ship… We're paying a little visit, to Frieza!" Vegeta commanded as he flew off towards the Capsule Corp. ship, followed suit by the others.

A week later…

The remnants of Vegeta's group of rebels were training inside the ship in the higher levels of gravity. Their training had been picked up well, though Raditz had now only Turles to train with as Nappa had died… Vegeta smirked as he watched the stars pass by out of the window.

They were nearing Frieza's cherished home planet. Vegeta was about to launch a full on assault on the planet. The planet was heavily defended with most of Frieza's elite being on the planet, but Vegeta was confident that he would conquer Frieza's defensive positions quickly. What he wasn't so sure about was, how he was going to fight the lizard himself…

In a different dimension,

Nappa growled as he paced through the barren wasteland that was Hell. He hated this place intensely… Many creatures here had tried to attack him, but he disposed of them all without too much effort. Hell was filled with weaklings…

Nappa quickly looked over his shoulder when he heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, well." The pink blob Dodoria said, his face showing an evil smirk. Nappa turned around on his feet and dropped into his stance, ready to fight. Dodoria laughed. "Oh you Sayains, always so jumpy." Dodoria mocked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you want?" Nappa demanded, never leaving his stance. "Killing you seems a good option, but since we're both dead already…" Dodoria joked, laughing. "Out with it!" Demanded Nappa. Dodoria laughed some more before nodding shortly. "Alright then, take it easy. I've been trying to get out of this place ever since I've arrived here… But to no avail. Maybe our combined power will be more successful?" Dodoria requested as he looked up at the stone ceiling that kept the inhabitants of Hell inside their afterlife prison.

Nappa nodded shortly as both warriors loaded up a blast in their hands. They simultaneously pushed their arms up and a purple and a yellow beam raced up towards the ceiling. The explosion rocked Hell up and down. Nappa and Dodoria looked up at the smoke on the ceiling in anticipation. But they were disappointed when they saw their attacks had done nothing, not even leave as much as a scratch. Nappa's face revealed his irritation as he turned to Dodoria.

"Well then, guess that means I'm stuck here with you…" Nappa said, sighing deeply. Dodoria nodded. "Guess so… Darn it…" Was the pink blob's reply as both warriors dropped onto their behinds and folded their arms in front of their chests. This was going to be a long, long time down here in Hell, Nappa thought as he sighed.

A few minutes of silent sitting ended when Dodoria saw something flying towards them with high speed. Dodoria got up and frowned. Nappa turned around as he followed Dodoria's example and pushed himself up. Indeed, someone was approaching them.

When the figure came closer, Nappa let out a cry of shock as he dropped down on one knee as a sign of servitude. The man that landed in front of Nappa and Dodoria was a man Nappa had known very well… The man stood tall and possessed a muscular frame. A beard graced his face and his hair had a striking resemblance to that of Vegeta's. That was no coincidence. The man before Nappa was none other than King Vegeta, the mighty ruler of the Sayains.

Dodoria smirked. He too knew this man. And if this was Hell, that would mean that this man had been here for a long time… "My king!" Nappa brought out. King Vegeta smirked. After all these years Nappa was still loyal… "Where's my son?" Demanded the King as he glanced over to Dodoria.

"He's still alive, my lord. His power is amazing!" Nappa replied. The king smirked. "Good." He said before sitting down on a dark red rock. "So how do we get out of this shithole?" Dodoria asked. The King grunted. "The sad truth is… We don't." He said. Dodoria and Nappa let out pained growls in disappointment.

"So, how did you guys end up here, anyway?" The King demanded. "You got the time? It's a long story…" Nappa said.

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: So that concludes the Ginyu saga… With the Sayains now having showed their strength as Oozaru's, Frieza's fear for the Sayain race suddenly becomes a lot easier to understand…**

**Powerlevels (After fight recovery):**

**Vegeta: 150000 (1,500,000 Oozaru)**

**Goku: 120000**

**Turles: 55000 (550,000 Oozaru)**

**Raditz: 50000 (500,000 Oozaru)**

**Appule: 62500**

**Yamcha: 25000**

**Krillin: 26000**

**Piccolo: 45000**

**Ginyu: 180000**

**Jeice: 80000**

**Nappa: 30000 (in hell)**

**Dodoria: 22000 (in hell)**

**Zarbon: 25000 (35000 Transformed)**

**Frieza: 500,000 **

**King Vegeta: 30000 (in hell)**


	17. Sending off a signal

**Chapter 17: Sending off a signal**

**AN:To everybody that said it's foolish for Vegeta to attack Frieza already… You were right, but Vegeta's pride is blinding as we all know. **

The glass in Frieza's hand shattered and wine spilled over the floor as he watched the video. Palo had brought in a screen and the fight with Vegeta was played from Ginyu's point of view, having been recorded with his scouter. The video ended when Ginyu was unable to get out of the way of a thick, powerful beam. The transmission then ended instantly.

The tyrant thought about what he had just seen. That's why he had destroyed those monkeys in the first place… Darn it, how could he have been so stupid as to keep their most powerful warrior, Vegeta, alive. He hissed as he sat back in his throne again. If that monkey was coming, he would be more than ready...

He pressed a button on his scouter. "Zarbon, get the defences ready… If I'm right, which is most of the time, then we're expecting a visitor…" Frieza commanded. "Yes, my lord." Zarbon responded. Frieza smirked, Vegeta had no clue what he was getting himself into. He might believe himself to be so impressive with his little transformation, but sadly for him, Sayains weren't the only race that could transform…

The afterlife,

"And that's when I died and the next thing I knew I was trapped in this place…" Nappa finished his story of how he ended up in Hell and King Vegeta nodded. "Hearing this, I take it my son has really become as strong as I hoped he would…" The King said. Dodoria hissed. "He has always been powerful, he has just stepped it up ever since he decided it was necessary to rebel." The pink alien explained.

King Vegeta smirked. "I see. So he's following in my footsteps…" The King said. Nappa nodded in confirmation. "Yes, my King. Forgive me, but let's hope his rebellion had a more successful ending than yours…" Nappa said. King Vegeta burst out in laughter. "Ha! All these years down here I've been deprived of the wit of a Sayain's mind. Good to have you here, Nappa." The King said. It had literally been years since he had last heard a joke worth laughing at. Now, Nappa, one of his most loyal soldiers was here and though he was shy to admit it, that made the King a very happy man.

"Let's hope that indeed…" King Vegeta eventually agreed with Nappa.

Earth,

Tien and Gohan bowed down in the presence of Kami as had led them into the old Namek's throne room. "Now, now. There's no need for you to bow to me, my friends." Kami exclaimed as he got up from his throne. His two friends got up to their full heights in embarrassment a fraction later.

Tien took a step forward, drawing the Namek's attention to him. "Kami… A short while ago, we were attacked." The three-eyed warrior said. Kami's eyes widened. "Attacked?" The Namek asked.

"Yes, Kami. It was in fact a robot, it called itself Android 12. If you hadn't unlocked our potential, we would have been decimated by it." Tien explained. Kami raised his eyebrows. "I see. This is a some disturbing news… I task you and Gohan in finding the creator of this robot… If he could construct a machine as powerful as you say it was, then we have reason to be concerned indeed." Kami said with a frown.

Tien nodded quickly. "We'll try our best, Kami." The three-eyed warrior said before he and Gohan left the room. Kami grunted. It seemed a new threat was upon the earth. He had a feeling that if Tien and Gohan would fail to locate the creator of this robot, they would have strong regrets about it later.

Tien and Gohan walked over to the edge of the platform that was Kami's lookout. Tien laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. The boy was young, but hadn't nearly reached his full potential yet. And he was already far stronger than his father was at that age. And his father was already nothing short of exceptional.

"Where are we going to look, Mr. Tien?" Gohan asked as he looked up at his mentor. "The android wore a Red Ribbon badge on his chest. So I suggest we go ask the Red Ribbon army some questions…" Tien said before cracking a smile and leaping off the platform. The boy followed his mentor suit as he plunged off.

The two then flew off into the east, towards where Tien knew the Red Ribbon headquarters was.

Tien and Gohan stopped to hover in the air when a fortress and an airstrip appeared below them. Red flags with the Red Ribbon logo on them were blown back in forth in the wind. Tien gave Gohan a quick glare. "This is it." The three eyed warrior confirmed as he started his descent. The boy followed him and both of them landed a small distance in front of a large, metal gate shortly after.

Tien smirked as a scout that stood guard on the upper wall spotted him. "Here we go…" Tien whispered as the gates opened on call of the guard's alarm. A row of men appeared in the opening, firing their semi-automatic rifles at Tien and Gohan mercilessly. Tien laughed as he jumped out the way of the barrage of bullets.

He then fired a thin yellow beam down at the formation of men. The explosion was followed by the screams of the soldiers as they were hurtled away. Gohan then dashed in, using the smoke as his cover. The soldiers let out panicked cries as Gohan appeared from out of the cloud of smoke.

The soldiers fired off their rifles in panic, but Gohan danced out of the way of the bullets and deflected the odd one that came into his path. He then leapt a large distance to close in to two soldiers and dispatched them both with small blows in their guts. He was amazed at the ease he had done that with…

A soldier shouted in fear as he stormed for Gohan's back, his rifle raised up into the air, ready to strike down. But Gohan turned around before the soldier could even blink and the boy sent the soldier flying into some of his colleagues after picking the man up and hurtling him away with both hands.

"Strike!" Tien shouted as he laughed at the sight. He then jumped to the side to avoid a rocket that had been fired with a rocket launcher from a short distance away. The rocket exploded against one of the outer walls and exploded, leaving a hole behind.

The soldier that had fired the rocket screamed in terror as Tien flew towards him. He tried to react, but was simply to slow and Tien crashed his shoulder into his gut, knocking him out instantly. More and more soldiers appeared from the fortress and they started firing at will.

Dodging the projectiles that were being fired at them proved no challenge for Gohan and Tien.

Tien then decided he had had about enough of this. He fired a blast at the right column of men. The explosion was large enough to inflict disabling damage on all of them. The left group of soldiers screamed in terror as they stopped shooting and started running for their lives.

Tien grinned as he glared at Gohan. "Wow, that sure was easy!" Gohan exclaimed. Tien nodded before pointing up in the air. "Here comes the cavalry…" Tien said as a formation of attack helicopters appeared above them. A barrage of machine gun fire greeted them shortly after.

Tien let out a shout as he used his energy to form a shield above them and the bullets simply bounced off after they came into contact with them. The helicopters realised that lead wasn't getting them anywhere and then fired off their heat seeking missiles, that barrelled down towards their intended targets. Tien smirked. Good, let these fools destroy their own base…

Tien grabbed Gohan by his arm and flew up out of the way of the missiles. They impacted into the fortress and reduced parts of it to rubble as they collapsed under the force of the explosion. The two fighters then dashed up at the helicopters. Gohan flew at and right through the cockpit of one of them, snatching the pilot out from his seat in the process.

The now uncontrolled aircraft crashed into another helicopter, before exploding with thundering noise. The pilot screamed in fear. "Please! Spare me!" The pilot begged. Gohan smirked as he landed and put the man down on his feet. The pilot didn't hesitate before running away from the scene.

Tien was still in the air, he was surrounded and being circled by the remaining three helicopters. "Give it up, we got you surrounded!" The pilot of one of the helicopters shouted through his aircraft's loudspeaker. Tien answered without a smirk before seemingly disappearing from sight.

The three-eyed man then appeared hovering above the trio of helicopters and fired down three beams in quick succession. The helicopters exploded and left a large cloud of smoke in the eyes. Debris from the helicopters rained out of the cloud shortly after before the pieces crashed down onto the ground.

Gohan was about to cheer for his friend when a large man, carrying a white flag in his hand, appeared from the badly damaged fortress. Tien flew down and landed in front of him. The man dropped to his knees and waved the flag wildly. "Please!" The man begged, the panic sounding through in his trembling voice.

Tien showed a friendly smile. "Don't worry, we just acted out of self defence… Who are you?" Tien demanded as he took on a more relaxed pose. The man looked up and let out a deep sigh of relief. "My name's commander Batton!" The man said with his voice shaking.

"Well then, commander Batton… I don't suppose you know anything about a certain Android that attacked us a while ago?" Tien demanded as he took a step towards Batton, causing the commander to crawl back in intimidation. "Android? I know Dr. Gero used to make Androids!" The man said, throwing his hands up in front of his face in fear.

Tien grinned. " , huh? I don't suppose you could tell me where I can find him?" Tien enquired. The commander shook his head. "I really don't know! He left the army years ago… He has a grudge against that kid, Goku…" Batton explained. Tien glared over at Gohan who had looked up when he had heard his father's name.

"So this is about your father, Gohan…" Tien said. Batton's eyes bulged out when he heard the word father. "That explains a lot…" The man whispered as he looked at the destruction around him.

Frieza planet 4,

One of Frieza's scouts cautiously approached the Capsule Corp. ship. He had heard about Vegeta making short work of Frieza's best men and he was lying if he said he wasn't scared.

He reached the ship's open entrance and peered in. It was empty. He sighed in relief as he scanned the horizon of the desert planet for any other objects of interest.

A chill went down his spine as a deep voice sounded from behind. Vegeta had stopped on planet 4 with a reason. He was going to show Frieza how easy it truly was for him to destroy one of Frieza's strongholds at his new power… "Looking for someone?" Vegeta asked, a smirk on his face. The scout cried in terror as he turned around. The prince's face was only inches away from his own. Vegeta laughed as he threw a hook into the scout's face, snapping his neck awkwardly with a sickening crunch.

The scout's partner was looking on from a distance and turned around, trying to get away. He let out a cry when Raditz appeared in front of him, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The scout lifted up his palm and fired a blast in desperation but Raditz absorbed the blast without even getting out of the way before kicking the scout in his gut.

The scout growled in pain as he was knocked onto his back. His eyes blanked out as he desperately struggled for a breath. Raditz smirked. The scout that was dying before him would have destroyed him if they had fought mere months ago and now he hadn't even been able to scratch him. He chuckled as he suddenly realised the true magnitude of his power increase.

Vegeta smirked as the other fighters came out of their ambush positions and gathered around the prince. "Alright… Listen up. This is how we're going to do it." The Prince announced as Raditz arrived. "We're scattering out over this planet. There's eight of us so split up in pairs. Kakarot you're with Raditz, Turles is with me. Destroy everything and everyone we come by! We're going to send off a little warning to that lizard!" The prince commanded.

The warriors nodded as they all flew off in different directions. Appule and Piccolo paired up and were the last to leave, after Yamcha and Krillin had left.

Vegeta and Turles landed on a cliff that looked out on one of Frieza's bases. It was made up out of three large, sphere shaped buildings that were constructed in a triangle. Vegeta smirked at Turles. "Well then, let's do this!" Vegeta said as he raised his fist. "Ready when you are." Turles said and he followed Vegeta's example as the prince leapt off the cliff.

A few guards that were outside flew up to meet the new threat. A red skinned alien was the first to realise he was dashing at Vegeta. His realisation proved to be too late as Vegeta closed in with dangerous speed. He then performed a guillotine choke and broke the guard's neck by straightening his back.

Two other guards flinched in fear as Turles approached them. A blast of energy quickly dispatched of them both with a rumbling explosion. Vegeta laughed as he and Raditz flew down towards the closest building. The sound of the explosion had alerted some of the soldiers that had been inside the building and they now rushed out in curiosity.

Energy rained down to welcome them. Screams and shouts were heard as the two

Sayains thinned Frieza's ranks at an alarming rate. Then, with a loud bang, the first of the buildings was levelled to the ground. Dust circled up and hid Vegeta and Turles from the sight of the soldiers who now came out of the other two buildings.

Hundreds of beams fired off by the soldier's shot through the smoke without being aimed correctly. Vegeta and Turles stood grinning as ninety percent of the beams missed and the odd one that didn't miss was deflected with ease. The smoke slowly cleared and Frieza's soldiers watched on in anticipation. Cries of shock and terror sounded when the smoke cleared and revealed Turles and Vegeta, unscathed.

Vegeta laughed as he took out dozens of the low level soldiers with a single blast that caused a thunderous explosion. The other soldiers trampled on each other as they tried to get away.

"Yes, run you fools! What were you still doing here anyway?" Vegeta shouted as he fired a beam into the second building with destructive force.

The explosion that blew the second building to pieces brought with it a shockwave that took the third building down as well. Screams of pain and terror sounded again as those who survived the initial explosion lay mortally injured on the battlefield. Vegeta relaxed out of his stance and smirked. He knew Frieza had recording equipment for surveillance.

The lizard was probably watching Vegeta as he committed his destruction. Vegeta let out a laugh. "Turles, let's get going… There's plenty more to be destroyed on this planet!" Vegeta said as he flew off into the air, closely followed by Turles.

On the other side of the planet,

Piccolo watched down at the blue skinned soldier who's chest was under his boot. He and Appule had made short work of the men who were stationed at the base. No doubt the others had done the same to the men they encountered. Piccolo still had no clue who Frieza was but he agreed with Vegeta that destroying one of his planets that was considered a safe haven for him would give off a good signal.

About an hour later everyone had returned back to the ship. Vegeta smirked. Everybody was still here, as he had expected. After the others told him what they had encountered Vegeta grinned. It seemed Frieza was going to have to recruit some new employees after today…

Then the group of warriors got back into their ship. Vegeta laughed in himself. He imagined the lizard's face right now. In fact, the rendition that he saw in his mind, wasn't too far off.

Frieza's homeplanet,

The tyrant barked in anger, his outburst of rage shaking his entire palace up and down. That damned monkey… He was going to pay dearly for this… Planet number 4, his largest and best defended neighbouring planet had been destroyed in a mere day. It seemed Vegeta was increasing his strength with an alarming rate. Frieza had no doubts that Vegeta was coming…

And he had no doubts he would crush him like an insect when he did…

"Out! Now!" Frieza growled at Palo. The tall alien turned around and got himself the hell out of Frieza's throne room. Frieza balled his fist and slammed it down on his throne, leaving a crack in it's arm support. Yes, Vegeta was coming. And the monkey didn't know what he was getting himself into…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that, a little destruction. For the next chapter, Vegeta and the others are off for Frieza's homeplanet… Better wish them luck with that!**


	18. The false Super Sayain

**Chapter 18: The false super Sayain **

**AN: This chapter is the first in the battle with Frieza. I hope you enjoy it and the little surprise I have in store! Tien and Gohan have failed to locate Dr. Gero.**

Tien sighed. He was on his back, knocked down by the powerful young boy yet again. He frowned as he got up. He spotted peculiar purple aircraft flying towards them. He pointed up into the sky and Gohan looked up. "What's that, Mr. Tien?" The boy asked his mentor.

Tien laughed as the aircraft came closer, he knew the person who was inside very well. It was Bulma Briefs. The aircraft landed and Bulma got out. She greeted Tien and Gohan shortly. She then explained that she had managed to create a second gravity training chamber and the two fighters then followed her back to the Capsule Corp.

After a short introduction to the device the two started their training at ten times gravity…

Frieza's homeplanet,

Zarbon looked at Cui with concern on his face. They had both been watching a large screen. "Darn it, Cui. He's coming!" Zarbon cried out. He and Cui then turned around and paced out of the room.

Frieza looked up as the two fools barged into his room. "What is so important that it makes you two barge in here like that?" The tyrant snapped. Zarbon bowed humbly shortly after. "An unidentified ship has entered orbit, sire!" Zarbon said. Frieza hissed. "So the monkey has come to my home planet, eh? He has some balls I give him that!" He exclaimed.

He then looked at Cui and Zarbon. "What are you fools waiting for? Get over there!" He commanded and his two henchmen obeyed at once.

Several thousand miles away,

The Capsule Corp. ship had successfully landed on a plateau of white ice and Vegeta had led his group out. He had encountered just what he had expected, a few of Frieza's puny guards. A powerful beam had reduced them to ashes in seconds. But then, he felt something he recognized very well. Cui and Zarbon were headed his way fast… Those fools, he was going to have some fun with them…

Zarbon and Cui landed in front of Vegeta and the others moments later. They looked scared beyond themselves, even though they were accompanied by Frieza's entire elite guard, consisting out of twelve warriors with powerlevels over ten thousand. After a short silence, Vegeta laughed. "What is it, Zarbon? You look like you've seen a ghost." The prince mocked.

"Shut it, monkey! I'm giving you the chance to get off this planet now. You know you can't beat Frieza!" Zarbon said. Vegeta laughed. "I'm taking my chances! I don't know if you heard it, but I went through a little power increase…" The prince boasted, his arms folded across his chest.

"But why don't you and you're boys give it a shot? You are the _elite _after all..." Vegeta taunted sarcastically as he got into his stance. Zarbon growled. He looked through Vegeta's party. There were eight of them, they were outnumbered. Zarbon growled, he supposed it was do or die…

"Attack!" He commanded as he dashed in. He swung his fist at Vegeta but the Sayain leaned back effortlessly and also got out of the way of Zarbon's elbow strike. Vegeta laughed as he dashed into Zarbon suddenly, launching the green skinned warrior into one of Frieza's soldiers, who had crimson hair and eyes. Zarbon shouted in pain as he and the soldier crashed into each other and were knocked down to the ground.

Vegeta laughed as he fired a blast that eradicated the crimson haired elite with a small explosion. Zarbon jumped up and shouted as he fired a beam up at Vegeta. But Vegeta seemed to disappear and reappeared facing Zarbon, the beam shooting over his head. Zarbon let out a cry of shock before Vegeta pounded his face in with a powerful left hook.

Zarbon was knocked down on his back, his face bloody and swollen from Vegeta's brutal strike. Vegeta laughed as he planted his boot on Zarbon's chest and pointed his finger at the green skinned warrior's face. "It's time for you to say goodbye, Zarbon!" Vegeta announced. Zarbon cried out in terror before Vegeta fired a thin beam through Zarbon's skull, killing him instantly. "That's that." The prince said as a his lips formed into a grin.

Goku danced out of the way of the attacks of two elites. One of them was tall and had dark skin and the other was of Goku's size, his face resembling that of a Rottweiler dog. The Sayain from earth then struck out with the back of his hand, breaking the tall elite's nose upon impact with a gruelling crunch. He stumbled back in shock, clutching his face.

Goku then jumped up and kicked him away. The elite screamed in terror as he was hurtled into a large chunk of ice. The ice shattered as he crashed down to the ground. The second elite was shocked at the power that had been displayed before him. He fired a blast in desperation, but Goku suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him down into the ice and knocking him out.

Krillin grunted when Cui kicked him in his gut. The small monk was knocked back but recovered in mid-air and countered with a fist that hit home on Cui's chin. Cui let out a pained scream when Krillin followed his attack up with a headbutt. Cui growled after recovering and started throwing a wild flurry of punches and kicks at his opponent.

Krillin was pushed back as he was forced to block the strikes. This Cui was a valiant fighter indeed… Krillin growled as prepared to counter Cui's right hook when Yamcha dashed in from the side and threw a right cross on Cui's chin that hit home flush.

Cui was hurtled through the air and crashed into the ice floor. He growled in pain as he rolled over before getting back on his feet. His face gave away his anger as he looked up at the two humans. "Take this!" He shouted as he continuously launched small blasts at his opponents, making them crash into each other to create small explosions.

Krillin and Yamcha raised shields of energy around them to shield them from the cloud of small explosions. Cui laughed as he looked at the cloud of smoke in the air above him. "That takes care of you!" He exclaimed in delight. But then a blue beam shot out of the cloud, right towards him. He screamed out in fear as he was too late to avoid the beam.

The explosion rocked the plateau of ice and the smoke cleared to reveal Cui lying on his back, injured badly and unable to move. Turles had worn down a green skinned elite that had been attacking him fanatically by dodging and blocking his every attack. The Sayain then kicked his opponent up and sent him flying up.

He then dashed over and hammered the elite down. The elite shouted in pain as he flew towards the ground. Turles then flew after the dropping elite and caught up with him. He waited when he passed the elite and kicked him back up. The elite expressed his pain with a faint cry and Turles finished him off with a powerful blast that exploded in the sky.

Raditz had destroyed his attacker with a single blast and spotted Cui attempting to crawl away from the battlefield. He grinned. He was going to give that bastard the punishment he deserved… He flew down quickly and landed a few feet in front of Cui. Cui looked up in shock when the imposing figure of Raditz appeared in front of him.

"Been a long time, Cui. Sadly, it's time for us to say goodbye… forever!" Raditz said as he grabbed the helpless Cui by his arm and hurtled him up into the air. Cui shouted as a purple beam of intense energy raced towards him. The explosion reduced him to ashes.

Piccolo had finished off two of Frieza's elites with well placed blows to vital spots in their necks, killing them quickly. Mercifully.

Shouts of fear then appeared all over the battlefield as Vegeta appeared and reappeared at will, making short work of the rest of the elites with a great display of technique and brutal strength. The two aliens that had been knocked out by Goku had crawled up after regaining consciousness only to be destroyed by Vegeta's beam.

Vegeta laughed. "If that little welcoming party was the best Frieza has to offer, we have a simple task ahead of us!" The prince said, laughing. This was the day he had been anticipating for all these years. Every drop of sweat in training, every fight he fought… All for this goal. The death of Frieza.

Frieza growled. No answer from Zarbon or Cui. Those fools walked straight into their deaths. Vegeta sure had some balls. His pride blinded him however. There was more to Frieza then Vegeta knew. The frost demon smirked. He would remind him of the true level of his might soon enough…

An hour later…

Vegeta stood confidently. He stood in the middle of a scene of utter destruction. The well protected entrance gate of Frieza's palace had been rid of it's protection by Vegeta and his allies in mere minutes. Vegeta laughed as he lifted his palm up and charged up a blast.

He fired the blast into the large, steel gate. The explosion knocked the gate over and opened the entrance of the palace up for access. Vegeta's face now showed a smirk as he looked into the majestic entrance halls of Frieza's palace. He then cried out in excitement as he dashed in, leading his group into the palace.

They were greeted by scared guards who tried to get away while they could. Needless to say, the Sayains assured their plans of escape failed. Vegeta smirked as he ran through a hallway he knew all too well. The hallway that led up to Frieza's cherished throne room. This was it. He was going to show that miserable lizard the true power of the Sayain race!

He growled as he killed the two guards outside the door with two precisely placed beams he kicked down Frieza's door. He trembled as he stormed inside the room. And there he was. "Well. Well. Finally answering to your master's call, are you, my little pet?" The tyrant mocked.

Vegeta growled in response as he stomped his foot down, cracking Frieza's expensive granite floor. "Mock all you want, Frieza! Today I will bring an end to your reign!" Vegeta said, the veins in his face bulging dangerously. Vegeta stood bravely in front of his allies as he took on his fighting stance. "It's you against me!" The Prince exclaimed as he dashed forward, expressing his fury in action rather than words.

Frieza smiled as the Sayain prince approached him. He was going to punish the monkey for his betrayal. Starting from now. Vegeta cried out in shock as Frieza seemed to disappear.

The prince turned around just in time for Frieza's fist to crash into his gut. The prince let out a faint cry of pain as he doubled over the fist before falling to his knees. Frieza laughed at the prince, who was on his knees clutching his stomach before him. "Is that really all you've got? I would have at least expected to break a sweat… Guess you are just a disappointment. As always!" Frieza mocked as he kicked Vegeta in his ribs and caused him to roll over.

Vegeta raised up his arm in a desperate attempt to block but Frieza continued his onslaught and kicked the prince over and over, shattering his armour and inflicting great pain and damage on the Sayain prince. Goku was about to rush over and help Vegeta when Raditz pulled him back. "I warn you. Don't." The older brother said. Goku grit his teeth as he relaxed.

Vegeta grunted in pain. A grim realisation dawned on him. He had led him and everybody else here straight into their deaths. Even after all his training, all his efforts… After destroying the tyrant's entire army, it still wasn't enough…

He bashed his fist down on the floor in frustration, rocking the throne room up on down. "Oh yes, do that, Vegeta. Blame the floor!" Frieza mocked as he was about to kick Vegeta again. But then, Vegeta suddenly raised up his arm and caught Frieza around the ankle. The frost demon let out a startled "What?" as he stared into Vegeta's white eyes.

His pupils had magically disappeared and his hair waved softly in the wind. His expression then suddenly changed into one of extreme anger as bright yellow energy flared up around him. The force of his energy caused Frieza to be pushed back and the tyrant cried out in shock. "What's this? What in the hell is happening?" Frieza exclaimed in shock as he stumbled back slowly.

The lights in Frieza's throne room exploded when Vegeta raised himself up to his full height with a grunt, the yellow energy still dancing around him like a flame. "Answer me, you worthless piece of trash!" Frieza taunted, but there was no response. Just a cold glare that gave even Frieza the chills. Vegeta seemed to be out of himself.

Vegeta growled deeply as he suddenly dashed in with amazing speed. He threw a wild right cross that hit Frieza flush on his chin and sent him flying through his throne room. He crashed into wall, cracking it upon impact. Frieza let out a pained scream as he bounced off the wall and landed on his knees. What sorcery was this? "That hurt you monkey! That actually hurt!" Frieza cried in extreme rage as he made the palace tremble and shake with his energy alone.

He dashed in at Vegeta and kicked him in the chin, knocking him back. Vegeta screamed in anger as he recovered and countered by swinging his fist into Frieza's cheek. Frieza stumbled back and moved his hand to the now burning spot on his cheek.

"Why you monkey!" Frieza screamed as he turned around to face Vegeta. He shouted before firing a large ball of orange energy at his opponent. Vegeta growled in an animalistic rage as he smashed the ball away before it could reach him and sent it into the nearest wall.

The explosion thundered as Frieza's throne room collapsed with thundering noise. The pile of rubble remained silent until rays of yellow and purple energy penetrated the granite and caused it to disintegrate. Vegeta and Frieza then both flew up out of the ruins of the throne room with great speed.

The two then clashed in mid-air, their hands on each others shoulders. A struggle ensued, flashes of purple and yellow illuminating the sky. Frieza hissed in anger. "Darn you!" He screamed out as he pushed out with all his might, but Vegeta didn't budge.

The Sayain shouted loudly before bashing his forehead into Frieza's face. Frieza shouted in pain as he was thrown back. The tyrant then fired back with a death beam fired from the tip of his index finger, but Vegeta leaned his head out of the way of the beam and then dashed at Frieza with dazzling speed. Even Frieza was surprised by Vegeta's sudden speed.

The tyrant flipped over backwards when Vegeta's kick caught his chin flush. Frieza roared in rage as he threw a blast at Vegeta's face, but the Sayain deflected it with ease and closed the distance again. He was ready to strike again when Frieza caught his fist and bashed his skull into Vegeta's.

Vegeta was knocked back but recovered almost immediately, seemingly undone by Frieza's brutal strike. Frieza hissed. There was nobody aside from his brother and parents as strong as Vegeta seemed to be before him right now… Was it really going to be necessary to transform in order to beat the fool?

Vegeta threw a high kick that was blocked with swift skill on Frieza's part. The two then simultaneously threw jabs out forward. Their fists crashed into each other, causing a thunderous noise. Frieza growled as he was thrown back. The tyrant then lashed out with a quick, snapping kick.

Vegeta growled as he was knocked back and down onto the ground. Frieza laughed triumphantly as he hovered in the air. "You've grown indeed, Vegeta! But you're still nothing compared to me!" Frieza roared. Vegeta growled as he got up. He still seemed to be out of himself, in a trance-like state.

Raditz let out a cry of shock when it hit him. Vegeta had done it! He had become more powerful than Frieza! He was now, a super Sayain!

Vegeta dashed up at Frieza with great speed again, but the frost demon flew out of the way and fired a blast that stalled Vegeta for a moment. Frieza growled as he started to repeatedly throw blasts at Vegeta. He needed time to transform to ensure Vegeta wouldn't attack him in this mindless, monkey like state.

Vegeta suddenly appeared out of the cloud and he hit Frieza in his chin with a powerful right uppercut. Frieza was launched up into the air and roared in anger as he pointed his finger up into the sky. An orb of bright orange energy appeared on the tip of his finger. He grunted and the orb increased in size tenfold. The tyrant laughed. "See how you deal with my death ball! It destroyed your planet and now it will destroy you!" Frieza laughed at his own scheme. This death ball should do in stalling that arrogant monkey.

He shouted with his typical, high pitched voice as he hurtled the ball of death down at Vegeta. The false Super Sayain growled as he threw his hands up and stopped the ball in it's tracks. Vegeta let out a deep grunt as he was drilled into the ground a little before he regained control over the ball. His aura sparked up a bright yellow again as his power spiked.

The ball was pushed back slowly and Vegeta grunted as he overcame the energy of his foe and hurtled the ball into the air, where it exploded, illuminating the sky. Vegeta searched the sky for his opponent, but when he finally saw Frieza, he had changed completely.

Where the tyrant had been short and slim before, he was now tall and hulking. He possessed a whole new muscular bulk and his face seemed much older. The small horns on his head had grown into much larger, spiky and dangerous looking horns.

Vegeta growled as he looked up at his transformed foe. Frieza laughed, his voice now much deeper and less feminine. "What's so shocking, Vegeta? Did you really think you Sayains were the only ones who had a few tricks up their sleeves?" Frieza said, laughing loudly after.

Vegeta was still in his trance of anger when he looked up at Frieza. He then dashed up with amazing speed. The two clashed in the air, a large bang sounded when they collided. Frieza laughed as he casually kicked Vegeta down to the ground with a drilling kick, his arms still folded in front of his chest. The Sayain prince crashed into a layer of ice and cracked it upon impact.

He growled in pain as he skidded on. Frieza laughed. The advantage in power that Vegeta seemed to have had was now seemingly gone without a trace. Just as he planned, the monkey had been to occupied with stopping the death ball for him to stop Frieza from quickly completing his transformation. "You fool! You really thought you had me, didn't you? Well I have some news for you… In this form, my powerlevel is over a million!" The tyrant boasted, smirking evilly.

Vegeta growled as he crawled up from the ice. His power surge seemed to have come to an end… A cry of shock went through Vegeta's group of allies, who been watching the fight from a small distance. With their abilities to sense power, they knew Frieza wasn't telling lies here… It seemed Vegeta had gotten himself and them into quite a big mess…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: So the battle begins… Let's see what happens in the next chapters… Hope you liked my little false super Sayain idea… **

**Powerlevels:**

**Vegeta: 150,000 False Super Sayain transformation: 600,000**

**Goku: 120,000**

**Turles: 55000 (550,000 Oozaru)**

**Raditz: 50000 (500,000 Oozaru)**

**Appule: 62500**

**Yamcha: 25000**

**Krillin: 26000**

**Piccolo: 45000**

**Frieza: 500,000 (1st form) 1,000,000 (2nd form) **

**Zarbon: 25000**

**Cui: 19000**

**Gohan: 25000**

**Tien: 20000**


	19. Who's outmatched?

**Chapter 19: Who's outmatched?**

**AN: Thanks everyone! My goal with this fic was to get a hundred reviews, which happened. My eternal thanks for this. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! C.**

Frieza landed in front of Vegeta, his new face bearing a sinister smirk. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. He had no recollection of what happened after he entered Frieza's throne room… But the creature before him was definitely Frieza, albeit in a different form than was the case before. The tyrant roared as he laughed. He fired a thin beam at Vegeta and the Sayain screamed as he was burned by the energy.

Frieza laughed loudly as he glared over to his opponent. "What is it Vegeta? You look… shocked!" The tyrant mocked, laughing again at his own joke. Vegeta growled as got up to his feet. "I've had just about enough of you, Frieza!" Vegeta growled as he dropped into his stance.

"What's this? The monkey has some fight left in him…" Frieza said, never letting his folded arms drop from in front of his chest. Vegeta growled. The nerve Frieza had to keep his hands low like that. He was going to make the slimy lizard pay for his nonchalance…

Vegeta dashed in without warning and threw a perfectly aimed cross at Frieza's face. But the only thing his fist touched was Frieza's after-image. The tyrant swivelled around his opponent and bashed his fist into the back of Vegeta's head. The Sayain growled as he was knocked forward. He turned around in the air quickly to find Frieza dashing at him.

The tyrant's knee hit home in Vegeta's gut. Drops of blood launched out Vegeta's mouth into Frieza's face. The frost demon chuckled as he licked the blood of his lips. Vegeta was stumbling backwards before him, clutching the spot where Frieza had just bashed his knee into.

Frieza raised up his right hand, charging it with energy, ready to strike down. Vegeta's eyes widened. Frieza was going to kill him on the spot. Right here, like a dog. Frieza was about to strike when he was kicked on his chin from the side and was hurtled away whilst shouting in surprise.

Vegeta got up from his knees when his rescuer landed before him. If getting "rescued'' wasn't bad enough on it's own, his rescuer was none other then that blasted Kakarot… Vegeta let out a deep growl that betrayed his primal rage before throwing a wild hook into Kakarot's chin, knocking the unsuspecting receiver down with it.

"Never, ever, do that again! Or I will kill you on the spot, you hear me?" Vegeta shouted, his face red with rage. Goku blushed as he got up from the punch, he rubbed his chin. "Wow Vegeta, cool off!" Goku said, his face puzzled. Goku then looked to the right when he spotted Frieza in the air. And the frost demon wasn't looking happy…

"Why you, little pests!" Frieza roared as his aura flared up a bright pink. "I'll crush you for that, mark my words!" The frost demon said as he pointed his finger at Goku. Goku frowned as he dropped into his stance. This Frieza sure looked like he was a powerful guy, but Goku wasn't afraid of anyone and surely didn't have the personality to be one to back out of a fight.

His expectations turned out to be true when Frieza dashed at him. Frieza reached him quickly and lashed out with a left hook. Goku grunted in pain as he was knocked back and barely managed to stay on his feet. Frieza then whipped his tail at Goku and struck him across the face.

Goku shouted in pain as his face turned red. He clutched his face and continued to stumble back. "That's what you get for messing with me!" Frieza said, loading up a blast in his hand.

A large explosion then suddenly hurtled the tyrant away. Goku was thrown backwards and onto his behind by the force of the explosion and closed his eyes to shield them from the unexpected bright flash. Vegeta smirked as Frieza crashed down into a shard of ice a few hundred feet away.

"And that's what you get for exposing your back!" Vegeta barked, smirking. Frieza growled as he quickly got back up. "There's no need to protect it if that's all you can throw at me, Vegeta! You frightened fool!" The frost demon said, shaking the plateau of ice they were on with the sheer power of his energy.

Appule looked on in sheer terror. He knew of Frieza's immeasurable power, but this transformation had made him more powerful then he ever could have expected… The need to bail out of this situation suddenly came to him. He cautiously looked over his shoulders at the other members of the group.

They were all concentrated on the fight… He grinned as he slowly turned around and ran out of there with small, light steps. He leapt up and took to the air seconds later. He laughed softly… He had more than enough time to reach the Capsule Corp. ship and get the hell of this planet.

He was about to speed up in the air when he looked up. He cried in utter shock as Frieza hovered in the air a few feet in front of him. "Seems like there's another traitor in our midst. I thought you were dead, Appule. Now I'm going to make you wish for something as sweet as death, you fool!" Frieza barked as Appule flew back in the other direction as fast as he could.

He cried out in shock again when Frieza appeared in front of him yet again. Frieza then suddenly thrust him arm forward, grabbing Appule around his throat. Appule let out a final cry of pain and discomfort as Frieza squeezed so hard he snapped his victim's neck instantly.

Frieza laughed as he threw Appule down to the ground where his dead body crashed and bounced up, before remaining still as it came down again. "One down, seven to go!" Frieza said as he eyeballed the group of warriors below him. "Get ready to die!" Frieza growled as he threw a blast down at the larger group, consisting out of Krillin, Yamcha, Turles and Raditz, who were all in shock after Appule's sudden death.

The group dispersed later then it should have and the explosion that was caused by the blast hurtled them around. Frieza laughed loudly as he commenced a dash aimed for Vegeta. The Sayain prince was powerless and unable to get out of the way. Frieza's uppercut hit him flush on the chin and launched him of his feet. The prince then crash landed on his back.

Goku jumped at Frieza's back but the frost demon swirled around and made his palm strike count as it crashed into Goku's forehead. The Sayain was thrown on his back instantly. Frieza cracked a smile in triumph as he watched his opponents, who were all down before him.

Frieza laughed as Vegeta got up and turned to face him. "What is it, monkey prince? You may have had me outnumbered, but did you forget to factor my superiority into your calculations or something?" Frieza mocked. Vegeta growled. His jaw was broken and the pain it caused made him wince. And Vegeta was not one to wince quickly…

He growled as he desperately dashed at Frieza. He put his best efforts into a right hook aimed at the tyrant's face, but Frieza laughed as he casually blocked it with his forearm before shoving Vegeta back. He then grabbed Vegeta by his right arm and blasted him from point blank with his free hand.

The prince growled as the explosion threw him back. He came down with his skin charred and his already damaged armour reduced to nothing. He growled as he landed on the cold ice. That damned Frieza. He was simply too powerful for Vegeta, at least, in this form. If Frieza was going to pull a transformation, so would he. And him transforming would mean Turles and Raditz transforming as well.

A smirk formed on Vegeta's face. Maybe the same trick that worked against Ginyu, would work against Frieza as well… He defiantly got back up onto his feet, denying the pain he was in. He grinned as he looked Frieza right into his eyes. Frieza grinned back at him.

"What's so funny Vegeta? Are you looking forward to your end or something? Is that it? Are you tired of living?" The tyrant taunted. Vegeta barked in anger as he gave Frieza a hard look. He had one hand behind his back and an orb of light was floating on it silently. The grin reappeared on his face as he threw the small orb backwards before it shot up into the air.

Frieza saw the ball, but like Ginyu, he didn't pay too much attention to it. Frieza then dashed at Vegeta. The prince attempted to flip over his opponent but Frieza moved at lightning speed and punched Vegeta onto his back and stopped him from doing his attempted flip.

Vegeta grunted as he rolled over backwards and got back onto his knee. His orb was now high enough to be expanded and have it's desired effect. Vegeta grinned widely as he concentrated and made the ball increase in it's size greatly. Strong, moon-like light was now emitting for it. Frieza gasped as he realized his mistake. He looked over to the orb shortly before watching Vegeta.

The Sayain prince was now in his irreversible transformation to Oozaru… Frieza growled as he dashed over to kill Vegeta whilst he still could, but Goku had anticipated the tyrant's move and protected Vegeta by kicking the unaware frost demon in his ribs and knocking him backwards. "Get out of my way, or die!" Frieza threatened, raising his fist up.

Goku smirked as he struck his stance. He knew he might not stand a chance against Frieza, but he could do his best to hold him up long enough for the others to complete their transformations. Frieza seemed to disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku. The Sayain growled as he dropped through his knees a little and threw up a cross block to shield himself from Frieza's right hook. Nevertheless, he was knocked back by the blow.

The block was timed perfectly, but Frieza's sheer power was unlike anything Goku had ever seen before. And as we all know well, he had seen his fair share of great power…

The Sayain felt a determination to go into battle that was too strong for him to fight. He had experienced this kind of feeling before, in his battles with Piccolo. When thing's got hard, a Sayain got harder.

"Bring it on, Frieza!" Goku taunted and the tyrant hissed. "I'll eradicate you, you're nothing but an insect compared to me!" Goku cracked a smile as he dashed in with all of his might. Frieza had no idea who the puny warrior in front of him even was, but he was going to enjoy pulling him apart. There was something about his face that he didn't like… But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He looked somewhat like a Sayain, but he had no tail and seemed to be less ruthless then Vegeta… He was an interesting warrior, that much was for certain. He had guts as well, having the courage to face Lord Frieza himself…

The two warriors clashed moments later. Frieza let out a cry of shock as Goku managed to duck his first, rather nonchalantly thrown punch. Seemed like he underestimated his new opponent… Frieza was then hit by a spinning kick that hit him in his gut and knocked him back. Goku then got a little overconfident as he tried to follow his attack up with a left-right combination, but the frost demon wasn't going to be surprised again.

He deflected both of the punches and bashed his head into Goku's. The Sayain let out a cry of pain as he was knocked down and onto his back. Frieza then closed the distance between them and knocked Goku out cold with an uppercut that hit the already downed Sayain straight on his chin.

Frieza laughed loudly as he looked up and raised up his foot to crush Goku's skull. But what he saw when he looked up, shocked him to his core.

An enormous paw slapped him away from Goku and sent him flying through the air. The frost demon realised his mistake as he hurtled through the air. Darn it, the little diversion had worked. He had allowed Vegeta to turn into one of those damned apes… When he looked to the left, he saw that the two other Sayains in Vegeta's party had transformed as well.

A frost demon against three giant apes… Not even Frieza himself knew how this was going to end… If only he could transform again. Frieza smiled as he recovered in the air. He only had to stall the monkeys long enough to transform again, not defeat them. And if the slap he had received was any reference to the ape Vegeta's strength, he would desperately need his next transformation.

The ape Vegeta let out a deep, loud laugh. "Who's outmatched now, Frieza?" The Sayain prince taunted confidently. Frieza responded with an angry scream as his aura flared up in a bright purple. "You're going to wish for death, you arrogant fool!" Frieza said. The frost demon let out a cry of shock as he spun out of the way of an unexpected thick yellow beam that the ape Raditz fired at him.

The beam went on to crash into a mountain of ice, which collapsed as the large explosion hit it. Frieza hissed in anger. "How dare you? Attack me when my back's exposed, eh?"

Frieza then dashed towards Raditz with dazzling speed. Raditz wildly tried to grab the incoming frost demon from the air, but Frieza flew up a little until he reached Raditz' now enormous face. He then mercilessly struck the great ape in his right eye with a powerful cross.

Raditz stumbled back clutching his eye, the pain causing him to stomp down and quake the plateau they were on. Frieza growled as Turles approached him from behind. Turles slapped down at the frost demon, but Frieza seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of Raditz' face. Turles wildly swung at the tyrant, but Frieza disappeared again.

Turles' enormous fist then crashed into Raditz' face. Raditz let out a deafening growl as he was thrown onto his back and shook the plateau heavily. Turles then turned around in his blind rage to find Frieza hovering in front of him. Turles struck out again and Frieza tried to dodge him again, but he was caught head on by the enormous fist and sent crashing down into the icy ground below them.

He got up just as Turles lifted his foot up to squash him. The tyrant hissed in anger as he threw both of his hands up above his head. Turles' enormous paw pressed the tyrant down into the icy ground, knee deep. Frieza shouted as he powered up, his aura flaring up a bright purple again.

Turles let out a cry of surprise as Frieza flew up under his paw. The force of Frieza taking off straight up into the sky was enough to throw Turles' paw up so high in the air that the oozaru lost his balance and fell down on his back. The plateau shook heavily again, a crack now appearing and spreading out through the middle of it.

Frieza laughed. If those two weren't able to lay a finger on him, maybe he wouldn't even need his transformation to deal with these monkeys… He turned around to find the oozaru Vegeta walking towards him, with what was unmistakably a grin on his monstrous face.

"Most powerful warrior in the universe, no more!" Vegeta mocked as Frieza stared the approaching monster into his crimson red eyes. "We'll see about that, you monkey!" Frieza cried out, again letting his aura flare up as he charged his power. The frost demon then dashed in with dazzling speed. But his attack failed as Vegeta's massive fist crashed into him before he could blink his eyes.

He winced in pain as he hurtled towards a wall of solid ice. He crashed into it, shattering it upon impact. Frieza growled as he collapsed with the wall of ice and was buried underneath a thick layer of rubble. In the meantime, Turles and Raditz had gotten up and were now firing beams from their mouths, seemingly at random targets and random times.

Vegeta hissed. Those fools were no good to him… At the moment, they even got in his way, unleashing their destruction without reason. The plateau they were standing on was on the verge of breaking in two. Frieza suddenly dashed up from the rubble, his aura a bright purple again, melting the shards of ice around him away instantly.

The frost demon's expression was one of pure anger. "How dare you? You scratched my beautiful skin!" Frieza said, looking at the scratches and bruises that were now covering some parts of his body. Vegeta responded with a smirk, baring his sharp, huge teeth. "Oh, boo-hoo, little Frieza can't win the game. Now it isn't that fun anymore, now is it, Frieza?" Vegeta said, mocking his opponent. The oozaru was about to dash at Frieza again when one of Turles' random beams ripped over the plateau. The weakened plateau then broke into two pieces as the beam exploded with thundering force.

Vegeta let out a growl as the plateau he was on suddenly sunk into the icy cold water below it. Frieza quickly shot up into the sky and laughed at the oozaru struggling in the ice cold water.

"See how you get out of that mess, Vegeta!" Turles and Raditz remained on the part of the plateau that was still floating, along with the rest of the fighters, who were taking cover from the destruction around them.

Krillin cried in shock when he spotted Goku on the ground. Raditz was stomping in anger and he was now approaching the knocked out Goku. The odds weren't in Goku's favour if Raditz stepped on him. Krillin didn't hesitate as he dashed out of cover. He reached Goku's unconscious body seconds later and leapt backwards with his friend in his arms to avoid Raditz' stomp. Krillin sighed in relief when he arrived back at the spot where Piccolo and Yamcha were taking cover. That was just in time…

Frieza looked at Vegeta. The fool couldn't fly when he was transformed…

The time he spent struggling in the water gave Frieza a window of time. And he was planning on using that time to transform…

He smirked as he hunched his back and started to gather his inner energy. These foolish monkeys would stand no chance if he was able to transform again, he would easily be able to cut off their tails and reduce them back to their useless normal selves. Oh, how Frieza was going to enjoy killing these fools off…

Piccolo looked up in shock as he felt a spike in Frieza already immeasurable power. The Namek quickly realised that he had to stop Frieza, from whatever it was he was planning to do. "Krillin, Yamcha, follow me!" Piccolo commanded as he dashed up towards Frieza. The two humans hesitated shortly before obeying Piccolo's command.

The trio approached Frieza at high speed as Vegeta struggled to get back onto the plateau, his efforts made harder by the rage-driven destruction Raditz and Turles had ensued in. Frieza growled when he spotted the trio flying for him. Darn it, he would have to break off his transformation. He grunted and decided to deal with them quickly.

Piccolo reached Frieza and threw a roundhouse kick aimed at the tyrant's head, but his kick was easily blocked. Krillin then attempted to hit Frieza with his right cross, but the tyrant deflected it quickly and countered instantly, bashing his knee into the short monk's gut. Krillin winced in pain as he crashed into the icy cold water.

Yamcha aborted his attack and flew straight down to rescue Krillin from sudden death, leaving Piccolo alone to face Frieza. Piccolo growled as he instigated a flurry of punches by swinging his right fist at the tyrant. Frieza smirked as he blocked all of Piccolo's best efforts with ease, obviously enjoying his superiority. Piccolo's eyes widened as he realised that Frieza was going to counter. The frost demon's face hit home on Piccolo's nose and broke it instantly with a sickening snap.

Piccolo winced in pain as he dropped towards the icy water below them. His vision blurred as he slowly lost consciousness. Yamcha was in the water, dragging Krillin up with him when he saw that Piccolo entered the water as well. The scarred human growled. He swum over to Piccolo, ignoring the bite of the water once again and grabbed the Namek. He then swum towards the plateau. He sure hoped Frieza wasn't able to sense energy…

He sighed in relief as he realised his wish had come true. Frieza fired plenty of beams after them, as he expected, but they all missed their intended target. Yamcha swum around the plateau before hoisting himself and the warriors in his arms up. He then dragged them into the spot where Goku lay. The Sayain from earth was still unconscious…

Frieza hissed. Those pests had escaped… for now. He turned his attention to Vegeta, who had been able to get back onto the platform, as he began powering up again. The oozaru prince let out a deep growl, before grabbing both Raditz and Turles by their tails and yanking them. The low-class Sayains growled as the intense pain overcame them and brought them to their knees. Vegeta then knocked both of them out with quick blows to the back of their necks.

They fell onto their faces simultaneously, rocking the plateau as they came down. Vegeta smirked, baring his large teeth. Those fools weren't able to get into his way again if they were out cold. The oozaru prince turned on his feet and looked up to where Frieza was hovering.

He growled in surprise. Frieza was hunched over, his head had been stretched out and was over four times as large, his nose gone and his face bearing less features. He looked a lot like Appule now, but still had his signature colour scheme of white and purple. Spikes had grown out of his shoulders and his tail was muscular and added to his new, menacing look.

Frieza grinned at the shocked oozaru that was staring at him. "Suprised? I've again multiplied my strength by transforming… You don't stand a chance in hell now, you filthy monkey!" The tyrant exclaimed, pointing his finger Vegeta in anger. Vegeta growled. He sure hoped Frieza was bluffing about multiplying his strength. If the tyrant was in fact telling the truth then Vegeta was afraid he was going to regret his decision of knocking Turles and Raditz out.

If Frieza was speaking the truth then Vegeta was going to need all the help he could get…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your reviews. Sh*ts about to go down! **

**Powerlevels:**

**(Power of the Oozaru x10)**

**Vegeta: 150,000 **

**Goku: 120,000**

**Turles: 55000 **

**Raditz: 50000 **

**Appule: 62500**

**Yamcha: 25000**

**Krillin: 26000**

**Piccolo: 45000**

**Frieza: 500,000 (1st form) 1,000,000 (2nd form) 3,000,000 (3rd form) **


	20. Tail gone

**Chapter 20: Tail gone**

Frieza formed a smile with his new mouth. His opened mouth revealed the absence of teeth he had now. Vegeta growled. "What, you think becoming more ugly might scare me away?" The oozaru prince asked. Frieza smirked again. "Oh, how I enjoy your foolishness, Vegeta. There's more to this transformation than meets the eye!" The tyrant roared, his back still slightly hunched.

Vegeta grunted as he backed up. He knew the tyrant wasn't telling lies, he could feel the magnitude of Frieza's massive power. With the advantage of strength gone, the oozaru transformation was actually going to get in his way. Frieza grinned. "Bigger they are, harder they fall!" Frieza exclaimed as he hovered silently in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta had about enough of Frieza and threw his fist at the tyrant, but Frieza used his super speed to zap away from the punch. He then appeared behind Vegeta and kicked the ape in his lower back, sending him forward. Vegeta let out an awkward growl in pain as he fell onto his knees.

Vegeta got up quickly before turning around on his feet to face Frieza again. He tried to grab his opponent, but Frieza dashed out of the way quickly. He then shot up towards Vegeta's chin and bashed his head into it as he flew as fast he could. Vegeta winced in pain before toppling over backwards and landing on his behind after Frieza's fierce attack.

Vegeta opened his mouth to fire a beam but Frieza anticipated the move and disappeared again. The beam raged on into the sky where it disappeared, shooting off into space. Vegeta growled as Frieza reappeared, this time only inches away from his face. The tyrant smirked evilly as Vegeta got up to his full height in shock. The Sayain desperately tried to dispose of his foe by snapping out with his enormous jaws, but the tyrant flipped out of the way.

Vegeta butted his head forward, but Frieza dodged his attack again and then shot up. The tyrant was now above Vegeta's head and he elbowed down as hard as he could with his right arm. Vegeta let out a deep growl as he lost his footing, he looked down to see Turles lie unconscious below him. Frieza grinned, knocking Vegeta into his own comrades was the best idea he had came up with this entire battle.

Vegeta's weight would surely crush Turles upon coming down. Yes, he was going to use the Sayain prince himself as a weapon, how deliciously cruel. But then Vegeta did something to surprise Frieza greatly as planted his hands on the ground and backflipped before landing back on his feet. Frieza hissed. How in the hell did Vegeta have those kind of moves in the clumsy form he was in?

Vegeta looked up at the shocked Frieza before opening his mouth again. The lizard was going to get it… He fired off another beam, this one more powerful than the last one. The beam was enormous and shone brightly as it shot towards the frost demon. Frieza waited for the right moment and then pushed his arms forward. The beam touched his hands and pushed him back a little at the initial touch.

Frieza grunted as he struggled with the beam. He finally managed to stop the beam in it's tracks. He smirked before sending a light purple beam of his own into Vegeta's. Vegeta's beam was defeated by Frieza's and the frost demon's beam was now racing at the Sayain prince with high velocity.

The prince growled. There was no way he was going to dodge that, so he braced himself.

The beam exploded with thunderous noise, shaking the remaining part of the plateau heavily. Vegeta growled as he emerged from the cloud of black smoke, charred and cut. He let out a primal growl as he pounded his chest. Frieza's eyes widened in surprise. Nobody he knew off could have withstood that beam… He cursed in himself. Just how strong had Vegeta really become?

Vegeta stared at Frieza. He seemed confident, but it was all acting. That beam of Frieza had been nowhere near the tyrant's maximum in this form and yet, it had almost ended his life. He grunted as he searched his mind for what to do. He let out an even deeper grunt when no ideas came to him… Was he really meant to lose this battle, was Frieza simply too strong?

He growled at his own thoughts… No, Frieza was not too strong. Vegeta was the prince of all Sayains and it was his destiny to rid the universe of the blasted frost demon. "I've had about enough of you, you monkey!" Frieza yelled as he dashed in at the enlarged prince. The frost demon flew up a little and over Vegeta's incoming punch. He was now in striking range and punched Vegeta against his chin, knocking his large foe back.

Vegeta growled as he recovered. He then threw another, desperate, punch. But Frieza dodged it again, a smirk forming on his monstrous face. A growl of rage sounded and Vegeta threw yet another punch, this one wild and struck with all of his power. Frieza grinned as he pushed his arms out forward.

He then caught Vegeta's giant fist and stopped it in it's tracks. Vegeta let out a faint cry of shock as Frieza threw his fist up as if it were nothing. Vegeta stumbled back from the force of Frieza's shove. Vegeta was ready to strike again when the frost demon suddenly disappeared in front of him.

Vegeta's eyes widened as bright purple energy melted through his flesh. The enlarged tail fell down on the ground after being severed. The Sayain prince let out a scream of pain and shame as he was reduced back to his normal size slowly, his ape-like features disappearing and turning into his own.

He shrunk down until he was on one knee, stripped of his armour and wearing nothing but his torn up pants. He felt his lower spine, a wound now sitting where his tail used to grow. He grit his teeth before looking up at Frieza, who was hovering above. Shame and regret overwhelmed him. His trump card, the oozaru transformation, had failed. Frieza had taken his tail and stomped on Vegeta's pride. Oh, how he wished for a way to make the lizard pay for this…

Frieza had gotten insanely powerful… There was no hope left…

Frieza laughed. "The monkey prince, a monkey no more." Frieza said, a grin on his sinister face. Vegeta fought to hold back the tears. If Frieza was going to kill him, he wasn't going to give the tyrant the enjoyment of bringing him to tears. He grunted as he got up to his feet. Frieza laughed as he landed in front of the injured prince.

"It's time I ended your life… You had your run, but it's over." Frieza said, an orb of purple energy on the tip of his index finger, ready to be shot. The tyrant lifted up the finger, ready to fire off a final, lethal death beam. But Vegeta wasn't just going to let himself get killed that easy.

He dashed forward, grappling Frieza around his waist and flying forward with all of the strength and speed he had left. The frost demon let out a chuckle after being pushed back a few feet. He then let his aura flare up and Vegeta screamed as the energy burned his skin and threw him backwards. "Is that truly all you got, Vegeta? You disappoint me!" Frieza said as Vegeta stumbled backwards and away from him.

Goku woke up from his unconsciousness. He rubbed his chin, which had the bruised mark of Frieza's punch still on it. He then shook off his drowsiness. Krillin and Yamcha were trying to attend to Piccolo's injuries, but the Namek hissed and growled at the slightest touch. He was in a bad shape…

The tyrant mercilessly leapt forward, bashing his enlarged head into Vegeta's. The Sayain prince winced in pain as he was thrown down onto his back. He clutched his face, streams of blood running over his chin. Vegeta grunted faintly as he struggled to remain conscious, he crawled backwards as Frieza approached him again, the tyrant's enjoyment shining through in his face.

Goku wiped some of the sweat from his brow. Vegeta was losing, badly. "Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, be ready. When I get the chance, I will escort Vegeta out of there. Cover our retreat. Trust me, my friends. It's of utmost importance." Goku said, a serious frown on his face. His friends knew the look in Goku's eyes all too well and knew better than to question Goku's judgement. Krillin chuckled. He trusted Goku more than anything. If there was anybody he was going to take advice from, then it was Goku.

"Your little rebellion… Is now officially, over!" Frieza exclaimed as he lifted his foot up. Vegeta looked up as the stomp rained down on him. A sickening crunch sounded when Vegeta was hit in his chest. The prince lay panting, almost unable to breath. His vision blurred as his eyes slid closed. Frieza laughed. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if Vegeta had died, but he did seem dead to him… And if he wasn't dead yet, his injuries would surely end him soon…

Frieza grinned as he turned towards the two unconscious oozaru who were lying on their faces. He grinned as he walked up there and grabbed them by their tails. He yanked back both his arms at the same time, snapping the tails off. The two Sayains started to shrink immediately as their tails were now gone. Frieza grinned. Those darned monkeys weren't going to pull that surprise on him again…

The tyrant looked over his shoulder in shock when he heard the sound of someone taking off. He growled in anger. It was that blasted fool with the orange gi… And he held Vegeta in his arms. Frieza growled as he chased after Goku with all of his speed, determined as ever to catch him.

Goku surprised the tyrant shortly be flying straight down. Frieza gave chase, but Goku suddenly weaved up again. Frieza wanted to go after him, but let out a surprised growl when Yamcha suddenly grabbed him around his ankle and pulled him down with all of his might. Frieza was forced to land on the ground for a short time and Yamcha struck out with a right hook. The frost demon blocked it with his forearm, rendering Yamcha's valiant attack useless. He then countered by hurtling Yamcha into a wall of ice. The human warrior winced in pain as he crashed through the wall of solid ice and crash landed on his back, a few feet away from Turles and Raditz, who still remained unconscious after transforming back to their normal forms.

Frieza grinned as he jumped through the hole Yamcha's crash had created when he had been hurtled through the sky. "Fool. Welcome death!" Frieza said as he charged an orb of purple energy on the tip of his finger. Yamcha looked up in shock, still on his back and unable to get out of the beam's way…

The scarred human growled as the beam penetrated his chest. He was dead when his back touched the ground again… Krillin dashed out of hiding. "No! Yamcha!" The monk screamed in anger, his aura flaring up a bright yellow. Frieza grinned as he turned towards his new attacker.

"Another-" Frieza started, but he was interrupted. "Solar flare!" Krillin yelled. Frieza grunted in pain, stumbling back, his eyes blinded by the intense bright flash. The tyrant looked around in panic as he heard the short monk dashing over to where the two Sayains were laying unconscious.

Krillin had Turles in one hand and Raditz in the other before he flew off. He looked down at Yamcha a final time, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his friend. Piccolo grunted in pain as he got up. "Let's go, Piccolo!" Krillin yelled as he flew over the Namek. Piccolo smirked. He had decided not to go… "Leave now! Don't ask any questions!" Piccolo commanded and Krillin could do nothing but obey the Namek's command.

Piccolo grinned as he saw Krillin disappear off in the distance. He then walked towards Frieza, his fists balled. He knew all too well that Frieza could kill him in seconds… But he had to do his best to hold the tyrant up. Piccolo smirked. He even surprised himself, but he was now willing to do the most honourable thing in life… Sacrifice himself for the greater good.

Frieza grunted as he opened his eyes. He could finally see again, the burning pain caused by the flash finally gone. He let out a surprised cry as the Namek was suddenly standing in front of him, having struck his fighting stance. Frieza smirked. "What are you doing you foolish Namek? You stand no chance against me!" Frieza said. Piccolo responded with a smirk. "Avenge me, Goku." Piccolo said as he dropped through his knees. "Bring it on!"

Meanwhile,

Goku landed at one of Frieza's outposts. Vegeta grabbed Goku by his collar and pulled him down towards his face. He was barely alive and his breathing produced a whistling noise. "Ka-Kakarot… Get me inside one of the… Rejuvenation chambers…" The prince said faintly. Goku nodded before running inside the outpost with the prince in his arms.

He saw what Vegeta had been talking about when he entered the outpost. There were six tanks, three on each side. The tanks were empty Goku hurriedly put Vegeta inside on of them and hooked him up to the equipment inside the tank. He then pressed a button and the tank filled up with a strange, light blue fluid. Vegeta nodded in gratitude before closing his eyes. His body slowly entered a dream-like sleeping state as the fluid engulfed his damaged body.

Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. Krillin had arrived. And he had Turles and Raditz with him… Goku helped his friend hook the other two Sayains up to the breathing and measuring equipment. The tanks were then filled up from the inside. Goku frowned.

"Krillin, if I want to continue to keep on playing any real role here, I must regenerate." Goku said. Krillin nodded. "I will protect you, Goku. If it's the last thing I'll ever do!" The monk said, bowing in a sign of loyalty. Goku put the palm of his hand on his friend's head. He smiled. "I know, Krillin. The future of the universe depends on you, my friend." Goku said, before entering the chamber.

Goku's eyes widened when he suddenly realized that Piccolo and Yamcha were nowhere to be found… "What happened to Yamcha and Piccolo?" Goku enquired, suddenly grabbing Krillin by the collar of his gi. "Yamcha's… dead." Krillin said, his voice trembling. Goku grunted. At least they would be able to wish him back, but a death was always something to mourn about. "And Piccolo?" Goku asked after a short pause. Krillin shook his head. "I don't know… He asked me to leave him behind…" The monk said.

Goku smirked. "Don't feel guilty about it, Krillin. It was his own choice. Let Piccolo have his warrior's death…" The Sayain from earth said. Krillin then pressed the button and the tank filled up with the fluid. Krillin then ran outside and looked up into the sky, scanning it for any signs of the tyrant. He sure hoped Frieza wouldn't find them here…

Over on the plateau,

Piccolo and Frieza stood facing each other. The Namek made a pledge to himself to last as long as he possibly could. Frieza grinned. He was going to enjoy pulling this stupid Namek apart… And then, he would locate that little punk Vegeta. And end him. For good.

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: He, he, the plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed reading that! What will happen next time? If you're curious, then I'd suggest you look out for the next chapter! Greets. **

**Powerlevels (no change since last chapter) **


	21. Diversion

**Chapter 21: Diversion**

**AN: Alright, people. Bring the reviews as you tell me what you think of the plot twists and overall story development featured in the new chapter!**

Piccolo cracked his neck and knuckles as he taunted Frieza by giving him a confident grin. "Let's get it over with then, you freak." Piccolo mocked. Frieza let out an evil laugh. "You crack me up, Namek! You won't last long, I assure you!" The frost demon said.

"I'll do my very best to prove you wrong!" Piccolo shouted. He knew it was probably going to end for him today… But it reassured him to know that he was sacrificing himself for a greater good. Frieza hissed in anger. Piccolo grunted as he dashed in. He threw a roundhouse kick with all of his might, but the tyrant simply disappeared out of the attack's way.

Piccolo growled in shock when Frieza reappeared, this time hovering a few feet above him. The Namek didn't hesitate as he immediately threw his demon wave at the frost demon. But his wave of energy missed it's intended target as Frieza disappeared again. Piccolo turned around to see that his fear was not for nothing. The tyrant grinned as Piccolo turned towards him.

Frieza's fist hit home on his cross block and hurtled the Namek backwards. The Namek could well make out the spot where Frieza had hit him on his forearm. The frost demon was insanely strong… He grunted as he stepped back. "Don't you run!" Frieza exclaimed as he fired a blast at Piccolo, who was still backing up.

The searing purple energy missed by Piccolo by a hair as the Namek shot up into the sky to avoid it. Frieza's energy then collided with a structure made of ice and exploded, the smoke hiding Piccolo from Frieza's sight momentarily. The frost demon growled as he looked around and over the battlefield…

Piccolo then suddenly appeared behind Frieza and the Namek chopped his hand into the frost demon's neck. Frieza shouted in shock as the punch pummelled him forward a bit. How could this weakling lay his hands on the mighty Frieza? Frieza turned around to find two of Piccolo's blasts fired at him from a short distance away.

Frieza grunted as the blasts exploded, harmlessly to him. But the smoke had again hid that blasted Namek from his sight… "Show yourself!" Frieza growled in anger, his energy making the plateau they were on tremble heavily. A kick then caught Frieza on his chin as Piccolo dashed out of the smoke. But Frieza was barely knocked back by Piccolo's attack, even it was a direct hit. Frieza had allowed himself to get hit just so he could lure the foolish Namek out. And he had him where he wanted him now…

Frieza laughed as he grabbed Piccolo by his skull and lifted him up off the ground. Piccolo growled in pain. The tyrant's iron grip rendered his resistance useless. Frieza laughed as he threw Piccolo down on the ground, the Namek skidding on as he fell down. Frieza laughed as he walked slowly towards his opponent. Piccolo frowned as he looked up at the approaching demon.

"I've had it with you… Time you die!" Frieza announced as his aura flared up in intense purple light. Piccolo growled as the tyrant threw up his index finger, ready to fire his death beam. But Piccolo wasn't go to leave so quietly… Not if he had anything to say about it, anyways. He flipped over backwards and onto his feet with perfect timing, the death beam missing him by mere inches before it shot harmlessly into the ice below the two warriors.

Frieza hissed in anger. Did he again underestimate the strength of his opponent? He made a pledge to himself not to let this puny Namek surprise him again. The frost demon silently dashed forward. Piccolo growled as there was no way he could dodge Frieza's attack.

The tyrant's fist hammered into the Namek's gut. Piccolo grunted in pain and flicks of purple blood flew from his mouth as he doubled over Frieza's fist. Frieza followed his attack up relentlessly, throwing a spinning-back kick into Piccolo's face.

Piccolo was lifted of his feet by the kick and thrown down onto his back. He winced in pain shortly before regaining his composure. A stain had been left by the pure energy and power of Frieza's attack. "You sure a are a die-hard!" Frieza shouted impatiently.

Piccolo grinned as he jumped back up. "That's right, Frieza. Anything you throw at me won't be able to hurt me at all." He said, strengthening his bluff with a confident smirk. The tyrant growled. There had to be something behind that confidence, if he had managed to last this long. Vegeta had managed to surprise him, somewhat. He wasn't planning on letting it happen again.

Piccolo dropped into his stance. A drop of sweat trickled down his brow. From what Piccolo had seen so far, the frost demon possessed powers he could only dream of. Frieza possessed a ruthless fighting style, but it was purely based upon his immense power. Piccolo gathered himself to be more of an intelligent fighter. Piccolo was no fool. He knew there was no victory in this for him. But he was going to do his very best to buy Goku and Vegeta the time they needed to repair their bodies. He smirked in the prospect of the fight he had ahead. This was his chance to play a role of meaning in this battle. It was his two minutes of fame and he longed to enjoy every last second of it.

"You're lying!" The tyrant hissed, shaking his fist as an expression of his anger. Piccolo chuckled. "So mighty… Yet so childish." The Namek mocked. Frieza scowled before shooting forward towards Piccolo without warning. Frieza bashed his huge, oddly shaped head into Piccolo's chin. Piccolo winced in pain as he was knocked back by the blow.

Frieza laughed. "I knew it was just a bluff. If you're so powerful? Then why don't you attack me, you fool?" The frost demon exclaimed, his aura flaring up as an expression of his might. Piccolo grunted as he wiped some blood from his lips. If it weren't for pure willpower, that nonchalant attack from Frieza would have knocked him out. But he gritted his teeth. He was going to last as long as he could. "As I said before… You can't hurt me, Frieza." Piccolo said.

He then demonstratively cracked his neck again, indicating to his opponent that he wasn't quite done for yet. Piccolo then almost managed to surprise Frieza as he launched a flying kick for his foe's face. But the frost demon turned away from Piccolo's boot and turned his back to Piccolo. Piccolo let out a confused growl… What was the tyrant planning now?

Then suddenly, Frieza's muscular tail wrapped around Piccolo's right arm. Piccolo screamed in pain after Frieza pulled down with all of the strength of his so cherished tail. Piccolo's arm snapped off right at the shoulder joint. The Namek dropped to his knees, clutching the large gaping wound that now resided where his right arm used to be.

Frieza grinned at his own cruelty. He turned around, dropping the Namek's arm onto the ground with a thud as he relaxed his tail. Frieza then stepped forward and kicked the kneeling Namek on his chin. Piccolo fell onto his back as the blow blurred his senses. He was ready to accept his death from one of Frieza's energy beams, but the beam never came.

Piccolo opened his eyes in confusion. The frost demon grinned evilly at him. "I won't give you the pleasure of a quick death, you lying fool. You'll die slowly and painfully here or live the rest of your life carrying a terrible disfigurement, that's what you get for defying me!" Frieza shouted. He chuckled in his own cunning and cruelty. Piccolo could barely believe it. It was obvious Frieza had no idea about his regenerating ability…

Frieza laughed as he flew off into the distance with great speed, leaving the Namek with the severed arm behind to die. Piccolo smirked. The tyrant had underestimated him. He grunted as he concentrated. He then shouted as a new, perfectly fine arm shot out of the wound. He grinned. He could sense Frieza as well as Vegeta… Frieza's lack of the ability to sense the power and presence of others was truly turning out to be a handicap.

The Namek grunted as he got back onto his feet. He had taken quite the beating, but his injuries weren't fatal, even though the frost demon had thought them to be. Piccolo grinned as he flew off in another direction that Frieza had flew off to, letting his energy sensing ability lead his way.

In Hell,

Nappa growled as he felt the approach of power he knew well. It seemed Appule had fallen against Frieza… The bald Sayain cracked a smirk when Appule arrived at the spot where Nappa, Dodoria and King Vegeta had set up camp. Appule landed in front of him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What is this place?" The oddly shaped alien demanded. Nappa answered Appule's question with a wide smirk, before sinisterly saying: "Welcome to hell, my friend."

The afterlife,

Yamcha looked in confusion as cloud-like souls hovered past him in perfect rows of three souls wide. He looked down and sighed in relief when he found out he still had his body. Without really knowing what to do, he raised himself into the air and flew over the row of waiting souls.

The row led straight into a peculiarly large office, which was mostly empty, aside from an enormous desk table, with a giant of a man sitting behind it. The man had fire-red skin and wore a deep purple business suit. A purple hat with horns curving out of them sat on top of his long, black hair that grew into a precisely cut beard. The man behind the desk was the mighty King Yemma, he who decided if a soul was cursed into hell or blessed into heaven.

Yamcha frowned. Where in the hell had he ended up? Yemma let out a cry of surprise when Yamcha flew into his sight. "What have we here? According to the halo hovering above your head, I would say that you're dead." Yemma said to himself. Yamcha uncomfortably scratched the back of his head. "What is this place? And who are you?" Yamcha demanded.

Yemma growled. This new soul surely didn't have good manners. But if he was here in his physical form, that would mean the soul was either a powerful hero, or powerful villain. Yemma grunted. He had sent lots of bad guys down into hell lately, the last one had been one of those planet trade organizations fools, called Appule. And he wasn't exactly in the mood to fight another one of those weaklings…

"My name is King Yemma, you unmannered fool! It isn't wise to speak in such a manner to a man who can condemn you to hell for all eternity…" Yemma said, chuckling. Yamcha showed a puzzled look on his face. He then suddenly remembered… His final stand, his death at the hand of Frieza…

An awkward silence fell as Yamcha didn't really know where to begin. He cherished his luck when Kami suddenly appeared next to him. Yemma raised his eyebrows. "You know of this smart ass here?" The King demanded as he spotted the Namek. Kami nodded briefly. "Yes, King Yemma. He is here in his physical form because the great King Kai requested him to be." The guardian of the Earth explained. Yemma nodded as he took in the news.

"Well, I guess he's pretty strong then, if you say so. Get him to the start of Snake Way yourself though, Kami. As always, I have plenty of work to be done!" King Yemma commanded and Kami nodded dragging Yamcha with him as he left the office.

Yamcha was still confused. He was pretty sure he was dead, but no one was giving him any explanations to what was happening. He decided he would demand them, then. "Kami? What in the hell is going on here?" The confused Yamcha asked as he followed Kami, who was pacing forward with quick strides. "You have died in the world you used to know, Yamcha. But don't worry. You're body is as strong as the good inside your soul, which is why you were allowed to keep it." Kami explained. Yamcha growled. He had been right, he had been dead all along.

"But your story doesn't end here, Yamcha." Kami said as he stopped when he reached what seemed to be the large head of a snake, which seemed to be the starting point of an endless road stretching out into yellow clouds off into the distance. Yamcha looked down at the road before him. It sure seemed like it lasted for a while. Luckily, Yamcha had the power of super-speed and flight to aid him in his journey. "You must travel to the other end of Snake Way. The powerful martial arts master King Kai is there, waiting for your arrival!" Kami explained.

Yamcha smirked. He finally felt like his moment of glory was here… He was anxious to meet this King Kai and learn his techniques… He nodded at Kami with the smirk still on his face before jumping up and flying away, following the path of the long snakeway ahead of him as his means of navigation.

Frieza's homeplanet,

Frieza arrived and landed at his abandoned and partly destroyed palace. Vegeta would pay for this… The tyrant entered his palace through the destroyed main entrance gate and shot aside some of the rubble in his way with small bursts of his intense energy. There had to be someone still alive in this place…

He smirked when he saw the image of Palo, laying unconscious under one of the wall's of Frieza's palace. Frieza reached down and grabbed the wall before lifting it off Palo with no effort at all and slinging it away like it was a Frisbee. The wall crashed into a pile of rubble, making the pile collapse with a loud rumbling sound.

Palo woke up from his sleep in shock when Frieza lifted him up by his collar and shook him shortly, but violently. Frieza's henchman gasped in fear as he caught sight of the monster that was holding him up. The tall alien tried to free himself, but Frieza only tightened his grip.

"Palo, you fool. It's me." Frieza explained. The look of pure terror that was on Palo's face was slowly fading as the tyrant's words got to him eventually. He looked up with a puzzled look on his face. He then dropped down to his knee. "My lord…" He said, confirming that he believed his master's words. Frieza smirked. "Out of all of my guards, _you _were the one to be lucky enough to survive…" The frost demon gathered as he showed an evil smirk.

"Get me a scouter, now." Frieza commanded and Palo obeyed immediately, to frightened to question his master's command. Frieza grinned as his servant returned, holding a scouter he had plucked of a dead body in his right hand. Frieza took the scouter off Palo and placed it in front of his right eye. He grinned, now their power sensing ability was no longer such an unfair advantage… "Palo, contact my father about this situation. He will surely want to know about that blasted Vegeta's betrayal." Frieza commanded and Palo nodded before speeding off.

Frieza pressed his scouter and several numbers appeared on the screen. "They all have powerlevels of five, eh? Seems like these fools are suppressing their energy…" The tyrant said in himself. He chuckled. He was going to pay a visit to each one of the powerlevels he could find on the planet. Vegeta could run, but he couldn't hide forever.

A decent distance away,

Krillin balled his fists as he felt a drop of sweat forming on his brow. Someone was coming… He relaxed a little when he realized the power that was approaching him was Piccolo's. The Namekian warrior arrived not much later, his body battered and bruised from his brutal combat with Frieza. "Hey, you alright?" Krillin asked as Piccolo trembled on his feet before falling into the short monk's shoulder. The Namek gave no response. He was out cold…

Krillin gently laid Piccolo down on his back. The Namek was in a pretty bad shape. Krillin soon picked Piccolo up from the ground and hurried him inside the small outpost. He hooked the Namekian up to the equipment. It sure seemed as if the former Demon had made through a big chance lately… Krillin smirked. Things had panned out a lot more differently than he ever could have anticipated when Piccolo's energy signal had alarmed him so much, a few months ago.

Krillin pressed the button and the chamber filled up with the healing fluid. He then ran back outside. It was up to him to keep watch as the others healed. He knew the responsibility he had and he took it very seriously. Even if it was just to help his friend Goku. Krillin thought of it as no more than obvious he would do his very best to repay the favour when he was able to. Krillin's strength had quickly fallen behind on Goku's and the others. But by keeping watch, the short monk warrior was still doing his part.

Meanwhile,

Frieza grunted in frustration. He had yet again followed the trail of one of his dying henchmen, who was located somewhere beneath the rubble of the destroyed outpost below him. The tyrant growled in anger as he fired an orb of purple energy into the already ruined structure. It exploded with thundering noise, throwing up a cloud of smoke.

The tyrant looked around shortly before chasing after the next reading his scouter came up with. Frieza was not one for hide and seek… He was looking forward to the end of this wild goose chase. He growled in frustration, there were still dozens of faint powerlevels on the planet. Frieza cursed in himself. Why had he never learnt this technique Vegeta and his little allies possessed? It would make this search easier, faster and therefore more enjoyable.

The tyrant grit his teeth as he prepared to continue his search. He had the feeling he had a long day of searching ahead of him…

Inside Frieza's palace,

Palo bowed as the holographic image of one of Frieza's species appeared from a projector. The projected alien showed great resemblance to Frieza's second form. The image was the in fact the image of King Cold, Frieza's cruel and almighty father. Frieza was without any doubt the most powerful warrior in the universe, that was, after his father.

"What is it?" King Cold demanded, his voice pitched higher than his looks would make you expect. "Vegeta's attacked the planet, sire!" Palo exclaimed. "Vegeta? That Sayain fool? I don't suppose he made it very far?" The king asked. Palo cleared his throat. "He's decimated our forces…" Palo brought out. King Cold hissed. "Where's Frieza?" He demanded.

"Frieza's after Vegeta himself, sire!" Palo exclaimed. The frost demon King growled in frustration. "What happened to the rest of the men?" Was the question asked by Frieza's mighty father. "As I said… Our forces have been decimated…" Palo said cautiously.

"I see… When you get the chance, tell Frieza that I'm coming over, to personally assess the situation." King Cold said, before the transmission ended with the image of King Cold disappearing. Palo let out a sigh of relief. Dealing with Frieza was one thing, but dealing with both Frieza and King Cold was starting to take it's toll on Palo. He cursed the day he joined the frost demon's ranks…

Back on Earth,

Dr. Gero grinned. He had finally done it. All the circuitry inside of himself had been established. He grinned as he lifted a heavy table up with one arm, as if it weighed nothing at all. Yes, his work to his body had made him all powerful… Now it was time to construct the new design he had planned… The scientist laughed loudly. No one and he meant no one, would be able to stand up against him now! Not even Goku.

A drop of sweat formed on Gero's head when he looked over to two pods with the number 17 and 18 on them. He reminded himself not to wake those inside up ever again.

They were far too dangerous to be allowed to act freely… Such a shame that those machines would go to waste…

END OF CHAPTER

**AN: Leave your reviews, they are as always much appreciated. Will only take a minute of your time but will help me out greatly! **

**Powerlevels (The Sayains are healing from the wounds sustained in the battle with Frieza, so you'll find out about their Zenkai'ed powerlevels later on)**


	22. Raditz: Weak no more?

**Chapter 22: Raditz, weak no more?**

Krillin swallowed in fear, a drop of sweat forming on his forehead. What he felt approaching was the mighty Frieza, there was no doubt in his mind. This was it, do or die. He balled his fists to stop his hands from trembling before turning towards the approaching power.

He then jumped up into the air and flew off, fighting his fear and survival instincts. Krillin feared that what he was flying towards, was death.

Frieza hissed when his scouter beeped. One of the weak powerlevels was moving. And it was coming right towards him. One of the fools actually had the guts to face him, it seemed. He was going to enjoy ripping this willing victim apart, limb from limb.

Seconds later, Krillin appeared in the sky and Frieza accelerated shortly to close the remaining distance in the blink of an eye. Krillin stopped in mid-air. "You? Where's Vegeta?" Demanded the frost demon as he grabbed Krillin by his collar and lifted him up in front of him. "I-I don't know!" Muttered Krillin, as the frost demon shook him heavily.

"You little lying fool. Speak up!" Frieza shouted as he threw Krillin down towards ground that was covered in snow. Krillin growled in pain as he crashed down and bounced up. He managed to land on his feet by flipping over after the bounce and he struck his stance immediately after.

Frieza let out a sharp laugh. "You crack me up, fight me?" The tyrant mocked. Krillin let out a growl of anger before raising up his palm and firing a blast at his intended target. Frieza swatted the blast away with ease and dashed down instantly. The tyrant's jab hit Krillin flush on his chin and sent him flying into a pillar of ice.

Krillin growled in pain as he dropped down from the ice and onto his knees. He looked up with pain written all over his face. Frieza watched him from a few feet away, a maniacal look on his face. "Now that you see that any of your pathetic resistance is utterly useless, you're going to tell me where Vegeta is hiding." Frieza said calmly, his arms hanging loosely down his sides.

Krillin gathered his courage. That blow Frieza had thrown at him had been thrown with incredible power… And the scary part was that Krillin was convinced that Frieza wasn't even trying… He sometimes wished he had a different set of friends…

He collected his strength before suddenly dashing in at the frost demon. But Frieza was simply too fast for Krillin to hit and he was pummeled back when Frieza hit him with a right cross. Krillin winced in pain as he hit the ground and kept on rolling over before coming to a silent stop, his face facing the ice below.

Frieza walked over to the dazed Krillin before planting his foot on the human's back. He pushed down softly, causing Krillin to let out a faint cry of pain. "You will tell me where Vegeta is. Or I will push down my foot… And break your back…" Frieza threatened.

Krillin trembled in pain below the force of the frost demon's foot. "I won't tell you!" Krillin brought out in pain. Frieza growled in frustration. This puny little warrior sure had a tough skin. But he would crack it. Frieza grabbed the fabric of Krillin's shirt with his the strong grip of his foot and kicked up his leg. He then let go of Krillin's shirt and launched the poor warrior monk up.

Krillin shouted in fear as he spun upwards. He struggled as he tried to recover, but Frieza suddenly appeared above him and elbowed him back down. Krillin winced in pain as Frieza's elbow hit his neck. A sickening crunch sounded as Krillin was drilled into crater in the ice, caused by his crash landing.

The short monk moaned in pain as he lay on his back, staring up at the monster floating casually above him. The smile on his face sent a chill down Krillin's spine. "You monster!" The monk brought out as he struggled to get back onto his feet.

Frieza laughed at the sight of the human struggling to even stand. That's what he had coming ever since he decided to face Frieza himself. The tyrant zapped from the air and reappeared in front of the warrior monk, who had just gotten back on his feet.

He shoved Krillin in his chest, sending the monk stumbling backwards. "Monster, eh? You don't look my appearance now do you?" Frieza said, smirking confidently. Krillin growled as he recovered from the shove and took on his fighting stance. He wasn't going down without a fight…

Krillin gathered all his courage in side him for what he was going to say next. "No. In fact I don't. You're ugly as hell!" Krillin said, his voice getting louder as he approached the end of the sentence. Frieza let out a deep, frightening growl of anger. "How dare you?" He demanded as his aura flared up around him in an intense burst, the energy pushing Krillin back.

Krillin looked shocked for a moment before he got a hold of himself. His eyebrows frowned before he cupped his hands at his hips, a blue orb formed inside. Krillin planted his feet and waited for the right moment. The perfect chance came when Frieza dashed in.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted, the orb turning into a beam. Frieza flew right into Krillin's attack. The explosion threw up a large cloud of dust and Krillin tried to shield his eyes with his arm. For a second, Krillin actually believed that his Kamehameha had damaged Frieza.

But then the smoke cleared. Frieza had stopped, but he just hovered a small distance of the ground. His white with purple armor plating was unscathed. The tyrant's lips then slowly turned into an evil smile. "That all you got?" The tyrant mocked as thin smoke trickled up from his shoulders into the air.

Krillin's expression remained unchanged. He knew it. That Kamehameha had drained him, but it had been to no avail… He was the only thing blocking Frieza from reaching Goku and the others… And he was soon running out of options. Krillin looked into Frieza's eyes briefly. The tyrant's cold, dead stare was the scariest thing Krillin had ever seen, but he wasn't planning on showing the tyrant he was afraid.

Frieza then suddenly dashed over to Krillin, moving faster than the human's eyes could even see. The monk yelled out in intense pain as he doubled over Frieza's fist. He could feel it sink in, before coming out through his back. Frieza laughed maniacally as he pulled his fist back out of Krillin's now lifeless body with a yank of his arm.

Krillin's body dropped dead in front of him, a large, bloody hole in his chest. Frieza chuckled. "Another victim falls to the mighty Frieza." The tyrant said, admiring his own strength and might once more. He turned his gaze to where the scouter indicated the remaining powerlevels resided.

Nothing was going to stop Frieza from reaching Vegeta now… And he relished the prospect of tearing the puny little Sayain prince into a thousand pieces. But not before he had some fun with them…

Frieza then looked up, before launching himself up into the air. He then flew to the east, following the powerlevel readings he was picking up with his scouter. They were the last remaining powerlevels on the planet aside from Palo. Frieza would see to it personally that their powerlevels would fade away as well.

In the afterlife,

Krillin shook his head as he realized where he was. He had been here before, so that meant he was dead now… But strangely, this time he still had his body… He shrugged his shoulders before flying off towards King Yemma's office over the line of waiting souls below him.

He arrived in the office soon after and was surprised to find Kami waiting for him. "Krillin. You're here. Follow me.." The old Namek said, before leading Krillin to the beginning of Snake way and sending him away to train with King Kai.

Meanwhile,

Yamcha finally saw the end of this darned Snake way. It had taken him quite a long time at high speed flight to cover the distance… But he was here now. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the small planet that showed up in front of him. It had a small house, a tree and a classic Cadillac convertible on it…

Yamcha landed in the grass and looked around. Sure seemed like an odd place for a martial arts master… "Hello? Anybody home?" Yamcha demanded, impatience sounding through in his voice. He turned around suddenly when he heard a strange noise behind him.

He let out a cry of shock when he saw a dark, furry skinned monkey dancing and crying out in front of him. "Are you King Kai?" Yamcha demanded. The monkey replied with a chuckle. Yamcha grinned. If this was King Kai, then he had to be pretty powerful. Was this some type of a test for Yamcha to prove his strength?

Yamcha grinned as he dashed forward and struck the monkey in face, knocking him onto his back and out cold. He relaxed out of his fighting posture feeling a little disappointed. This King Kai didn't seem to be all that…

Yamcha was about to sit down and rest when the door of the small house opened and a short, blue little man with an insect-like face stormed out. "What is your problem? Look what you did to the poor thing, you oaf!" The blue skinned man exclaimed. Yamcha scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Who are you anyway?" The blue man asked. "My name's Yamcha!"

The blue skinned man laughed. "So Kami didn't lie about your power, eh?" He said as he looked at the knocked out monkey on the floor. "My name's King Kai! And the knocked out fella over there is Bubbles!" King Kai introduced himself with a chuckle.

Yamcha blushed as he realized who he had in front of him now and bowed down quickly. "It's an honor to meet you, King Kai. I've heard a lot about you!" The scarred human exclaimed.

"Right back at ya, Yamcha of earth." King Kai remarked whilst grinning. The Kai then snapped his fingers and a beam of light shot in front of his face. The beam then shot the other way before then turning towards Yamcha and hurtling towards the human warrior with great speed.

Yamcha raised his eyebrows when he registered the beam was really some kind of insect flying towards him with blinding speed. But even though the insect's speed was blinding, Yamcha was still by far faster. He threw his arm out forward and grabbed the insect by his arm.

The insect, a large grasshopper, cried out in shock. "Nobody's fast enough to do that to me!" The strange flying creature exclaimed. Yamcha grinned. "You seem to be wrong!" Yamcha said as he let go of the grasshopper, who dropped onto his behind, his face red with shame and rage.

King Kai applauded. "From all the warriors I've trained during the years, you seem to be the absolute strongest!" The martial arts master exclaimed. Yamcha showed an uneasy grin. "So when do we commence training?" Yamcha asked. King Kai grinned. "We've already begun." Was the martial arts master's short reply.

Back on Frieza planet #1: The healing station,

Vegeta growled. He felt Frieza coming his way. The darned lizard. Vegeta still had about an hour to go before he was fully healed, such was the severity of his injuries. And Frieza needed only a few minutes to get to their position… Vegeta cursed silently.

But then his attention was drawn by a huge spike in power. He concentrated to find out who it was. And the answer baffled him. It was Raditz… And from what he could tell with his newfound energy sensing abilities, the low-class' power had increased immensely.

Raditz' eyes shot open when he the beep sounded. He was fully restored. And he had never felt so powerful before. He grinned behind the breathing mask. The power rushed through his veins. And then he felt Frieza's power. And it was much closer then he liked. He placed his hands on the door of the chamber and pushed it open, the fluid spilling out on the floor.

He then removed the breathing mask and measuring equipment before stepping out of the chamber. He rose up to his full height and walked over to where his armor waited for him. He quickly put it on and dried his mass of long, black hair with a nearby towel before turning around and walking out of the chamber.

The cold, fresh air of the planet entered his lungs as he stepped outside. Raditz smirked as he summoned an orb of purple energy in his right hand. He was going to see for himself just how powerful he had become… He charged the orb in his hand shortly, before turning it into a blast which he then threw into a wall of ice, which collapsed by the explosion his attack had created. The long haired Sayain laughed loudly. Frieza was coming, he knew that. And he was more than ready to receive him…

Frieza growled as his scouter exploded from a huge power reading a few miles from where he was. A smirk then formed on his lips. Vegeta had given himself away, it seemed. Frieza then spotted a cloud of smoke off in the distance. "There you are, you little rat! Now, I'll destroy you!" The tyrant announced as he shot off towards the smoke.

Raditz looked up into the sky, the tyrant approaching him through the air with dangerous speed. He glanced over to the medical station behind him. Vegeta was not fully recovered yet. Luckily, Raditz now had his enormous new power. And he was planning on using that power to give Vegeta as much time as he was able to.

He balled his fists before flying off towards Frieza, his purple aura flaring up intensely as he sped up.

The two fighters met in the sky a short time later. Frieza halted his flight abruptly when he saw Raditz. Again, Vegeta had not shown up… The tyrant growled in anger as Raditz stopped to hover in front of him. "Get that cocky smirk of your face, Raditz! You were never more than a foot soldier. You should know better!" Frieza hissed. Raditz continued to smirk. "Things have changed quickly, Frieza. For the Sayain race. And therefore for you as well." The Sayain said calmly.

Frieza's mind was racing. Was this really Raditz, the low ranking Sayain that was lucky enough to survive his race's demise? From what he remembered, Raditz had been just as terrified as the other low ranking soldiers anytime he saw him. Frieza growled. Whatever he was mumbling on about the Sayain race unnerved him somehow. Nothing unnerved Frieza…

"You were lucky to have survived the destruction of that ugly hump of rock you called home! You won't be that lucky today, Raditz!" Frieza growled. Raditz smiled briefly before dashing in suddenly. He caught Frieza off guard and grinned as he realized his kick actually knocked Frieza back flying.

He didn't hesitate and immediately threw a blast after his target. It reached Frieza shortly after and exploded into a cloud of smoke. A moment later, the tyrant crashed into the ice. He growled as he skidded on over the floor. The blasted monkey had actually gotten the jump on him.

He jumped back up quickly and searched the skies for Raditz, but the Sayain had already zapped himself down to the ground. He threw a right hook at the tyrant's face, but Frieza spun out of the way and countered with a powerful strike of his tail. Raditz grunted in pain before landing on his knees, spinning around on the ice and getting back on his feet to face Frieza again.

It seemed Frieza still had the upper hand… But Raditz had expected that much. He just hoped Vegeta would become powerful enough to deal with the monster for good… Till then, he would enjoy giving Frieza all he got! "Why aren't you dead yet? Vegeta used to toy with you! There is no way you have become this powerful!" The tyrant barked.

Raditz smirked. "You are being witness to the might of the Sayain race, Frieza!" The long haired warrior exclaimed. Frieza growled in anger, his aura flaring up. "I will eradicate every single one of you filthy monkeys, mark my words!" The tyrant said.

He then attacked. Raditz growled as he flipped over the incoming tyrant, firing a blast down whilst still in the air. The blast exploded into smoke, hiding Raditz from Frieza's sight. The Sayain used the advantage of power sensing and directed a roundhouse kick into the smoke. It collided with Frieza's shortly after and the tyrant was launched from the smoke and into a wall of ice.

Frieza shouted in anger as he recovered immediately. Raditz' eyes widened when a thin beam of purple energy was fired at him. He dodged it just in time, but another beam was on its way. It hit him in the chest, the energy shocking him upon impact. He let out a pained scream as he fell down onto his back.

Frieza let out a maniacal laugh. "Like the taste of that death beam, Raditz? I have news for you… There's plenty more where that came from!" The tyrant screamed. His death beam was still his favorite attack, it brought what was necessary sometimes, the power of sudden death.

But the tyrant's laughter died away when Raditz sat up, a piece of armor torn away, but seemingly no further damage… Was he going crazy, or was he really seeing this? Either way, he didn't like it. No, he really didn't like this at all…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sorry for the leave! Sadly, My PC has been stolen during the holidays.. **** and this is the first chapter I've written on the new computer… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Greetings, C.**

**Raditz' new powerlevel: over 9000!**

**Just kidding. You can ridicule me for this and tell me that it's wrong but to make the Sayains more competitive as they lack Kaio-Ken I now give Raditz a zenkai'ed powerlevel of 800,000 which makes him about as strong as Piccolo was after the fusion with Nail. I back up my insane power increase by saying that the power of the Zenkai is greater when the base powerlevel is also greater. Raditz was at 50,000 and remember, he was beat up pretty bad. **


	23. Ruler of Hell

**Chapter 23: Ruler of hell **

Gohan sat silently at the table. With him was Tien, his new mentor and best friend. Tien was a little odd. He was always so serious and uptight, but he was a really nice guy once you got to know him. Gohan burped after he finished his bowl of rice and looked at Tien who smirked at him.

"You sure know how to eat, Gohan. That, my friend, is a powerful trait for a warrior." Tien said, his mouth full of food. "Why is that, mr. Tien?" Gohan asked. "To improve one must destroy before recovering. And to recover, you need food." Tien explained. Gohan smiled before nodding. "That's sound right!" The boy exclaimed.

Tien smiled as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy was really his father's son… And with his power being so immense already, Tien foresaw great things for him in the future. Tien had a feeling the Android they had encountered was only the beginning of problems that would soon arise.

Frieza planet #1,

Raditz touched the spot where Frieza's beam had hit him. The skin felt burned, but he felt fine. And Raditz had seen what a death beam would do to whoever was receiving it many times. He smirked as he looked Frieza into his eyes. "You fool, you should have played dead!" Frieza shouted, his voice trembling with rage. "After all these years, you still don't realize it, now do you Frieza? A Sayain never gives up!" Raditz responded whilst swiftly striking his fighting stance.

Frieza let out a cry of anger. "I will make you take those words back, you wimp." Frieza growled out as he dashed in for Raditz. The Sayain was pushed back as he threw up a cross block to shield himself from Frieza's wild swing. Frieza followed his attack up with another wildly thrown hook, but Raditz launched himself up into the air and out of the way of the tyrant's attack.

Frieza chased after him instantly and grabbed out for Raditz' leg. He managed to get a hold of the Sayain's ankle and threw him down to the ground. Raditz growled as he recovered and stopped falling a few feet above the ground. "Double Sunday!'' shouted Raditz, firing off his signature attack.

The two beams of purple energy in each one of his hands were combined in one and shot towards Frieza with amazing speed. "You can't hurt me!" Frieza yelled down. The tyrant was one hundred percent sure that he could stop this attack. And he was going to prove it.

Frieza threw his hands out in front of him, letting them collide with the intense energy. The beam stopped it's push forward as Frieza hit it. The tyrant growled in frustration and anger as the force of the beam pushed his feet down into the ice below. "I've had enough!" Frieza shouted.

Raditz concentrated. Then he realized that Frieza would be able to deflect his beam if he continued firing it down like this. He growled as he used the power of his mind to make the beam explode with thundering noise. The ice quaked from the blast, a huge crater resided where the explosion had hit.

At the bottom of the crater lay a pile of rubble, that shook strangely and emitted a purple glow. It then imploded, the rocks that made up the pile sent flying around through the air. Frieza was revealed at the bottom of the crater. He was unscathed. And he had a calm look on his face.

"My. My. That was a pretty neat technique, Raditz. Too bad your little attack was too weak to hurt me in this form! You will pay dearly for giving me that little scare!" The frost demon said, a sinister look creeping onto his face. Raditz growled. That attack had left no damage on the ugly bastard…

But he was able to keep up with Frieza for now… And that was certainly a good thing. It dawned on him that he might actually be able to hold the frost demon off long enough for help to arrive. All he knew was that he was certainly going to do his very best.

He powered up to his maximum, his aura flaring up and snow flying around from the winds his massive energy created. He then struck his stance.

In hell,

Appule laughed. He had finally found a familiar face. And from what he could sense, he was the strongest one there. Appule was finally getting the respect and honour he felt he deserved… Too bad he had to die before getting it. Appule grinned before flying off.

He landed in front of Nappa shortly after. Nappa growled in shock when Appule suddenly appeared before him. "Appule? You down here as well?" The bald Sayain asked, surprise in his voice. Appule nodded slowly. "Your eyes are not deceiving you, Nappa." The oddly shaped alien said.

Nappa cracked a smile. "Ah, I see. Follow me, the others are just over-" Nappa begun, but he was never able to finish his sentence as Appule dashed over and elbowed him to his temple. The unexpected attack knocked Nappa onto his back and out cold. Appule laughed before planting his boot on the unconscious Sayain's back.

His attention was then diverted when a blast was fired at him from a distance. The one who fired the blast was none other than King Vegeta, who had seen Nappa's confrontation with Appule from the distance and he had hurried over to help Nappa. The blast he had fired had been charged with most of the energy he had, but Appule swatted it up and it exploded against the indestructible ceiling of Hell.

King Vegeta landed in front Appule a short time later, a drop of sweat on his forehead. "Vegeta?" Was Appule's surprised question. The king smirked. "Almost right. My name's Vegeta, but I'm not the Vegeta you know!" The king said. Appule showed a puzzled look. "What are you then, his father or something?" The alien demanded. King Vegeta smirked again. "That is correct." The King explained.

Appule laughed. "Well, from what I can tell, you are much weaker than your son! And that makes you a lot weaker than me as well!" The oddly shaped alien shouted, confidently. "I know. But what you don't know is… I didn't come here alone." King Vegeta said, still smirking.

Appule then suddenly sensed a presence behind him, but it was too late. A beam fired from Dodoria's mouth hit him in his lower back and sent him flying. He crashed down onto his face, rolled over and then jumped up. He hissed in anger. "Appule… Long time no see, my boy." Dodoria mocked, a grin on his face. "Shut it, Dodoria. Times have changed! I am now the strongest around!" Appule responded, shaking his fist angrily.

Dodoria laughed in return. "What were you planning on doing with all that power? Kill me? We're already dead!" The pink skinned warrior mocked. Appule growled. He was now surrounded by Nappa, King Vegeta and Dodoria. If he couldn't kill them, he was just going to give him so much pain that they had no choice but to obey him…

King Vegeta was the first to move. The bearded king threw a high kick. His kick was blocked by Appule's swift reaction by throwing up his forearm. The king was thrown back and Appule was about to dash in at him when Nappa came flying in from the side and kneed Appule in his ribs.

Appule was pummeled into the air and flipped before coming to a stop in mid-air. He charged up a blast and threw it at Dodoria, who was in the middle of a dash towards Appule. The blast exploded in Dodoria's face. The pink skinned warrior grunted as he crashed back down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"That's right! You are all no match for me!" Appule shouted, laughing maniacally. Dodoria looked up, still on his back. He winced in pain before getting up. "It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" Dodoria shouted. Appule chuckled. "How fitting is that for you to say, Dodoria!" Appule mocked.

Dodoria then dashed in, fulfilled with rage. He bashed his shoulder into Appule's gut, doubling him over. Appule growled as he was launched up into the ceiling of hell. He bounced back off and recovered in mid-air. He then dashed after Dodoria and threw a left hook to the pink warrior's chin, knocking him down and sending him into a crash on the rough terrain of Hell.

Appule laughed as he turned and went after Nappa. He moved at blinding speed and managed to knock his head into the Sayain's chin, knocking him back. Nappa countered quickly after the initial attack by throwing an uppercut into Appule's ribcage. Appule winced as he was now the one who was knocked back.

King Vegeta followed up on Nappa's successful attack and chopped Appule in his neck. Appule winced in pain as he was thrown to the side… Right onto one of the countless deadly sharp spikes that filled Hell. Appule screamed in terror as he was now pinned to the spike, unable to get of it. Yet, he couldn't die because he was dead already. It dawned on him that he had been beaten…

His three opponents approached him simultaneously. Appule growled in pain as he attempted to get off the spike, but to no avail. Nappa laughed as he grabbed Appule by his chin and pushed his head back, his back arcing now in such a way that it caused Appule excruciating pain. "We will leave you here, Appule, you traitorous rat. It's a shame you can't die in here. If, and I say if, you manage to get off this spike, than don't get any funny ideas again!" Nappa growled, finally letting go of Appule's chin.

Appule winced as he hung on the spike. The three warriors then took off, leaving Appule behind. A painful struggle seemed to lay ahead of the alien warrior…

Back on Frieza planet #1,

Frieza looked on as Raditz powered up, his aura expanding in size and in the brightness of it's purple color. The tyrant smiled sinisterly. "That's a nice light show you got going there, Raditz! Allow me to show a bit of what I've got!" Frieza exclaimed, powering up to his maximum, following Raditz' example.

The two super powers caused the ice they were on to crack heavily around them as the ground shook from the energy they were emitting. They then dashed in at each other, simultaneously. Raditz threw a three-punch combination when he came in rage, but Frieza blocked them with relative ease and threw a powerful right hook that caught Raditz flush on his chin. Raditz spun around from the impact before recovering. He landed on his feet but Frieza gave him little time as he dashed in immediately and kicked forward with his left leg.

Raditz put all his effort into a block, which succeeded, but the block left his left side open and Frieza happily grabbed the chance he had been given as he jabbed Raditz in his face, breaking the Sayain's nose with a nasty crunch. Blood sprayed out everywhere as the Sayain stumbled backwards. The anticipated follow-up never came as Frieza stood there, just watching Raditz with that cold, dead stare.

"Seems like you have a long way to go before you can consider yourself even remotely near me!" Frieza mocked, his distorted features showing his inner pleasure. Raditz wiped the blood from his now painful nose. He looked at Frieza through his teary eyes. And then he leapt up into the air and fired down a beam at the tyrant. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, but Frieza suddenly dashed out of it.

He lashed out with his tail but Raditz lifted up his leg and partially blocked the attack, taking most of the sting out of the whipping tail strike. Raditz then dashed backwards, flying away from Frieza who followed after him. "Come here, you running little rat!" Frieza demanded. Raditz then shot up into the sky, covering his retreat with multiple small blasts of purple energy fired down from his palms, but Frieza laughed as he dodged every single one of them.

He then reached Raditz and tried to grab him by his ankle, but Raditz kicked down and knocked the tyrant down a bit as his boot crashed into the tyrant's skull. Raditz was amazed at how well he was holding up against this monstrous form of Frieza. But his thoughts were cut off when Frieza suddenly appeared behind him and threw his arms around Raditz' neck, pulling backwards and choking him.

Raditz struggled to break free, but the tyrant displayed his amazing strength. Raditz' windpipe was shut as he pulled on the tyrant's arms. He managed to get them off his neck for long enough to gather a breath and he immediately bashed his head back into Frieza's face. The frost demon let go of his grip as the pain overcame him and the impact knocked him back.

Raditz turned around in the air to face Frieza and he started what would become a barrage of punches with a right cross. Unfortunately for him, Frieza was able to block every one of his high-powered punches. The tyrant's expression remained unchanged as he ruthlessly countered with an elbow to Raditz' temple. The Sayain's head rung as the blow shook his brain and he was knocked back, unable to move.

He flew helplessly backwards through the air for a short while before Frieza appeared behind him suddenly and clutched his hands together before swinging them at Raditz, launching the Sayain down into the ground. Raditz broke the icy ground upon impact and was drilled down into a crater. Frieza hovered above him, a purple orb of energy on his index finger, ready to be turned into a death beam.

Raditz winced in pain as he opened his eyes. He saw what the tyrant was planning and he was going to do everything to avoid the coming attack. He rolled to the side before the beam was even fired and it narrowly missed him, melting the layer of ice down several hundreds of feet with it's intense heat and energy.

Raditz had no time to enjoy his little victory as Frieza dashed down at him with amazing speed and threw a drilling kick. But Raditz jumped up as hard as he could, narrowly avoiding the tyrant. He swirled around in the air, his hair blowing with the winds his movement caused. The Sayain gathered all the strength he could and bent a little through his knees before coming up, throwing a devastating uppercut. The blow caught Frieza right on his chin and the tyrant let out a cry of shock as he was pushed back by the force of the blow.

Raditz laughed victoriously as he shin kicked Frieza, giving him no time to recover. The frost demon used his great speed and reflexes to get out of the third blow though. He then countered viciously by blasting Raditz with a wave of purple energy from close range. Raditz growled as the explosion hurtled him away. He landed on his behind on the ice below with a thud.

Frieza laughed maniacally. "If that's what you call an attack, then you don't stand the nearest chance, Raditz! Those little blows of yours did nothing but tickle me!" The frost demon exclaimed. Raditz looked up with anger written all over his face. His hands trembled as he got to his feet.

"I am still only testing the limits of my power, Frieza!" Raditz said. Frieza laughed. "Your little bluff doesn't concern me! For I know that there is just no way I would ever lose to you!" Frieza said with a thundering voice. The tyrant grinned evilly for he knew he was speaking the truth. Although Raditz seemed to have gone through a pretty impressive boost in power, the Sayain had still failed to damage Frieza even slightly.

Frieza laughed softly in himself. He would personally make sure that Raditz would die a painful death. Just as he made sure that had happened to anyone who tried to fight him before… The two fighters stood a few feet apart, looking each other in their eyes. A smirk crept onto Frieza's face. "Prepare to die!" Frieza shouted as he shot forward and grabbed Raditz by his throat, before slamming him down, his back crashing into the ice.

Raditz twitched as he was drilled further down by the mighty force of Frieza's right arm pushing down on his throat. His vision blurred when Frieza suddenly struck out with is free hand, catching Raditz in his face. He continued the devastating assault by ramming his fist into Raditz' face repeatedly.

When he finally stopped, Raditz dropped down onto the ice with a thud, his moves faint. Frieza lifted up his finger, energy at the tip. He was ready to shoot his beam down at the helpless Raditz. But then, Frieza was caught in the chin by the fist of Vegeta, who had flown in suddenly.

Frieza screamed in pain as he was thrown into the nearest ice wall. It cracked as he crashed into it. A thundering laughter rose up from Vegeta as he looked Frieza into his eyes. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Vegeta exclaimed, his hands against his hips, his posture completely relaxed.

The ice wall broke into a thousand pieces when Frieza powered up, sending out a shockwave. He hissed in anger. "The Prince comes out of hiding, finally! I will thoroughly enjoy crushing you!" The frost demon shouted, balling his fist.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that! Now that Vegeta is back in the fight, sh*ts about to go down! Stay tuned for chapter 24, The Return of Vegeta!**

**Powerlevels:**

**Vegeta: 4,000,000**

**Frieza (3rd form): 3,000,000**

**Gohan: 25000**

**Tien: 20000**

**Raditz: 800,000**

**Appule: 80,000**

**Nappa: 30,000**

**King Vegeta: 12,000**

**Dodoria: 22,000**


	24. Final form

**Chapter 24: Final form**

Frieza stared at Vegeta's cocky face in disbelief. That attack had hurt, the magnitude of Vegeta's kick greater than anything he remembered he had experienced in his life, aside from the occasional punishment his father dealt him. How in the hell were these Sayains able to disappear and return bearing such a significant power-up? The way things looked now, Frieza was happy that he was yet to show the Sayains his true power…

Vegeta looked at Raditz, who lay on the ground, his face beaten and bruised from Frieza's brutal assault. He was conscious, but barely and he seemed unable to move… Vegeta smirked. It was him against Frieza for now. And it seemed the mighty Prince had finally fulfilled his legacy.

"What are you staring at, Frieza? Never seen a _super Sayain _before?" He boasted confidently, pointing his finger at Frieza. Frieza hissed. "Shut it, Vegeta! There is no such thing as a Super Sayain! That's just a stupid legend. I will show you you're wrong! Mark my words!" The frost demon growled, his anger soon getting the better of it. Although he always called the Super Sayain legend a story that was thought up to scare him, he still took the legend in account when he had destroyed the Sayain race…

Vegeta laughed confidently. "It's been a while since I've seen you so wound up, Frieza. Tell me, did I press the right buttons?" The Sayain Prince exclaimed, strikes of purple lightning shooting up into the sky as he balled his right fist and shook it at Frieza. The tyrant then dashed in, melting the snow and ice below him as he flew over it. Vegeta dashed forward as well and the two fighters clashed in mid-air.

Frieza yelled in frustration when he realized he was the one pushed back in the clash. He flipped over backwards and dashed in again, but Vegeta rammed his shoulder into his gut and continued to push him back. The Sayain Prince grabbed Frieza around his throat with his left hand, tightening his grip just before he smashed his right fist into Frieza's face. The tyrant winced in pain as he was sent flying into the ice below.

He crashed down, rolled over and then came to a sudden stop. The tyrant panted as he tried to control his rage. "Why you little monkey! Have you forgotten who you're facing here, Vegeta?" Frieza barked. Vegeta laughed loudly. "Oh, trust me Frieza. I remember all too well who you are. And what you've done to me, all my life!" Vegeta said, his voice changing into a more serious tone now.

Frieza hissed before disappearing, he then reappeared behind Vegeta, but the Sayain turned just as quickly and blocked Frieza's hook, to the frost demon's surprise. Vegeta then countered, balling his fist and smashing it into Frieza's chest. The frost demon shouted in pain as the attack shoved him back and forced him to stumble shortly. Vegeta followed his attack up by throwing a right cross at Frieza, but the tyrant ducked out of the way and jumped backwards to give himself some breathing space, much to Vegeta's delight.

"The slave has become the master!" Vegeta exclaimed whilst laughing loudly. The two fighters were now facing each other. "I am still the master here you ignorant fool!" Frieza returned. Vegeta laughed loudly. "Master of who? The population of your favorite planet has been decimated! By my hand! I am the new ruler of the galactic planet trade!" Vegeta said.

Frieza hissed in anger. It seemed that Vegeta had grown so strong that even his third form was no match for him. If only he could transform again… That would shut the arrogant monkey up for sure. But for now, Vegeta was giving him much rest. The Sayain Prince jumped in, kicking out with his right leg when he came in range. Frieza's neck was twisted to the side as Vegeta's boot crashed into his chin.

Frieza stumbled back and was hit in the gut by a powerful uppercut before he could recover from the previous attack. Vegeta laughed loudly as he witnessed the frost demon fall onto his knees and clutch his gut. There was no way Frieza could hide his pain… "So, even the mighty Frieza is vulnerable! Proof is sitting right in front of me!" Vegeta said, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Frieza roared in anger. No one mocked him and got away with it… No one. The frost demon dashed in, his arms swinging wildly, but he overshot his target as Vegeta performed a well-timed side step. Vegeta thought he had avoided the tyrant fully, but Frieza's pre-meditated scheme worked out as his tail wrapped around Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta let out a cry of discomfort as Frieza flexed his tail, squeezing tightly. The Prince struggled to get the tail away by pulling it with his hands, but Frieza lifted the Prince up with his tail and mercilessly smashed him into the ice below. Vegeta growled as his shoulder cracked the ice. He rolled over in pain when Frieza let go of his grip.

Frieza laughed. "Vegeta, always so arrogant. Yet so weak!" The frost demon said whilst eying Vegeta. The Sayain Prince laid on his face, unmoving and for a second, Frieza actually believed he had won the battle. But then, Vegeta pushed himself up with great speed and seemed to disappear instantly.

Frieza tried to turn around as he realized Vegeta was now behind him, but he was too late as Vegeta's elbow rained down on his neck. A sickening crunch sounded as Frieza was knocked forward.

"You see now? You're no match for me anymore. I have become what you fear the most, you piece of trash. A Super Sayain!" Vegeta let out with great enthusiasm. Something about the Prince had changed. His features seemed more mature, his body seemed to possess greater muscular girth. And he felt different as well. He could feel that Frieza had a weaker powerlevel than him.

"This is the day that was destined to come! The tables have turned on you, Frieza!" Vegeta shouted, the ice trembling from the energy his rage emitted. Frieza's briefly had a shocked look on his face, before his surprised expression disappeared and changed into one of anger. "Who are you to speak like that, Vegeta? You're nothing but the Prince of a fallen race of petty warriors. A race that died by my own personal hand!" Frieza shouted.

Vegeta growled in anger. "Guess what Frieza! I am here to avenge my people! I have never been truly afraid of you! And today is not my day to start fearing the _mighty _Frieza!" The Prince said, a deep rage welling up inside him, making the icy ground shake again. Frieza growled at Vegeta's arrogance. He was going to make him pay for his treachery… Even if it meant going all-out…

Vegeta suddenly came barreling forward with great speed. He threw a flying kick that hit Frieza on his chin and knocked him back. Frieza grunted as Vegeta blasted him after charging his energy briefly. The explosion was massive, lighting up the sky. The clouds of thick smoke dissipated slowly, revealing the tyrant Frieza standing in the bottom of an enormous crater in the ice and frozen soil below.

For the first time in years, Frieza had actually been scathed… Only a few scratches, but nevertheless he had been scathed. His whole body shook and trembled as his rage built inside him. He never warned Vegeta as he fired off a death beam all over sudden. But Vegeta leaned to the side and swatted the beam out of his way and harmlessly off into the air with his right hand, that was balled into a fist.

The tyrant let out a cry of shock before firing off another beam. But Vegeta deflected the second beam as well. Frieza's frustration grew as he repeatedly started to fire off death beams. The Sayain Prince laughed loudly at his former master as he threw up a shield of solid energy that deflected the lethal beams before they could reach the Sayain Prince.

Some of the beams flew harmlessly off into the air, but others plunged down towards the ground, where they caused great explosions as they hit the ice. The planet trembled under the force of the attacks… Frieza let out a cry of frustration when he realized his attacks did no damage to the Sayain Prince at all…

He halted his assault and looked up at Vegeta with cold, angry eyes. Vegeta laughed loudly again. "Now it's my turn! Take this!" shouted Vegeta. The Prince then engaged in a similar barrage assault as Frieza had attempted to throw at him. Dozens of brightly colored yellow blasts shot down towards Frieza at high speed.

The tyrant disappeared from sight as the blasts exploded, one after the other, throwing up clouds of smoke. The planet's surface shook once again from the magnitude of Vegeta's barrage. The smoke cleared eventually. Vegeta grunted when Frieza was revealed. The frost demon panted heavily, his armor-like skin scathed and bruised from Vegeta's attack.

Frieza now stood at the bottom of the largest in the middle of several craters. Smoke trickled up from his shoulders and head. If it hadn't been for Frieza's armor-like structure and the energy he had sent out to protect himself, that attack would have killed him for sure.

The tyrant was about to open his mouth to express his discomfort when Vegeta zapped from the sky and appeared in front of him. He then threw a wild right hook to Frieza's chin, sending the unsuspecting receiver of the punch flying backwards. Vegeta grinned as he jumped and flew after him.

The tyrant recovered whilst he was still flying backwards at high speed. He looked up shortly before throwing a red disc of energy Vegeta's way. But the deadly disc missed Vegeta as he rolled out of the way. He had now closed the distance between him and the frost demon and the two mighty warriors engaged in battle as Vegeta threw a flurry of punches at Frieza.

The mighty tyrant managed to block some of the punches, but others broke through his guard and knocked him back as they hit, causing Frieza something he hated, pain. Frieza's hands were full… He saw no chance to launch a counter attack to Vegeta's relentless assault. Vegeta's confidence rose as the fight progressed. He was quite successful in beating the tyrant to the punch for now.

But the dark Prince still couldn't shake the gut feeling that killing Frieza really couldn't be this easy… Vegeta somehow had the feeling that Frieza was still hiding something for him…

The medical station,

The beep finally came and Goku's eyes opened up as he heard it. He was healed! That was good news. He had felt what had happened to Krillin… And he had followed the battle that Raditz and Vegeta were raging against Frieza. Goku burst out of his rejuvenation chamber and quickly put on his clothes. He then ran outside as fast as he could before taking off up into the sky. Goku was longing to test his new, incredible strength. But he was longing even more to avenge the death of his best friend, Krillin.

Turles and Piccolo were now the last warriors still left in the medical station and they would soon be healed up as well. Goku smiled. He could feel that Vegeta and now he too, were stronger than Frieza. It seemed like the evil tyrant would finally get what was coming to him.

In hell,

Nappa could hardly believe his eyes… Was it really Kakarot he was watching walking towards him? But on closer inspection, it finally hit him. The man that was approaching him was not Kakarot, but Bardock, the father of Kakarot and Raditz! "Never thought I'd meet a Sayain out here… Not after all these years of solitude." Bardock said calmly, staring at his fists as if they brought back memories.

King Vegeta hurried over quickly. He grinned as what he suspected was confirmed. It was indeed Bardock. He slapped his fellow Sayain on his back. "Bardock! Long time no see!" The King said happily. Bardock immediately dropped down to his knees, his hand on his heart after he realized it was his King who had addressed him. "My king… I still serve you!" Bardock said, true to his heart.

The King smirked. "Welcome to our little group, Bardock." He said.

Frieza planet #1,

Vegeta hit Frieza flush between his eyes with a right straight, knocking the tyrant off balance. The Sayain Prince then lashed out with a forward-pushing kick that hit Frieza on his cross block but sent him flying backwards still. The tyrant recovered after a short backwards stumble and screamed in rage. Vegeta grinned. He had seen this childish side of Frieza before many times. But it never bored him.

"What's wrong Frieza? You like to play games now don't you? But if you can't win, than it's no fun anymore, huh?" Vegeta said, grinning happily to mock and taunt the tyrant before him even more. "How dare you! If only I had the time to transform again, I would crush you, you pathetic monkey!" Frieza said as his rage overcame him once again.

Vegeta's eyes widened. So his suspicions were true, Frieza indeed had something to hide… The warrior in Vegeta told him that he wanted to face the frost demon at his strongest. He smirked. He and Frieza would finally go at it, toe-to-toe at full power. But he would show the demonic ruler of the planet trade organization that he was indeed the legendary Super Sayain… By killing him in battle.

Vegeta dashed over and shoved in his chest Frieza as he reached him. Frieza growled in anger as he was pushed back. "How dare you?" The tyrant demanded once again. "I am not afraid of you, Frieza! I will allow you to engage in your little transformation! So that you can see that even at your true power, you are no match for me!" Vegeta boasted confidently. Surely, Frieza's final form couldn't be more powerful than the legendary Super Sayain!

Frieza grinned. The fool, he was actually going to let him play his trump card… "Well then, what are you waiting for?" Vegeta enquired, folding his arms across his chest nonchalantly.

Frieza laughed. "This might take a while… It's been a long time ago since I've been pushed this far! But I assure you, you won't be disappointed!" The frost demon announced as he partially squatted down through his knees, his hunched back curving even more. He started to shout as he instigated his transformation, his aura flaring up in blinding white around him.

"Be ready to witness the true form of the mighty Frieza!" He announced as his armor-like skin started to emit a bright, orange glow. He then righted his back and threw his right hand up into the air, his palm facing up. Cracks then formed in his face and on his torso, as if he was a butterfly, bursting out of his cocoon.

Vegeta smirked as he saw the tyrant go through his painful transformation. Frieza suddenly burst out in maniacal laughter as there was now no stopping him transforming into his final and most powerful form. His skin then burst apart, simultaneously with a great flash of light that blinded Vegeta and hid Frieza from sight for a few seconds. The light was so bright that Vegeta threw up his arms to shield his eyes.

Raditz looked up when he spotted a great flash of light off in the distance. A drop of sweat formed on his forehead. What in the hell was going on in there? If only he could move…

At the same time, Goku spotted the flash as well as he was soaring through the air at high speed. He then felt an enormous power surge… The surge was coming from Frieza. The Sayain from earth flew down to the ground moments later, when he spotted his brother lying wounded on the ice.

Raditz grinned when he spotted his brother, who grabbed him by his lower arm and pulled him up onto his feet. Raditz' face had been pretty busted up in Frieza's assault and he felt like a wreck. He stood for a second before collapsing onto Goku, who put his shoulder under him to keep him from falling.

Goku placed his hand on Raditz' shoulder and started to give him some of his energy, but Raditz mustered up his last strength and pushed his brother away. He dropped to his knees. "Leave me here. You're going to need all the energy you have to help Vegeta defeat that darned demon… I'll be fine, trust me, I've been worse." Raditz said.

Goku looked at his brother and nodded. What would really help his brother was to leave him… He realized it even though it was against his nature. And so he flew off towards Vegeta and Frieza, leaving his brother behind on his knees.

As the flash disappeared, Vegeta was still smirking. He was now looking at a Frieza that looked a lot less menacing than the previous transformations… He looked even less dangerous than in his first form. But Vegeta didn't let looks deceive him. He knew all too well that Frieza had become even more powerful. He balled his fists and struck his fighting stance. He was longing to see what this new transformation of Frieza was really about. And he was intending on showing the tyrant what he was capable of as a Super Sayain as well.

In Vegeta's mind, there was no room, or need, for chatter. He looked at Frieza's new, but still cold eyes briefly before instigating his dash. Frieza's lips turned into an evil smile as he stood on the same spot as before, unmoving, the Prince of all Sayains dashing in at him with all his might.

Vegeta threw a right hook , but cried out in shock as his intended target suddenly disappeared. The force of his own blow missing it's target caused the Sayain Prince to flip over forward. He turned around in complete shock, his eyes searching the area for the frost demon.

Shock went through his spine when he heard something, from right behind him. "Looking for someone?" Frieza said, obviously entertained by the situation. He chuckled as Vegeta turned around. "Oh, Vegeta. You should see your face right now!" Frieza mocked. Vegeta could throw up no block to Frieza's sudden powerful jab that caught Vegeta on his eyebrow and sent him flying backwards through the air. Blood rushed out of Vegeta's eyebrow into his eye.

He crashed into the ground after soaring backwards through the air, his crash throwing up a cloud of snow and ice. His vision blurred red after he opened his eyes. He was still on his back, but quickly got back on his feet. His head was still buzzing from the blow… But he reassured himself… He had gotten up again, the blow hadn't knocked him out. Frieza might be powerful, but so was he.

He braced himself as the tyrant dashed in at him again. He charged up a blast in his right hand, which he threw at the incoming attacker. But Frieza seemed to disappear again, before suddenly showing up a lot closer, right in front of Vegeta. The Prince stumbled back in shock as his blast disappeared harmlessly in the sky.

"I-impossible!" Vegeta brought out, sweat forming on his forehead. Frieza laughed loudly. "You see? There is no way you can ever beat me, Vegeta! Not now you've allowed me to transform into my perfect form!" The tyrant said, not succeeding in hiding his inner joy as he cracked a smile, his voice had changed greatly, again sounding more feminine.

Vegeta growled in rage as he threw a desperate uppercut aimed at the frost demon's gut, but Frieza threw his palm out forward and caught Vegeta's fist with seemingly no effort at all. The Sayain's eyes widened as Frieza squeezed his fist, bringing the prince to his knees as pain forced him to.

"I need only one percent of my power to bring the _mighty _monkey prince to his knees… The way it used to be. And the way it should be, forever!" Frieza said as he swung his arm up into the air, throwing Vegeta into the nearest frozen formation of ice, which shattered upon impact.

Vegeta crashed down to the ground and looked up with despair written all over his face. How could this be? He stood no chance…

Frieza approached the downed Prince with a menacing look on his face. "My, my. How will I enjoy what is this come…" The tyrant announced, laughing softly.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that, folks. So, Frieza is finally in his final transformation. I give him a powerlevel of 7,000,000 for now, seeing that he only just transformed and still needs time to power up to reach his full power. Goku is a little weaker than Vegeta right now, but a close second. **

**POWERLEVELS:**

**Vegeta: 4,000,000**

**Goku: 3,500,000**

**Raditz: 800,000**

**Frieza: 7,000,000 (33% complete) **


	25. Frieza, invincible?

**Chapter 25: Frieza, invincible?**

**AN: Hi readers, first off I want to thank anyone that reviewed the story thus far, we've reached 150! And I appreciate every review equally. This chapter is the beginning of Vegeta's fight with Frieza. I really hope you enjoy the fight and let me know what you think of it. I will answer any questions asked in the reviews at the bottom of the chapter. Cheers, C. **

Vegeta got a hold of himself. He was not going to lose so easily. He pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his face. He bared his teeth as he let out an animalistic grunt and let his aura flare up. "Don't expect me to just roll over and die, Frieza!" He shouted. Frieza laughed. "You're right, pests are always the hardest to get rid of!"

Vegeta then rushed forward, his rage increasing his speed. He clashed with the tyrant, who smirked widely as he pushed the Sayain back with his new and improved strength. The pair's aura flared up simultaneously as they continued their struggle. Veins in Vegeta's forehead bulged up as he put all the effort he could into pushing the frost demon back.

Frieza laughed as he continued to overpower the Sayain Prince. Just as he thought, the power of his transformation had given him the edge. Vegeta grunted. No matter how hard he pushed, the tyrant was pushing him back. "You filthy lizard!" Vegeta said, the insult not going unheard.

Frieza hissed as he butted his head into Vegeta's face. Vegeta winced in pain as he was launched backwards, right into the arms of Goku, who suddenly appeared at the scene. Vegeta growled as he elbowed Goku in his stomach, doubling his fellow Sayain over. Goku clutched his chest shortly before regaining himself and righting his back, getting back to his full height again.

"Don't interfere again! Nice to see you, Kakarot." Vegeta said, never looking over his shoulder. Goku showed a surprised look on his face. "Don't be a fool Vegeta! We can take him together! You don't stand a chance on your own." Goku said. Vegeta laughed. "Be happy that you get to see the end of Frieza. By my hand! I am the legendary Super Sayain!" The Prince shouted, his aura flaring up.

The Sayain then dashed back at the frost demon, who hovered in the air calmly. The tyrant flew up out of the way at the last moment and flipped over before turning in the air. He went after Vegeta's back with great speed, but the Sayain swirled around quickly and blocked Frieza's backhanded strike.

Frieza couldn't help but to shout out. "What?!" He yelled out in surprise. Vegeta then tried to perform a quick counter by chopping his free hand at Frieza, but the frost demon leaned back out of the attack's way. Vegeta growled in frustration as he threw a second punch, aimed for the frost demon's cheek, but Frieza simply got out of the way by turning in his head.

Vegeta now unleashed a flurry of punches upon Frieza, but the frost demon dodged each and every blow with an evil smile on his face. Vegeta threw another blow, his swings becoming wilder and wilder, but this time Frieza didn't dodge it. He grabbed Vegeta by his wrist as the Prince stretched out his arm in his direction.

Vegeta grunted as he tried to yank his arm free from the tyrant's iron grip, but Frieza chuckled at his attempts. "Why do you even try, Vegeta? There is no way in hell you can beat me now! If I were you, I'd accept all the help you can get, you arrogant fool!" Frieza said mockingly, tightening his iron grip on Vegeta's arm even more.

Vegeta growled in rage and attempted to strike Frieza in his face with his free hand, but the frost demon quickly let go of Vegeta's arm and leaned out of the way, dodging the punch with ease.

Frieza then flew backwards at high speed and Vegeta chased after him immediately. "Galic gun!" shouted the Sayain Prince, before firing a thick purple beam of energy out of both his hand out in front of him. The beam approached the tyrant at high speed, but Frieza did nothing but grin calmly as the blast raged towards him, emitting it's purple light.

For a moment, Vegeta believed his blast would hit Frieza and blow him into a thousand pieces… But the frost demon stuck his arms out forward, stopping the large blast in it's tracks. He laughed shortly, before deflecting the beam back with a powerful throw. But not at Vegeta, he aimed it for Goku, who was hovering behind and below the Prince.

Vegeta looked on in shock as his blast soared towards Goku. He was certain that his blast would destroy the Sayain from earth, but his blast had diminished in power from Frieza throwing it back. Goku was not surprised… He had anticipated Frieza's move ever since he caught the blast, instead of simply dodging it, Goku had known then that he was going to throw it back and prepared for what was coming.

The beam came raging at him at high speed and Goku quickly cupped his hands at his hips, whilst the purple light of the beam shone upon him. He gathered as much energy as he could in the time that was given, before pushing his arms forward, the energy between his hands forming into a massive, blue beam that shot out to meet Vegeta's Galic Gun.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Goku, concentrating his power into a single point. The two beams clashed in mid-air, sending out a shockwave that rocked the environment for miles to come. Goku shouted as he pushed his beam forward. To Vegeta's surprise, the low-class was actually pushing his beam back!

Goku grunted as he pushed one final time. The Galic Gun bent upwards suddenly, before shooting into space, being pushed by the Kamehameha. Goku then stopped firing and panted. That had taken every last ounce of strength he had… If he hadn't stopped that, the explosion would have been so great that it would've destroyed the planet, or at least make it inhabitable for Sayains, given it's enormous size.

Frieza looked at Goku with surprise. This one was insanely powerful as well, if he managed to push that beam away with a counter-attack… "My… That was unexpected…" The frost demon said, grinning. "Seems like you really are a fool for not letting you help him, Vegeta." Frieza then followed, angering the Sayain Prince greatly.

"Shut up! He's lucky to be alive, Frieza! If you hadn't taken the most of the attack's power away, it would have obliterated him completely!" Vegeta said cockily… But in reality, the Sayain Prince was impressed… He would have never thought that Kakarot possessed such great power… If he made it through that, could he be… A Super Sayain as well? But Vegeta shook it off quickly. That was impossible. There was only one legendary Super Sayain and that was Vegeta himself!

He looked Kakarot in his eyes briefly. Yes, he was going to show Kakarot that he was the strongest warrior in the universe! He remained silent as he dashed in at Frieza with all his might, but Frieza playfully swiveled out of the way and bashed Vegeta in his lower back with a double handed, viciously powerful blow.

The Prince of all Sayains was knocked flying forward and the frost demon zapped away, only to reappear in Vegeta's path. He then threw a backwards flipping kick that caught Vegeta on his forehead and sent him tumbling down towards the ground, before he crashed into the ice hard.

He winced in pain and grunted before spitting out some blood. He trembled in anger as the tyrant smiled down upon him from out of the sky. "Prepare to meet your end, Vegeta!" Frieza announced as orbs of pink energy formed in both of his hands, crackling and flashing from the intense energy that it was made up out of.

Vegeta grunted. He was still pinned on his back and it would be hard for him to dodge. He balled a fist and looked up before pushing himself to his feet. He had made his decision. Whatever Frieza would throw at him, he was ready to take it. Inside, he was not totally confident that he would survive… But at least, he would have his honorable death…

Frieza laughed maniacally as he raised his hands up and joined the blasts together into a single, large sphere of crackling purple energy. "Nobody survives… my death ball!" Frieza yelled out enthusiastically as he prepared to throw the ball down…

But then, the energy suddenly dissipated and the frost demon was thrown backwards, his face showing a gob smacked expression, along with impression of a boot on his right cheek... The tyrant flew off and away from the unexpected blow, before he crashed into frozen rock that shattered into pieces.

Vegeta let out an angered cry as he saw what had happened. Kakarot had flown behind Frieza sneakily, the tyrant having no eye for anything other than his intended target. The Sayain from earth had then picked the right moment and had caught Frieza's cheek with a roundhouse kick that caught the tyrant completely off guard. The damned fool had interfered again! There was just something about Kakarot that really made his blood boil. He shot Kakarot a cold look.

Goku just grinned back at him. He had saved Vegeta's life and as he had expected, the Prince wasn't thankful. What Frieza had said was true. If he could somehow get Vegeta as far as to work together, they had a chance of victory. A small chance, but a chance nevertheless. Goku swiftly struck his stance as Frieza appeared from the rubble his crash had created, disintegrating the debris with his energy effortlessly.

He looked at Goku, clutching the spot on his cheek where he had been hit. He then growled in anger, his eyes widening as he trembled. "I will kill you for that!" Frieza cried out, before disappearing. Goku let out a surprised cry as Frieza reappeared before him and wrapped his tail around his neck at lightning speed.

Goku grabbed the tail as Frieza flexed it, shutting his windpipe. Frieza then balled his right fist as tight as he could before smashing it mercilessly and repeatedly into his stomach. Specks of blood flew out of Goku's mouth as the energy charged fist hit home, over and over. Goku winced as he felt that two of his ribs had broken and that a third one had been severely bruised.

Vegeta grunted as he looked up at the scene above him. Frieza was killing Kakarot… And quickly, if he continued at this rate, Kakarot would suffocate or succumb to the injuries. Vegeta growled. If anyone had the right to kill one of the last remaining Sayains, it was him. And him alone.

He zapped away. Frieza growled as Vegeta appeared a few feet away, to the right side of him. He was forced to let Goku, dropping the dazed Sayain down to the ground. He turned towards Vegeta just in time to throw up his forearm, blocking Vegeta's double-handed smash down.

The impact of Vegeta's clutched fists on Frieza's forearm produced a low, thundering noise. Frieza growled as his arm trembled. It surprised him, but it actually cost him a little effort to sustain the block. His rage then took over, and he countered with a jab thrown with his free hand that caught Vegeta on his temple and knocked him to the side, a trail of blood flying out of his mouth and following his trajectory.

Frieza laughed as Vegeta was hurtled away. The fool, when was he going to realize he stood no chance whatsoever? But he suddenly realized he had forgotten about the other Sayain… He searched the ground for him, but he was gone… Then Goku suddenly appeared from behind, ramming his elbow down on top of Frieza's head.

The frost demon growled as he was sent spiraling down towards the earth. He crashed down a few second later, about at the same time as Vegeta recovered from the sustained blow. He then flew towards Goku, taking place next to him. The two were now hovering above the ice demon, side by side.

Vegeta growled. "Stay out of this, Kakarot! He's mine!" Vegeta commanded harshly, grabbing Goku by his shoulder and shaking him. Goku pushed Vegeta's hand away. "He has destroyed many of my friends… Your vengeance is mine as well, Vegeta! Together, we can take him!" Goku said, shaking his fist as his emotions started to take control over him.

Vegeta grunted. He then nodded shortly. "You can try whatever you want… But don't get in my way!" Vegeta said, his tone threatening. The two Sayains then looked down. Frieza stood in his personal crater, still unscathed. And somehow, he seemed strangely calm, instead of the rage both Sayains were expecting…

This unnerved Vegeta. Could the frost demon really be so powerful that there was no trace of fear in him? Even though he was facing the two most powerful Sayains in thousands of years? Vegeta grinned. With Kakarot helping him, he was sure that the pair of them would prove Frieza wrong…

Kakarot might have been a fool, he was still a Sayain deep down. His strength proved as much. Vegeta was at least thankful to have one of his own race by his side and not some worthless coward like Appule. And Vegeta had no doubts about killing Kakarot after his use was gone, might it prove to be necessary.

"The fighting brothers unite against me, eh? This might prove out to be interesting after all!" Frieza said mockingly before bursting out in his typical maniacal laughter. Vegeta growled in rage, his aura igniting. "I will avenge my people! When I'm done with you, you won't be mocking anyone anymore!" The Prince shouted before zapping down towards the frost demon.

Frieza was waiting for him and zapped away to avoid Vegeta's roundhouse kick. Frieza was now a small distance out of Vegeta's range, but flew right into Goku's…

The Sayain from earth had anticipated Frieza's move and showed up right behind him, before sending him back Vegeta's way with a powerful kick. The Sayain Prince laughed inside. Kakarot was actually proving out to be useful! Vegeta then rushed in at the tyrant who was still flying backwards, out of control.

But just as he was about to strike, his target zapped away in front of him and all his right straight hit was the after-image of Frieza. Vegeta let out a cry of shock as he turned around in the air, just in time to be facing Frieza as he kicked him to his face, with both legs thrown up at the Prince's jaw. Vegeta growled in pain as his jaw was dislocated from the impact of the blow and he was knocked down towards the icy ground, in which he crashed, throwing up a cloud of snow and dust that shielded him from sight.

Goku sensed out his power though, right away, and was happy to find out that Vegeta was okay… Frieza laughed into the cloud of snow below him. "You see now, Vegeta? Even the two of you together are nothing compared to me! And I'm only using a slight fraction of my true power!" Frieza murmured fanatically, balling his fist in front of his face and igniting his aura, throwing a purple glow over the snow below him.

Vegeta smirked. The fool just kept on going… If he was really just using a fraction of his power like he said, then why weren't he and Kakarot dead yet? The fool admired himself too much. He was without a doubt the most powerful warrior Vegeta had ever met… And his fighting skills had not proven out to be disappointing either, from what Vegeta had witnessed through the years and more specifically, during this battle.

But the higher the pride, the larger the fall… Vegeta knew that all too well himself. And Vegeta was determined to provide that fall for the darned tyrant lizard. "I'll show you! Today will be the last day of your existence! I and my people will finally have our vengeance!" Vegeta growled.

The two fighters then rushed at each other, clashing in mid-air, an explosion of noise as they crashed into each other. They interlocked their hands briefly, before both dashing backwards at roughly the same time, breaking their clash. Vegeta's hair blew wildly in the wind his movements created. He was about to dash in again when Frieza fired two thin beams from his eyes, something Vegeta had not expected…

But the Sayain Prince managed to throw up an energy shield that was strong enough to withstand the dual beams… But blocking those had consumed time. Precious time. And Frieza jumped on the opportunity by closing the distance, before drilling Vegeta down with a kick from above.

The Sayain Prince let out a deep grunt of pain as he crashed into the ice with such speed that he created a crater of medium size, the impact rocking the planet as if Vegeta had been a meteorite, or one of Frieza's space pods… Goku looked on with a concerned expression. That was quite a hit…

The frost demon looked at the Sayain from earth, the obvious pleasure emitting from his stare. Goku pondered about what was best… A head on assault would probably lead to nothing, giving Frieza's massive amount of power. All he hoped for was that somehow, he or Vegeta could come up with a way to defeat the evil tyrant. Till then, it was nothing but survival for the two Sayains…

Goku's mind was made up when Frieza zapped away. He appeared in front of Goku, just as the Sayain had expected… But Frieza's jab was so quick that it slipped past his guard and went on to crash into his abdomen, which he flexed at the same time. He grunted as he absorbed the blow, avoiding getting knocked back.

Goku then attempted to counter with a perfectly thrown left hook, but Frieza was simply too fast and ducked out of the punches' way before it could hit him. Goku watched helplessly as Frieza spun to his side and roundhouse kicked him to his temple, sending him spiraling down immediately. Frieza laughed as he chased after him, delivering a punishing hammer fist on Goku's right eye just before he hit the ground, causing him to crash into the ice even harder.

Frieza then flew on and dashed at Vegeta, who had just gotten up. The Sayain Prince grunted as Frieza crashed into him hard and pushed him back, his boots leaving deep trails in the ice and dirt below him. The tyrant was surprised shortly by Vegeta's solid block… The Sayains were a tough vermin to exterminate… But Frieza had the tools. And he was going to use them.

Vegeta tried to duck away as Frieza fainted a left jab, but threw a right uppercut into his gut instead. Vegeta doubled over the tyrant's fist as the wind was knocked out of him. The blow possessed such power that even Vegeta winced from the pain. He stumbled back clutching his gut… How could he have fallen for such a simple faint? He cursed in himself before recovering shortly after.

The frost demon was in front of him. He was eerily calm, standing in his trademark pose, his arms folded across his chest, his shoulders lowered as he was fully relaxed in this stance. Just as before, Frieza's calmness angered Vegeta to his very core. Vegeta found the tyrant's stare humiliating… And he didn't like being humiliated.

The two warriors stood silently opposing each other, a good thirty yards apart of each other. Their stare-down was now going on for quite a bit of time. The tension rose as both of them planted their feet in the ice, preparing for take-off.

But then a thick blue beam hit Frieza from the side. It sent the tyrant hurling away with stunning speed. Frieza cried out in shock when it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to get off the beam before he would crash into an ice wall he was headed for with great speed… He braced himself for impact.

Goku looked on as his Kamehameha exploded after pinning Frieza between itself and a huge glacier ice wall. The explosion lit up the sky and rocked the planet more violently then it had been rocked before that day. The entire glacier, miles long and weighing hundreds of tonnes, then sank as the explosion sent out it's shockwave.

The horizon had been cleared completely and Vegeta looked on in surprise. That beam of Kakarot was truly something, but he had a hunch that Frieza wouldn't go down this easy…

And to his terror and partial relief, Frieza emerged from the smoke unscathed. And what pissed Vegeta off most was that the tyrant was yet again smiling… If that attack didn't even anger him, then how powerful was the darned lizard really? He wiped some blood of his chin, leaving a red smudge on his sparkling white glove.

He then pointed his finger at Frieza, showing off his lack of his respect. "Kakarot and I are your demise, Frieza! So wipe that ugly smile of your smug face! How dare you laugh, mocking my power?" Vegeta growled as he stomped on the ground, denting it deeply as his boot crashed through the ice as if it were thin glass. Frieza laughed as he flew towards the two Sayains slowly, before landing in front of them, a cliff behind the trio that had not been there before.

Indeed, that beam had been powerful. But it had caught him by surprise. And Frieza grinned as he looked at himself. He didn't have a single injury on him… These foolish monkeys stood no chance if they weren't able to hurt him... Frieza laughed. His power was just too great, even after all of Vegeta's improvements, he was still the master.

The medical station,

Piccolo had gotten out of the pod a few minutes ago, but he decided it was best he stayed and waited for Turles to recover fully. Finally, the beep sounded and Piccolo turned around to witness Turles smashing through the glass and getting out of the pod. The Sayain warrior gave Piccolo a cold glare before putting on his armor. He thought the Namek was quite the strange character, but he did seem to be a straight to the point guy… But now he was a mere weakling, as he did not possess the power of zenkai and had fallen behind tremendously in comparison to the Sayains. He laughed insultingly at Piccolo.

"So, green man. You ready to help us Sayains kill Frieza or what?" Turles demanded, grinning. Piccolo grunted and looked Turles in the eyes with his most intimidating stare, wiping the smile off of Turles' face. "All right, hot shot. Let's go." Piccolo said, his serious, grim expression never changing. Turles laughed. He was starting to like this Piccolo. He would have been a fine addition to his Crusher Corps… Too bad they didn't exist anymore.

Turles nodded shortly. "Let's do it then. I'm anxious to see how I match up against Frieza now, I feel rejuvenated. I've never felt so powerful…" He said, grinning as he stared at his hands.

The two warriors then hopped up into the sky and took off.

A large distance away,

The three stood off shortly, staring at each other briefly.

Vegeta was the first to attack, dashing in for Frieza suddenly. Frieza grinned as he leaned back out of the way. Goku had dashed in right after Vegeta and now arrived in striking range. He threw a roundhouse kick, but Frieza leaned out of the way again, the smirk never disappearing from his face. Two against one. Frieza was going to enjoy humiliating these two fools…

The tyrant did nothing but dodge and block as the two Sayains unleashed a barrage of deadly combinations upon him. Vegeta growled in anger as the tyrant suddenly flew backwards, avoiding both his and Kakarot's attack with ease.

Vegeta then chased after him with a high speed burst and grunted in frustration as he overshot the ducking tyrant completely and flipped over forward from the momentum his missed punch had created. Frieza continued to smirk as Goku followed in on Vegeta's attack with a blast of blue energy, but Frieza simply deflected it into the sky and rushed in for his Sayain opponent.

He waited until he was in range before grabbing Goku by his shoulder. He then spun around his axle and let go at the right moment. Goku hurtled at Vegeta, before the two Sayains crashed into each other at high speed. Both of them went down to the icy ground simultaneously from the impact.

They crashed landed next to each other, a few feet apart, both of them lying on their backs. Vegeta winced in pain shortly before letting out a primal shout of anger.

Frieza watched from above. He chuckled hard at the two Sayains on the ground. He had gotten the best of both of them with a single attack. He hadn't had this much fun in battle in many years. He burst out in maniacal laughter, the two Sayains looking on helplessly from the ground…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay so I promised I was going the answer the questions asked in the latest reviews, so here I go!**

**Q:**** Frieza's 1% final form is around 3.5 million, while his 3rd form was 1.5 million.**

**A: Opinions differentiate greatly on how much power characters have at certain times… I use my own system which gives a good indication to how strong the characters are in comparison to each other. For example: Frieza is 7,000,000 and Goku is 3,500,000 so he is about twice as strong as the gullible Sayain of earth. Yet, other factors such as skill and cunning also play a factor in my battles (or, so I hope). I hope this clears up any questions regarding powerlevels. **

**Q: ****Why in your fight scenes do people only get punched in the chin? There are places in the face that you can punch besides the chin and nose.**

**A: Thanks for pointing out my tendency to repeat those two spots… I hadn't noticed it myself, so thanks!**

**Q: Wasnt frieza over 1 million? And piccolo kicked his ass so raditz cant be near fused piccolo's level**

**A: Frieza is indeed over 1 million but the theory was that Piccolo was a little weaker than Frieza's second form, yet was able to beat him through "smart fighting". Raditz stood no real chance against Frieza in his third form, but he got his shot! **

**Q: Nice chapter but i got a question. If vegeta was able to sense frieza was goku also able to sense how frieza killed krillin? Keep going**

**A: My theory to clear this up is that Goku was in the trance-like recovering state and wasn't angered as much by Krillin's death as was the case in canon… That would kind of defeat the purpose of me writing this story anyway, wouldn't you think so? **

**So, I hope I cleared most questions up, kind regards, C. **

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS**

**POWERLEVELS:**

**Vegeta: 4,000,000**

**Goku: 3,500,000**

**Raditz: 800,000**

**Frieza: 7,000,000 (33% complete)**

**Turles: 1,000,000**

**Piccolo: 45,000**


	26. The start of a legend

**Chapter 26: The start of a legend **

**AN: This is it then people, finally, what you all have been waiting for! **

The frost demon landed after descending at a painfully slow rate. He showed an evil, sinister smirk as the two Sayains in front of him crawled out of their personal craters. He was enjoying this thoroughly… The Sayains had made impressive leaps of strength… But if they were now truly Super Sayains as they claimed, then they still stood no such thing as a chance against Frieza. The tyrant chuckled as Vegeta looked at him madly.

"There is no point in continuing your futile resistance. Up till now, I've only been toying around. I am nearing the completion of this transformation… I'd say I was halfway there." He paused and showed the sinister smirk off again. "But half of my power should be more than enough to crush the likes of you two! I assure you." Frieza exclaimed happily. Vegeta balled his fist and grunted, obviously having trouble not to go for Frieza's throat.

Goku shook his head. He feared that what Frieza was saying, was true. He could feel that the tyrant's already incredible power had grown even more. And it made his and Vegeta's powerlevels look like nothing compared to it…

"Stop your babbling, fool. Your days are over!" Vegeta said. Goku grinned. The Prince still believed that victory belonged to him… Goku wiped some sweat from his brow, the moisture being absorbed by his wrist-band. He sure hoped Vegeta was right in his beliefs…

Vegeta had enough of the stand-off and he dashed forward with blinding speed, lifting up his right knee as he rushed in. He anticipated an impact, but Frieza showed off his new speed as he vanished completely. Goku, who was watching from a distance, to his own great surprise also saw no trace of the frost demon.

"You should see the looks on your faces…" Frieza mocked, standing on top of a pillar of ice in his signature pose. The two Sayains turned towards the noise quickly… The tyrant had teleported himself over five hundred yards away… That meant Frieza possessed more speed than everything Vegeta or Goku had seen before…

The frost demon laughed shortly… "This fight will soon be over! Mark my words, Sayains. I will be your doom! I will right the mistake of letting a few of you live! Apparently, even a few were too much!" Frieza then exclaimed, igniting his aura and making the ice around his feet melt away.

A streak of purple energy shot through the enormous ice pillar. It collapsed moments later, but Frieza remained at the same height as he silently hovered in the air.

The little display of power fueled Vegeta's rage. The warrior inside of him gathered all of the energy he could muster. He then pushed his right arm forward, his palm facing Frieza. "Oh, is that so, Frieza? Don't be a coward, show us how powerful you are…" He said, smirking.

Frieza hissed. He? A coward? How dared the filthy Sayain talk to him like that? "What are scheming on about, Vegeta?" The tyrant demanded hastily. Vegeta laughed softly. "Try to block this!" Vegeta yelled, issuing his challenge. A large ball of crackling yellow energy then formed in front of his palm, before expanding in size, eventually growing bigger than Vegeta himself. A smirk formed on the Prince's lips. He knew Frieza… He was going to catch the attack. And when he did, he would doom himself.

"Big bang attack!" Shouted the mighty Sayain Vegeta, launching the ball of energy towards his foe. Frieza laughed as the great ball of energy rushed towards him… He was going to show Vegeta how puny his power really was, by stopping this little special attack of his effortlessly.

The ball of energy had reached him and he silently placed his hands against it, the energy morphing at the spots where he pushed against it. Vegeta's mighty big bang attack was stopped in its tracks suddenly, as if it were a car crashing into a concrete wall. Vegeta's eyes widened and his expression revealed his shock as he looked on from the distance. He had put every last bit of strength he had into that attack… He growled as Frieza lifted the energy up over his head, in an awesome display of his power.

Not only had he stopped the energy from hurting it, he had actually managed to seize control over it as well… Vegeta glared at Goku briefly. The Sayain from earth didn't seem shocked… Vegeta grunted before dismissing a thought. There was no way he could lose. After all, he was the all mighty Super Sayain!

He looked over at Frieza, his eyes filled with fire. The tyrant still held the energy above him, with such ease that it seemed like he was lifting a skippy ball. "How could this be?" Vegeta wondered to himself out loud… He was losing… Frieza seemed simply too powerful… It was over.

Frieza roared in laughter as he prepared to hurtle Vegeta's attack at himself, that seemed a fitting end for the Prince of a dead race... A swing of his arm sent the energy raging for Vegeta and Goku a second later. Goku quickly got out of there, dashing right as hard as he could. But Vegeta stood frozen as the energy approached him. All he had worked for… Every minute he spent in the pursuit of his goal… All of it had been for nothing.

It dawned on him that his own attack was going to consume him in mere seconds. The irony… Vegeta smirked in a strange, calm feeling of peace as he looked up at the approaching big bang attack, a tear dangling from the corner of his left eye. Vegeta's thoughts were empty… He was ready for death. He simply didn't care any more about winning or losing, living or dying. All he knew was that he tried his best and that still wasn't enough. A final flicker of hatred and anger rose up inside of him, flaring out as his aura ignited in a pure golden flash.

The big bang attack had reached him and should have killed him on the spot, but the golden flash sent out by his aura interlocked with the energy of the attack and caused it to dissipate magically, instead of killing Vegeta instantly, the attack seemed to have suddenly disappeared…

Frieza let out a cry of surprise as he watched the attack vanish before it could do damage. It didn't even explode… There was nothing. The tyrant looked over his shoulder in shock as a lightning strike suddenly flashed, illuminating the unusually dark sky… Frieza planet #1 had no night… Then another lightning strike lit up the sky, simultaneously with something quite peculiar.

Vegeta's hair changed color, just for a second, from its usual deep black to shining golden… He growled as if he were a wild animal and his pupils disappeared, before reappearing. Vegeta seemed to be in pain as his body tightened up and then relaxed again. He growled again, his hair turning gold once again, but a second longer this time… He stared Frieza in his eyes with his pupils gone. Frieza shivered. What in the hell was he seeing here?

Vegeta breathed heavily as his body tightened again, the events from before repeating themselves again.

"I… Will… Destroy… You…"

The dark voice of the Sayain prince said. Frieza showed a puzzled look. Even a hint of shock shone through on his face. "Destroy me? What are you murmuring on about Vegeta?" Frieza said mockingly, as he tried to convince himself that Vegeta was just bluffing.

Shards of ice started to break free from the soil and levitated around Vegeta magically. The thunder strikes became more frequent and heavier as Vegeta's hair turned golden, longer now than before. "My people… Finally avenged!" The Sayain Prince shouted out in rage as he balled his fist in front of him and looked Frieza in the eyes before his aura ignited around him in a furious flash of bright gold.

The entire planet shook under the force of Vegeta's transformation. Vegeta thought he was a Super Sayain after the zenkai, but this time it felt different. He didn't think he had become a Super Sayain, he knew it. He looked up at Frieza, his pupils now a bright green and his hair was even more spiky, but still had it's characteristic flame shape to it. A smirk crept onto his face as Frieza looked the Prince in the eyes in utter shock.

***Flashback***

Frieza had a sibling, Cooler. Frieza was younger than him and Cooler was by far stronger… But he managed to hold up better than his brother expected when they sparred each other. They had been taught to fight ever since they had been born. And soon, they would each receive a section of their father's empire. The World Planet Trade organization.

Cooler laughed as he struck his younger brother across the face with the back of his hands, sending the young Frieza flying, before crashing into the nearly indestructible wall of the training room with a loud thud. "You still have a lot to learn, little brother! How do you expect to survive the revenge of the Super Sayain if you allow yourself to get slapped around like that?" The older frost demon taunted his younger brother. Cooler was a lot taller than Frieza in his final form, but he looked similar to him.

"The Super Sayain? Father says there's no such thing, Cooler!" Frieza brought out. Cooler laughed loudly. "Father is ignorant on that matter, little brother. How many times have you heard of the demise of our ancestor, Lord Chilled?" Cooler asked. Frieza growled. "Many times, many times! What of it?" The younger brother demanded impatiently, stomping his foot and causing the entire training room to shake wildly.

Cooler smirked. "You have quite the temper, brother. But anyways, Lord Chilled was killed by the legendary Super Sayain thousands of years ago. I read it in father's files before he caught me and deleted it… It is said the Super Sayain will return one day in a flash of gold! To destroy the descendants of Lord Chilled. That would make us…" The older frost demon said before laughing.

Frieza growled, obviously impressed by the story. He made a note to himself that he would destroy all of the Sayains if he got the chance. Just to make sure…

***End of Flashback*  
**

Goku watched in amazement . Vegeta had become incredibly strong in a matter of seconds, he seemed to have transformed somehow… He was now far stronger than Frieza even, the miracle they had been hoping for had finally happened. Goku smiled as he descended and landed a few hundred feet away from the spectacle. He decided he would take a few steps back and let Vegeta have his day… Judging from what he felt, Vegeta had no need for him now. He would only get in the way.

Frieza swallowed hard as he watched Vegeta… The Super Sayain will return one day, in a flash of gold. His worst nightmare had seemed to have become reality. But it didn't matter… Frieza's lips curled into a smile again. Lord Chilled had been far inferior in terms of power compared to him. If this Super Sayain fable was true or not, Vegeta was still going to get crushed by the hand of the mighty Frieza!

Vegeta smirked silently. Frieza hissed. The Sayain seemed to have lost his mind as Vegeta burst out in laughter. "Quit your laughing, fool! You think it's funny that your death is soon approaching?" Frieza bluffed, his tone not as sure as it had been. Vegeta stopped laughing as he dropped into his stance. "I laugh not because I will die! I laugh because it's your death that will finally come! What you see before you is a power not seen for a thousand years! I have fulfilled the prophecy. I am the legendary… Super Sayain!" Vegeta shouted out passionately, almost in one breath.

Frieza's expression turned grim. "There is no such thing as a Super Sayain!" Frieza said before dashing in, roaring a battlecry as he approached his target. Vegeta laughed as he realized that the tyrant seemed to move in slow-motion. He zapped away and Frieza turned around in shock in mid-air. Vegeta had disappeared and before he knew it, reappeared behind him and put a chokehold on his neck.

Frieza winced as the Sayain pulled him towards his chest. He tried to struggle free, but insanely, Vegeta was far stronger now. He pulled Frieza head towards his mouth before speaking right into his ear. "From this day on I will be known as Super Vegeta, the almighty Super Sayain! And the slayer of the frost demon, Frieza!" Vegeta exclaimed, before pushing Frieza forward with a shove.

The frost demon turned around swiftly, his face red with anger and shame. "Darn you, you are the one who will die, not me!" Frieza shouted before throwing a right cross. But to his shock, Vegeta leaned out of the way with ease, smirking as he did. He then countered viciously, elbowing Frieza on top of his head, sending him down to crash into the icy ground.

Frieza crawled up ignoring the pain, but he was given no rest as Vegeta zapped down to him and kicked him in his gut with a strong sideward kick. Frieza's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull as he doubled over Vegeta's leg. He stumbled back, clutching his abdomen. He gasped for a breath as Vegeta walked towards him, slowly. This was his moment. He would forever be known and feared in the universe after this day. He glowed with glory, this was the day he had waited for all his life. And he was planning on making the most of it.

Frieza looked up in fear as Vegeta was now right in front of him. He saw the Sayain lift up his hand to strike and lifted up his forearm to block, whilst he was still in a crouched down position. His block was successful, but the force of Vegeta's blow knocked his arm down hard and bruised it upon impact.

He cried out in intense pain, something that he hadn't experienced before, ever. Vegeta chuckled. The mighty tyrant, crying out like a child… Just as he had always envisioned in his wildest dreams.

Vegeta laughed as he kicked up, before bringing his heel down mercilessly on Frieza's head. The tyrant screamed in pain as he was knocked into the ice below, lying flat out with his face first, he skidded on dozens of feet before coming to a silent stop.

His hands twitched as he turned around onto his behind, a pained expression on his face. He crawled backwards as Vegeta flew over to him at speeds not even Frieza could fully track. Vegeta laughed. "Oh, look at baby Frieza, crawling away. Scared as hell, are you? How does that feel for you?" The Sayain prince mocked, grinning widely. Frieza roared in anger. "You have no right to make a fool out of me, you monkey!" The frost demon exclaimed, before firing a death beam up, whilst still crawling backwards.

The purple energy shot past Vegeta as he stepped to the side, dodging it with ease and laughed loudly as the beam vanished in the air. "Same old trick eh? I dislike your complete lack of creativity, Frieza!" Vegeta said as he suddenly leapt forward, before kicking the tyrant in his ribs as if he were a soccer ball, launching him up high into the air.

Frieza shouted expressing his discomfort loudly as he spun helplessly through the air. "Darn you, Sayain!" he yelled as he regained control and stopped his involuntary flight through the air. He hissed. Nobody kicked Frieza like that and lived to tell the tale. Vegeta would be no exception… The true magnitude of his power was yet to be revealed… And Frieza had great confidence in his power.

Vegeta laughed. The roles had finally been turned. He had attained the legendary power of the Super Sayain. He was enjoying his moment thoroughly. And he was intending on making it last for as long as he could. "Look at you Frieza! All childish about getting beaten. You never were a good sport!" Vegeta mocked, laughing as he did.

The tyrant hovered in the air, completely outraged. "If only I had my full strength! I would crush you like the bug you are!" He exclaimed, growling in a desperate attempt to vent his anger. Vegeta's eyebrows raised up in surprise when he heard it. Was Frieza bluffing?

"Full strength? Another one of your bluffs, Frieza?" Vegeta demanded. Frieza laughed. It seemed like he was going to play out the Sayain's biggest weakness perfectly, their pride. Once he got to his full strength, he would show the Sayain what pain is… "All I need is time! And I'll assure you… My full power is going to be your downfall!" Frieza shouted, his hand clutched tightly into a fist as he looked at the Sayain Prince.

Vegeta laughed. He was going to let Frieza do his little power-up… He shivered in excitement at the thought of him and Frieza going at it, head-to head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine, Frieza! I'll give you your time… Just don't make it last too long, my patience wears thin!" The Sayain Prince said as a smirk crept onto his face. Vegeta chuckled. He was certain that Frieza would stand no chance against him, whatever the trick was he was planning on. Vegeta laughed as he spotted Kakarot looking on with a concerned look on his face. The fool had too little trust in the mighty Prince of his race…

Frieza smirked. "If I concentrate solely on powering up, I can attain my full fighting strength within an hour!" Frieza said as he started to concentrate. The sooner he attained his full strength, the better. Vegeta had no idea what he had gotten himself into…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And hope to see your reviews, let me know what you think I will answer any questions next chapter! As for powerlevels… I use my own powerlevels and that's it. Live with it. **

**POWERLEVELS:**

**Vegeta (super Sayain): 20,000,000**

**Frieza (66,6 %) : 12,500,000**

**Goku: 3,500,000**


	27. Battle of the Super-powers

**Chapter 27: Battle of the super-powers**

Goku grunted. What a foolish decision Vegeta had made to allow Frieza to power-up, around thirty minutes ago. But, Goku knew inside that if given the choice, he would have made the same decision. He looked at Vegeta, who's golden aura shone brightly, almost blinding him. Vegeta was so powerful now, it was unfathomable. But, Frieza's power was rising quite rapidly as well…

Vegeta laughed. He too could sense the increase in his opponents power… And it was still nothing he had to worry about. "What's taking you so long?" Vegeta demanded. Frieza snapped out of his concentration shortly, looking up at the Sayain Prince. He hissed in anger, his nostrils widening. "I'm almost there! The extent of my full power is not to be underestimated, it takes some time for me to reach this legendary and unbeatable level!" The frost demon explained.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. Patience what not his biggest virtue, but he really wanted to see how strong Frieza was at 100%. So that it would give him even more pleasure when he beat and killed the tyrant with the amazing strength given by his Super Sayain transformation. Even after all this powering-up, Vegeta would still tear Frieza to shreds… The humiliation of the frost demon would be total!

Meanwhile…

Turles and Piccolo finally arrived at the battle ravaged scene. They spotted Goku and Frieza right away, but surprised calls were cried out when they laid eyes upon Vegeta. Turles looked over at Piccolo, who returned his puzzled look. Piccolo growled in shock when he felt the power Vegeta was emitting… His power was making Frieza's already insane powerlevel seem like almost nothing… But why were they standing around like that? Instead of fighting?

Piccolo noticed that Turles was thinking the same thing, before the Namek flew down, being followed by his Sayain company. They landed next to Goku moments later, who was caught by surprise by the arrival of the two warriors. He had been so occupied with watching Frieza and Vegeta that he never felt them approaching him.

"Jeez, guys. Gave me quite a scare!" The Sayain from earth exclaimed happily when he turned around. Turles responded with a smirk whilst Piccolo remained serious. "What in the hell happened? What did we miss?" The Namek demanded, looking Goku in his eyes as he spoke. Goku shook his head.

"Long story, Piccolo…" Goku said as the Namek glanced over to Vegeta, who was standing calmly, opposing his foe, the mighty Frieza in his golden aura. "What about him?" Piccolo asked, pointing his finger at Vegeta, who stood there, unnoticing of their presence. Goku smiled. "I think he did it. You remember him talking about the legendary Super Sayain power? I think he attained it. His power is making Frieza's look ridiculously weak… " The Sayain from earth explained.

Turles stepped forward as he grinned. "Yes, I think Vegeta's suspicions are true… This is exactly how my father used to explain to me what a Super Sayain looked like… Seems my faith in the Prince was not misplaced. Frieza's done for." The low-class Sayain warrior said, his face revealing his inner happiness.

Piccolo grunted. "I wouldn't think so yet, Turles. I think Vegeta should destroy him right here and now, now that he's got the chance. But his arrogance blinds him, I am not looking forward to seeing the full might of Frieza…" The Namek pondered. Turles hissed. "You have too little faith in Vegeta! Just watch, Namek. Vegeta will show the true power of a Sayain! He will avenge our race." Turles said, smirking.

"I sure hope you're right, Turles." Goku exclaimed, mixing in with the conversation. Turles laughed. "Wait and see!" He said and the three warriors looked on at the two super-powers, standing off and waiting.

In outer Space,

King Cold looked out of the window of his ship at the curtain of bright stars outside. His usual, cocky smirk was not present on his brutish face. He grit his teeth. He hoped his son was alright… He really didn't trust Cooler to be cunning enough to rule his empire after his death. But Frieza was certainly cunning and capable enough to do so. And that made it so worrying to the King. His son had felt the need to warn his father… And Frieza was too proud to ask for help if it wasn't completely necessary…

The intercom beeped. "Yes?" Demanded the mighty frost demon. "May I come in… sir?" A red skinned alien enquired. "Yeah, yeah, come in." The King replied, annoyed a little. The henchman then stumbled in, a drop of sweat formed on his brow. "We are due to arrive to our destination in one hour, sir."

King Cold grinned, bearing his sharp edged teeth. "Good, very good. Now disappear from my sight, before I make sure you never appear to me again." The King said and his henchman disappeared quickly, he knew all too well that the King didn't make threats like these without backing them up.

King Cold's fingers were itching. He was quite anxious to see what he would find upon arrival…

Frieza planet #1,

Vegeta stood with his fists balled, the vein in his forehead bulging. He let out a growl and stomped the ground below, creating a small crater. "Enough! Time's up, Frieza!" Vegeta said as his aura flashed in bright gold. Goku let out a soft "Wow!" as Vegeta once again displayed his might.

Standing at a short distance from the Super Sayain was the tyrant Frieza. Who's pained expression changed abruptly after Vegeta's outburst of anger. Frieza cracked a smile as he righted himself up. "Alright. I guess I have collected enough energy by now. You wanted to see my true power… I will give you what you want, I assure you!" The tyrant exclaimed as he bent over again, balling his fists. His pained expression returned for a short while and then suddenly, his sleek frame bulked up.

His shoulders, chest, arm and leg muscles doubled in size all over sudden and a cry of discomfort escaped from Frieza's mouth. The platform Vegeta and Frieza were standing on shattered into ice shards below them as Frieza obtained his full strength. Frieza's now menacing physique supported the face that gave Vegeta a confident look.

Vegeta grinned as he gazed back at his opponent. Frieza laughed when his eyes suddenly lit up, cutting Vegeta off before he could open his mouth, what he was about to. The Super Sayain jumped up into the air with dazzling speed, only just avoiding the two thin beams that Frieza had shot from his eyes.

Goku grabbed Piccolo by his collar after kicking Turles away to the right with all of his power. He then flew up and away with Piccolo in his firm grip. Half a second later, the two death beams raced on into the ice Goku and the others had just been on. The energy then exploded, flashing brightly and thundering with great noise.

Vegeta hovered in the air, looking down at Frieza. The frost demon laughed. "Too close! I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!" Frieza exclaimed as he dashed up at the hovering Sayain prince. The Super Sayain dashed down to meet his adversary without any doubt.

Frieza's surprise sounded through in the cry he let out when Vegeta blocked his immaculately placed jab with ease. He let out an even louder cry when Vegeta countered his attack by grabbing Frieza by the back of his head and pulling it towards his own. Their heads bashed into each other and Frieza was launched flipping backwards through the air after a sickening crunch.

Frieza grunted in pure anger as he managed to stop his fall just before he hit the frosty water below.

Vegeta laughed loudly as he looked down at Frieza. "Afraid to get wet?" The Prince taunted. The taunt had its effect. Frieza burst out in rage and launched himself up, throwing up water with the shockwave that was created from him dashing up at full force.

He approached Vegeta again and struck out with a right cross, but Vegeta simply seemed to disappear and reappeared behind Frieza, hammering him in the back of his head with his hands clutched. Frieza was launched forward but managed to stop himself and turned around in mid-air. Frieza had expected Vegeta to have dashed in behind him, but he was surprised to see the Prince hovering a small distance away. Vegeta's lips curled into a smile as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Get that arrogant look off your face, Vegeta! You're nothing but a monkey! I have always been superior to you! And that will never be different! Get it out your head, _prince. _You are not ready, to face the mighty Frieza!" Frieza said, hovering above the waves. Vegeta responded with a soft laugh. "Ha! Look who's talking, I am not the one being smacked around like a volleyball here, Frieza! Your days of might are over, Frieza. Come at me then! I am as ready as ever for another little skirmish!" Vegeta said, obviously entertained with the situation.

Frieza grunted in anger as he launched himself towards Vegeta. He lashed out quickly with a slap, but Vegeta blocked it with his forearm and countered with a jab, but Frieza managed to duck out of the way of the attack and he reacted by spinning around, trying to catch the Sayain with his tail.

But Vegeta pulled up his knees just in time to avoid the attack. He stayed in this balled-up form briefly and then shot forward with great speed, crashing into Frieza and sending him hurtling backwards.

When the frost demon recovered, Vegeta had already dashed in, but Frieza had already charged up his energy as he was in his involuntary flight backwards and he yelled as he threw up both of his hands, a medium sized orb of bright red energy forming in between them.

The orb then expanded in size as Frieza yelled even louder. Vegeta stopped his dash and covered his eyes from the energy as he flew backwards gently. Frieza roared as he fiercely threw the now large sphere of energy down at Vegeta after shouting: "Taste my death ball!"

Vegeta grinned, there was no ice below him, but it didn't matter. He was going to stop this puny little attack with his bare hands! Oh, how he longed to see Frieza's face… The death ball came rushing towards him and he braced himself. He threw up his hands in time to catch the energy head on.

Goku, Piccolo and Turles had taken refuge on a loose platform of ice, that was drifting a short distance away from the fight. "Come on Vegeta!" Was the only thing Goku could bring out as Frieza hurtled the enormous ball of energy down at the Super Sayain. If Vegeta didn't block it, even this large planet would blow up instantly… And they would all be done for.

Vegeta growled as he stopped the raging energy in its path. "What?!" Frieza cried out in despair as he saw Vegeta stop it. He increased his efforts and pushed the energy down with even more force… No one could withstand that!

But Vegeta hung in as his expression changed as he put more effort into it. His aura flared up constantly… He growled as the death ball pushed him down a little, but he immediately pushed it back up to where it was again. The frost demon and Sayain engaged in an epic struggle.

Frieza growled, he couldn't push it down any further than this. This was ridiculous! Vegeta could never be capable of stopping it!

But Vegeta was confident. He was nowhere near depleted and he had stopped the energy from even hurting him so far… He reckoned a final push would be able to do the trick. He looked up at the sphere above his hands and cried out as he pushed himself once more. He threw the ball up a little, before kicking it into the air like a football.

Frieza looked on in shock as his own death ball soared over him, missing him by a few yards only. It then went on to disappear in the sky, harmlessly. Frieza turned himself to Vegeta, who looked at him with his same old smug expression. There was no need for a taunt this time to enrage Frieza.

He dashed in suddenly, leaving a trail of purple energy behind as he flew at full speed. Vegeta let him approach, before side-stepping out of the way at the very last moment, leaving Frieza to overshoot clumsily. The frost demon turned around and fainted a left jab, before throwing a right uppercut. Vegeta actually went for the faint and cursed himself as he was now out of position.

The uppercut hit home in his gut and he growled as he was sent flying back a little, but he recovered quickly and avoided Frieza's follow-up blast with a quick lunge forward. The two fighters then paused briefly and looked at each other. Frieza grinned. So it was possible to hit him… And if he could get hit, then he could also get beaten…

Vegeta's view on the matter was a totally different one. He had slipped up… And the darned lizard had profited from his mistake immediately. He needed to stay concentrated, with Frieza, any slip-up was potentially deadly.

The two warriors looked each other in the eyes, both of them frowning with anger. The animosity was could almost be physically felt as they stared at each other. Vegeta grinned. He knew this was not yet the end. In fact, this was only the beginning. He had the upper hand over his former master, that was for sure. But that blow to his gut had not only surprised him, it had actually hurt him as well.

His power was unprecedented and much greater than Frieza's. But Vegeta was smart enough to realize that the frost demon had gathered his reputation for a reason. There was no doubt of victory for the Prince of the Sayains, but Frieza was not one to go down easily…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN: ****I'm back from my ''hiatus'' . Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come!**

**Greetings, C.**


	28. Parental interference

**Chapter 28: Parental interference**

Vegeta leaned away to the right, narrowly avoiding Frieza's right hook. The frost demon followed his attack up by grabbing Vegeta by his lower arm suddenly, surprising the Prince briefly. Vegeta roared as he yanked his arm loose, throwing himself back a little in the air. Frieza jumped on Vegeta's short moment of imbalance as he pounced on the Sayain Prince.

His elbow hammered Vegeta on the top of his head and launched him down, into the icy cold water below. He crashed into the water surface with a large splash, throwing up water high into the sky upon impact. Frieza cheered over his personal victory shortly, but his celebrations ended when a beam of bright golden energy suddenly shot up from the water and raged towards Frieza at dangerous speeds.

The frost demon spun to the right swiftly in a reflex action, but the beam still managed to catch his tail, which he couldn't get out of the way in time. Frieza cried in agony as he was sent spiraling down, a trail of smoke coming from his completely incinerated, half-severed tail.

The frost demon clutched his wounded bodypart as he recovered just above the surface of the water. "How dare you Vegeta! You miserable primate! Look at what you did, you've maimed me!" Frieza cried out, the remainder of his tail twitching in his hands. Vegeta hovered above silently, before bursting out in maniacal laughter. "Ha! What's the expression again, Frieza? Eye for an eye? I guess that expression will be changed, once your empire falls under my rule… Tail for a tail, sound much better to me!" Vegeta said, obviously amused.

Frieza hissed in pure anger, the water below him waving heavily from the energy the frost demon was exerting. Frieza growled as he assaulted the Prince yet again. The two warriors clashed in mid-air again, their colliding arms producing a loud thud. Both of them were thrown back a little. Neither of them hesitated to attack the other. There was another collision, the thud even louder this time.

Frieza threw a well-placed elbow strike aimed for Vegeta's chin, but the Sayain disappeared momentarily before reappearing above Frieza. The frost demon threw up a cross block, but Vegeta's drilling kick still pushed him downwards a few feet. Frieza shouted with his mouth wide open as he swung back his fist, ready to strike out as hard as he could.

But Vegeta had anticipated Frieza's attack and he threw down a blast of bright golden energy. Frieza flew right towards the blast and was unable to dodge it. He caught the full force of the blast head on as it exploded in his face.

Vegeta growled as smoke hid Frieza from his sight. Vegeta had thrown that blast as a test… He had not put his full power into the blast, but only about fifty perfect of it… And so it didn't surprise him to see the frost demon emerge from the smoke. He only had a second or so to observe his opponent before he had to dodge the frost demon's incoming flying kick, but he could already see that Frieza hadn't come out of that little blast unscathed. There were scratches and cuts all over his natural armor… The frost demon wasn't quite as invincible as he himself liked to believe.

Vegeta smiled as grabbed Frieza's incoming stretched leg around the ankle. He hadn't yet gone to the limits of his new Super Sayain self and there had been no need to do so thus far.

He yanked his arm down with all of his might and Frieza cried out as he was sent flying down into the water with crazy speed, completely helpless to recover himself from his fall.

Vegeta hovered above, silently admiring his own strength for a moment. He cracked a smile as the water suddenly colored purple… The great ruler of the Planet Trade Organization was starting to have more and more trouble hiding his anger. Frieza was losing it… And Vegeta was enjoying every second of it.

Frieza shot out of the water at great speed, stopping as he faced the Super Sayain. "What are you smiling at Vegeta! I liked you better when you were still afraid of me! You're happy now, but there will be no smiling when I crush you under my foot! I will re-install the fear back into you, before I eradicate you completely, you piece of trash!" Frieza exclaimed, his eyes wide with rage and his body still dripping with icy cold water.

Vegeta simply laughed in response. "All bark and no bite! Come and get me!"

The Prince then took on a taunting fighting stance, his hands held foolishly low. Frieza immediately spotted the mistake and tried to jump on his chance, but Vegeta's taunt had worked and Frieza's attack was much too wild. The frost demon had his fist cocked back still and had no cover against Vegeta's merciless knee to his jaw.

Frieza flipped over backwards from the impact and spun backwards through the air, blood trailing him as it flew out of his mouth. Vegeta laughed as he chased down the helpless tyrant and caught up with astonishing ease. Frieza hadn't even had time to recover yet when Vegeta hammered him up by kicking both of his legs up into his opponent's lower back.

Frieza cried out in pain and terror as he now began spinning upwards, again out of any sort of control. Vegeta looked on from below as he pointed his finger up at his target. A small orb of energy formed on the tip of his finger, which expanded and turned into a beam at the Super Sayain's will.

Frieza looked on powerlessly as the deadly beam raced towards him, unable to act against it.

A large explosion lit up the sky of the ice planet briefly, accompanied by great roaring noise. Again, smoke filled up the sky. V egeta searched the sky for his foe, but he was concealed by the smoke. When it finally cleared, Frieza was revealed, heavily panting, but he seemed to bear no significant damage.

Frieza laughed softly as Vegeta looked up at him with his expression unchanged. "Did you really think that would destroy me, Vegeta? It's as if you don't know who I am!" Frieza yelled down as loud as he could. Vegeta laughed. "No! In fact I did not, it would have been pathetic if it did! But… Maybe this will!" Vegeta announced as he moved his hands over his head.

A crackling sphere of bright golden energy formed in his hands. He laughed some more as the ball expanded. He was holding a dangerous amount of energy in his hands, but he had it completely under control.

Frieza looked on in terror from above. But then the frost demon recovered himself… Whatever Vegeta was planning, was not going to work. Frieza was a member of a long line of powerful warriors. The most powerful race in the universe. The frost demons had always ruled the Planet Trade Organization. Whatever the Sayain was going to throw at it him, he would match.

Vegeta had soon acquired all the energy he needed… "Get ready, Frieza! Taste my Super Galic Gun!" The Prince shouted as he turned the sphere into a thick beam of powerful energy. It raced towards it's target at dazzling speed. But the target responded by firing down an equally thick beam of purple energy. "You monkey! Death Beam!"

The two beams collided in mid-air. The shockwave coming off the two attacks shook the entire planet intensely. The contrast between the two opponents could barely be greater. Vegeta seemed confident and at ease whilst Frieza seemed in panic and struggling.

Frieza growled as he pushed with all he had, his beam pushing Vegeta's back slightly. But the Prince responded immediately, without even so much as a frown. Frieza cried out in agony as his beam was pushed back rapidly when Vegeta increased his efforts.

In a final attempt to come out of the ordeal alive, Frieza turned his beam into a wall of energy to form a shield against the explosion, which was now imminent. The explosion ripped through the wall of energy, but it did shield Frieza from a part of the blast. But the remainder of the blast still hit him mercilessly.

This time the whole planet seemed to fall apart. Even Vegeta himself was thrown backwards a little before he recovered. Goku, Piccolo and Turles were thrown off their platform like rag-dolls from the shockwave of the blast.

Vegeta hovered silently as he searched the still flashing skies. But there was no sign of Frieza… For a moment, he was certain of victory! But then he sensed the frost demon's energy… Right behind him?!

A shocked cry escaped him when Frieza grabbed him from behind. The Super Sayain was now in an unexpected chokehold and he growled as Frieza tightened the grip. Frieza's wall of energy had done its job, Frieza survived the attack. The frost demon had then used the momentary confusion to sneak behind Vegeta. And he now had him where he wanted… In a deadly chokehold.

Vegeta started to struggle as he tried to shake Frieza from his back, but Frieza had no such intentions of letting go and he held on as tight as he possibly could. "Die! That was the last time you underestimated me!" Frieza said as Vegeta struggled in front of him.

But the grin on Frieza's face was quickly wiped away when Vegeta rammed his elbow into Frieza's ribcage. The impact was accompanied by a sickening crunch and Frieza let out a soundless cry of pain as his eyes bulged out in pain. His grip loosened shortly, but he recovered and tightened it again.

Only to have Vegeta ramming his elbow into his gut again. He winced in pain as he held on. But Vegeta was not about to let him keep his little chokehold on him. He smashed his elbow, repeatedly into Frieza's stomach. Frieza screamed as he was finally forced to let go. Vegeta was freed from the uncomfortable position he had been in and kicked his leg out backwards immediately.

Frieza was caught in his chest and launched back. He recovered in mid-air only to find Vegeta dashing in at him. Vegeta lashed out with a right uppercut, but Frieza blocked it quickly and only just missed with his attempted spinning kick. Vegeta was really enjoying the fight inside of him. Frieza was incredible, but there was only one way Vegeta could admire him and that was if he turned into a corpse.

The two fighters went at it again and again, engaging in little skirmishes, both of them landing blows from time to time. Frieza growled as he was tagged flush on the chin by a devastating left haymaker which knocked him back and forced him to land on a large ice formation. He cursed in himself as he fell down on one knee from the rough landing he had.

Vegeta laughed from the distance. "What's up Frieza? Can't handle it anymore? Are you getting a little tired?" The Prince taunted. Frieza quickly got back onto his feet. "You can't tire me, Vegeta. I will destroy everything you are, just like I did to everything you loved!" Frieza screamed, whilst angrily shaking his fist.

Vegeta growled before suddenly disappearing. He then popped up right in front of Frieza. Even the frost demon's eyes hadn't been able to register the movement… Vegeta had become insanely fast. The Prince gripped the tyrant around his throat and lifted him up in the air, choking his adversary as he did.

"Thank you Frieza, for reminding me why I will rip you to shreds!" Vegeta said whilst grinning sinisterly. He then threw Frieza into a pillar of ice as if he were a ball. The ice collapsed upon impact and Frieza landed on the ice below him with a thud, covered in shards of ice.

He groaned in pain as he clenched his fist in anger. He was still lying on his back as Vegeta touched down graciously in front of him, his golden aura almost blinding Frieza as Vegeta sparked it. "You will suffer for every crime you've ever committed, Frieza! Mark my words. I will avenge my people!" The Super Sayain exclaimed swinging his fist wildly as he spoke.

Frieza growled as he got up and dropped into his fighting stance. "Quit your little monologue! You have no right to accuse me, Vegeta. You are just as evil as me and you know it! Your wish to kill me is not so strong because you want to rid the universe of it's brutal ruler! It's your own little personal vendetta, Vegeta! You solely wish to take my place as the ruler of the Planet Trade Organization!" The tyrant responded as he panted.

Vegeta paused and grinned for a moment. "You know what, Frieza? Maybe you're right… Maybe I'm just as bad as you are! My only wish these last years was to one day overthrow you! Now that I've attained the legendary power of the Super Sayain, it seems that day has finally arrived."

Frieza hissed. "I'll shut you up!" Frieza cried out as he lunged in with his right leg forward. His three-toed foot caught Vegeta square on his jaw and sent him flying. Vegeta growled in frustration as he smashed into a block of ice, which he cut through like a knife through butter.

He managed to recover from Frieza's sudden kick moments later but it was too late to avoid Frieza's follow up attack as the frost demon had zapped behind him. He then elbowed Vegeta in his neck and sent him down towards the icy planet surface below, face first.

Vegeta threw up a cross block just before he hit the ice and he was drilled into it, a large crater forming around the point of impact. Vegeta growled and punched the ground as he unleashed his rage. A crack formed in the ice and split the entire, enormous plateau in two as a bolt of golden energy melted through it.

The two plateaus of ice shook violently as Vegeta got up and turned himself to face his enemy. Frieza hissed. "Impressive little light show, Vegeta! But I am not out of this fight just yet! I won't rest before I see your smashed skull under my foot!" The tyrant said, a reborn determination from the blow he landed living inside of him.

Meanwhile,

King Cold entered the bridge of his ship with a smirk on his face. Before him was the impressive, snow covered giant planet Frieza had chosen as his home. It really fitted his son in a way. Both his son and the planet were cold and deadly… The ship's captain was an alien of Jeice's species. His facial features and skin color were similar to the Ginyu force member's, but he was a little taller and bulkier. His white curly hair was buzzed over his head and a thin white mustache was located on his upper lip.

Upon King Cold's arrival in the bridge, the captain seemed the only one not to panic and cower away immediately. King Cold nodded at the Captain. "Captain Barzo. I see we're here." The frost demon didn't look at his subject as he spoke. Barzo bowed for his master shortly. "Yes my lord… Should we enter orbit?" The red skinned alien requested.

King Cold had already opened his mouth and was about to say "Yes." When the planet turned. From the bridge, the other side of the planet was now visible and there was a spot that had lit up like a Christmas tree that caught the royal ruler's immediate attention.

"There! Enhance!" The King demanded, his tone suddenly worried. There was something odd about that energy down there… There seemed to be some kind of golden glow to it… Even stronger than the obvious purple of his son, Frieza. The cameras of the ship zoomed in to their maximum, but it was still too far away for King Cold to make out any persons or clear shapes…

"Get me a decent landing place down there! And I mean yesterday!" The King commanded and everyone got busy with their tasks right away.

The ships high-powered engines roared loudly as the ship was propelled down towards the frosted planet.

Down on the planet's surface…

Frieza cried as another one of his attacks was blocked by the angered Sayain Prince. He let out some frustrated cries and tried to block as Vegeta threw a right hook, aimed at his chin. Frieza was hurtled into the ground, creating a crater in the ice as he crashed down. He hissed as he struggled himself back on his feet.

Vegeta was ready to fire a beam down at his opponent when he suddenly stopped and looked into the sky. What was he feeling? Surely, that couldn't be true… Frieza's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted a large, disc-shaped ship descending into the atmosphere.

He then started laughing maniacally. Vegeta clenched his fist. "Quit laughing fool! I know who has just arrived! All the better! Now I get to eradicate the two main members of the family in one foul swoop" Vegeta said cockily as Frieza's laughter died away.

"Oh really Vegeta? Now that my father is here, you have met your demise and you know it!"

The two fighters stood opposed once again.

"We'll see about that…"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**AN: So, there is a little twist in the story… How is Vegeta going to get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter! Leave your reviews and questions, I am happy to answer them. **

**NEW OC: Captain Barzo: Gave a short description of him inside the chapter. He is Cold's right hand man and not just intended as filler. **

**Powerlevels:**

**Super Vegeta: 20,000,000**

**Frieza (100%): 17,500,000**

**King Cold: 15,000,000**

**Captain Barzo: 400,000**


End file.
